Un Nouveau Monde, un Nouveau Destin
by Sabrinabella
Summary: Et si Narnia n'était pas le seul monde que les Pevensies avaient aidés. Si la Terre du Milieu en faisait partis. Retrouver les Rois et Reines de Narnia dans la quete du Seigneurs des Anneaux. Se passe après le Passeur d'Aurore. Du Pdv de Peter.
1. Prologue

**Depuis quelque temps déja j'ai en tête de faire un autre crossover avec les personnages de Narnia et du Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Se passant après le "Passeur d'Aurore" tout en sachant que les 4 Pevensies étaient deja venus en Terre du Milieu lors de la quête de Bilbon (crossover que je ferais quand la trilogie sera sortie ;) )**

**Chronologie de ce crossover:**

**Prince CaspianLe HobbitPasseur d'AuroreLe Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Vous connaissez deja tous les 2 de Narnia et le Seigneur des Anneaux, je connais les grandes lignes du Hobbit donc je n'aurais pas de problèmes d'écrire ce crossover, sinon je réécrirais les passages qui parleront de la quete de Thorin Ecu-de-chène**

**sinon voici le prologue de ce crossover qui sera concentrer sur les Pdv de Peter, bien qu'il y aura les Pdv des autres Pevensies mais sa sera exclusivement de Peter (j'adore ce perso)**

**voila**

**je n'ai plus qu'a vous dire **

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Crossover Les Chroniques de Narnia/Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Un Nouveau Monde, un Nouveau Destin**

**Prologue**

_**« Le Passé est inscrit dans le marbre**_

_**Le Futur est écrit dans le sable**_

_**Le Présent demeure seul maitre**_

_**D'un Temps court et éphémère.**_

_**Le Destin est le seul souverain**_

_**Ouvrant différentes portes**_

_**Des avenirs incertains**_

_**Demeurant le chef du Temps.**_

_**Seul ceux faisant face à leur Destin**_

_**Deviennent maitre de leur Destiné. »**_

Cela se produisit au matin du solstice d'hiver.

En ce débit de matinée du troisième âge, en l'an 3017, que le phénomène apparut.

Dans une cité, au cœur des montagnes et d'une forêt verdoyante, nommé Imladris. Dans une langue commune, on l'appelait Foncombe que l'évènement se produisit.

Cité des elfes.

Le beau peuple.

Des êtres immortels et d'une beauté qui envoutait tous les autres peuples. Alors qu'ils portaient, pour les femmes, de magnifiques robes. Tandis que les hommes étaient vêtus de longue tunique, qui donnait cette impression de robe pour certains. Pour les plus royales d'entre eux, en tout cas.

La cité taillée dans le marbre blanc avaient été battis sur un lac nourris par des chutes d'eau se trouvant à l'arrière, au cœur du berceau des montagnes. Qui contrastait avec la végétation verdoyante, avec les nombreux arbres qui se dressaient dans cette cité, dont la plupart des pièces était à découvert, la transformant presque, en un lieu habiter par la nature. Notant ainsi le ciel clair qui le recouvrait comme une charpente bleu ciel.

Dans l'une des salles, se trouvant à l'écart de la demeure, donnant cette impression de tombeau ou plutôt de sanctuaire que tous les elfes respectaient et honoraient. Les arbres et les fleurs autour du sanctuaire étaient verdoyants et rayonnants, tandis que le lieu en lui-même résidait en une coupole de verre. Sous laquelle se tenait une salle circulaire avec des arcades, des arches et quatre chapelles d'où avaient été placées quatre statues.

Celles de deux garçons et de deux filles.

Et ils se dégageaient de tous, une prestance et une royauté qui n'appartenaient qu'au grand roi et reine de l'ancien temps.

Si les deux garçons portaient des tenus nobles, les deux filles étaient drapées dans des robes sublimes alors que ces voiles nappaient leurs cheveux. Et le seul point commun que ces quatre statues avaient en commun, était les couronnes qui trônaient sur leurs coiffes.

Tandis que devant chaque statue se tenaissait un coffre, sur lequel reposait de nombreux objets, tous aussi différents l'un que l'autre.

Le premier garçon, celui qui semblait être le plus vieux des quatre, une épée et un bouclier reposaient en évidence sur le couvercle du coffre. Une épée au manche rouge avec une tête de lion en or à l'extrémité dans son fourreau, tout aussi rouge. Tandis que le bouclier, ayant une forme de blason, était aussi blanc que la neige avec des motifs en argent, alors qu'un lion rouge s'élevait en son centre.

La première fille, celle qui semblait être la plus âgée des deux, mais pas plus vieille que le premier. Ou un arc et un carquois d'un blanc neigeux et argent, possédant une bonne trentaine de flèches aux plumes rouge. Alors qu'un cor blanc avec une tête de lion reposait bien en évidence et respectueusement sur un coussin.

Le deuxième garçon qui paressait être le troisième, possédait lui aussi une épée simple avec le manche noir et la garde triangulaire. Tandis que le bouclier, ayant une forme triangulaire à l'envers, asser rond en haut, était marron et jaune avec un cercle d'argent en son centre.

Quant à la deuxième fille, la plus jeune des quatre et la plus petite, possédait sur le couvercle de son coffre, une ceinture rouge avec une dague, comportant une tête de lion doré à l'extrémité de sa garde. Alors qu'une petite gourde en verre, bien protégé dans son étui, était remplie d'un liquide rouge clair, scintillant sous la lumière.

Le lieu sacré qui représentait un hommage envers ces quatre personnes que les elfes avaient fait ériger après leur départ et en leur mémoire. Etait un lieu de recueillement pour tout elfe qui désirait penser et s'imprégner de la sagesse et de la force de ces quatre jeunes gens. Tout comme s'était aussi un lieu protéger, gardant à l'abri de la convoitise des autres, les biens et les armes que les coffres refermaient autant que ceux qui se trouvaient sur les couvercles.

Puisqu'après tout, tout elfe qui mettait un pied dans Foncombe, connaissait l'importance de ce sanctuaire et aussi la majesté de chacune de ces armes et objets que ces coffres renfermaient.

Des objets appartenant à un autre peuple.

A une autre terre.

A un autre monde.

Comme leurs quatre propriétaires qui étaient apparus par le passé quand la Terre du Milieu avait besoin d'eux.

Et ils réapparaitront de nouveau le moment venus.

Telle que la prophétie l'avait prévu.

_**« Lorsque le mal apparaitra au porte de Foncombe,**_

_**Lorsque la Communauté sera constituée,**_

_**Ils apparaitront de nouveau.**_

_**A la splendeur de l'océan orientale,**_

_**A la grandeur de la forêt occidentale,**_

_**A l'éclat du soleil méridional,**_

_**A la lumière du ciel septentrionale,**_

_**Les Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps réapparaitront,**_

_**Et la guerre du Bien contre le Mal débutera. »**_

Et cela faisait soixante ans que cette prophétie avait été faite. Juste après leur départ de la Terre du Milieu pour rentrer dans leur monde, chez eux.

Les elfes de Foncombe veillant sur leurs possessions, sous la demande expresse de Gandalf, qui souhaitait les conserver dans l'endroit exacte où ils viendraient tous les quatre à réapparaitre.

Un jour.

Et l'annonce de leur prochaine arrivée fut avertir en ce début de matinée, alors que tous les elfes dans Foncombe vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. A l'instant même ou le sol se mit à trembler et que le tonnerre se mit à gronder au dessus d'eux, avant que tous les elfes ne se regardèrent. Pour ensuite sursauter à l'instant même ou ils vinrent à entendre le rugissement d'un lion résonner dans toute la cité, avant que la foudre ne jaillisse des nuages noirs qui s'était formé au dessus du sanctuaire, pour ensuite frapper de plein fouet ce dernier.

Obligeant tous les elfes à se mettre à l'abri et qu'ils ne viennent à se relever quand les nuages d'orage disparurent pour de bon, avant de tourner leurs têtes ensembles vers le sanctuaire et qu'ils se dirigent vers celui-ci. Désirant savoir ce qui s'était réellement passer.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le sanctuaire, aucun elfe n'eut le courage d'ouvrir les deux grandes portes du lieu, qui était toujours fermer la nuit. Et aucun ne savait ce qu'ils allaient découvrir derrière, parce qu'ils avaient tous pus apercevoir le trou dans la coupole, causer par la foudre qui était entré à l'intérieur.

Ignorant ainsi, par la même occasion, les dégâts que cela avait causés sur les statues et les objets que renfermait la chapelle.

_ Que se passe-t'il ! S'écria une voix parmis tous les autres.

Alors que les elfes se divisèrent en deux groupes, formant ainsi une allée, laissant ainsi la place à un elfe de pouvoir passer et se frayer un chemin jusqu'au sanctuaire.

Et aux vus de la prestance qu'il dégageait. De sa haute stature, de son visage fin mais un menton carré et un nez droit, alors qu'il était vêtu d'une longue robe mauve par-dessus une tunique et un pantalon de la même teinte, broder de file d'argent aux extrémités. De longs cheveux brun foncé cascadant dans son dos retenus en arrière par un bandeau d'argent, cintrant son front. Prouvant à tous qu'il était de sang royale et le maitre de Foncombe, et que tous lui devait le respect dus à son rang.

Pourtant la loyauté de ces sujets n'était pas due à son statut, ce n'était que l'un des points mais c'était surtout grace à la sagesse et à la force de diriger son peuple, qui faisait de lui un Roi sage et exemplaire.

Elrond de Foncombe observa chacun de ces sujets avant de tourner son regard vers le sanctuaire. Sa coupole brisée en haut et ces doubles portes toujours fermé, et qu'aucun de ces elfes n'avaient eux le courage de l'ouvrir.

Et commençant à comprendre ce qui se passait, et ayant une très bonne mémoire, comme tout elfe qui se respectait, Elrond savait pertinemment ce qui se passait ou ce qui allait se produire.

_ Ada. Qu'y a-t'il ?

Se retournant vers sa fille, Elrond souria à cette dernière qui l'observait. Se demandant elle aussi, comme tous les autres habitants de Foncombe, se qui était entrain de se passer.

De longs cheveux noirs cascadant autour de son visage de jeune femme, bien qu'elle soit déjà plusieurs milliers d'années, des yeux verts envoutant qui fixaient son père avec inquiétude. Draper dans une robe bleu et blanche, cascadant en une légère traine derrière elle, Arwen attendait sagement que son père vienne à lui répondre.

_ Ce que nous attendions et veillons depuis près de soixante ans maintenant avoua Elrond n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à franchir les derniers pas le menant au double porte.

Double porte du sanctuaire qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir, pour dévoiler à tous le spectacle qui se jouait derrière.

La foudre qui avait heurté la coupole en la brisant, avait heurté de plein fouet le centre du lieu. Ayant brulé le marbre alors que plusieurs partis du mur, tout autour de l'impact, avait été détruit et plusieurs morceaux s'étaient écrases sur le sol de la salle. Mais étrangement, les quatre statues furent intactes, tout comme leurs coffres respectives.

Sauf que les armes qui se trouvaient sur les couvercles des coffres n'étaient plus là.

Les épées et les boucliers, l'arc et son carquois de flèche, comme la ceinture avec la dague et la gourde n'étaient plus là.

Ils avaient disparus !

Et tous les elfes observèrent ainsi, surpris et étonnés de découvrir que les fameuses armes avaient disparus. Finissant par se rendre compte après, que les quatre coffres étaient toujours verrouillés et qu'ils n'avaient subis aucun dommage.

_ Le moment est venus !

_ Que voulez vous dire Ada ? Demanda Arwen ne comprenant pas les mots de son père.

_ Les choses se mettent en place. La prophétie est sur le point de débuter. Faites quérir des messagers auprès de Mithrandir et de Dame Galadriel. Annoncez leur que l'évènement que nous attendions approche à grand pas ordonna Elrond.

_ Quel événement ? Lui demanda Arwen.

_ Que les Rois et Reines de Narnia seront bientôt de retour en Terre du Milieu annonça Elrond.

* * *

**Voila pour le prologue**

**j'essayerais de mettre le chapitre 1 le plus vite possible**

**a vos com**

**a bientôt**

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


	2. Chapitre 1 L'Accident

**Chapitre 1 : L'Accident**

_Les Ténèbres._

_L'Obscurité._

_La noirceur l'entourait. L'enfermant dans une cage de malveillance et d'ombre._

_S'il ne voyait rien, ce n'était pas le cas de ses autres sens qu'il pouvait toujours utiliser et qui étaient toujours en activité._

_D'abord l'ouïe._

_Ces oreilles pouvaient pleinement entendre le bruit, qu'il parvenait facilement à reconnaitre, comme étant celui d'un combat autour de lui. D'un combat qui sonnait plus comme une bataille, au nombre incessant de bruit qu'il entendait. Des épées s'entrechoquant, des boucliers briser, les cris des soldats résonnant avec le bruit des sabots de nombreux chevaux qui galopaient. Ainsi que les cris aigus, qui ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à des créatures. De quelle sorte ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais cela lui rappelait les goules et les gobelins de Narnia, ou bien plus les cris des gobelins de la Terre du Milieu._

_Ensuite l'odorat._

_Son nez sentait les odeurs de morts. Des cadavres décomposés. Du sang. De la sueur qui émanait du champ de bataille autour de lui. Qui retournant son estomac de dégout et la bile dans sa gorge, qui était sur le poing de le faire vomir, aux vus de l'odeur plus qu'asphyxiante qui se dégageait autour de lui. Comme s'il se faisait écraser par l'odeur plus qu'étouffante._

_Puis le gout._

_Il pouvait gouter au sang dans sa bouche, au métal ainsi qu'un gout salé, finissant par comprendre qu'il s'agissait de larme. Ces larmes._

_Et enfin le toucher._

_Il sentait le cuir et le métal refermant dans ces mains, portant sans conteste son gantelet en métal et son gant en cuire. Comme le reste de son armure qu'il pouvait sentir sur lui, portant le poids qu'il identifiait sans conteste. Reconnaissant sans difficulté le manche de son épée qu'il tenait, aussi bien que les poignets de son bouclier dans son autre main._

_Il était armé._

_En armure._

_Et se trouvait sur un champ de bataille._

_Qu'il ne voyait pas._

_Il était fichtrement bien avancer !_

_Essayant de trouver une sortie ou un repère, qui pourrait l'indiquer sur l'endroit ou il se trouvait, il ne trouvait rien de tel qui saurait lui sauver la mise et le sortir de cet enfer._

_Mais au moment ou il allait perdre l'espoir, de sentir totalement piéger. Il perçut un cri à travers le brouhaha du combat._

_Un cri lugubre et à vous glacez le sang, le figeant sur place alors qu'il pouvait pleinement sentir, que quelque chose était entrain de lui foncer dessus._

_Mais figer sur place dans le noir complet, il ignorait complètement d'où venait l'attaque. Sauf qu'avant même qu'il n'est pus paniquer, avant même que cette chose ne l'atteigne, il entendit un autre cri._

_Sauf que ce cri ne l'effraya point._

_Au contraire, il se sentait réchauffer, en paix et protéger._

_Un rugissement de lion qu'il connaissait._

_Aslan._

_ Peter. Allez debout Peter ! On va chez Eustache aujourd'hui. Il faut le préparer pour la prochaine fois qu'il ira à Narnia. Allez réveille-toi !

Se redressant dans son lit à cet ordre, Peter eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux quand la lumière du jour vint pénétrer dans sa chambre, après qu'on est ouvert les rideaux en grand.

Se tournant vers les deux fautifs qui avaient pénétrés dans sa chambre, Peter reconnut facilement sa petite sœur, la plus jeune de la famille, Lucy assis au pied de son lit, après l'avoir secouer comme un prunier. Tandis que son frère cadet, Edmund, était celui qui avait ouvert en grand les rideaux de sa chambre, laissant entrer le ciel clair et le soleil matinal de ce 21 décembre 1944.

Etant âgé, respectivement de 16 et 14 ans, Edmund et Lucy avaient, les cheveux noirs et yeux noisette pour le premier, et des longs cheveux acajou et yeux bleu pour la deuxième. Le garçon avait revêtu une chemise blanche avec un pull bleu marine, son pantalon noir assortis à ces chaussures noires. Alors que la fille avait enfilé un chemisier blanc avec un pull rouge, assortis à sa jupe en laine au carreau rouge et blanc, ainsi que le serre tête blanc et rouge, avec ces collants blanc et ces petites chaussures noires.

Ils étaient les deux derniers de la famille à avoir été à Narnia avec leur cousin Eustache, pour aller aider Caspian et les autres Narniens. Mais aussi la dernière fois qu'ils y allaient tous les deux, maintenant, trop âgés comme l'avait été Peter et Susan. Sauf que leur âge ne leur avait point empêché de partir dans cet autre monde, qu'Aslan leur avait parlé, allant aider ceux qui avaient besoin de leur aide.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés des Amériques et depuis que la guerre était finie, les 4 Pevensie s'étaient retrouvés avec leurs parents. Tout en ayant repris le cours de leur vie en main et, appliquer les moralités et la sagesse qu'ils avaient tous gagnés à Narnia, tout autant que leur passage en Terre du Milieu.

Mais avant de se replonger dans ces aventures, Peter s'empressa de se lever avant qu'Edmund et Lucy ne le jettent du lit. Et ils en étaient, tous les deux, capables.

_ Allez Peter. Dépêches-toi ! On va aller rejoindre Eustache, alors grouilles-toi prévena Edmund avant d'attaquer sa sœur et de quitter la chambre, pour le laisser se lever et s'habiller.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Peter retira ces draps avant de se lever et de se diriger vers ces armoires à vêtement pour s'habiller.

Enfilant une chemise blanche, un pantalon sombre et un pull belge, Peter attrapa ces chaussettes qu'il enfila avant de prendre ces chaussures noires, sa veste, son chapeau et son carnet, pour ensuite rejoindre le reste de la famille en bas. Pas s'en avoir passé par la salle de bain, pour dompter sa tignasse blonde.

Se faisant face au miroir, Peter se regarda, détaillant le jeune homme qu'il était devenu.

Agé à présent de 19 ans, bientôt 20, Peter était asser muscler et athlétique pour son âge, les cheveux blonds et les yeux clair. Paraissant bien plus fort et plus vigoureux que son père qui avait survécus à la guerre.

Sauf que les horreurs de son père n'étaient rien aux horreurs que lui et son frère et ses sœurs, avaient vus dans Narnia, ainsi qu'en Terre du Milieu surtout. Les monstres qui s'y trouvaient, étaient bien pire que les Narniens.

Secouant la tête une nouvelle fois, Peter quitta la salle de bain et s'empressa de rejoindre le reste de sa famille en bas, en cuisine, tandis que son père avait déjà quitté la maison pour son nouveau travail.

Sa mère, Hélène Pevensie, était entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner avec l'aide de Susan alors qu'Edmund et Lucy étaient entrain d'installer la table, avec les pichets de jus et de lait.

_ Bonjour tout le monde.

_ Bonjour Peter salua Susan.

Cette dernière, maintenant âgé de 18 ans, avait attaché ces longs cheveux brun foncer en queue de cheval alors que quelques mèches tombaient en avant, encadrant son visage et faisant ressortir ces yeux clair. Alors qu'elle avait enfilé un chemisier rose assortis à la jupe plissé rouge et au pull blanc, ainsi que des bas blancs avec ces chaussures noires à léger talon.

_ Bonjour mon chéri. Tu as bien dormis ? Lui demanda sa mère en le rejoignant et en l'embrassant sur la joue, pour le saluer comme tous les matins.

Sa mère, malgré qu'elle approche bientôt de la cinquantaine, restait pour Peter, une belle femme. Avec ces longs cheveux noirs bouclé et ces yeux clairs, alors qu'elle portait son ensemble bleu nuit avec sa chemise blanche et ces chaussures noires à talon.

_ Allez les enfants. Tous à table. Mangez votre petit-déjeuner, sinon nous serons en retard chez votre tante prévena leur mère en invitant ces enfants à s'installer à table.

Le petit déjeuner restait toujours l'un des moments les plus conviviales de la famille Pevensie, partageant ainsi ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée alors que Peter observa les siens, tout en se replongeant dans ces pensées.

Des pensées qui le tournèrent vers Narnia et vers la Terre du Milieu.

Se rappelant de ces derniers souvenirs de Narnia, il savait que le pays était entre de bonnes mains dans celle de Caspian. Surtout aux vus du rapport qu'Edmund et Lucy lui avaient fais sur leur passage à Narnia avec le Passeur d'Aurore, tout comme le fait qu'Aslan continuait de veiller sur son pays. Alors que si jamais ils avaient encore besoin d'aide, Eustache serait rappelé, raison pour laquelle ils allaient, tous les quatre, entrainer leur cousin pour le préparer à toute éventualité qu'il rencontrerait de nouveau dans le pays du lion.

Avant que ces pensées ne viennent à se tourner vers les jours passés dans la Terre du Milieu.

C'est autre monde accessible pour Aslan, bien que personne, aucun être vivant ne glorifiait le lion comme les Narniens le faisaient. Disons plutôt que pour ce monde, Aslan était considéré comme une vieille légende. Une vieille histoire de grand-mère. Un être qui était apparus dans le Premier Age de la Terre du Milieu et qui avait disparus par la suite.

Les habitants de la Terre du Milieu n'avaient jamais entendus parler de Narnia, même pour les plus anciennes comme les quelques elfes qu'il avait rencontré, lui et sa famille, pendant l'année ou il se trouvait dans leur monde. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais demandé leur âge exacte, Peter savait qu'Elrond de Foncombe ou encore Dame Galadriel de la Lothorien, tout comme Thranduil de la Forêt Noire, n'avaient jamais par le passé rencontré des Narniens.

Peter et sa famille avaient été les premiers Narniens qu'ils rencontraient, bien qu'à présent, ils fussent plus des Londoniens.

Bien évidemment, découvrir ce monde avait été plus difficile pour eux que lorsqu'ils avaient appris à connaitre Narnia. Car la Terre du Milieu semblait être un univers plus sauvage que tout ce qu'ils avaient connus avec les Narniens, surtout en ce qui concernait les monstres et autres créatures ignobles qu'elle possédait.

En particulier en ce qui concernait les nombreux peuples, constituer en plusieurs royaumes ou chacune d'entre elle se querellait et se bataillait. En particulier les elfes et les nains qui étaient aux antipodes. Alors que les hommes se croyaient être les plus grands dans ce monde. Quant aux hobbits, ces semi-hommes qui vivaient reclus dans leur terre, ignorant les problèmes des autres en ne se mêlant que de leur propre problème, faisant d'eux le peuple le plus reclus de la Terre du Milieu.

Bien que tous les « bons » puissent souvent s'unir contre l'unique ennemi de leur monde, les monstres du Mordor qui était composer de nombreuses créatures, les plus laides les unes que les autres. Des orcs, des huruks, des gobelins, des wargs, il y avait une ribambelle de choix pour ce qui était des ennemis. Et Peter, comme les siens, avaient été confrontés à aux tous, pendant la quête de la fraternité des nains mener par Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne le Roi Nain, Gandalf le Gris le magicien, Bilbon Sacquet le Hobbit, ainsi que les 12 autres nains du groupe.

Ils venaient tous juste de quitter Narnia après avoir traverser le portail d'Aslan et après avoir rendus leur pays aux Narniens sous le Roi Caspian. Qu'au lieu de retourner chez eux, de réapparaitre à Londres dans le métro, là ou ils étaient partis, ils réapparurent dans une plaine, au milieu de nulle part.

Tandis que les vêtements princiers qu'ils portaient, les tuniques et les robes avaient disparus pour relaisser place aux vêtements qu'ils avaient revêtus après avoir quitter les ruines de Cair Paravel. Avec leurs armes respectives et leurs sacs, contenant des provisions et leurs armures.

Au début, ils avaient tous les quatre crus être revenus en arrière et qu'ils allaient devoir recommencer tout ce qu'ils avaient fais, comme si cela avait été un rêve. Mais ils avaient finis par découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas, quand ils avaient croisés la route d'un vieil homme à la barbe aussi grise que son long manteau et de son chapeau, tenant un long bâton dans ces mains.

S'étant présenté comme Gandalf le Gris, il leur avait demandé qui ils étaient ? Après ça, la discussion avait tourné aux présentations et d'où ils venaient, avant que ce dernier ne décide de les enrôler dans la quête qu'il allait avoir à accomplir avec un groupe de nain. Mais qu'avant cela, il avait besoin de trouver un cambrioleur.

Un cambrioleur ?

Au début, ils avaient tous les quatre crus qu'ils allaient dévalisés un honnête citoyen. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils firent la rencontre de Thorin et des autres nains, ainsi que de Bilbon le hobbit, ils avaient tous les quatre compris la situation. Les nains ne désiraient que de reprendre leur propre maison à un dragon qui leur avait volé leur domaine. Raison pour laquelle qu'ils avaient besoin d'un cambrioleur.

Bien évidemment, ils avaient tous les quatre dus signer un contrat, même s'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils étaient en quelques sortes, prévenus des risques qu'ils risquaient d'avoir. Mais les quatre Pevensie avaient tout de même finis par comprendre une chose essentiel, c'est qu'Aslan ne les aurait pas envoyé ici s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison. Et il fallait croire, que le Grand Lion s'attendait à ce qu'ils les aident dans leur quête de reprendre leur terre et leur richesse.

_ Peter. Tu as finis mon chérie ?

Sortant de ces pensées, Peter tourna son regard vers sa mère. Finissant par remarquer par la même occasion que le reste de sa famille avait déjà finie de prendre leur petit déjeuner, et qu'ils l'attendaient dans le hall. Prêt à enfiler leurs manteaux, écharpes et bonnets pour sortir.

_ Oui maman, j'ai finis.

Engloutissant la dernière part de croissant et finissant de boire son café. Puis déposant sa tasse vide dans l'évier, Peter s'empressa de les rejoindre dans le hall, attrapant sa veste et son écharpe, tout en posant sa casquette sur la tête. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les siens dehors tandis que sa mère fermait la porte de leur maison après qu'il soit sorti.

Montant dans la voiture de sa mère, à l'avant côté passager, pendant que Susan, Edmund et Lucy s'installaient à l'arrière et que leur mère s'assit derrière le volant. Peter écouta sa sœur leur raconter ce qu'elle avait prévus de faire pour la journée, tandis que les deux autres l'écoutaient sagement et que lui, ne put s'empêcher de replonger dans ces pensées.

Ces pensées le menant une nouvelle fois dans ces autres mondes que personne, à part lui, son frère et ses sœurs n'avaient visité et connus. Le premier merveilleux, tandis que le deuxième plus grandiose mais aussi plus dangereux. Récoltant plus de blessure en une année en Terre du Milieu que pendant toutes celles qu'il avait vécus à Narnia.

C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à s'intéresser aux plantes médicinales, puis aux meilleures façons de soigner des blessures. Ce qui l'avait tourné vers des études de médecines, qu'il avait commencé à étudier en Amériques, pendant le voyage, puis avait continué ici, à Londres, souhaitant devenir Médecin. Tout en gardant toujours sur lui un petit cahier de notes avec des listes de noms de plantes et des croquis, ainsi que leur qualité médicinale et tout ce qu'il apprenait au cours de ces leçons.

Métier que ces parents, comme le reste de sa famille, l'encourageait grandement dans cette voix. Tandis que son avenir était tout tracer et que cela aussi, obligeait le reste de ses frères et sœurs, à se poser les bonnes questions sur leur avenir.

Susan s'était lancée dans la compétition sportive, autant que l'équitation, que le tir à l'arc que l'escrime. Faisant d'elle, l'une des meilleures anglaises dans ces trois activités sportives, qui émerveillaient autant ces entraineurs que ces supporteurs. La rendant aussi célèbre dans la famille qu'elle le désirait, sans trop en faire.

Edmund avait l'intention de faire des études de droit et de devenir avocat. Le côté juridique de sa personne qui ressortait le plus depuis ces aventures à Narnia et en Terre du Milieu. Métier aussi très prometteur que ces parents l'encourageaient fortement, autant que les autres.

Alors que Lucy avait l'intention de se lancer dans la littérature. Devenir un professeur, voulant enseigner et aider les jeunes pour leur avenir. Tandis qu'elle conservait, comme Peter, un journal, retraçant toutes leurs aventures à Narnia, aussi bien que celle vécus en Terre du Milieu.

Ayant l'idée en tête d'en faire un récit fantastique qu'elle proposerait à une édition, tout en veillant à changer certains points, en particulier en ce qui concerne les noms des personnages principaux. Pour éviter tout problème, juste au cas où.

Et il savait que cela pourrait intéresser de nombreux enfants de se plonger dans les récits de Narnia et du Grand Lion Aslan.

Revenant à la réalité, Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il entendit Edmund et Susan entrain de se disputer de nouveau. Pas une dispute qui vous énervait mais plutôt une dispute de frère et sœur, de gamin. Et cela faisait bien rire Lucy, autant que lever les yeux de leur mère devant leur enfantillage alors que Peter ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil derrière lui, pour les voir se quereller.

_ Mais puisque je te dis qu'il faut…

_ Et moi je te dis qu'Eustache n'a pas besoin de connaitre ce genre d'enfantillage, Susan. Il ne va pas aller là-bas pour se mettre à séduire toute les dulcinées qu'il rencontrera.

_ Les enfants, voulez-vous donc cesser de vous chamailler ? J'ai l'impression de voir deux enfants et non pas deux jeunes adolescents ? Demanda Hélène à ces enfants en les observant dans son rétroviseur.

_ Mais maman, c'est…

Et détournant son regard de sa famille, Peter la reposa un bref instant sur la route, voyant quelque chose que sa mère ne vit pas. Bien trop concentrer sur les autres que sur le chemin.

_ Vous…

_ MAMAN !

Le cri de Peter n'eut pus rien changer.

Même le fait qu'il est attrapé le volant pour tenter de faire tourner la voiture sur le côté, pour éviter le camion qui était entrain de leur foncer dessus depuis la gauche. Et la seconde avant même le choc de la collision entre les deux véhicules, Peter eut l'impression de tout voir et entendre, se produire en ralentit.

Ces yeux fixer sur le pare-choc du camion qui fonçait sur lui de son côté, pouvant pleinement voir sa plaque d'immatriculation, Peter pouvait pleinement entendre les cris de sa mère, ainsi que celui de ses frères et sœurs résonner dans son dos. Alors qu'au travers de tout ça, l'aîné des Pevensie put pleinement entendre un son distinct, résonner à ces oreilles comme un doux appel et un ordre. Tandis qu'il put ressentir autant qu'entendre le choc lorsque le camion vint à percuter la voiture de sa mère de plein fouet.

Le cri d'un lion rugissant.

Aslan.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre 1**

**Le chapitre 2 s'intitulera "Retour en Terre du Milieu"**

**sinon a vos com**

**et a bientot =D**

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


	3. Chapitre 2 Le Retour en Terre du Milieu

**Voila ce qui se passe et a quel moment ils reviennent en Terre du Milieu :)**

**Ce chapitre est peu t être encore court mais je promets que les prochains risquent d'être long ;)**

**sinon je n'ai plus que 2 mot à dire**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Retour en Terre du Milieu**

_ Peter ! Peter, réveilles-toi !

Sursautant, tout en reprenant connaissance, surtout aux vus des dernières images qu'il avait en tête. Celle du camion percutant la voiture de sa mère, avec lui, son frère et ses sœurs à l'intérieur, Peter rouvrit très vite les yeux et croisa celui inquiet de Lucy vrillé sur lui.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ou sommes-nous Peter ? Demanda Lucy en aidant son frère à se relever.

Qui prit très vite compte de la situation, en découvrant que Susan et Edmund étaient eux aussi présent, se trouvant juste à côté d'eux. Eux aussi assis à même le sol, sur les galets mouillés juste à côté d'une rivière qui s'écoulait, mouillant leurs chaussures.

_ Je n'en sais rien Lucy. Mais il y avait ce camion qui nous a percuter et ensuite… nous voici ici remarqua Peter, avisant les rochers et les arbres autour de lui et de la rivière.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas être à Narnia. Nous n'y avons plus droit. Donc nous ne pouvons être qu'en…

_ Terre du Milieu proposa Edmund, coupant l'explication de Susan sur l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

_ Sans nul doute. Aslan a dus nous y envoyez avoua Lucy en se relevant.

_ Vous l'avez donc entendu ? Demanda Peter à ses frère et sœur.

_ Entendus qui ? Demanda Susan.

_ Aslan, bien sur. J'ai entendu son rugissement juste avant que le camion nous percute. Pas vous ? Demanda Peter.

_ Non. Je ne l'ai pas entendu. Et vous deux ? Demanda Lucy en se tournant vers Susan et Edmund.

_ Non plus. Tu es sur, Peter, que s'était bel et bien…

_ Peter !

L'exclamation d'Edmund les fit tous se retourner vers ce dernier, qui montrait du doigt, quatre sacs posé sur la rive, juste à la lisière de la forêt. Et sur lesquelles reposaient des objets qu'ils reconnurent tous.

_ Vous êtes sur que nous ne sommes pas à Narnia ? Demanda Edmund en détaillant les objets en question.

Qui se trouvaient être, pour les premiers, l'épée et le bouclier Narnien de Peter poser sur l'un des rochers bien en évidence, avec le poignard elfique qu'il avait reçus en Terre du Milieu, pendant la quête de la Fraternité mené par Thorin. Avec l'un des ces sacs se trouvant à ces pieds.

Puis l'arc, le carquois et la trompe de Narnia de Susan avaient été posés sur un autre rocher à côté, avec les deux épées elfiques de la Terre du Milieu. Avec un autre des sacs étant placé au pied du rocher.

Ensuite l'épée et le bouclier Narnien d'Edmund installé sur un autre rocher, avec la hache des nains qu'il avait reçus en cadeau de la Fraternité. Avec une autre sacoche placer juste à côté.

Alors que le poignard et la fiole de l'élixir de Narnia de Lucy se trouvaient sagement poser sur un autre rocher, avec l'épée et le bouclier nain qu'elle avait obtenus par la Fraternité. Ainsi que le dernier sac poser à ces côtés, bien en évidence.

Et alors que chacun, observaient avec égarement leurs armes personnelles poser sur des rochers à quelques mètres d'eux, les quatre Pevensie s'empressèrent d'aller retrouver leurs affaires personnelles. Ouvrant par la même occasion les sacs, pour connaitre leurs contenus.

Pour ainsi découvrir, des tenus ainsi que leurs armures. Aussi bien celle venant de Narnia, que celles qu'ils avaient reçues pendant la quête de Thorin, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus en Terre du Milieu.

_ Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes belles et bien en Terre du Milieu ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Susan, tout en redressant la tête de son sac observant ses frères et sœur.

Composer d'une chemise blanche à manche bouffante, d'un pantalon en cuire sombre avec des bottes montantes. Et une tunique en velours d'un bleu foncer à manche courte par dessus, qui lui tombait jusqu'au pied et qui était fermer par un bustier en cuire qui allait par-dessus. Avec la cape sombre à capuchon qu'elle enfilerait s'il venait à pleuvoir ou à faire froid.

Les mêmes tenus que Peter, Edmund et Lucy trouvèrent dans leurs sacs, hormis leurs armures, sauf que pour les garçons, les longues tuniques en velours étaient sans manche. D'un jaune sombre pour Peter, rouge foncé pour Edmund et vert foncer pour Lucy. Et que les deux garçons portaient tous les deux par-dessus des plastrons en cuire, contrairement au bustier, qui ressemblait à un corsage pour Susan autant que pour Lucy.

Alors que les motifs qui se trouvaient dessus n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils connaissaient venant de Narnia, mais venant bel et bien de la Terre du Milieu.

_ Que faisons-nous Peter ?

_ Si nous sommes bel et bien en Terre du Milieu, Edmund. Aslan ne nous aurait envoyé ici pour une seule et bonne raison avoua l'aîné des Pevensie. Ils vont avoir besoin de nous.

_ Mais pour les aider, on va devoir savoir ou nous nous trouvons remarqua Susan en observant les alentours, cherchant par-dessus tout un repère sous ce beau ciel bleu.

_ Changeons nous d'abord et préparons nous à toute attaque. On sait que la Terre du Milieu recèle plus de créatures monstrueuses que Narnia ordonna Peter.

Prenant des affaires dans son sac et se plaçant derrière certains des arbres de la forêt, Peter commença à se changer sous les yeux de son frère et de ses sœurs qui s'empressèrent de faire comme lui. Et allant chacun derrière des arbres, se dépêchèrent de se changer, rangeant leurs affaires londoniennes dans leurs sacs.

Et dès qu'ils eurent finis, après avoir attaché leurs ceintures autour de leur taille, avec leurs épées ou poignards, leurs boucliers ou carquois et arc sur leurs dos, ils allèrent à la rivière pour aller boire un peu. Avant de sursauter quand ils vinrent à entendre un son lugubre et glacial émanant de la forêt de pin de l'autre côté de la rivière, au delà de la crête, à l'opposé de la chaine de montagne qu'ils apercevaient derrière eux, juste derrière l'abondante forêt.

Et avant même qu'il n'est pus comprendre quelque chose, ils virent à plusieurs mètres devant eux, à 50 mètres pour être exacte, un cavalier jaillir de la forêt de pin sur un cheval blanc. Et se mettre à descendre la crête de pierre et de galet, se dirigeant droit vers la rivière. Alors que ce cavalier semblait transporter un enfant devant lui, envelopper dans un manteau vert, et que son cavalier portait une tenue grise argenté et avait de longs cheveux noirs qui flottait derrière lui.

Témoins de ce cavalier, les Pevensie virent ce dernier être pourchasser par neuf cavaliers noirs, montant des chevaux tout aussi noirs que leurs propriétaires. Qui émergèrent de la forêt à sa suite, dévalant la crête à grand galops, tout en dérapant sur certains des galets pour ne pas glisser et faire tomber leurs cavaliers de leurs dos.

Se relevant tous les quatre de la rivière et dégainant chacun ces propres armes, firent un front commun comme ils l'avaient déjà fais par le passé. Peter placé à l'avant, telle la pointe d'une lance, son épée brandit et son bouclier placer devant lui. Alors qu'Edmund se trouvant à sa droite, un peu en arrière, avait lui aussi dégainer son épée et son bouclier. Et que Lucy placer à la gauche de Peter et au même niveau qu'Edmund, en avait fais de même. Tandis que Susan, en arrière, avait levé son arc, une flèche prête à être tirer, à tout moment, sur ces adversaires.

Et alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les quatre prêt à répliquer, les Pevensie finirent par remarquer que le cavalier, montant le cheval blanc se révélait être une femme. Et une elfe avec les oreilles pointues qu'ils purent voir à travers sa chevelure noire.

Une elfe qui semblait protéger, l'enfant installé devant elle, et qui avait pendant un bref instant, jeter un regard incrédule sur les Pevensie. Et avisant le lion rouge sur le bouclier de Peter, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de pousser son cheval à franchir la rivière et de les rejoindre sur l'autre rive.

Faisant tous face aux neuf cavaliers noirs se trouvant sur l'autre rive.

De longs manteaux noirs à capuchon rabattus sur leur visage, donnant cette impression qu'ils ne possédaient aucun visage aux vus des ténèbres qu'on voyait à travers. Ils étaient à la fois effrayants et terrorisant, mais ce n'était rien d'autre que des êtres qu'une bonne épée, ne pouvait parvenir à vaincre.

Se tenant tous les quatre prêts de l'elfe et de l'enfant, qu'il ne pouvait pas discerner avec la cape qui l'enveloppait, faisant face aux cavaliers noirs qui avaient du mal à calmer leurs montures qui se cabraient et semblaient être effrayer de s'approcher de la rivière et du court d'eau.

_ _Abandonne le semi-homme, femme elfe_ ordonna d'une voix d'outre-tombe celui qui semblait être le chef des neuf et qui se trouvait en avant des autres.

_ Si vous le voulez, venez donc le réclamez provoqua l'elfe tout en ayant dégainé son arme.

La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à arriver alors que les neufs cavaliers dégainèrent à leurs tours leurs lames, avant de faire avancer leurs montures, les obligeant à traverser la rivière, en entrant dans l'eau. Alors que les Pevensie attendirent le moment avant de charger, quand ils entendirent l'elfe auprès d'eux, se mettre à prononcer des phrases, qui devait être de l'elfique et qui avait des allures d'un sort qu'on était entrain de jeter.

Tandis que tout autour d'eux, les Pevensie purent voir que le lit de la rivière commençait à s'abaisser de plus en plus et qu'étrangement, cette scène leur rappelait quelque chose d'autre qu'ils avaient vus à Narnia. Tournant leurs regards, comme attirer par la source, vers l'amont de la rivière, les quatre jeunes restèrent figer à la vue de la vague déferlante qui se mit à dévaler la rivière, droit vers les cavaliers noirs.

Ou ils virent la vague prendre forme de chevaux au galop, chargeant droit vers les cavaliers noirs qui tentèrent de s'extraire de la rivière, en se mettant à fuir. Mais leurs montures ne furent pas aussi rapide que la déferlante et ils furent engloutis dans la minute qui suivit. Sous les yeux ébahis des Pevensie qui les virent disparaitre sous la surface du fleuve, alors que ce dernier reprit son calme d'avant.

Et les Pevensie n'eurent pas le temps de souffler de soulagement, qu'ils entendirent un gémissement émanant de l'endroit ou se trouvait la femme elfe. Pour constater que c'était l'enfant ou plutôt le semi-homme, le hobbit qui semblait gémir de douleur alors que la femme-elfe sembla inquiète pour lui.

_ Non. Non Frodon. N'abandonner. Pas maintenant ; ne cessait-elle de répéter ne voulant accepter sa défaite.

_ Passez le moi. Lucy, ta fiole ? Demanda Peter en se rapprochant de l'elfe, tout en ayant rangé son épée dans son fourreau.

Et avant même que la femme elfe n'est pus l'arrêter, Peter s'était déjà emparer du hobbit, l'attrapant dans ces bras. Avant de s'éloigner du cheval et de sa cavalière, pour ensuite s'agenouiller et poser doucement son fardeau sur les galets. Découvrant ainsi le semi-homme par la même occasion.

Un jeune homme, sans doute d'une vingtaine d'année, paraissait aussi pâle que la mort, alors qu'il était en sueur et glacial. Et que ces yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant fantomatique à faire froid dans le dos. Peter n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre.

Tandis que Lucy s'était précipitée à ces côtés et s'agenouillant de l'autre côté du semi-homme, défit la sacoche autour de sa gourde en verre. Avant d'en défaire le bouchon et de verser trois gouttes, pour être sur, de l'élixir de la Fleur du Feu entre les lèvres du semi-homme, qui l'avala pour ensuite perdre connaissance. Tandis que les Pevensie attendirent pendant que Susan et Edmund étaient entrain de rassurer la femme elfe sur le sort du semi-homme.

Quand il y eut un hoquet et une respiration saccadé, avant que le semi-homme ne rouvre une fois encore les yeux. Ces prunelles étant redevenus ce qu'elles étaient, d'un bleu clair, alors qu'il était épuisé et fatiguer, mais belle et bien vivant.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le semi-homme dans un murmure.

_ Des amis. Reposez vous, vous serez en sécurité à présent avoua Lucy à ce dernier, tout en lui souriant alors qu'elle avait posé sa main sur son front.

Constatant ainsi que la froideur avait disparus et qu'il recommençait à reprendre des couleurs, comme la chaleur corporel de son corps était entrain de remonter.

Finissant par reperdre connaissance, Peter le rattrapa de nouveau dans ces bras et le porta, tandis que la femme elfe les observait tous les quatre, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux.

_ Vous êtes Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy Pevensie. Les Grand Rois et Reines de Narnia ?

_ Oui. Et vous êtes ? Demanda Susan, qui aimerait bien connaitre le nom de son interlocutrice.

_ Je me nomme Arwen, fille d'Elrond de Foncombe se présenta la femme elfe alors que les quatre Pevensie avaient tiqué sur le nom de son père.

_ Vous êtes la fille d'Elrond ? Donc nous sommes bel et bien en Terre du Milieu.

_ Oui. Vous êtes bel et bien en Terre du Milieu, Seigneur Edmund. Mais suivez moi à présent, nous devons allez mettre Frodon à l'abri. Il a besoin de repos comme vous d'ailleurs proposa Arwen à leurs encontres.

_ Nous ça peut aller avoua Susan. Mais montrez nous le chemin, nous vous suivons Dame Arwen.

_ Suivez moi dans ce cas.

Et tirant les brides de son cheval blanc, Arwen leur montra le chemin, à pied, jusqu'à Foncombe. Tandis que les Pevensie la suivaient, Peter portant Frodon dans ces bras sans aucune difficulté, alors qu'Edmund lui avait pris son sac pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Ne leur fallant qu'une demi-heure pour atteindre les portes de Foncombe, les Pevensie se figèrent un instant devant la beauté du lieu, qu'ils n'avaient visités que très brièvement la dernière fois qu'ils étaient passés dans la cité elfique. Et un comité d'elfe les attendait d'ailleurs à l'arrivée avec Elrond en tête de cortège.

_ Mes chers amis, je suis plus qu'heureux de vous accueillir de nouveau dans mon humble demeure salua Elrond de Foncombe à l'attention des quatres jeunes gens.

Le saluant, Peter ne put pas vraiment, contrairement aux autres, s'incliner devant Elrond mais avec Frodon dans ces bras, il ne pouvait pas trop. Evitant de faire tomber le semi-homme de ces bras et voyant cela, Elrond parla en elfique à certains de ces confrères qui s'empressèrent d'hocher la tête avant qu'un d'entre eux ne s'approche de l'aîné de Pevensie pour lui prendre le semi-homme. Avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur des murs de Foncombe pour aller le déposer dans une chambre, et suivit par trois autres elfes pour se charger de lui.

_ Nous sommes heureux de revoir un visage familier, Seigneur Elrond avoua Peter en inclinant de nouveau la tête.

_ Si son visage est familier pour vous, quand sera-t'il pour le mien ? Demanda une voix claire derrière eux.

Et une voix que les quatre Pevensie connaissait parfaitement, pour l'avoir entendus il y a plus d'un an et en s'y étant habituer pendant plusieurs, mois pendant la quête de Thorin.

Et en se tournant vers l'endroit d'où émergeait la voix, Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy croisèrent le regard pétillant d'un bleu clair d'un vieil homme aux longs cheveux et barbes grise. Aussi grise que le long manteau et la cape qu'il portait et son chapeau pointus sur la tête, tenant en main, un long bâton sur lequel il s'appuyait. Tout en observant les quatre jeunes gens, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un visage bien plus familier que celui d'Elrond de Foncombe.

_ Gandalf !

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre 2**

**Le chapitre 3 s'intitulera "Le Conseil d'Elrond" je crois que se sera un long chapitre, sinon je le ferais sans doute en deux fois, parce que dans ce chapitre, je ferais ensorte d'expliquer des tonnes de choses de ce qui se sera produit pendant leur passage en Terre du Milieu pendant le "Hobbit"**

**sinon je vous dis bonsoir et à la prochaine**

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


	4. Chapitre 3 Retrouvaille et Rencontre

**Merci à ceux qui lise mon crossover et voici donc la suite**

**avec 33 pages qui se dérouleront juste avant le Conseil d'Elrond**

**je n'ai qu'a vous dire bonne lecture**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvaille et Rencontre**

Le cri du nom du Magicien Gris avaient été unanime, émanant des quatre Pevensie qui accoururent droit vers lui. Lui sautant presque au cou pour une accolade collectif, vraiment heureux de revoir quelqu'un avec qui, ils avaient passés plusieurs mois à voyager vers l'Est pour reprendre un Royaume pris par un dragon.

Surtout qu'ils avaient craint, pendant un instant, comme cela avait été le cas à Narnia, que plusieurs siècles se passent entre le moment de leur départ et quand ils reviendraient à mettre les pieds dans ces autres mondes.

_ Moi aussi mes chers enfants, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Vous m'avez vraiment manqué depuis la dernière fois souria Gandalf à leur attention.

_ Nous aussi Gandalf. Combien d'année s'est il écouler depuis Erebor ? Lui demanda Susan, curieuse de connaitre la différence de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois, comme les autres membres de sa famille.

_ 60 ans avoua simplement Gandalf.

_ Vous n'avez pas pris une ride, mon ami avoua Peter le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Et vous êtes un peu plus âgé que dans mes souvenirs répliqua Gandalf amusé. Combien de temps s'est-il écouler chez vous depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

_ Il ne s'est même pas écouler un an avoua Lucy à son encontre.

_ Et les autres ? Thorin ? Kili ? Fili ? Que sont-ils devenus ? Sont-ils toujours vivants ?

_ Oui Edmund. Ils le sont tous. Pour la plupart, ils sont restés à Erebor avec le Roi. Et je suis persuadé que vous seriez heureux d'apprendre que Thorin est devenu père depuis tout ce temps. Deux fils et deux filles, à qui, il a eu l'honneur de leur donner vos noms avoua Gandalf à leur intention.

_ Sa doit quelque peu casser le fait que les générations précédentes avaient tous des noms qui commençaient par des T remarqua Edmund à ce propos, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Et il n'y a plus eu de conflit après. Je veux dire, nous sommes partis si rapidement après la fête de la victoire, ils arrivent toujours à si bien s'entendre avec le peuple des elfes de la Forêt Noire ? Demanda Susan, se rappelant des conflits entre les deux races qui avaient fais pas mal de remous pendant leur quête.

_ Quelques disputes mais qui sont plus parce que se sont des elfes et eux des nains, sinon ils recommencent ensemble comme autrefois. Ce qui est une bonne chose avoua Gandalf.

_ Heureux de l'apprendre dans ce cas. Tant que Thorin et les autres peuvent vivre paisiblement chez eux, c'est tout ce qui compte avoua Lucy.

Alors que ses frères et sœurs hochèrent de la tête, d'accord avec elle.

_ Malheureusement, je crains que cette paix ne dure plus aussi longtemps que nous l'aurions souhaité avoua Gandalf à leur intention.

_ Est-ce pour cette raison que nous avons été rappelés ? Demanda Peter en redevenant sérieux.

Et tournant vers son regard ou s'était tenus Elrond, Arwen et les autres, Peter et les siens virent que ces derniers avaient disparus, laissant ainsi de l'intimité au groupe de se retrouver.

_ Suivez moi les enfants. Il est grand temps que je vous mette au courant de la situation et des dernières nouvelles qui ont secoués la Terre du Milieu leur déclara le Magicien Gris.

Avant de les mener dans Foncombe, dans un endroit où ils pourraient discuter calmement, sans avoir peur d'être déranger.

Quand ils eurent trouvé une pièce à l'écart, Gandalf invita ces quatre invités à déposer leurs affaires contre le mur et à s'installer autour de la table, se trouvait au centre de la pièce, pour pouvoir discuter plus confortablement. Et il fallut au Magicien Blanc, une demi-heure, tout au plus, pour leur rapporter, en résumer, ce qui s'était passé ces soixante dernière années. Puisqu'il avait déjà raconté beaucoup d'histoire sur la Terre du Milieu au quatre jeunes pendant leur dernier voyage, surtout au coin du feu tous les soirs, avant d'aller dormir ou pendant les longues journées de route quand ils n'étaient pas poursuivis, ou qu'ils ne fuyaient pas un ennemi.

Gandalf les tint ainsi au courant de Sauron. Des armées du Mordor. De la trahison de Saroumane le Blanc. Ainsi que du fameux anneau qui était en possession de Bilbon, qui se trouvait ici même à Foncombe, ces soixante dernières années et qu'il avait légué à son neveu Frodon, le jeune hobbit qu'ils avaient aidés à secourir plus tôt et qui se reposait à présent dans l'une des chambres. Sans nul doute soigner par des elfes pour voir s'il ne lui restait pas des blessures ou des séquelles de l'attaque du Nazgul.

Ces neufs cavaliers noirs qui avaient poursuivis Frodon ainsi que les trois autres hobbits qui l'accompagnait, sous l'escorte d'un homme du nom de Grand-Pas, un rodeur du nord. Qui était en ce moment même, entrain d'escorter les trois derniers hobbits vers Foncombe.

Et que l'anneau serait dévoiler au Conseil qu'Elrond avait fais quérir et qui se rassemblerait dans les jours à venir. Ces derniers qui devraient d'ailleurs arriver dans la journée, réunissant tous les représentants des peuples de la Terre du Milieu, sur le sort qui sera donné à l'anneau de pouvoir. Et qu'Elrond prévoyerait le conseil demain, si tout va bien.

_ A ce conseil, Thorin et les siens ne pourront pas venir. Ils doivent endiguer l'afflux de gobelin venant du Nord. Mais il va envoyer Gloin qui viendra avec un contingent pour présenter les nains, et d'après ce que je sais, il sera accompagner de son fils Gimli rapporta Gandalf.

_ Et en ce qui concerne les elfes de la Forêt Noire. Y aura-t'il Thranduil à la réunion ? Demanda Peter voulant savoir si l'ancien adversaire de Thorin et le sien, serait de la partie.

_ Non. Il aide Thorin à maintenir l'ennemi le plus loin de nos terres. Mais son fils, Legolas viendra avec d'autre de ces confrères avoua le Magicien.

_ Vous plaisantez j'espère? Demanda Susan n'aimant guère cette nouvelle.

_ Legolas ? Le fils de Thranduil ? Ce n'est pas l'elfe contre qui Susan s'est battus lors du fameux duel que Peter avait proposé pour éviter le bain de sang, entre nous et les nains, contre les elfes et les hommes ? Demanda Edmund, le sourire goguenard, en se rappelant du « jeune » elfe qui avait affronté sa sœur.

_ J'aurais accepté d'affronter les Champions des hommes et des elfes tous seuls, mais Susan à insister pour se battre contre l'elfe répliqua Peter souriant à l'intention de sa sœur.

Alors qu'il avait jeté un œil à son frère, voyant ou ce dernier voulait en venir.

Se rappelant sans problème comme les autres, de l'étrange alchimie qui s'était créé entre Susan et ce Prince elfe, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face pour le Duel. Ce lien qui avait commencé à se former quand elle l'avait croisé pendant qu'ils étaient prisonniers, des geôles de la prison de Thranduil dans la Foret Noire.

Cette sorte de connexion qu'il avait vus sa sœur entretenir avec Caspian à Narnia.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, sa sœur devait affronter ce dernier et elle ne s'était pas démonter. Et l'avait affronté et Peter se souvenait que leur combat, avait bien plus ressemblé à une danse qu'à un combat mortel. Pas comme l'affrontement brutal qui l'avait opposé au Champion des hommes, qui était deux fois plus gros que lui, lui faisant un étrange rappel avec le duel qu'il avait eu avec Miraz à Narnia.

Mais heureusement pour eux tous, il avait gagné son combat et Susan était toujours exo quo avec le Prince elfe quand les armées ennemis d'orcs et de gobelin étaient arrivé. Obligeant les trois armées rivales de s'unir pour les battre. S'était aussi d'ailleurs dans cette bataille que Peter et Edmund avaient secourus Thorin et ces deux neveux avant qu'ils ne se fassent tuer. Pendant que Susan avait continué d'affronter l'ennemi, au côté de Legolas, qui avait combattus à ces côtés. Alors que Lucy était resté à l'arrière, veillant à secourir le plus de personnes possibles avec son élixir de la Fleur du Feu.

_ Tu aurais peut être préféré que je combatte le Champion des hommes. Ce type faisait trois fois ma taille rappela Susan à l'intention de tous. De plus, ce type était d'une arrogance sans borne. Ce n'est pas croyable comme il n'arrêtait pas de me coller. Je ne pouvais rien faire sans l'avoir sur le dos.

Alors qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire face à ces grognements et aux insultes continues, qu'elle donnait au Prince des elfes, sur le comportement plus que « chevaleresque » qu'il avait eu à son intention. Pour certaines Reine cela aurait été une attitude des plus nobles, de veiller sur une charmante dame de la haute royauté. Mais pour Susan, s'était quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment, préférant elle-même se défendre comme elle l'avait toujours fais à Narnia.

Et tous se doutèrent que lorsqu'elle viendrait à le recroiser, ce Legolas allait regretter d'avoir un jour croisé le chemin de la Reine Susan.

_ Je présume que vous désirez revoir ce bon vieux Bilbon ? Demanda Gandalf aux Pevensie, coupant court aux insultes continues de Susan. Je me dois de m'occuper de choses urgentes, comme d'aller recevoir Grand-Pas et mes trois autres hobbits. Je vous les présenterais plus tard, si vous le voulez ?

_ Bien volontiers Gandalf. Ou se trouve Bilbon ? Demanda Lucy.

_ Je vais vous conduire à lui. Mais d'abord, je vais vous mener à vos chambres. Pour que vous puissiez déposer vos affaires et vos armes prévena Gandalf.

L'instant d'après, le magicien gris les emmenait tous les quatre dans un endroit reculer de Foncombe ou une demeure les attendait. Une petite cour paver avec une fontaine en son centre, entouré de quatre chambres, chacun disposer aux quatres points cardinaux. Une chambre pour chacun d'eux ou ils surent tous les quatre, lesquels étaient destinés qui ?

La chambre au Nord était pour Peter. Celle au Sud pour Susan. Celle vers l'Ouest pour Edmund. Et celle de l'Est pour Lucy.

Chacune de leur chambre possédait un grand lit, avec des draps blanc et des couvertures rouge. Alors que la tête de lit représentait un lion allongé sur le flanc, ces pattes avant faisant une table de chevet à côté des oreillers, comme la queue avec les pattes arrières de l'autre côté.

Tandis qu'un coffre était placer au pied du lit et qu'un bureau avait été placé contre l'une des séries de colonnade composant la chambre. Puisqu'il ne possédait aucun mur, les chambres se trouvant sous une coupole avec les arches et les arcades tout autour, ou le seul mur se situait juste derrière la tête de lit. Avec quelques sièges et un paravent avec des armoires l'encadrant, pour permettre de se changer sans être vus par qui que se soit d'autre.

Et tout le mobilier comme l'endroit avait été construit pour ainsi rappeler Narnia aux quatre Pevensie, avec les statues de lion ou de griffon et licorne se trouvant autour d'eux, sur les colonnes ou sur les arcades et les arches. Alors qu'avait été peint un grand lion d'or sur la coupole sur un ciel d'une nuit d'été, ou chacun des Pevensie en s'allongeant dans leur lit, le verrait en dormant. Bien que toutes les pièces aient plus une architecture elfique que narnien, mais les quatre Pevensie étaient reconnaissant envers les elfes de leur avoir donné un endroit familier et rien qu'à eux.

Allant chacun poser leurs affaires ainsi que leurs armes sur leurs lits, ou ils trouvèrent des tenus, purement elfique sur leurs couvres lits. Des robes pour Susan et Lucy de couleur bleu nuit et vert émeraude. Alors que Peter et Edmund avaient eux droit à des tuniques à manche courte jaune sombre et rouge pourpre, avec des chemises blanches à manche bouffante et des pantalons assortis. Mais chacun des quatre avaient préférés conserver leurs tenus et mettre ces affaires donné par les elfes pour ce soir, lors du repas avec les autres.

Mais pour l'instant, ils allaient garder leurs tenus, bien que Peter et Edmund décidèrent de retirer leurs haut en cuire ainsi que la longue tunique sans manche, restant en chemise à manche bouffante, leur pantalon et leurs bottes. Bien qu'en étant dans un lieu de paix, les deux frères prirent leurs ceintures avec leurs deux épées de Narnia, ayant cette vieille habitude de les garder toujours avec eux.

Tandis que Susan et Lucy n'enlevèrent uniquement leurs bustiers en cuire, conservant ainsi leurs longue tunique à manche courte sur leurs chemises et pantalons avec leurs bottes montantes. Remettant elles aussi, son carquois sur son dos pour Susan et son ceinturon avec son poignard et sa fiole pour Lucy.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Gandalf qui les attendait et qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en les voyant revenir avec leurs armes de prédilection. Sachant que même dans un endroit paisible, ils avaient tous les quatre du mal à se séparer de leurs armes.

_ Venez les enfants. Bilbon doit nous attendre prévena Gandalf.

Avant de reprendre la direction du centre de Foncombe, traversant les couloirs et les paver en pleine nature, alors que la journée s'annonçait fraiche en ce premier jour d'hiver avec la chaleur du soleil qui éclairait le ciel.

Et c'est alors qu'ils le virent tous les quatre, dans une petite clairière, assis sur un banc. Les cheveux blancs, des vêtements bleu et blanc avec un châle sur les épaules, lisant un ouvrage sur ces genoux. Et bien qu'il ait vieillis, Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy purent facilement reconnaitre les traits de Bilbon, en ce vieil hobbit.

_ Bilbon appela Lucy avant de très vite rejoindre ce dernier.

Qui ayant entendus l'appel de son prénom, redressa la tête de son livre et croisa le regard de Lucy et des autres, reconnaissant sans difficulté ces visages et leurs propriétaires.

_ Lucy ! Edmund ! Susan ! Peter ! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir souria Bilbon en se levant de son banc et en ouvrant les bras, invitant ainsi la première à venir.

Et Lucy ne se le fit pas demander deux fois, et en s'agenouillant devant lui, serra Bilbon dans ces bras, plus qu'heureuse de le revoir.

Tandis que Gandalf les laissa à leur retrouvaille, disparaissant dans Foncombe pour aller s'occuper d'affaire qui requiert sa présence.

_ Nous aussi Bilbon, nous sommes vraiment heureux de vous revoir souria Lucy avant de lâcher ce dernier et de se redresser, tandis qu'Edmund prenait sa place.

S'étant à son tour de s'agenouiller pour le serrer contre lui, alors qu'il était vraiment heureux lui aussi, de voir un autre visage familier.

_ Vous avez pris de l'âge depuis la dernière fois se moqua gentiment Edmund à son attention, avant de grogner quand Susan lui donna un coup sur la tête.

_ Excusez le Bilbon. Mais c'est vrai que c'est vraiment fantastique de vous revoir. Nous avions peur de revenir un jour en Terre du Milieu et ne plus pouvoir revoir les personnes que nous avons connus avoua Susan en s'abaissant vers le semi-homme pour le prendre dans ces bras.

_ Ce n'est rien ma très chère Susan. Même moi, je craignais de ne pas pouvoir vous revoir avant que ma vie ne trépasse avoua Bilbon en relâchant Susan, avant de se tourner vers le dernier de la fratrie. Heureux de vous revoir Peter.

_ Moi aussi mon ami. Vous nous avez vraiment manqué depuis la dernière fois avoua Peter en serrant à son tour le semi-homme contre lui, avant de le relâcher et de se relever. Comment allez-vous mon vieil ami ?

_ Très bien. Fort bien même. J'ai fêté mes 111 ans et je passerais mes derniers jours ici, entre ces murs, à continuer d'écrire nos aventures avoua Bilbon à ces derniers, en se rasseyant sur son banc.

Pour ensuite être encadrer de Susan et Lucy qui s'installèrent de chaque côté de lui, pendant que Peter et Edmund n'hésitèrent pas à s'asseoir, à même le sol, devant eux.

_ De nos aventures en Erebor et contre le Dragon Smaug ? Lui demanda Edmund.

_ Ainsi que le conflit entre les nains et les elfes, et hommes ? Demanda Peter se rappelant comment les choses avaient tournés après la mort du dragon.

Terrasser par Susan, grâce à l'une de ces flèches, qui était parvenu à trouver la faille dans la cuirasse de la créature. Après que Bilbon l'avait repéré pendant son éclairage dans Erebor et de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le dragon.

_ Oh que oui. Ainsi que toutes les discussions que nous avons eux ensemble sur Narnia, s'était tout a fais passionnant. Combien de temps s'est il écouler chez vous depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? Et êtes vous retourner à Narnia ?

_ Il ne s'est écoulé qu'une année chez nous Bilbon. Et oui, Edmund et Lucy ont pus retourner à Narnia avec notre cousin Eustache avoua Peter.

_ Ah bon. Oh, racontez-moi, s'il vous plait. J'aimerais tellement entendre parler de Narnia ? Et d'Aslan ? Demanda Bilbon se tournant vers les deux concerner, voulant connaitre la suite de leurs aventures chez le pays du Grand Lion.

Et l'heure qui suivit, les deux plus jeunes Pevensie rapportèrent leur aventure à Narnia, accompagné de leur cousin Eustache. Pour aller aider le Roi Caspian et ces compagnons, à bord du Passeur d'Aurore, à retrouver les seigneurs disparus dans les îles solitaires, qui l'avaient défendu par le passé contre son oncle Miraz et qui étaient loyaux envers son père, le Roi Caspian IX.

Leur discussion dura ainsi pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne leur annoncer que le déjeuner allait commencer et qu'ils étaient attendus dans la salle commune, pour prendre leur repas.

Suivant Bilbon dans les dédales des couloirs de Foncombe, ils finirent par atteindre, le même endroit où ils avaient diné la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus dans la demeure d'Elrond. Avec Bilbon, Gandalf, Thorin et les autres nains.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, se ne furent pas des nains qui conversaient autour de la table avec Elrond et Gandalf. Mais deux autres hobbits et un homme, assis au côté d'Arwen, la fille d'Elrond.

Les deux hobbits ne cessaient de discuter entre eux, se chamailler plus tôt, avant d'arrêter et d'observer les quatre nouveaux arrivants qui accompagnait Bilbon. Le plus grand des deux avait des boucles blonds sale, des yeux clairs et un visage plus carré avec des joues bien arrondis. Alors que le deuxième, des cheveux brun boucler avec des yeux bleu, paraissait plus enfantin que son ainé, avec un visage fin avec cet air de gamin dans les yeux. Portant tous les deux des tenus que tous Hobbits portaient, avec une chemise blanche, un pantalon sombre et un veston jaune ocre et vert bleu.

Alors que l'homme avait de longs cheveux brun foncer boucler qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, portant une chemise sombre avec une cotte de maille par-dessus, ainsi qu'une tunique en velours noirs sans manche, lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux avec une ceinture à sa taille.

Elrond portait sa tenue d'un violet pourpre avec son long manteau sur sa tunique et sa couronne autour de sa tête. Alors qu'Arwen portait une robe d'un rouge carmin, rehaussé d'or avec son diadème de princesse trônant sur sa tête et ces longs cheveux noirs cascadant sur son dos.

_ Bienvenu les enfants. Bilbon. Joignez vous à nous invita Elrond en désignant les quatre places encore vide.

Trois se trouvant entre Elrond et Gandalf, placer à la droite du chef de table. Et les deux autres se trouvant en face, entre Elrond et sa fille à sa gauche.

Acceptant l'invitation en inclinant de la tête, Susan et Lucy allèrent s'installer auprès de Bilbon, sur les trois sièges vides. Susan se plaçant auprès d'Elrond, après avoir placé son carquois sur le dos de son siège, puis venant Bilbon et Lucy, assise au côté de Gandalf. Tandis que Peter s'était assis de l'autre côté d'Elrond, Edmund à ces côtés et auprès de Dame Arwen.

_ Mes chers enfants, laissez moi vous présentez mes camarades. Vous connaissez déjà Elrond de Foncombe ainsi que sa fille Arwen. Comme je vous l'ais dis plutôt, le jeune hobbit que vous avez croisé ce matin, est Frodon Sacquet, le neveu de Bilbon et il est toujours entrain de se reposer au moment ou nous parlons. Le hobbit qui se trouve, en ce moment, à son chevet est Samsagace « Sam » Gamegie, qui a préférer rester à ces côtés. Quant aux deux autres hobbits, ici présent, je vous présente Meriadoc « Merry » Brandebouc et Peregrin « Pippin » Touque présenta Gandalf en désignant les deux hobbits assis de l'autre côté de lui.

_ Bonjour. Touque ne serait-il pas le nom que portait ta mère, Bilbon ? Demanda Susan se rappelant de l'arbre généalogique que lui avait donné Bilbon autrefois, alors que les autres Pevensie saluaient les deux autres hobbits.

_ Oui. Cet idiot est un petit cousin à moi. Mais ne vous fiez pas à son petit air angélique, lui et Merry sont de véritables boutentrain avoua Bilbon de mauvaise humeur en montrant du pouce les deux concerner.

_ Aussi boutentrain que toi pendant la quête de Thorin ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Edmund, le sourire aux lèvres.

Faisant rire les siens et sourire Gandalf, tandis que Bilbon se mit à se défendre véhément.

_ Sur le fait que j'étais le premier hobbit qui vivait une telle aventure, on pouvait pleinement m'excuser des problèmes que j'ai causé répliqua Bilbon à tous.

_ Surtout que si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu as bien faillis te faire manger par des trolls, et entrer en conflit avec 13 nains qui sont tous des têtes bruler à faire peur, que le monde ait vus. Les hobbits ne sont-ils pas connus pour leur facilité à se sortir de n'importe quel guêpier ? Lui demanda Lucy.

_ Oh Lucy ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si ces trolls étaient si idiots que ça et qu'ils se sont fais prendre, parce que je leur parlais d'assaisonnement et qu'ils avaient tous des verres dans les boyaux. Je ne faisais que gagner du temps, le temps que vous puissiez intervenir répliqua Bilbon.

_ Et tu as une grande idée ce jour là, Bilbon avoua Peter. Thorin et tous les autres te devaient la vie ce matin là. D'ailleurs, ils avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'aucun d'eux n'est pensé à gagner du temps, au lieu de se mettre à râler et à insulter les trolls.

_ Vous êtes des elfes ? Demanda Pippin, interrompant ainsi la conversation, fort intéressante, entre Bilbon et les Pevensie.

_ Non. Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que nous sommes des elfes, jeune Peregrin Touque ? Demanda Peter observant ses sœurs et son frère un bref instant, avant de les reporter sur le hobbit.

_ Les aventures de Bilbon se sont passés il y plus de 60 ans et… vous y étiez, tous les quatre. Alors je me demandais si vous n'étiez pas des elfes, pour n'avoir pas vieillis depuis tout ce temps avoua simplement Pippin, quelque peu mal à l'aise de tous les regards porter sur lui.

_ Non Pippin. Nous sommes de simples humains de ce qui a de plus banals. Mais les choses chez nous, sont bien plus différentes que chez vous avoua Susan.

_ Je ne comprends pas demanda Pippin.

_ Moi non plus répliqua Merry.

_ Ce qu'essaye de vous dire Susan, c'est que nous ne sommes pas de ce monde. De là ou nous venons, il ne s'est écouler une année depuis que nous avons quitté la Terre du Milieu déclara simplement Peter comme explication.

_ C'est tout a fais impossible ne put s'empêcher de répliquer l'homme, n'en croyant pas une seule seconde.

_ Voici Grand-Pas, les enfants. Son nom de rodeur mais son véritable prénom est Aragorn présenta Gandalf en leur désignant l'homme assis auprès d'Arwen, avant de reporter son regard sur ce dernier. Et c'est tout à fait possible Aragorn, je les ais moi-même vus, et Bilbon aussi, retourner chez eux par un portail magique. Tout comme nous avons eu la grande et immense joie de voir le Grand Lion Aslan.

_ Qui ?

_ Le créateur et le Grand Roi de Narnia. C'est lui qui nous a fais découvrir son monde et notre nouveau pays, comme c'est lui qui nous a envoyer en Terre du Milieu pour aider Thorin, Gandalf et Bilbon expliqua Edmund à l'intention des trois, les deux hobbits et l'homme, qui ne savait rien de Narnia et de l'existence des autres mondes.

_ Tout comme nous avoir renvoyé ici et aujourd'hui pour vous aidé. La guerre contre Sauron que vous devrez livrés, nous la livrons avec vous. Je crois que c'est la mission pour laquelle Aslan nous a ramené expliqua Peter.

_ Sauf que ce n'est pas votre monde remarqua Aragorn.

_ Tout comme Narnia n'était pas le notre au début. Et nous en sommes devenus les Rois et Reines de ce pays. Nous sommes déjà venu par le passé, aider les habitants de la Terre du Milieu, le refaire une seconde fois n'aient pas un si grand sacrifice en soit remarqua Susan.

_ Nous sommes bloqué ici de toute façon. Sans moyen de retourner chez nous. Autant que nous passons ce temps à aider le mieux possible approuva Lucy.

_ Je vous avais dis que ces jeunes étaient bien plus fort et mature qu'ils n'y paraissaient. Voici Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy Pevensie, les Grands Rois et Reines de Narnia et les Chevaliers du Grand Lion Aslan finit par présenter Gandalf à l'intention des trois qui ne les connaissaient pas.

_ C'est comment Narnia ? Demanda Merry curieux.

Et pendant le reste du repas, les quatre Pevensie la passèrent à raconter des histoires de Narnia, comme la leur. Ainsi que, qui était vraiment Aslan et tout ce dont il était capable, bien qu'il ne pouvait jamais faire les choses deux fois de la même manière.

Puis après avoir finis leur déjeuner, Bilbon leur fit amplement visiter le domaine autant aux Pevensie, qu'aux deux autres hobbits. Avant de se diriger, tous les sept, vers le terrain d'entrainement, sur la demande des frères et sœurs, qui désiraient pouvoir s'entrainer et se remettre un peu au maniement de leur arme de prédilection. Là ou était entrain de s'entrainer des elfes, autant à l'arc qu'à l'épée.

Mais les quatre Rois et Reines de Narnia oublièrent la présence des elfes, et prenant un terrain à l'écart, commencèrent leurs échauffements.

Si Lucy emprunta un arc et des flèches à des elfes, pour s'entrainer avec Susan aux tires à l'arc. Peter et Edmund décidèrent tous les deux de se confronter à l'épée, finissant ainsi par attirer le regard de tous. Y compris de leurs sœurs, de Bilbon et des deux autre hobbits toujours présents et qui s'étaient installés à l'écart. Ainsi que certains elfes qui avaient stoppé leurs entrainements pour évaluer la force et l'agilité des deux frères.

Et chacun des elfes devaient s'avouer qu'ils étaient tous les deux très doué pour des jeunes humains de leurs âges. Ils possédaient tous les deux une adresse et une facilité déconcertante à manier leurs épées. Si bien qu'au début, si leur attaque était simple, elle devenèrent de plus en plus compliquer. Si bien qu'on eut l'impression que les deux frères étaient entrain d'interpréter une chorégraphie. Et non pas, un entrainement.

Mais des deux, s'était sans conteste Peter le plus fort et il réussit, avec une amabilité déconcertante et une prise du poignet de sa lame, à faire lâcher l'épée d'Edmund en frappant le dos de sa main. Et tandis que son épée tombait dans un « cling » sur le sol paver, la pointe de l'épée de Peter se trouva juste sous la poitrine de son petite frère, mettant ainsi fin au combat entre eux, sous les applaudissements nourris des spectateurs.

_ Tu es toujours aussi fort que moi Peter remarqua Edmund essoufflé et le sourire aux lèvres, en s'inclinant pour ramasser son épée.

_ C'est vrai Edmund. Je suis le plus fort de nous deux. Mais tu l'ais devenus toi aussi. Cela se sent dans tes attaques et tu as beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois, en particulier pour tes tactiques d'adresses. Tu as bien faillis me désarmer un moment si je n'étais pas parvenus à garder ma poigne sur mon épée avoua Peter le sourire aux lèvres, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, qui posa très vite la sienne sur le dos de sa main.

Au fil des années, le lien fraternel entre Peter et Edmund avait progressé et s'était amélioré dans la bonne direction. Si au début, ils n'avaient jamais pus s'entendre, aujourd'hui, le respect, la considération et l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'un et l'autre, les rendaient meilleurs, plus forts et plus grands.

Et ils l'avaient tous les deux prouver par le passé, autant à Narnia qu'en Terre du Milieu, l'union était leur plus grande force. Et cela, tous le savait. Aussi bien Susan et Lucy, ainsi que Gandalf l'avait compris autant que Bilbon et leurs autres camarades de la Terre du Milieu.

_ Merry. Pippin. Vous avez des épées à ce que je sache ? Leur demanda Peter en se tournant vers ces derniers.

_ Oui. Grand-Pas nous a remis des épées. Pourquoi ? Demanda Merry ne comprenant pas pourquoi il leur demandait une telle chose.

_ Allez donc les chercher. Moi et Edmund allons commencer à vous donner des leçons d'épée. Quelque chose me dit que vous finirez par en avoir besoin, si vous décidez tous les deux de suivre le chemin que Frodon choisira de prendre ; avoua Peter à leurs intentions.

_ Allez donc chercher vos épées, nous allons vous attendre déclara Edmund aux deux derniers, tout en portant un regard à son frère, comme leurs sœurs d'ailleurs.

Alors que Merry et Pippin s'empressèrent d'aller chercher leurs épées, pendant que Bilbon avait repris sa lecture en attendant. Les Pevensie se rassemblèrent autour de Peter, voulant savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

_ Bien que quelque chose me dit que ces hobbits en auront besoin, pourquoi crois-tu véritablement qu'ils en auront besoin ? Demanda Susan à son frère.

_ Parce que Frodon va être celui qui devra détruire l'anneau. Voila pourquoi nous avons été renvoyés en Terre du Milieu ? Voila pourquoi Aslan nous a ramené. Parce que Frodon et ceux qui le suivront dans sa quête aura besoin de nous. Gandalf l'a dis. Cette chose est une menace et je ne crois pas qu'il faudrait la cacher, l'ennemi pourra toujours le retrouver et finir par le récupérer un jour. La meilleure manière de vaincre le mal et Sauron par la même occasion, c'est de détruire cet anneau. Et l'anneau corrompt les cœurs comme l'a dis Gandalf, Frodon est le seul à y avoir résisté depuis qu'il le possède et j'ai bien l'intention de suivre ce hobbit. Comme cela a été le cas avec Bilbon. Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ? Leur demanda Peter alors qu'il observait ses sœurs et son frère, attendant de voir comment ces derniers allaient réagir à sa demande.

_ Je crois aussi que tu as raison accorda Edmund. C'est la seule chose de dangereuse qui réside aussi prêt de nous, qui doit avoir une telle importance pour qu'Aslan nous ait fais revenir à ce moment précis. Alors que l'anneau est arrivé à Foncombe.

_ Il faut dire à présent, qu'avec ce que vous venez de nous dire, cela aurait du sens concéda Susan à l'intention de ses frères. Donc notre mission serait de tout faire pour le détruire pour de bon. Cela ne va pas être facile, surtout que le voyage sera bien plus long que celui que nous avons fais pour aller en Erebor. Et nos ennemis plus nombreux aussi.

_ Mais nous y arriverons. C'est pour ça qu'Aslan nous a ramené. Parce qu'il sait que nous pouvons le faire. Nous pouvons réussir approuva Lucy.

_ Mais Susan a raison. Cela va être difficile et non sans risque rappela Edmund.

_ Tant que nous serons toujours tous les quatre ensembles, nous y arriverons. Nous surmonterons cette épreuve et Aslan sera fier de nous déclara Peter à sa famille, tout en leur souriant.

Et avant que l'un d'eux n'aient pus dire quoi que se soit d'autre, Merry et Pippin étaient tous les deux revenus avec leurs épées en mains. Tous les deux prêt pour leur première leçon d'escrime.

_ Nous sommes tous les deux prêts prévena Merry en se désignant lui et son cousin.

_ Alors commençons votre première leçon Messieurs déclara Peter à l'intention des deux hobbits en les invitant à venir le rejoindre, lui et Edmund.

Par la suite, les deux frères enseignèrent aux deux hobbits les bases du maniement des armes et de l'escrime. Tandis que Merry et Pippin enregistraient les bases qu'ils leurs donnaient, en veillant à bien répéter les gestes de défenses et d'attaques, sans se blesser eux-mêmes.

Et pendant l'heure suivante, les frères Pevensie la passèrent à enseigner Merry et Pippin aux maniements des épées, sous l'observation de leurs sœurs qui prirent place auprès de Bilbon. Tout en lançant des encouragements aux deux élèves, avant que les deux sœurs ne remarquent la présence d'un nouvel arrivant, non loin d'elles, qui regardaient Peter et Edmund entrainer les deux hobbits.

Alors quand les deux hobbits demandèrent une pause, épuisée par l'entrainement, Peter et Edmund la leur donnèrent volontiers. Avant que le frère cadet ne leur avoue qu'ils s'en sortaient tous les deux très bien pour des débutants, tandis que l'aîné sentit un regard vriller sur son dos. Ou en se retournant, il put constater qu'il s'agissait d'Aragorn, le rodeur qui le fixait lui et son frère, discuter avec les hobbits.

_ Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour cette leçon Aragorn ? Demanda Peter.

Tout en se tournant vers ce dernier, tout en ayant posé la lame de son épée contre lui, attendant sagement sa réponse et en avisant l'épée du rodeur, ranger dans son fourreau à sa ceinture. Pendant qu'Edmund avait finis par reporter son regard sur son frère et vers le rodeur, tandis que les hobbits regardaient l'échange autant que les deux sœurs.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Mais je vois que vous vous en sortez très bien avec les hobbits remarqua Aragorn.

_ Vous êtes du genre sceptique à ce que je vois répliqua Peter à son intention. Ce n'est pas très grave. Thorin était pire que vous quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, il ne croyait pas en nos chances de survie ou même en notre maniement des armes. Que dîtes-vous dans ce cas, de venir m'affronter ? Je ne crois pas qu'une petite partie avec moi ne vous effrayera pas vraiment, non ? De venir croiser le fer avec moi ?

Demander de façon diplomatique, bien qu'on puisse facilement voir le défi que Peter donnait à Aragorn. Lui faisant entendre qu'il ne pouvait refuser sa demande, sous peu d'être considérer comme un craintif ou un couard, de ne pas accepter de croiser le fer avec lui.

_ Vous me semblez bien présomptueux mon jeune ami ?

_ Et vous, inquiet de croisez le fer avec moi ? Venez donc m'affronter pour savoir si je suis digne de combattre à vos côtés invita Peter, tout en lui faisant une révérence ironique, son épée placé auprès de sa jambe.

Finissant par accepter, Aragorn dégaina son épée et s'approcha de Peter, qui avait redressé sa propre épée. Faisant face ainsi à son adversaire, qui leva à son tour son épée pour ensuite la placer au niveau de celle de Peter, la touchant presque avant que le combat ne commence entre eux.

Leurs premiers échanges échanger furent léger alors qu'ils se jugeaient tous les deux du regard, tout en tentant de juger de la force de l'autre. Avant qu'ils ne décidèrent tous les deux en même temps de redoubler d'effort, leur échange devenant plus violent comme un véritable combat. Jouant des bottes et des stratèges pour essayer de surprendre son adversaire ou pour prendre le dessus dans l'affrontement.

Et les autres Pevensie comme les trois hobbits et les elfes présents dans la cour, observèrent les deux hommes s'affronter durement et avec violence. Mais comme tous pouvaient le constater, qu'Aragorn semblait retenir ces coups contre son jeune adversaire et Peter semblait se rendre compte, car il décida de mettre un terme au combat et de façon brutale.

Parvenant, d'un habile coup d'épée, en tordant la poigne qu'Aragorn exerçait sur son épée. L'éloignant ainsi de lui et se rapprochant de son adversaire, finissant par donner un violent coup d'épaule à Aragorn dans la poitrine, le faisant basculer et terminant par lui faire un croche pied qui le mit au sol.

Et avant que le rodeur n'est pus faire quoi que se soit, Peter posa son pied gauche sur la main droite d'Aragorn, celle ou il tenait son épée. Pour ensuite poser le bout de sa lame sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever ou de pouvoir répliquer.

_ Je ne sais pas pouquoi tu n'as pas mis toute ta force dans ce combat, Aragorn. Mais je crois que tu ne fais pas la même chose avec tes ennemis, sinon tu serais déjà mort depuis bien longtemps. Quand tu te décideras à combattre véritablement contre toi, je serais honoré de croiser de nouveau le fer avec toi prévena Peter à son intention. A présent, veux-tu m'excuser, mais nous devons entrainer les hobbits à mieux savoir se battre. On ne sait jamais, ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Retirant sa lame de la poitrine d'Aragorn, tout en retirant son pied de son bras, Peter se recula tout en veillant à rester face à ce dernier. Préférant ne pas le quitter des yeux pendant qu'il s'éloignait de lui, avant de se décider de refaire face aux hobbits à cinq mètres du rodeur.

_ Allez les hobbits. La pause est finie. On reprend les exercices prévena Peter à leur intention.

_ Je crois que Merry et Pippin auront mieux à faire à cette heure ci Peter ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Susan ? Demanda Edmund en se tournant vers sa sœur ainée.

Alors que Peter regarda celle-ci puis ce qu'elle fixait avant de sourire à son tour.

_ Regardez donc qui vient de quitter les bras de Morphée répliqua Peter en s'adressant surtout aux deux hobbits devant lui.

Ainsi qu'à Bilbon assis sur son banc, tout en désignant du pouce quelque chose qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Désignant ainsi les deux autres hobbits qui semblaient arriver sur le terrain d'entrainement.

_ Frodon ! S'exclamèrent Merry et Pippin avant de se précipiter sur lui et l'autre hobbit qui l'accompagnait.

Les regardant tous les deux sauter au cou de Frodon, tandis que Sam, l'autre hobbit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontrés. L'un des plus jeune hobbit des quatre, des cheveux blond sales bouclé et des yeux clairs. Portant comme les autres, une chemise blanche, un veston belge et un pantalon marron.

_ Comment vas-tu Frodon ?

_ Tu vas bien maintenant ?

_ Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux. Gandalf m'a dis que s'était grâce à ces quatre personnes avoua Frodon, tout en se tournant vers les Pevensie vers lesquels il se rapprocha. Mon Oncle Bilbon m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il vous estime beaucoup.

Souriant à son oncle qui s'était relevé de sa place, pour aller à sa rencontre et serrer son neveu contre lui. Embrassade que Frodon accepta, le sourire aux lèvres, de revoir son oncle avant de se tourner vers les quatre Pevensie.

_ Nous n'avons pas été dignement présenté. Je m'appel Frodon Sacquet et voici mon ami Sam Gamegie se présenta Frodon, autant que l'autre hobbit qui l'avait accompagné.

_ Enchantez de te rencontrer dans de meilleur condition, Frodon. Nous sommes heureux de faire la connaissance d'un membre de la famille de Bilbon. Je suis Peter Pevensie et voici mes sœurs Susan et Lucy, et mon frère Edmund se présenta-t'il, tout en désignant son frère et ses sœurs.

_ Ce que Peter à oublier de te dire, mon cher neveu. C'est qu'ils sont tous les quatre les Grands Rois et Reines de Narnia et les Chevaliers du Grand Lion Aslan. Les monstres de la Terre du Milieu n'ont qu'à bien se tenir parce qu'ils sont, tous les quatre, de redoutables adversaires au combat. Et se sont d'excellent professeur pour vous apprendre à manier les armes expliqua Bilbon à l'intention de son neveu et de son « jardinier ».

_ Vos aventures avec mon Oncle, s'est produit il y a près de 60 ans. Combien d'année s'est-il écoulé pour vous depuis la dernière fois ? Leur demanda Frodon curieux.

_ Je vois que Bilbon t'a bien enseigner sur notre histoire, Frodon remarqua gentiment Susan. Il ne s'est écoulé qu'une seule année depuis notre départ de la Terre du Milieu.

_ Oui. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous quand j'étais petit et de Narnia, ainsi que du Grand Lion Aslan. C'était vraiment quelque chose et les histoires de Narnia que vous lui aviez racontées, berçaient beaucoup mon enfance. J'ai vraiment hâte d'en entendre d'autre espéra Frodon à son attention.

_ Dans ce cas, tu devrais apprécier les dernières aventures qu'Edmund et Lucy ont eux à Narnia avoua Peter, tout en se tournant vers ces deux cadets.

_ Je suis impatient de les entendre alors avoua Frodon en se tournant vers ces deux derniers.

_ Vous pourrez la raconter ce soir au diner. Nous pourrions aussi, par la même occasion, racontez toutes nos aventures à Narnia remarqua par la même occasion Susan, tout en avisant la descente du soleil à l'horizon, qui indiquait bien 16heures passer.

_ Nous devrions arrêter la leçon d'aujourd'hui et aller nous désaltérez avant le repas de ce soir remarqua Peter. Et d'aller voir si les autres ne sont pas arriver aussi.

_ Si jamais je viens à le croiser, je vais en faire de la purée répliqua Susan à son intention.

_ Qui ça ? Demanda Aragorn.

_ Le fils de Thranduil, Legolas. Nous avons eux quelques problèmes au début de notre rencontre et il faut dire qu'il plait autant à ma sœur, qu'il lui plait et…

_ Il ne me plait pas Edmund ! Je le trouve arrogant, imbu de lui-même et il me croit incapable de me défendre tout seul. J'ai tout de même abattus des monstres et fait face au pire, surtout avec Smaug, alors il n'a pas intérêt à venir me coller au basque. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau prévena Susan avant de se remettre à incendier l'elfe de tous les noms.

Sous les regards rieur de sa famille et de Bilbon, alors que les autres avaient vraiment du mal à comprendre.

_ Legolas est un très bon ami à moi. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut bien gêner votre sœur chez lui remarqua Aragorn à l'encontre de Peter le plus proche de lui.

Qui s'empressa de lui donner un coup dans les cottes, pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus à ce propos.

_ Si j'étais vous j'éviterais de parler de _lui_ devant elle. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous fasse son long monologue négatif à son encontre le prévena Peter dans un murmure, pour ne pas être entendus des autres.

De Susan surtout.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Faites ce que je vous dis, si vous tenez à vos oreilles le prévena simplement Peter. Allez Susan allons voir si ton prince charmant vient d'arriver.

_ Ce n'est pas mon…

_ Je sais Susan. Je sais. Mais sa finira par arriver, alors allons-y parce que tu recommences à radoter répliqua Peter à l'encontre de sa sœur.

Pour ensuite l'attraper par le bras et la conduire vers l'entrée de Foncombe, l'éloignant ainsi des hobbits et de leur discussion, alors qu'Edmund et Lucy s'empressèrent de les suivre. Sous les regards des hobbits qui souriaient face à l'énervement de l'ainée des filles Pevensie, alors qu'Aragorn les observa s'en aller, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'ils formaient tous les quatre, une très belle famille et unie.

Allant là ou devait arriver les autres, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà entre les murs de la demeure elfique.

En croisant Gandalf sur leur chemin, les Pevensie allèrent le consulter pour savoir si les nouveaux arrivants étaient déjà arriver.

_ Et bien, le représentant du Gondor, en la présence du fils de l'intendant est déjà arrivé. D'après les éclaireurs, les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne devraient plus tarder comme le contingent des nains. Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Gandalf l'aire de rien, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_ Nous voulions surtout savoir quand Legolas, le fils de Thranduil arriverait ? Il se trouve que Susan est impatiente de le revoir, son prince charmant avoua Peter à son encontre.

_ Je vois souria Gandalf.

Avant de se mettre à rire quand Susan vint à frapper Peter pour sa remarque, qui ne l'amusèrent guère contrairement à Edmund et Lucy qui avaient littéralement éclaté de rire, face à sa réplique.

_ Je vais t'en donner moi, des princes charmants, Peter cracha avec véhémence Susan.

En attrapant son frère par les épaules et en lui faisant un shampoing des plus violents sur sa tignasse déjà désordonné. Faisant grogner Peter de douleur, tandis que les autres ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire une fois de plus, alors que Gandalf les observait tous les quatre le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Cela m'a beaucoup manqué pendant ces soixante dernières années avoua Gandalf.

_ Quoi donc Gandalf ? Lui demanda Lucy en se tournant vers lui, pendant que Peter et Susan continuaient de se chamailler.

_ De ne pas assister à vos petites querelles fraternels avoua Gandalf, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Et nous, c'est vos petites énigmes qui nous ont manqués, Gandalf avoua Edmund à son encontre.

_ Moi je parle en énigmes ? Ah bon ?

_ Oh, oui Gandalf. Vos énigmes m'ont donnés des insomnies pendant de longues soirées lui avoua Edmund.

_ J'en suis navré mon enfant. Mais c'est une vieille habitude que nous prenons, nous, les Istari, avons l'habitude de parler en énigme s'excusa Gandalf.

_ Vous êtes tous excuser Gandalf. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure souria Lucy.

_ Peter ! Susan ! Arrêtez donc de vous disputez et allons voir prévena Edmund.

_ Allez voir quoi ?

_ Mais ton prince charmant, bien sur Susan répliqua le plus jeune des frères, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je vais te faire la peau…

Et ne terminant de dire sa menace, Susan alla la mettre à exécution en tentant d'attraper son frère mais ce dernier bien trop occuper à la fuir, les obligeant ainsi à le pourchasser dans Foncombe. Sous les rires de Peter, de Lucy et de Gandalf alors que les autres habitants de la cité, les elfes les regardaient vraiment surpris de les voirs se pourchasser à travers toute la demeure, faisant un bouquant monstre sur leur passage. Attirant ainsi tous les curieux qui désiraient savoir qui faisait un pareil raffut.

Ainsi qu'un autre homme, aux cheveux brun-roux mi longs et aux yeux bleu clairs, portant un tenu noble avec une cotte de maille, arriver depuis l'un des couloirs de Foncombe. Attirer par le bruit et fixer étrangement Susan et Edmund se chamailler dans la cour d'entrée principal de la cité, après que l'ainée est coincer son cadet et s'amusait à présent à le chatouiller.

Le plus grand point faible d'Edmund, il était très chatouilleux.

Et se rapprochant de Peter qui les observait les bras croiser, tandis que Lucy tenait compagnie à Gandalf à l'écart. Le jeune homme avisa le nouvel arrivant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans, se rapprocher de lui.

_ Que se passe-t'il ?

_ Rien de bien méchant. Un petit conflit entre frère et sœur. Il devrait réussir à se calmer dans quelques minutes, bien évidemment s'il n'arrive pas entre temps. Sinon, nous sommes bon pour une troisième guerre souria Peter en regardant Susan administrer des chatouilles à Edmund.

_ Et vous êtes ?

_ Vous ne croyez pas que c'est à moi de vous posez cette question en premier ?

_ Je suis Boromir du Gondor. Fils de l'Intendant du Gondor. Et vous ?

_ C'est donc vous le représentant du Gondor pour le conseil ? Enchanté de vous rencontrez Boromir. Mon nom est Peter Pevensie. Les deux énergumènes qui se chamaillent sont ma sœur Susan et mon frère Edmund. La petite brune auprès de Gandalf, est mon autre sœur Lucy présenta Peter, se présentant lui et sa famille.

_ Pevensie ? Je ne connais pas cette contrée. Ou se situe-t'elle ?

_ C'est le nom de ma famille. Ce n'est pas une contrée. Et même si je vous disais d'où nous venions, mes sœurs, mon frère et moi, vous ne me croiriez pas. Autant que je ne gaspille pas ma salive à vous expliquez des choses qu'Elrond et les autres, se chargeront de vous expliquer demain au conseil répliqua Peter à l'intention de son interlocuteur.

Continuant de sourire en observant les chamailleries de Susan et Edmund, alors qu'il ne s'occupa guère du regard que ce Boromir avait sur lui en cet instant. Préférant admirer, peut être, les derniers instants d'insouciances des siens avant que les vrais problèmes n'arrivent, ou plutôt leur tombe dessus.

Et alors qu'il fixait son regard sur les siens, tout en ayant vus du coin de l'œil qu'Aragorn les avait rejoins, bien qu'il restait à l'écart de lui, aussi bien que de Boromir. Ainsi que les cinq hobbits qui se trouvaient autour de la place. Peter ne put empêcher d'écouter les bruits aux alentours, finissant par reconnaitre, par-dessus les éclats de rire des autres et les supplications d'Edmund pour que Susan arrête ces tortures, la course effrénée de chevaux qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce bruit, se doutant pertinemment de qui il pouvait s'agir.

_ Susan ! Appela Peter. Je crois que ton Prince Charmant arrive !

_ Quoi ?

Redressant la tête vers son aîné, Susan était assise sur le dos d'Edmund après qu'elle l'avait plaqué au sol, en continuant de lui affliger le supplice des chatouilles. Finit par entendre à son tour, comme les autres, l'arriver de plusieurs chevaux qui se rapprochait dangereusement, alors que finissant par se relever du dos de son frère. Susan eut bien fais de le faire, qu'un groupe de chevaux entrait dans Foncombe.

Un groupe composé uniquement d'elfe.

Et des elfes que les quatre Pevensie reconnurent sans peine, pour les avoir croisés sur le champ de bataille devant les portes d'Erebor, appartenant tous aux elfes de la Forêt Noire. Avec à leur tête, un elfe que Susan désirait ardemment ne jamais recroiser, alors que le nouvel arrivant fit sourire les trois autres. Pendant que Peter et Lucy s'étaient tous les deux, légèrement, rapprocher tandis qu'Edmund s'était redressé, terminant par être assis sur le sol, tout en époussetant la poussière sur ces vêtements pour paraitre un peu plus noble que les quelques minutes plus tôt.

Etant ainsi bien visible pour le groupe des elfes, qui les reconnurent sans aucune difficulté alors que de les voirs, fit étirer les lèvres de l'un d'eux, faisant apparaitre un sourire chaleureux sur son visage qui ne plaisait guère à Susan.

Reconnaissant facilement cette longue crinière blonde qui cascadait dans son dos et ces yeux bleu changeant, le Prince Legolas, fils de Thranduil, Roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire, n'était pas facilement oubliable pour tous ceux qui avaient, un jour, croisé son chemin.

_ Dame Susan. Seigneur Edmund. Seigneur Peter. Dame Lucy énuméra Legolas en les apercevant l'un après l'autre. Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir après tout ce temps. Mon Père avait reçus un message d'Elrond de Foncombe, qui nous informait que vous ne tarderez pas à réapparaitre. Au début, je ne l'ais point crus mais, tous vous voir, me remplis de joie.

_ Et de quel joie, Seigneur Legolas ? Celle de pouvoir encore me coller au basque ? Ou celle ou je pourrais enfin vous mettre à terre pour de bon ? Demanda Susan.

_ S'ayait les amis. Notre Reine des Glaces est de retour prévena Peter à l'intention de tous.

Pour réponse, Susan fusilla son frère du regard alors qu'Edmund, Lucy, Gandalf et Bilbon ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à l'appellation. Tout comme Legolas qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire mélancolique sur ces lèvres à l'entente du surnom. Alors que tous les autres présents se demandaient bien ce que ce « titre » peu glorieux voulait réellement signifier.

Le fusillant du regard alors qu'elle avait croisé les bras, lui montrant bien qu'elle ne devait pas être prise avec des pincettes, Susan refit face au Prince des elfes de la Fôret Noire, après avoir promis mille souffrance à son frère ainé. Et la voir ainsi, semblait encore plus, faire sourire Legolas, tandis que les trois autres Pevensie ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner, sachant que l'elfe allait en prendre pour son grade, s'il continuait de titiller Susan.

_ J'ai hâte de pouvoir avoir la joie de me mesurer encore à vous, Dame Susan. Notre petite confrontation, il y a 60 ans, m'a beaucoup chamboulé et j'ai beaucoup apprécié souria Legolas à son intention. Me permettriez-vous d'avoir encore la chance de vous refaire face ?

_ Avec plaisir. Depuis le temps que je désire vous botter les fesses, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde avoua Susan. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'a surnommé la Reine des Glaces. On peut même commencer…

_ Susan ! Tu auras tout le temps pour demander des défis à Legolas. Si nous restions tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gloin et des autres nains. Qu'en dis-tu ? Lui demanda Peter, tout en la prenant par les épaules et en la serrant contre lui.

De sa voix autoritaire qu'on ne pouvait contredire quand il parlait de cette façon.

_ Ce n'est que partis remise prévena Susan à l'intention de Legolas, tout en le pointant du doigt et le mettant en garde de refuser leur prochaine rencontre.

_ Je n'y manquerais pour rien au monde Dame Susan souria Legolas en s'inclinant devant elle, avec référence.

Avant de mener son groupe à l'intérieur de Foncombe, après avoir salué de la tête respectueusement Peter, Edmund et Lucy, ainsi qu'Aragorn acculer contre sa colonne à l'écart. Pour aller placer leurs chevaux à l'étables et d'aller voir Elrond, de le remercier de son invitation. Pour disparaitre à la vue des Pevensie, ainsi que de Gandalf, des hobbits toujours présent, comme Boromir et le rôdeur à l'écart.

Quand les elfes disparurent à l'écart, Susan ne s'empêcha pas de frapper son frère dans le thorax d'un coup de coude, pour son intervention. Sous les rires des autres.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé l'affronter, Peter ? Depuis le temps que je désirais…

_ Crois moi Susan, tu vas pouvoir lui donner tous les défis inimaginables ici, autant que tu le voudras. Après tout la Reine des Glaces à sa réputation à sauver lui répliqua Peter. Mais nous sommes ici encore pour un bon moment, voir, surement plus longtemps que pendant notre quête vers Erebor. Tu auras tous les loisirs de le défier à l'avenir.

_ Peter a raison Susan. On va en avoir pour un moment à aider les gens d'ici avec… cette « chose » dans les parages approuva Edmund.

_ Espérons seulement que cela ne sera pas aussi difficile qu'Erebor espéra Lucy à leur encontre.

_ Qu'est ce qui peut être pire que Smaug ? Demanda Susan, leur rappelant leur combat face au dragon.

_ Une vieille entité qui est toujours intacte même s'il n'a plus de corps et qui n'a plus qu'une idée en tête, reprendre son bien le plus précieux, pour revenir un être de « chair » et mettre le monde à ces pieds ! C'est vrai que contrairement à Smaug, on n'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter répliqua ironiquement Edmund à l'intention de sa sœur aîné.

_ C'est vrai que vus de ce point de vue, cela ne va pas être plaisant remarqua Lucy, approuvant les dires de son frère.

_ Mais nous serons ensembles pour l'affronter et c'est le plus important fit remarquer Peter.

Tout en ayant posé ces bras sur les épaules de Susan et sur ceux d'Edmund, et en vrillant son regard sur Lucy, tout en l'invitant à venir les rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit en plaçant ces bras sur les hanches de Susan et Edmund, pendant que la première avait enveloppé ces épaules et que le second l'avait posé sur sa taille. Tandis qu'ils avaient tous les deux placer leurs bras dans le dos de Peter pour l'accolade, qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire juste avant un moment difficile, depuis qu'ils étaient partis dans la quête de Thorin pour Erebor.

_ Nous y arriverons tous ensemble. Après tout, Aslan veille sur nous souria Peter à l'intention de son frère et de ses sœurs.

_ Et nous sommes les Rois et Reines de Narnia, comme les chevaliers d'Aslan aussi. Nous réussirons comme avec Erebor. Ensemble approuva Lucy alors qu'Edmund et Susan approuvèrent de la tête d'accord.

Alors qu'ils finirent leur accolade, tous les quatre, par poser leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre, se souriant à chacun. Et en ayant fermé les yeux pour respirer cette bouffée d'air, ce moment entre eux, se serrant les uns contre les autres, éprouvant ce besoin de se réconforter sur les futurs évènements qui pourraient leur tomber dessus.

Tous ça, sous les regards affectifs de Gandalf et Bilbon, qui se rappelaient tous les deux de ces accolades entre eux, avant chaque combat ou moment difficile pendant leur quête. Alors que les quatre autres hobbits et les deux hommes présents ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir de trop. Comme s'ils étaient témoins de quelque chose d'intime et de privée, qui n'appartenait qu'à cette famille, qui était lié par un lien puissant avec le peu de chose qu'ils avaient vus d'eux et compris.

Ils étaient des frères et sœurs que tout rapprochait. Aussi bien les épreuves difficiles que les moments de joies et enfantins, faisant d'eux, une famille unis qui affrontait l'adversité la tête haute et ensemble. Sans jamais oublier leur racine et leur famille.

Alors quand ils se lâchèrent enfin et qu'ils se séparèrent, Edmund vint à briser ce moment calme et affectueux, en voulant se venger de ce que Susan lui avait fais vivre plus tôt. Avec le supplice des chatouilles.

Attrapant sa sœur par les hanches, Edmund parvint sans problème, la soulever et la poser sur son épaule comme si elle ne pesait pas lourd. Et se baladant comme si elle était un sac à patate, se mit à courir à travers les couloirs de Foncombe, vers un endroit bien précis alors que Susan essaya de se dégager de sa prise en le menaçant de toutes les tortures possibles et innimaginable. Tandis que les autres personnes présentes se mettaient à éclater de rire, et que Peter et Lucy s'étaient empressés de les suivre, voulant bien savoir qu'elle allait être la réplique d'Edmund contre Susan.

Et que les quatre jeunes hobbits s'étaient dépêchés de les suivre, pour connaitre eux aussi le fin mot de l'histoire. Pendant que Boromir était repartis vaquer à ces occupations, tandis que Gandalf et Bilbon se remettaient à parler du bon vieux temps, surtout de leur moment passé avec les quatre Pevensie. Ou ils furent, très vite, rejoins par Aragorn qui voulait en apprendre plus sur ces « étranges » enfants qui venaient d'un autre monde, et qui était là pour les aider dans une guerre, qui était de loin, la plus difficile qu'ils allaient devoir affronter.

_ Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Aragorn entrant dans le vif du sujet.

Désignant de la tête, le chemin par lequel les quatre jeunes avaient disparus avec les quatre hobbits à leurs suites.

_ C'est un de leur moment ou ils se conduisent en enfant. Et c'est agréable de voir une entente aussi bonne enfant quand on n'est pas sur de survivre à la journée avoua Bilbon.

_ Crois moi Aragorn. Cela fait du bien, dans ce genre de situation, de pouvoir se reposer sur de telles êtres, qui parviennent facilement à te changer les idées quand tu broies du noire continua Gandalf. Je sais que tu ne crois pas à ces histoires d'autres mondes, comme de nombreux humains qu'ils ont rencontrés, ne les ont jamais crus au début. Comme les elfes du peuple de Legolas ou même Thorin et les siens, au début. Mais quand tu les verras tous les quatre, agir dans des situations, qui effraieraient des plus grands, tu comprendras que ces enfants sont bien plus matures qu'ils ne le laissent penser.

_ Ils sont tous les quatre considérer comme des Protecteurs de la Liberté et de la Vie par tous ceux qui ont une la chance de les rencontrer, ou de se battre à leurs côtés. Ils ont, à eux quatre, sauver de nombreuses personnes. Dont la mienne ou celle de Thorin et de ces neveux, comme celle de beaucoup d'autres personnes. Ne les surestimez jamais, Seigneur Aragorn, ceux qui s'y sont risquer n'ont pas eux la moindre de chance de gagner contre eux le prévena Bilbon. Sinon, je vais vous laissez Messieurs. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'Edmund a prévus comme revanche pour Susan.

_ Ils te rappellent ta jeunesse souria Gandalf à l'intention de son amie.

_ Oui. Cela m'a beaucoup manqué avoua Bilbon. A plus tard.

Les saluant, Bilbon les laissa tous les deux alors qu'il prenait le même chemin que les Pevensie et les autres hobbits avaient emprunté. Finissant par se diriger vers la source de bruit que ces derniers faisaient, tandis que Gandalf le regarda s'en aller, Aragorn toujours à ces côtés.

_ Ces enfants pourraient t'apprendre de grande chose sur la vie, Aragorn. Surtout en ce qui concerne de devenir Roi lui prévena Gandalf. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre d'eux. En particulier de Peter. Il était comme toi au début, il doutait de devenir Roi et d'être un bon Roi. Et il est devenu l'un des plus grands de son Royaume. Il peut t'aider comme les trois autres. Apprend à les connaitre, tu verras que ces quatre petits sont tous fais digne de confiance.

Laissant ainsi plusieurs minutes à Aragorn d'enregistrer et de saisir les paroles du Magicien, ce dernier tourna son regard vers une partie de Foncombe. Là ou on pouvait entendre des éclats de voix et de rire, faisant sourire amuser Gandalf et intriguant Aragorn, qui le regardait, attendant une explication.

_ Il semblerait qu'Edmund est eu dans l'idée de jeter Susan dans l'eau. Une chose qu'elle déteste vraiment souria Gandalf. Si tu me le permets, je vais aller assister à cette scène des plus amusantes et divertissantes. Tu devrais aussi venir et te détendre un peu, nous en aurons besoin avec ce qui risque de nous tomber bientôt dessus.

Et ne laissant pas une seul instant à Aragorn de lui répondre, Gandalf était déjà partis vers els éclats de voix et de rire, désirant ardemment voir cette scène des plus anodines pour certains. Mais sans doute très marrante pour d'autre.

Puis se disant qu'il ne risquait rien d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, Aragorn suivit les traces de Gandalf et finit par très vite trouver l'endroit ou Edmund avait balancer sa sœur dans l'eau, pour se venger. Pour très vite constater que c'était dans l'un des petits lacs de Foncombe, nourris par les chutes d'eau et les fleuves, que les Pevensie se trouvaient.

Si le combat d'eau avaient débuté avec Edmund et Susan, Peter et Lucy les avaient très vite rejoins et s'étaient mis en devoir de se tremper totalement. S'amusant à se mouillé les uns et les autres, entrainant très vite les quatre plus jeunes hobbits présents, tandis que Bilbon s'étaient sagement assis sur un des bancs, riant devant leurs attitudes des plus enfantines.

Et en les regardant, Aragorn comprit exactement ce que Gandalf avait essayé de lui expliquer avec Bilbon. Qu'en agissant tous les quatre comme des enfants, ils permettaient aux autres autour d'eux, d'oublier pendant quelques instants les problèmes qu'ils avaient, pour seulement penser à s'amuser.

A rire. A sourire.

Comme s'était le cas pour les quatre hobbits, qu'Aragorn n'avait pas une seule fois vus sourire, avec une telle joie et espièglerie dans leur regard. La présence de ces quatre enfants faisait oublier à Frodon ce qui lui était arrivé le matin même, qu'il avait risqué de mourir. Oubliant par la même occasion le poids de l'anneau sur ces épaules.

Et ne pouvant empêcher le sourire de lui venir aux lèvres, Aragorn s'appuya une fois encore sur une colonne du jardin et regarda ces quatre enfants jouer dans l'eau avec les quatre hobbits. Leur faisant oublier tous leurs tracas et leurs problèmes sous les éclats de rire de Gandalf et de Bilbon, surtout au moment ou les Pevensie décidèrent d'un commun accord muet, de s'en prendre aux deux plus vieux qui ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux gicler qu'ils se recevaient tous deux.

_ Se sont des gens biens.

Se retournant vers la voix derrière lui, Aragorn put constater que Legolas venait de les rejoindre et s'était rapprocher aussi silencieux de son pas léger, comme tous les elfes.

_ Vous les connaissez bien ? Lui demanda Aragorn.

_ Contrairement à Messire Gandalf ou à ce brave hobbit Bilbon Sacquet, non. Mais je les ais tous les quatre vus pendant le combat les opposant à mon Père, lorsqu'ils soutenaient Thorin Ecu-de-chêne de reprendre Erebor. C'est même le Seigneur Peter qui a proposer le duel entre nos peuples, opposant leur Champion, pour éviter une guerre sanglante, qui aurait fais tuer de nombreux innocent avoua Legolas. Il a affronté le Champion designer par les Hommes et j'ai demandé à être choisis pour les miens. Cela m'a permis d'affronter Dame Susan en duel.

_ Cette jeune personne ne parait pas si dangereuse qu'elle n'y parait ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Aragorn.

Tout en ayant vrillé son regard sur la première fille de la famille, qui lui paraissait douce et fragile, comme la plus jeune des quatre.

_ Ne vous y fiez pas Aragorn. Son nom de Reine est peut être Susan la Douce, mais les Nains d'Erebor l'ont rebaptisé la Flèche Ardente. C'est elle qui a abattus le dragon Smaug. C'est une grande archère, aussi douer que l'un des nôtres lui avoua Legolas. Ils lui ont aussi donné un nom moins glorifiant, qu'elle peut avoir dans ces mauvais jours et quand elle est de mauvaise caractère. Ils l'ont surnommés la Reine des Glaces, mais c'est surtout à cause de la façon digne qu'elle a agis quand mon Père les avait jeté au cachot. Très longue histoire.

La dernière réplique avait été lancé aux vus du regard surpris d'Aragorn, qui avait quelque peu sursauté à cette annonce. Alors que le rôdeur comprit enfin la signification de ce nom quand les autres l'avaient appelé ainsi plus tôt dans la journée, quand elle avait revue Legolas.

_ Je présume que les autres aussi ont reçus des noms des Nains ? Et qu'en est-il de leur titre en tant que souverain ? Lui demanda Aragorn curieux.

_ Eh bien, ils ont tous les quatre reçus des titres et des surnoms en accords avec leur personnalité lui admit Legolas. Pour Dame Lucy, son nom en tant que Reine est Lucy la Vaillante. Les nains lui ont donnés deux noms qui veulent signifier la même chose, mais ils ont eux du mal à se décider duquel lui irait le mieux. Ils l'ont surnommée la Fleur de Feu ou la Guérisseuse Rouge. Ils viennent du fait que la fiole, accroché à sa ceinture, renferme l'élixir tirer d'une fleur de feu, qui possède un grand pouvoir de guérison. Même les personnes à l'article de la mort, boive une goutte de ce sérum et tous ces maux disparaisse. C'est d'ailleurs cette élixir qui a permit au jeune hobbit de guérir si rapidement de la Lame de Morgul.

La déclaration de Legolas permit à Aragorn d'en apprendre plus sur les quatre jeunes, surtout aux vus des titres, des plus glorieux, que les nains leurs avaient données. Flèche Ardente ou bien Fleur de Feu étaient des titres des plus illustre et raffiner pour les deux jeunes femmes qu'étaient les deux sœurs Pevensie. Bien que le deuxième titre de l'aînée des deux, montrait bien que sous la douceur que cette dernière montrait, elle pouvait devenir la véritable Reine des Glaces.

Mais entendre les titres donner pour les deux sœurs, raviva la curiosité d'Aragorn, surtout en ce qui concernait les surnoms qu'avaient hérités les deux frères Pevensie.

_ Et qu'en est-il des deux frères ? Quels noms les nains leurs ont-ils donnés ?

_ En ce qui concerne le Seigneur Edmund, son titre de Narnia est le Roi Edmund le Juste. Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et les autres nains lui ont donnés deux titres différents, bien qu'il représente deux profondes qualités qu'il possède lui expliqua Legolas. Ils lui ont donné pour titre le Bouclier d'Argent et le Nuage de Jais. Le premier parce qu'Edmund agit souvent en bouclier, se plaçant devant les autres en se protégeant lui-même de son bouclier. Et le deuxième pour la même raisin, il se trouve que souvent, les nains ont vus un nuage noir les survoler, pour finir par se rendre compte que s'était Edmund qui les avait sauvé d'une mort certaine.

_ Et Peter ? Lui demanda Aragorn.

_ Le Seigneur Peter se nomme le Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique. Et les nains lui ont aussi donné des titres asser identique, mais quelque peu différent. Ils l'ont surnommé le Cœur de Lion ou le Cœur de Feu expliqua Legolas. Au combat, il possède la force, l'esprit et le cœur d'un lion. C'est un redoutable adversaire, autant pour sa force que pour son caractère. Comme pour les autres, les nains lui ont trouvé des titres très glorieux et qui résume sa personnalité. Nous avons de la chance de les avoir de nouveau à nos côtés aux vus de la situation, ils nous seront d'une grande aide.

_ C'est ce que Gandalf et Bilbon ont tentés de me faire comprendre remarqua Aragorn.

_ Tu peux avoir confiance en eux Aragorn. Se sont tous les quatre des êtres sages, forts, courageux et loyaux. Voués à protéger les innocents et à aider ceux dans le besoin lui fit part Legolas.

Mais avant qu'Aragorn n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, ils entendirent un rire tonitruant venant de derrière eux, avant d'apercevoir un nain arriver en courant suivis par d'autre nains à sa suite. Il semblerait bien que le contingent de nain avait finis par arriver à Foncombe.

_ Ah, ah ! Je me disais bien que je reconnaissais ces rires s'exclama le premier nain.

_ Gloin ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les quatre Pevensie quand ils finirent par reconnaitre le nain qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

_ Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir tous les quatre. Seigneur Peter le Cœur de Lion, Dame Susan la Flèche Ardente, Seigneur Edmund le Bouclier d'Argent et Dame Lucy la Fleur de Feu salua Gloin à l'encontre des quatre enfants, tandis que les autres nains derrière lui faisaient de même.

Pendant que les Pevensie sortirent enfin du petit lac, pour rejoindre les nains et les saluer comme ils convenaient de saluer un ancien frère d'arme. Toujours avec ces cheveux et sa barbe brun roux trapus et légèrement friser avec quelques tresses. Portant son habituelle armure noire et grise, Gloin avait certes pris quelques rides et des cheveux blancs pendant ces soixante dernières années, mais il semblait être toujours le même.

_ Nous aussi Gloin. On vous aurait bien pris dans nos bras mais faudrait mieux qu'on évite de vous trempez remarqua Peter à son intention.

Tout en désignant ces vêtements, à lui et à sa famille, tremper jusqu'aux os par l'eau, risquant de le mouiller lui et les autres, s'ils le prenaient dans leurs bras pour le saluer.

_ Cela ne me gênerait pas rigola Gloin à leur intention, tout en serrant leurs mains dans les siennes. Je suis vraiment content de vous revoir les enfants.

_ Nous aussi Gloin. Nous aussi souria Susan à son intention, comme les trois autres d'ailleurs. Vous êtes le seul de la Fraternité à être là ?

Tout en ayant avisé les autres nains présents, ne reconnaissant aucun d'eux. Bien que les quatre avaient, sans conteste, facilement reconnus le fils de Gloin parmis tous les nains présent. Quand ce dernier vint à présenter ces autres compagnons puis garda son fils en dernier, pour répondre à la question de Flèche Ardente.

_ Malheuresement oui. Les autres sont occuper ailleurs et à aider Thorin à repousser les armées qui viennent du Nord expliqua Gloin à leurs intentions. Les enfants, j'aimerais vous présentez mon fils, Gimli. Gimli, voici les personnes dont je t'ai parlé, les Grands Rois et Reines de Narnia.

_ Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance. Mon Père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous salua Gimli.

_ En espérant qu'il vous a parlé en bien de nous espéra Edmund sachant qu'ils avaient eux de mauvais moment pendant le voyage jusqu'à Erebor.

_ Non. Rien de bien méchant avoua Gimli sous le sourire de son Père. Il m'a surtout parlé de vos flasques et de vos maladresses pendant la quête.

_ On pourrait en dire tout au temps pour ton père aussi Gimli souria Peter faisant rire les autres alors que Gloin le fusillait du regard.

_ Attention à ce que tu diras Cœur de Lion, car tu ne pourras pas me refuser un combat contre moi dans ce cas prévena le nain.

_ Et je refuserais point de croiser le fer avec un frère d'arme souria Peter à son intention.

_ Nous pourrons continuer de parler pendant le diner de ce soir. Vous feriez bien d'aller vous changez les enfants avant d'attraper froid prévena Gandalf à leurs intentions. Et cela vaut aussi pour vous mes chers hobbits.

Ne contredisant pas l'ordre donné par le Magicien Gris, les Pevensie saluèrent les nains et les hobbits avant de s'empresser de retourner dans leurs chambres. Pour ainsi aller se nettoyer et se changer avant le repas du soir.

Et ou chacun finirent par aviser les tenus qu'on avait déposés sur leurs lits. Les robes pour Susan et Lucy de couleur bleu nuit et vert émeraude tandis que Peter et Edmund avaient eux droit à des tuniques à manche courte jaune sombre et rouge pourpre. Avec des chemises blanches à manche bouffante et des pantalons plus foncer avec leurs bottes.

Finissant par les enfiler quand ils furent de nouveaux secs, chacun se mirent sagement à fouiller dans leurs sacs, pour savoir ce qu'Aslan leur avait mis dedans pour leur prochaine aventure en Terre du Milieu. S'ils avaient retrouvés tous les biens qui leur appartenaient autant que ceux qu'ils avaient gagnés pendant leur voyage vers Erebor, les autres petits objets qu'ils avaient reçus ou bien fais se trouvaient aussi à l'intérieur.

Raison pour laquelle, Peter trouva facilement, enveloppé dans un tissu de velours, la flute qu'il avait taillée lui-même dans une grosse blanche de chêne qu'il avait trouver pendant son voyage. Une flute identique à celle que Mr Tumnus avait à Narnia, et avec laquelle, il jouait souvent des berceuses pour Lucy et eux avant qu'ils ne dorment.

Et comme Lucy, ils avaient demandés au Faune, s'il pouvait leur apprendre à tailler ces instruments dans le bois. Tout comme à jouer des musiques de Narnia, comme les berceuses ou les autres aires du pays d'Aslan, chose qui les avait bien aidés pour passer les mauvais moments en Terre du Milieu. Et pour apaiser aussi les autres nains qui se laissaient allés aux musiques de Narnia.

C'est aussi ce qui lui manquait.

Les chants et les danses de Narnia autour du feu.

Et il savait que cela en était de même pour les autres, mais surtout pour Lucy. Celle des quatre qui avaient été la plus proche de Mr Tumnus. Jouer des aires de Narnia devait lui rappeler ce bon vieux faune, qui avait été de toutes les guerres auprès d'eux pendant ces quinzaines années passé à Narnia avant qu'ils ne rentrent par accident chez eux.

Souriant en observant sa flute, Peter termina par l'enrouler de nouveau dans son tissu avant t'attraper la bourse qu'il avait au fond de son sac, et de la mettre dedans avant de l'accrocher à sa ceinture, tout en ayant remis celle-ci à sa taille. Juste au cas où.

Inspirant à fond, Peter finit par se relever de sa place avant de rejoindre le reste de sa famille, tout en ayant de nouveau rangé ces affaires. Il alla dans la chambre de son frère, pour constater que ce dernier, était assis sur son lit à regarder un objet qui se trouvait au cœur de sa paume droite que Peter reconnut facilement à cause du fil en laiton qui pendait.

C'était la pierre précieuse taillé que les nains avaient offert à Edmund, comme d'autres pierres précieuses qu'ils avaient offert à chacun des Pevensie. Un rubis encastré dans une médaille d'or, représentant la tête d'un lion à la crinière ardente, tandis que les yeux avaient été incrustés de topaze.

Une médaille représentant son titre de Chevalier de l'Ordre du Grand Lion que chacun des Pevensie possédait, et que les nains s'étaient fais une joie de leur faire, après qu'ils aient repris Erebor.

La propre médaille de Peter se trouvait toujours dans son sac, enrouler dans du tissu et placer dans une autre bourse en cuire pour le protéger. Un bien précieux qu'il désirait pour l'instant laisser dans son sac plutôt que de l'avoir sur lui et risquer de le briser ou de le perdre.

_ Tout va bien Edmund ?

Levant son regard de sa médaille, Edmund souria un bref instant à son frère avant de rebaisser le regard sur l'objet entre ces mains, bien que Peter ait eu le temps d'apercevoir son regard mélancolique et triste. Tandis qu'il avait, à son tour, revêtus la tenue que les elfes lui avait préparé. La même que celle de Peter, mais la tunique à manche courte et lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux, se trouvait d'un rouge sombre presque pourpre.

_ Oui Peter. Je réfléchissais juste.

_ Et à quoi donc réfléchissais-tu pour avoir une telle tête ? Lui demanda Peter tout en venant le rejoindre et en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_ C'est que… je pensais simplement au fait que, cette fois-ci, les choses seront différentes. Je veux dire… devoir détruire cette chose, là ou elle a été créée, tout en sachant que nous aurons à faire aux pires créatures qui soit, ne me rassure pas vraiment avoua Edmund. Je sais que tu vas me prendre pour un lâche… mais je ne peux pas m'empêchez d'avoir peur.

_ Je te prendrais pour un fou, si tu ne m'avouais pas que tu as peur lui répliqua Peter. Et crois-moi, je ne te considérerais jamais comme un lâche, tu n'es plus ce genre de personne. Nous avons tous peur Edmund, moi, y compris. Je sais que cette mission pour laquelle Aslan nous a envoyer ne sera pas facile, mais je sais que nous y arriverons. Il a asser confiance en nous pour nous avoir ramené ici, non ?

_ Tu as sans doute raison Peter. Je ne dois pas vraiment m'inquiéter puisque nous serons toujours tous les quatre ensembles à affronter l'adversité remarqua Edmund.

_ Exactement. Content de savoir que j'ai pus t'aider souria Peter.

Tout en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de son frère, en une accolade fraternel qui rendit le sourire aux lèvres à son cadet. Avant qu'il ne vienne à ranger sa médaille dans son tissu puis le remit dans sa bourse pour le protéger, et le remit une fois de plus dans son sac.

Pour ensuite rejoindre leurs deux sœurs, qui discutaient toutes les deux ensembles, assises sur le rebord de la fontaine. Abordant leurs robes qu'on avait déposées à leurs attentions, la robe bleu nuit pour Susan, avec un décolleter en V avec un dessous, une robe blanche à longue manche qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Et que la robe bleue nuit par-dessus, enserrant sa taille et aux extrémités dorés possédaient des manches vaporeuses qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux genoux. Ayant lâchés ces cheveux brun qui cascadaient dans son dos, légèrement retenus en arrière par quelques mèches en arrière.

Tandis que celle de Lucy, d'un vert émeraude, avait des manches bouffantes enserrant ces épaules, ces coudes et ces poignets. Avec une robe blanche en dessous elle aussi, et un décolleter rond, enserrant sa poitrine avant de s'évaser à partir de ces hanches, cascadant jusqu'à ces pieds. Alors qu'elle avait coiffés ces cheveux sur le côté en des boucles épaisses, ou quelques mèches s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval.

Alors qu'elles avaient chacunes mises un châle blanc par-dessus leurs épaules, pour ainsi ne pas attraper froid, aux vus de la température qui avait baissé au cours de la soirée. Et aussi parce qu'elle venait tout juste de s'essuyer, étant encore quelque peu froide après avoir été trempée plus tôt. Tout en ayant enfilé des chaussures légères blanches et confortables, assortis à leurs tenus pour la soirée.

_ Tout va bien les filles ? Leur demanda Peter.

_ Nous parlions de ce que nous réserve l'avenir ici. Est-ce que nous rentrerons chez nous quand tout sera fini ? Ou bien est ce que nous terminerons nos jours ici ? Mais est ce que nous parviendrons à survivre à tout ça ? Est-ce que nous allons mourir ici ? Ou bien…

_ Eh ! Doucement Susan… calme-toi. Ce n'est pas la peine de se poser ce genre de question ce soir. Cela est peut être notre dernière soirée de tranquillité, tout comme le dernier soir ou nous pourrons manger un tel repas. Avoir nos propres chambres et j'en passe remarqua Peter. Laissons toutes nos craintes pour demain. Nous pourrons mieux les résoudre à tête reposé. Allez, venez ! Allons rejoindre les autres ?

Et tendant sa main vers Susan, l'invitant à la prendre, reprenant les galanteries dus à une dame, Peter attendit sagement que sa sœur daigne lui prendre la main. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, le sourire aux lèvres, avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur son bras pendant qu'Edmund en faisait de même avec Lucy, avant de mener ces derniers vers la salle, là ou les autres devaient les attendre pour le diner.

Pour ainsi rejoindre tous ceux qui se joindraient à table pour le repas, en la présence d'Elrond de Foncombe. Ou les Pevensie rejoignirent ainsi, le maitre des lieux avec sa fille, ainsi que Gandalf et les cinq hobbits. Plusieurs hommes dont Aragorn et Boromir, ou le premier discutait en elfique avec Legolas, pendant que les autres elfes de son Royaume discutaient entre eux. Et que les nains mené par Gloin et son fils Gimli se trouvaient à l'écart des elfes, discutant, pour le premier, avec Bilbon qui présentait son neveu à ce dernier.

Bien évidemment, leur entrée dans la pièce ne passa pas inaperçus pour tous les convives. Ces derniers se retournant à leurs entrées, tandis qu'ils se tournaient tous les quatre vers Elrond, s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui.

_ Nous espérons que nous ne sommes pas en retard ? Demanda Peter.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher enfant. Vous êtes en avance, nous allons pouvoir dans ce cas, nous installer tous à nos places invita Elrond en montrant la table à ces convives.

Pour que ces derniers y prennent place et que le repas puisse commencer.

Bien évidemment les quatre Pevensie prirent place auprès de Gandalf, de Bilbon et des nains pour pouvoir discuter avec eux, sur les aventures qu'ils ont eux soixante ans auparavant. Bien que cela faisait qu'une année pour les quatre jeunes, mais ils aimaient bien pouvoir reparler de ce qu'ils avaient vécus comme d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'était dérouler ces soixante dernières années en Terre du Milieu.

_ Balin est toujours le Seigneur de la Moria ? Et comment vont les autres ? Demanda Susan se rappelant de l'un des plus anciens nains de la fraternité.

_ Oui. Ils ont repris la Moria aux gobelins avec Oin et Ori. Ils en ont le contrôle depuis, nous pourrions aller y faire un tour quand nous aurions le temps. Je suis persuader que Balin nous accueillera royalement, surtout quand il sera que vous êtes revenus souria Gloin à leurs intentions.

A leurs noms, Peter ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le coup d'œil que Gandalf lança à Elrond, comme si ces derniers partageaient un secret, qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Un secret inquiet et silencieux.

_ Thorin et ces neveux Kili et Fili sont toujours à Erebor avec la plupart des autres nains. Tandis que Bombur est devenus si gros, qu'il faut au moins six valeureux nains pour le porter ajouta Gloin, faisant sortir Peter de sa réflexion.

_ Je plains ces nains dans ce cas rigola Edmund. Je me souviens que j'ai faillis me briser le dos pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire se rappela Peter à ce souvenir, faisant éclater les autres de rire. Vous moquez pas les filles, parce que vous avez vraiment eux la chance de n'avoir pas essayer de l'aider à se relever, parce que je me demande sérieusement combien de temps il va pouvoir tenir à ce rythme.

_ Une chance que les autres étaient là dans ce cas remarqua Lucy, leur rappelant que s'était les autres nains de la Fraternité qui se chargeaient d'aider Bombur à se relever, pendant les pires moments de la quête.

_ Heureusement que les nains sont connus pour être sacrément fort, contrairement à d'autre répliqua Susan à ce propos.

Tout en ayant jeté un coup d'œil aux elfes, en particulier à Legolas, dont elle se trouvait être la plus loin des quatre. Affirmant ainsi, de façon diplomatique et cacher, qu'elle préférait de loin les nains que les elfes.

Et il faut croire que son annonce fit rire les nains et grogner la plupart des elfes de la Forêt Noire, alors que Legolas la regardait bizarrement pour sa « confidence ».

_ Bien que leur point faible réside dans la boisson rajouta Susan, le sourire aux lèvres alors que les nains ne purent s'empêcher de désapprouver ces dires.

Faisant rire les autres qui reconnaissaient bien leur sœur. Avec sa façon de dire un compliment avant de mettre en valeur, leur plus gros défaut. C'était bien du Susan tout cracher.

_ J'ai découvert une pièce étrange dans Foncombe. Cela avait plus l'air d'un sanctuaire en faite avoua Boromir. Une pièce ou reposait quatre statue représentant quatre jeunes personnes, habiller de vêtement noble. Des statues de vous quatre, pour être exacte.

_ Des statues ? De nous ? Ici, a Foncombe ? Demanda Peter surpris. Je ne le savais pas. Et vous ?

_ Non plus avoua Edmund, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, en essayant de se souvenir s'il avait déjà vus des statues de lui et de sa famille. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vus un tel lieu. Susan ? Lucy ?

_ Moi non plus avoua Susan. Je n'ai jamais vus ces statues. Je pensais que les seules statues de nous seraient à Erebor, que Thorin aura demandé pour nous remercier. Mais pourquoi y en a-t'il, ici, à Foncombe ?

_ Nous savions que vous reviendrez à Foncombe lorsque nous aurions besoin de vous. Gandalf à ramener vos affaires d'Erebor et nous à demander de veiller sur eux jusqu'à là. Les statues étaient pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez accomplis, comme de tous ce que vous avez pus éviter admit Elrond. Ces statues sont un remerciement.

_ C'est gentil de votre part. Mais il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine remarqua Lucy.

_ Comme vous vous êtes donné la peine d'aider Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne il y a soixante ans, et que vous allez de nouveau nous aider fit remarquer Elrond. Ce n'est qu'une juste mesure aux vus de la situation.

_ Comme l'a si bien dis Lucy, il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine répéta Peter. Bien que nous ignorons combien de temps nous resterons ici ? Ou bien même si nous finirons nos jours ici ou si nous viendront à mourir demain ? Nous ne sommes uniquement là pour vous aider et c'est tout.

En prononçant ces paroles, Peter ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le rêve qu'il avait fais la veille comme la présence d'Aslan dedans. Bien qu'il ne le voyait pas, il l'avait entendus et sentis auprès de lui. Quoi qu'il se passe, Peter affronterait son destin la tête haute et il veillera sur la sécurité des siens et des autres.

_ Peter ? Demanda inquiète Susan, tout en ayant posé sa main sur la sienne, le faisant sortir de sa transe.

Alors qu'elle le regardait inquiète, comme Edmund et Lucy, et le reste du groupe autour de lui.

_ Ne m'écoutez pas souria Peter. Je deviens mélancolique à la veille d'une guerre.

Et voyant que le jeune homme plongeait son regard dans l'eau de sa coupe, Gandalf et les deux soeurs Pevensie parvinrent facilement à détourner l'attention des autres, en discutant de d'autres sujets. En particulier des aventures passées à Narnia qui intéressaient beaucoup les autres convives.

Mais deux personnes dans l'assemblée avaient encore les yeux rivés sur l'aîné des Pevensie.

Le premier était Edmund.

Ce dernier sentait que son frère leur cachait quelque chose. Il reconnaissait ce regard pour l'avoir déjà vus, un an auparavant, pendant leur quête vers Erebor, quand il prenait les tours de garde. Son regard fixer dans les flammes avait cette même lueur. Cette lueur d'incompréhension, d'inquiétude et de mélancolie.

Comme s'il s'apprêtait à aller à la mort.

D'un autre côté, Edmund se doutait bien que cette aventure allait les mener, les confronter même, à plusieurs reprises, à la mort elle-même, comme avec Thorin, un an auparavant.

Le deuxième était Aragorn.

Il voyait dans les yeux de Peter, le même regard qu'il voyait chez Gandalf. Un regard ancien, âgé, de ceux qui en avaient vus trop. Un regard qui ne convenait pas à un jeune homme de son âge, lui montrant ainsi que Peter faisait bien plus vieux que son âge.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait remarqué chez les quatre enfants Pevensie, cet air adulte qu'ils avaient, bien qu'ils agissent en enfant depuis le début. Mais Aragorn ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils pouvaient agir en adulte responsable, surtout aux vus des surnoms que les nains leurs avaient donnés pendant leur dernier voyage en Terre du Milieu.

Et qu'ils étaient tous les quatre de redoutables adversaire, comme il en avait fais les frais plus tôt dans l'après-midi en se mesurant à Peter. C'était bien vrai qu'il n'avait pas utilisé toute sa force mais il avait été vraiment surpris que ce dernier avait réussi facilement à le mettre à terre de cette façon. Mais en cet instant, Aragorn découvrait la vulnérabilité de Peter.

Il l'avait vu fort. Autoritaire. Sur de soi. Compréhensif. Affectueux.

Mais la vulnérabilité n'était pas une chose qu'il avait vue chez ce jeune homme aux cours de la journée. A présent, Aragorn avait la nette impression de voir un petit garçon perdu qui ne savait pas quoi faire, ou bien un vieil homme qui était fatigué des guerres.

Et la seule chose qui semblait apaiser Peter, comme de le rassurer, était sa main empoignant la garde de son épée à sa ceinture. Comme si tenir son épée entre sa main, le rassurait et le maintenait dans la réalité.

Le revoyant sourire alors qu'il reprenait contenance et se remit dans les discussions autour de lui, Aragorn put le voir jouer un bref instant avec la bourse accrocher à sa ceinture. Qui semblait renfermer quelque chose qui le faisait sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur les décrits que ses sœurs faisaient de Narnia en hiver.

Le reste du repas se passa ainsi, dans la joie et l'amusement, alors que les Pevensie s'amusaient à relater certains moments amusant qu'ils avaient eux avec les nains de Thorin. Et quand Gandalf et Bilbon s'y mettaient tous les deux aussi, la tale riaient souvent, surtout lorsque Gloin se mettait à les contredire, pour tenter de garder un peu de fierté à son groupe devant les autres.

Alors quand ils eurent tous finis, Peter avisa les elfes qui s'étaient mis à jouer des notes avec l'aide de flute et d'harpe. L'aîné des Pevensie observa la cour paver à l'écart, là ou un feu brulait en son centre, éclairé par l'astre lunaire autant que les constellations que l'on voyait briller dans la nuit noire. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses sœurs et son frère qui continuaient de discuter avec Gandalf, Bilbon et les nains, quand il se décida enfin à agir.

Se levant de sa chaise, faisant tourner la tête des siens, Peter s'avança vers Susan avant de lui tendre sa main, l'invitant ainsi à le suivre. Et ne sachant pas, comme Edmund et Lucy, de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, Susan accepta son invitation et le laissa retirer sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Avant qu'il ne vienne à l'entrainer dans la cour sous la nuit, qu'ils finirent par très vite comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

Quand il fit tournoyer Susan d'un bras avant de lever sa main gauche dans sa main droite, alors qu'il avait posé sa propre main gauche dans son dos, juste sous son bras droit. Pour ensuite la faire valser sous les regards des autres, bien que cette danse n'était pas quelque chose que les habitants de la Terre du Milieu connaissaient, dansant autour du feu au cœur de la cour pavée.

_ Que font-ils ? Demanda Pippin aux deux autres Pevensie.

_ Ils dansent Pippin. C'est asser facile à comprendre remarqua Merry à l'intention de son cousin.

_ Chez nous, on appel cela la valse avoua Edmund en se levant à son tour de son siège. C'est une danse à la fois simple et complexe pour certaines versions. Sinon, cela te dirais de danser avec moi Lucy ?

_ Avec plaisir Edmund.

Et attrapant la main que son frère lui tendit, Lucy se leva à son tour et Edmund la conduisit, là ou Peter et Susan étaient entrain de danser. Et devant les autres, ils s'inclinèrent chacun devant l'autre avant qu'Edmund ne prenne sa petite sœur dans ces bras, comme Peter le faisait avec Susan, avant de faire valser Lucy au même rythme que leurs ainés, se trouvant à quelques mètres d'eux, tournoyant autour du feu.

Et sous les yeux des maitres des lieux et des autres convives, les Pevensie passèrent leurs soirées à valser dans la cour pavée, tout en échangeant de cavalière. En faisant tourner ces dernières sur elle-même pour les changer, quand ils venaient à se croiser, tournoyant chacun dans le sens opposer de l'autre.

Bien évidemment, ils s'amusèrent tous les quatre à entrainer les autres dans la danse, surtout quand les quatre plus jeunes hobbits s'étaient quelques peu rapprocher d'eux, pour les regarder tournoyer. Faisant bien rire les autres, surtout quand Susan et Lucy entreprirent de tirer les nains de table pour les faire danser à leurs tours. Et que les rires redoublèrent quand Peter et Edmund s'y mirent aussi, faisant danser Gloin et Gimli, qui tentèrent de se dégager de leurs poignes, sans aucun succès.

Et la soirée continua ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'une ruse de Lucy et de Peter, parvinrent à faire danser Susan avec Legolas. Quand dans un tour Peter parvint à faire tournoyer Susan vers ce dernier, que Lucy avait invité à danser avec elle. Et Susan crut bien faire un massacre, mais devant la révérence que lui fit Legolas, elle finit par accepter volontairement la main tendue qu'il lui offrait et n'avait pas fais de chichi pour danser avec lui.

Sauf que les bonnes choses avaient une fin et Elrond fit la remarque à tous, qu'ils devaient aller se coucher pour le conseil de demain matin. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas au gout de certains qui voulaient continuer de s'amuser quelques peu, en la présence des hobbits.

_ Nous allons tous aller nous coucher les hobbits. Et ce n'est pas négociable fit remarquer Gandalf à l'encontre des quatre hobbits.

En particulier Merry et Pippin, qui n'avaient nullement l'air fatigué.

_ Vous ne voulez pas aller dormir ? Demanda Peter en s'accroupissant auprès de ces derniers, pour constater par lui-même qu'ils n'étaient guère fatigués. Je connais un moyen radical de vous faire dormir, mes braves hobbits.

Et avant que quiconque n'est pus comprendre ou savoir ce que Peter avait en tête. Se redressant, l'aîné des Pevensie attrapa deux chaises entre ces mains qu'il alla placer devant le feu, avant d'en prendre deux autres et d'inviter les quatre hobbits à s'y asseoir, sous le regard des autres. Tandis que les siens finirent par comprendre ou il voulait en venir, quand il sortit une flute, tailler tel un Y à l'envers, de sa bourse.

Instrument que Gandalf, Bilbon et Gloin reconnaissaient, comprenant à leurs tours, ce qu'allait faire Peter.

_ Oh ! Attend Peter. J'aimerais aussi l'entendre répliqua Bilbon, voulant à tout prix faire partis de l'assemblée.

_ Bien sur Bilbon accepta Peter.

Tandis qu'Edmund se chargea d'apporter un autre siège devant le feu et que Bilbon s'y asseya, exciter de revivre un tel instant. Alors que Susan et Lucy avaient rejoins Peter à ces côtés de l'autre côté du feu, en face des hobbits. Ainsi que Gandalf et Gloin rejoignirent Edmund auprès de Bilbon, pendant que tous les autres se demandaient bien ce qui allait se passer.

_ Qu'est ce que vous allez faire au juste ? Demanda quelque peu inquiet Sam, en vrillant son regard sur Peter et cette « flute ».

_ Je vais tout simplement vous jouer une Berceuse de Narnia. Mais pour que cela ait de l'effet, j'avais besoin que vous soyez devant les flammes. Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Peter à leur intention, avant de sourire à ses sœurs et à son frère.

Pour ensuite se reconcentrer sur la flute dans ces mains, qu'il porta à ces lèvres avant d'entreprendre de jouer l'un des morceaux que Mr Tumnus leur avait appris. Le premier morceau que ce dernier avait joué à Lucy la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Narnia.

Pendant les premières notes, les quatre plus jeunes hobbits avaient vrillés leurs regards sur Peter avant que ce dernier ne leur désigne le feu de la tête. Feu que Bilbon, Gandalf, Gloin et les autres Pevensie fixaient, comme tous les autres convives derrière eux, quand ils virent quelque chose bouger d'entre les flammes.

La forme d'un homme qui possédait le bas du corps d'un cheval, se mettant à galoper autour du feu, entendant la course de ces sabots frapper le sol, avant de disparaitre comme il était apparu dans les flammes. Faisant sursauter les quatre hobbits, tout comme les autres convives derrières eux, excepter ceux qui semblaient savoir ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Peter continuait de jouer et plus il soufflait dans les notes, et plus des formes semblaient apparaitre dans les flammes. Qui terrifiaient au début les quatre hobbits comme les autres, craignant que ces derniers viennent à jaillir des flammes, sous la musique plus qu'hypnotisant qu'était entrain de jouer le jeune homme. Mais la curiosité prit très vite le dessus quand ils virent un groupe de cerf apparaitre avant la venue d'un cavalier, qui fit galoper son cheval autour du feu avant de disparaitre, dans le hennissement de l'animal qui rendait encore plus réel cette apparition.

Puis apparut d'autre créature étrange à l'apparence humaine, mais possédant les jambes de bouc et les cornes, qui se mettaient à danser au son de leurs sabots entrechoquant le sol et de leur chant qu'on entendait résonner dans les flammes, tandis que d'autres semblaient jouer des instruments de musique. Et plus les hobbits regardaient se spectacle et plus ils se sentaient attirer par le sommeil, comme si la danse et le son de la Berceuse commençait à faire son effet sur eux.

Alors quand les flammes se mirent à dévoiler, les mêmes étranges homme-bouc qui se mettaient à se tourner autour, en chantant et en dansant, en formant un cercle parfait ou d'autre créature s'y était jointe. Comme un ours ou encore une étrange créature à l'apparence d'un fauve mais avec la tête et les ailes d'un oiseau, et d'un cheval, les hobbits se sentirent envelopper dans les bras de Morphée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils avaient finis par s'endormir sur leurs sièges.

Tandis que Peter terminait de jouer les dernières notes, terminant ainsi la berceuse et le charme qu'il avait lancé, pendant que ses sœurs et son frère continuaient de fixer les flammes du feu, qui avaient cessés de faire danser les formes des Narniens. Leurs yeux montrant bien que le charme avait aussi agis sur eux, que Morphée était prêt à les accueillir.

Eux quatre, comme Gandalf, les nains et les hommes présents, tandis que les elfes avaient été charmés par la Berceuse, et abordaient ces aires rêveurs qui faisaient sourire les Pevensie.

_ Je crois que je vais arrêter de jouer les Berceuses pour ce soir souria Peter avant de ranger de nouveau sa flute dans sa bourse à sa ceinture, et de se tourner vers les hobbits. Je me charge de Bilbon. Gandalf, vous vous occuper de Frodon ?

_ Je m'en charge accepta le Magicien sachant pertinemment de ce que Peter voulait dire par là.

Que ce dernier voulait éviter à quiconque de porter le jeune hobbit, en sachant que l'anneau se trouvait juste dans sa poche. Mieux ne valait pas tenter le diable.

_ Nous, on se charge des trois autres prévena Edmund en se désignant lui, Susan et Lucy.

Et avant que quiconque n'ait pus les en empêcher, en particulier pour les filles, Gandalf autant que les Pevensie avaient chacun attraper un hobbit dans leurs bras. Edmund s'étant chargé de Merry, Susan de Sam et Lucy de Pippin. Et souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous les autres, ils suivirent Gandalf qui les mena dans les quartiers, là ou reposaient les hobbits, et ou ils vinrent tous à déposer ces derniers.

Dans leurs lits et aux chauds, continuant de dormir comme de gros bébés.

_ Bonne nuit Gandalf saluèrent les quatre Pevensie ensembles.

_ Bonne nuit les enfants. A demain salua à son tour le Magicien les quittant devant leur quartier tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Alors que les Pevensie regagnèrent chacun leurs chambres, trop fatiguer après la berceuse pour dire quoi que se soit. Et après s'être, tous les quatre, changer et s'être souhaiter bonne nuit, se couchèrent chacun dans leurs lits. En sachant d'avance que cela risquait d'être la dernière fois, avant très longtemps, qu'ils dormiraient dans un lit.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre**

**je vous dis à la prochaine pour le "Chapitre 4: Le Conseil d'Elrond"**

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


	5. Chapitre 4 Le Conseil d'Elrond

**Heureuse de voir une nouvelle arrivante dans ceux qui suive ma fic**

**Et voici le "Chapitre 4 Le Conseil d'Elrond" que j'ai écris bien plus vite que je ne le pensais**

**Je n'ai plus qu'a vous dire bonne lecture**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Conseil d'Elrond**

_Les ténèbres._

_L'obscurité._

_Mais toujours le bruit des combats autour de lui._

_Le champ de bataille qui l'entourait était toujours plonger dans la noirceur, mais il pouvait toujours entendre les combats. _

_Les cris. Les épées s'entrechoquant. Les boucliers brisés. Les courses effrénées de plusieurs chevaux aux galops._

_Sauf que s'il ne pouvait apercevoir son environnement, ce n'était pas le cas pour lui._

_Il pouvait se voir._

_Ou plutôt pouvait apercevoir son corps, qui semblait luire comme un vers luisant. Comme s'il était auréolé d'une lumière. Une douce lumière, chaude et accueillante. Une lumière que Peter connaissait._

_La lumière d'Aslan._

_Comme si le Grand Lion se trouvait avec lui, en cet instant, alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement constater qu'il avait eu raison. Il était bel et bien vêtu de son armure. De son armure de Narnia._

_Ses cottes de maille recouvraient la totalité de son corps, avec sa tunique rouge aux abords dorés et au lion jaune sur le torse. Son gantelet de métal à sa main droite entourant la garde de son épée, alors que sa main gauche était recouverte de son gant en cuire et tenant les poignets de son bouclier narnien._

_Sauf qu'il n'avait pas son casque ou… il ne l'avait plus. En tout cas, son visage était à découvert, comme la capuche en cotte de maille, qu'il pouvait sentir sur ces épaules. Tandis qu'il pouvait sentir des élancements sur le côté droit de sa tête._

_Posant sa main sur son front, Peter abaissa sa main devant ces yeux pour la voir pleine de sang. Il avait dus être sauvagement frappé pour avoir une telle douleur à la tête, autant que le sang qui coulait de la blessure. Mais ce n'était pas la douleur à la tête qui le gênait, il pouvait sentir que tout son corps l'élançait._

_Comme si on l'avait passé à tabac et qu'il avait été écrasé par un cheval. Tout son corps ne demandait qu'à se reposer et à s'asseoir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il le sentait._

_Peter le sentait arriver._

_La menace qui planait au dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès, se trouvait autour de lui mais il ne pouvait le voir. Il ne pouvait l'apercevoir._

_Mais il pouvait l'entendre. Il pouvait entendre ces pas lourds s'approcher de lui et le souffle glaciale de sa respiration. Et Peter pouvait reconnaitre cette voix et cette présence pour l'avoir déjà rencontré. Pour l'avoir déjà croisé quelques minutes après leur arriver, à lui et à sa famille._

_Et il se trouvait juste derrière lui._

_Se retournant d'un bloc, Peter pensait qu'il pourrait l'apercevoir mais la seule chose qu'il vit, fut une lame qui fonçait droit vers sa poitrine._

_Sauf qu'avant même que la lame noire ne vint à le toucher, Peter se réveilla d'un bond alors que résonnait le rugissement d'Aslan dans sa tête._

La respiration saccadée et les battements frénétiques de son cœur, Peter émergea de nouveau avec la réalité quand il se rendit compte ou il se trouvait. Dans son lit, dans la chambre qu'on lui avait passé à Foncombe, alors que son frère et ses sœurs dormaient profondément dans les chambres à côté.

Calmant sa respiration et son cœur, Peter quitta son lit, se rendant compte que la nuit était toujours sombre. Mais s'en fichant complètement, Peter renfila ces bottes et attrapant sa chemise qu'il avait retiré pour dormir, n'ayant dormit qu'avec son pantalon. Il quitta sans bruit sa chambre et s'éloignant des appartements qu'on leur avait confiés pour leur passage à Foncombe, Peter prit la direction des chutes d'eau, là ou il pourrait avoir une meilleure vue pour admirer la lune.

Il se souvenait qu'à Narnia, quand il ne parvenait pas à dormir, il allait dehors sur son balcon, passant des heures à observer l'astre lunaire comme les constellations. Admirant la beauté des astres qui avaient de quoi l'apaiser et quand il se sentait de nouveau calme, il retournait se coucher et dormait jusqu'à se qu'on vienne le réveiller le lendemain.

Et finissant par atteindre l'endroit qu'il désirait, Peter avisa le petit lac qui se trouvait dans Foncombe, le même ou ils avaient joué à se mouiller plus tôt. Quand Edmund était venu jeter Susan à l'eau. Ou s'asseyant sur le rebord et retirant ces bottes, Peter plongea ces pieds dans l'eau froide et se penchant en arrière, vrilla son regard sur les astres au dessus de lui. Admirant les constellations qu'il pouvait apercevoir en cette nuit claire.

Mais il fallait croire que sa vagabonde nocturne n'était pas passée inaperçus, puisque quelques minutes après son arrivée dans son endroit isoler, il fut bientôt rejoins par quelqu'un qui vint le rejoindre sur le rebord du lac.

Et il n'eut besoin que d'aviser le bas de la robe grise pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de dormir ?

_ Je pourrais aussi vous poser cette question Gandalf ? Une personne de votre âge ne devrait-elle pas dormir le plus possible ? Lui demanda Peter, son regard toujours vriller vers le ciel.

_ Ce genre de tournure devrait plus s'appliquer à une personne de votre âge, mon cher Peter fit remarquer une autre personne, le faisant quelque peu sursauter.

Se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant, Peter put constater que Gandalf n'était pas venue tout seul le voir et qu'Elrond l'accompagnait.

_ On dirait que vous vous êtes donné le mot ne put s'empêcher de sourire Peter. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ On nous a informé que vous avez fais un cauchemard. Vous souhaitez nous en parler ? Lui demanda Elrond.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous nous faisiez surveiller et encore moins que je faisais un cauchemard. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je cauchemardais ? Demanda Peter.

_ Nos elfes patrouillent souvent dans Foncombe la nuit, par mesure de sécurité quand nous avons des invités lui avoua Elrond. L'un de mes elfes se trouvait tout prêt de vous quand vous vous êtes réveillé en sursaut, votre cœur battant la chamade alors que vous aviez des difficultés à récupérer votre souffle. Il est venu m'en informer alors que je discutais avec Gandalf et nous sommes venus voir si tout allait bien.

_ Ca n'est pas vraiment pour ça que vous êtes venus, n'est ce pas ?

_ J'étais entrain de me demander, si le cauchemard que tu as fais, était du même genre que tu as eu, la dernière fois, pendant notre voyage vers Erebor. Celle ou tu voyais Thorin ainsi que ces neveux Kili et Fili mourir ? Lui demanda Gandalf rappelant ainsi à Peter ce qui s'était produit un an plus tôt pour lui.

Chaque nuit qu'il avait passé en Terre du Milieu pendant leur quête en aidant Thorin à récupérer Erebor, Peter avait un étrange rêve qui ne cessait de devenir de plus en plus nette au fil des nuits. Et en précision, avant qu'il ne finisse par découvrir que ces rêves se trouvaient être des visions qu'Aslan lui envoyait pour le prévenir d'un fait important qui risquait de se produire.

Peter avait, ainsi, vus Thorin et ses deux neveux périr à Erebor, pendant la confrontation avec les orques et les gobelins. Et Peter avait pus ainsi l'éviter, avec l'aide d'Edmund, en les sauvant tous les trois de la mort, qu'ils évitèrent de justesse. Même que les deux frères avaient faillis y passer tous les deux pendant ce combat, si les nains n'avaient pas finis de se désintéresser de leurs cibles pour venir les aider.

Cela n'avait été qu'ensemble qu'ils avaient finis par arriver à leur fin.

_ Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela Gandalf ? Lui demanda Peter.

_ Que tu es toujours un aussi mauvais menteur souria Gandalf. Je le lis dans tes yeux Peter. Qu'as-tu vus ?

_ Tu devras me reposer cette question dans une semaine, peut être que je te dirais exactement ce que je vois prévena Peter. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je peux dire c'est que je ne vois rien. J'entends mais ne vois rien.

_ Et qu'entendez vous Seigneur Peter ?

La question d'Elrond était celle que Gandalf se posait, curieux de savoir ce qu'Aslan avait pus ou commençait à lui montrer. Qui soit si important pour que le jeune homme commence à être sur ces gardes pour changer un futur évènement, qu'Aslan pensait possible d'empêcher qu'il vienne à se produire.

Mais Peter savait que tant qu'il ne leur aurait pas répondus, Gandalf et Elrond ne laisseraient pas tomber les questions. Souhaitant être au courant et savoir qu'elle évènement, Aslan lui permettrait de changer.

_ Je suis au milieu d'une bataille finit par admettre Peter. J'entends le bruit des combats autour de moi. Il y a aussi beaucoup de chevaux, sans doute une grande cavalerie. Se sont les seules choses que j'ai pus apercevoir jusqu'à présent.

_ Tu me tiendras au courant des prochaines images que tu verras ? Lui demanda Gandalf à l'intention de Peter.

_ Je ferais de mon possible pour te tenir au courant Gandalf. Mais je ne te promets rien prévena Peter à son intention.

_ C'est un début affirma Gandalf. Allez mon garçon, va te reposer pendant ces dernières heures. J'ignore encore combien de temps nous pourrons dormir aussi bien durant les prochaines nuits.

_ Je vous dis bonne nuit dans ce cas ou ce qui reste de la nuit salua Peter avant de se relever.

Et avant même que l'un des deux n'ait pus dire quoi que se soit, Peter les salua en s'inclinant pour ensuite les quitter et retourner dans sa chambre. Après avoir ramassé ces bottes, il se dépêcha de regagner dans sa chambre avant que Gandalf et Elrond n'aient pus le stopper.

Et quand il finit par regagner sa chambre, Peter s'installa sur son lit, les bras croisé sous sa tête et se remit à repenser à son rêve. A ce qu'Aslan essayait de lui montrer.

_ Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Aslan ? Cela serait si facile que tu puisses me dire en face ce que tu veux tant me montrer ? Se demanda Peter, son regard fixer sur le lion qui avait été illustré sur le plafond de la coupole. J'aurais préféré que tu puisses plus nous aider cette fois-ci que la dernière fois. En tout cas, j'espère que tu continus de veiller sur nous, Aslan, cela me rassurait plus.

Puis soufflant un bon coup, Peter ferma les yeux et se relaissa emporter par le sommeil, en espérant ne pas avoir une autre vision. Désirant pouvoir dormir les quelques heures qui lui restait sans avoir à revivre ce qu'il avait déjà vus.

Il ne souhaitait pas savoir, si oui ou non, cette lame qui lui semblait destiné, qu'il avait vus fondre sur lui, allait véritablement finir par se planter dans sa poitrine.

Quand il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, à tête reposé, Peter ne put s'empêcher de frotter un instant sa main droite, ayant cette fugace impression d'avoir des fourmis dans les doigts. Comme si elle était restée inerte beaucoup trop longtemps, lui donnant ce sentiment d'avoir la main en feu.

Mais ne s'y inquiétant pas d'avantage, Peter se reconcentra sur son environnement et entendit ses sœurs et son frère discuter entre eux, alors qu'ils se changeaient tous les trois, se préparant pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Revêtant les vêtements de la veille que les elfes lui avaient préparés, Peter rejoigna ses sœurs et son frère pour cette journée qu'ils allaient avoir.

Alors qu'on avait installé une table dans la cour pavée devant leurs chambres, juste à côté de la fontaine, avec leurs petits déjeuners dessus et un parchemin leur étant adressée.

Un message de la part de Gandalf.

_**« J'ai fais demander qu'on vous apporte votre petit déjeuner dans vos quartiers, pour que vous puissiez avoir un dernier instant en famille avant le long conseil que nous aurons, aujourd'hui. Je vous attendrais devant le lieu de réunion. Bonne appétit. **_

_**Gandalf. »**_

_ Il faut croire que Gandalf prévoit toujours tout à l'avance ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Edmund après la lecture de Peter de la missive.

_ Oui. Il a toujours été prévenant avec nous avoua Lucy.

_ Nous ferions bien mieux de prendre notre petit déjeuner et d'aller, très vite, le rejoindre répliqua Susan. Peter. Tout va bien ?

Peter, lui, avait pertinemment compris ce que Gandalf avait derrière la tête, en improvisant ce petit déjeuner avec les siens. Eloigner des autres.

Il s'attendait à ce que Peter leur confit ce qu'il voyait, chose qu'il ne leur avait jamais dis concernant la première fois ou Aslan lui avait montré une scène de l'avenir. Il ne leur avait jamais dis qu'il avait vus Thorin et ces neveux mourir. Peter avait donné l'excuse à Edmund à ce moment là, qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment et qu'ils devaient tous les deux rester auprès d'eux trois.

Il avait ensuite dis aux autres, que s'était la voix d'Aslan qui lui avait dis que les trois nains avaient des problèmes et qu'ils risquaient d'avoir besoin d'aide. Seul Gandalf avait été au courant qu'il l'avait su par des visions dans ces rêves.

_ Oui Susan. Je vais bien admit Peter, tout en se remettant à frotter sa main droite pour faire cesser cette douleur. Dépêchons nous de prendre notre repas et d'aller le rejoindre pour le conseil.

Et ne faisant plus attention au tiraillement dans sa main, Peter se mit à discuter de chose et d'autre avec les membres de sa famille, tout en prenant son petit déjeuner. Alors que le geste de l'aîné sur sa main droite, n'était pas passé inaperçus aux yeux d'Edmund, qui voyait son frère se mettre à serrer et à desserrer son poing, comme si quelque chose le gênait. Pendant que Susan et Lucy s'employaient à trouver les défauts et les avantages chez les elfes et les nains, discussion qui anima leur petit déjeuner.

_ Tu dis ça, uniquement parce que Legolas t'horripile, Susan répliqua Lucy. Moi je te dis que c'est un elfe tout à fait charmant, comme le Seigneur Elrond et sa fille Dame Arwen.

_ Je ne dis pas le contraire Lucy. Le seigneur Elrond et sa fille sont des personnes charmantes. Mais cet elfe m'énerve… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait qu'il me colle de cette façon m'irrite le poil exprima Susan.

_ Il faut dire que c'est un très bel elfe. Il a du charme, de la gentillesse et…

_ Ne dis surtout pas que j'en pince pour lui, Lucy. Ou je te promets que…

_ Tu en pinces pour lui répliqua simplement Lucy, mettant un terme à la menace que Susan prévoyait de dire.

_ Tu as quelque chose à la main, Peter ?

_ Quoi ? Demanda Peter n'ayant pas très bien entendus.

Tout en s'étant tourner vers Edmund, se désintéressant de la dispute entre ces deux sœurs autour du sujet, de savoir si Susan en pinçait vraiment pour le Prince elfe Legolas.

_ J'ai demandé si tu n'avais pas mal à la main droite ? Tu ne cesses de la secouer depuis tout à l'heure ou de la frotter remarqua Edmund qui avait remarqué son petit manège.

_ Ce n'est rien Edmund. Ne t'en fais pas prévena Peter. J'ai dus mal dormir dessus cette nuit, sa picote légèrement. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ D'accord.

Et se souriant tous les deux, ils reportèrent leurs regards amusés sur leurs sœurs. Alors que Lucy s'évertuait à faire cracher la vérité à Susan, sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le bel elfe.

_ Vous nous le direz les filles quand vous déciderez de changer de sujet ? Demanda mine de rien Edmund, en buvant sa boisson. Même si parlez de Legolas doit être un sujet passionnant pour Susan

Faisant ainsi éclater de rire Peter, alors que Susan le fusillait du regard pour sa dernière réplique sous le sourire victorieux de Lucy.

_ Tu vois Su ! Je ne suis pas la seule à penser que tu as le béguin pour lui !

_ Je me répète Lucy que je n'éprouve rien pour cet elfe, qui ressemble de prêt ou de loin, à un quelconque sentiment amoureux répliqua Susan.

_ Alors dis nous lequel tu préfère dans ce cas ? Demanda Peter.

_ Lequel je préfère dans quoi ? Demanda Susan ne comprenant ou il voulait en venir.

Comme Edmund et Lucy par la même occasion, qui ne comprenait pas le sens de la question de leur aîné.

_ Si ce que tu ressens en voyant Legolas est aussi fort ou identique à ce que tu ressentais pour Caspian ? Demanda Peter. Tu ne fais que te voiler la face, Susan et tu le sais. L'alchimie qu'il y a entre toi et lui, est la même que tu avais avec Caspian à Narnia.

_ Ca n'a rien à voir Peter. Et de toute façon, nous finirons par rentrés chez nous à la fin. Quand toute cette histoire sera finit rappela Susan à l'intention de sa famille.

__ Quelque chose me dit que non._

_ Tu as dis quelque chose Peter ? Lui demanda Edmund en se tournant vers son aîné.

_ Non. Je n'ai rien dis Edmund avoua Peter, contredisant ainsi le fait qu'il avait dis quelque chose.

Alors qu'il avait vraiment dis quelque chose. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette phrase était sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le remarque, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure qu'il avait parfaitement entendus.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait dis ça ? « Quelque chose me dit que non ». Pourquoi avoir prononcé cette phrase alors que même lui doutait sur leur prochain retour chez eux, quand tout sera terminer en Terre du Milieu. Quand le Mal aura été vaincu et que leurs camarades pourront enfin vivre une vie paisible et en paix.

Mais maintenant, plus il y pensait, plus Peter se rendit compte que cela était « peut être » possible. Comme si son instinct lui disait de croire en ces quelques mots. Qu'il devait y croire.

Secouant de la tête pour faire sortir ces idées de sa conscience, Peter ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement alors que la douleur, dans sa main droite, était revenue un bref instant. Cette illusion d'avoir des fourmis dans les doigts s'était propagée dans la paume de sa main, comme un feu qui se mettait à bruler à travers ces veines.

L'obligeant ainsi à la placer sous la table et de la secouer, pour ne pas le faire remarquer aux autres, en particulier Edmund qui l'avait remarqué en premier. Et ne voulant pas les inquiéter, se doutant qu'il avait sans doute dus se froisser un muscle pendant qu'il dormait, en faisant un mauvais geste.

Il allait surement avoir besoin de bander sa main pendant quelques temps, pour calmer la douleur et c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire après le petit déjeuner. Prévenant les autres qu'ils pouvaient partir devant pour rejoindre Gandalf, Peter attendit que Susan, Edmund et Lucy eurent quitté les lieux, avant de regagner sa chambe et de fouiller dans ces affaires.

Là ou il avait aperçus une petite boite qui renfermait des plantes médicinales ainsi que des bandages, Aslan ayant sans doute prévus que cela lui serait utile à l'avenir. Surtout que le Grand Lion devait aussi savoir que Peter avait commencé à faire des études de médecine.

Massant avant sa main, Peter finit par la bander en la bloquant ainsi, se doutant que cela ne serait pas facile à manier l'épée. Mais il préférait garder sa main en repos le plus possible, pour éviter que son froissement empire et qu'il soit incapable d'utiliser son arme.

Tirant sur sa manche en espérant masquer le bandage, Peter prit une profonde inspiration avant de se décider à rejoindre les autres en ayant remis sa ceinture autour de sa taille, avec son épée accrocher par la même occasion. Possédant cette étrange impression qu'il allait l'utiliser, ayant la même impression qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt.

Se dépêchant de rejoindre les autres, Peter put constater qu'Elrond avait fais installer de nombreux sièges en cercle, autour d'un socle de pierre et se trouvant à l'air libre. Entourer d'arbre et quelque peu à l'écart des autres demeures, comme pour ainsi marquer l'importance du lieu et ou personne ne pouvait aller quand des réunions sérieuses s'y tenaient.

Et Peter les vit tous déjà installer à leur place, les elfes dont Legolas, les hommes dont Aragorn et Boromir, les nains dont Gloin et Gimli. Ainsi que Gandalf et Frodon placer tous les deux à la gauche d'Elrond, puis venait le groupe des elfes avec Legolas, certains hommes étant placé entre ces derniers et les nains, dont Gimli et Gloin. Pendant que Boromir se trouvait au centre d'autres hommes et qu'Aragorn était assis à la droite d'Edmund.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'un fauteuil de libre se trouvant entre sa sœur Susan et Elrond, se trouvant à la droite de ce dernier. Tandis qu'il vit tous les regards se tourner vers lui et qui semblait l'attendre alors qu'Elrond se leva de son fauteuil, pour accueillir le jeune garçon.

_ Pardonnez mon retard, Seigneur Elrond s'excusa Peter en inclinant de la tête face à ce dernier. Je devais me charger de quelque chose avant de vous rejoindre.

_ Se n'est rien mon garçon. Le conseil vous attendait déclara Elrond. Venez donc vous joindre à nous.

Et l'invitant d'un geste de la main à venir prendre place à sa droite, Peter inclina une fois encore de la tête et passa devant Elrond, qui portait une tunique en velours rouge foncé et de doré sombre, veillant à garder sa main caché pour que personne ne puisse apercevoir le bandage autour de celle-ci. Tandis qu'il alla rejoindre sa place auprès de Susan, qui se trouvait à la gauche de Lucy qui était elle-même à la gauche d'Edmund.

Pendant qu'Elrond se tourna face à l'assemblée devant lui pour ainsi débuter le conseil.

_ Etranger venus de terre lointaine, ami de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici, afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper, vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus commença Elrond en observant chacun des invités présent dans cette assemblée. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'Anneau Frodon ?

Et s'étant tourné vers le Hobbit présent, Elrond l'invita à dévoiler le fameux « objet » devant tous en lui montrant le socle de pierre, se trouvant au centre de leur assemblée et aux yeux de tous.

Et jetant un regard à Gandalf qui hocha de la tête, Frodon finit par se lever avec lenteur, comme pour retarder le moment de devoir déposer l'objet au centre de l'assemblée et de le dévoiler aux autres. Mais inspirant à fond, Frodon plongea sa main dans sa poche avant de la ressortir et de la tendre vers le socle sur lequel, il finit par poser le « précieux » anneau.

Alors quand Peter le vit enfin, comme ses sœurs et son frère, qui ne l'avaient jusqu'à présent jamais vus ou aperçus, ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir… malade. Oui, Peter était malade de voir une telle chose qui se trouvait tout juste devant lui, poser sur un socle de pierre et qui semblait rougeoyer à la lumière du soleil.

Tournant son regard vers les membres de sa famille, Peter put constater que Susan et Lucy regardaient l'anneau avec un regard de tueur, lui montrant bien que cette chose les révulsait. Pendant que le regard d'Edmund était masqué par l'inquiétude et la peur, se rappelant sans nul doute de la Sorcière Blanche et des mauvaises ondes qu'elle envoyait.

Mais la sensation que Peter ressentait, ces ondes négatives qui émanaient d'un seul et même objet, lui mettait l'estomac à l'envers. Sentant en lui le rugissement d'Aslan dans sa tête, comme si la vue d'une telle création le révulsait lui aussi et qu'il était prêt à se jeter dessus pour le détruire.

Une telle réaction faillit bien contaminer Peter qui sentait sa main le démanger de nouveau, d'attraper le manche de son épée et de l'abattre sur l'anneau. Pendant qu'il voyait Frodon regagner sa place sagement, sous le hochement de tête de Gandalf, ne pouvant s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement quand il se réinstalla sur son fauteuil.

_ Alors c'est vrai murmura Boromir, le seul qu'on parvint à entendre dans l'assemblée.

Tandis que tous poussaient des exclamations de surprise chuchoter, comme si le moindre cri ou parole prononcer pouvaient réveillés le monstre qui dormait dans l'anneau. Alors que tous vrillaient leurs regards sur le cercle doré avec des visages surpris, intriguer ou encore le fusillait du regard comme si la présence de cet « artefact » les révulsait.

Et que pendant que Peter observait cet objet avec l'envie irrésistible d'abattre son arme dessus, il pouvait pleinement entendre des mots. Des paroles qui ne semblaient n'avoir aucun sens pour lui mais qui semblait énerver plus qu'autre chose Aslan, comme si ce dernier se trouvait à ces côtés, se l'imaginant même.

Se rapprochant comme une ombre lumineuse qui se placerait entre lui et Elrond, dardant son regard furieux doré mais pourtant calme sur l'anneau. Sa crinière volant autour de sa tête au gré du vent, alors qu'il finirait par tourner son regard vers Peter et plongerait ces prunelles couleur soleil dans les siens, couleur bleu ciel.

Et Peter imaginerait les mises en garde qu'Aslan le lui dirait.

__ Ne t'approches jamais de cette chose Peter ! Et encore moins de l'écouter ! N'écoute pas ces paroles barbares qui ne vous inciteraient toi et les autres, de vous entretuer pour l'avoir._

Mais avant qu'il n'est pus répliquer quelque chose au parole d'Aslan, sur ce que ce dernier lui aurait dis s'il avait été « véritablement » présent. Peter revint très vite à lui quand il entendit la voix de Boromir s'élever, le faisant quelque peu sursauter ou jetant un coup d'œil à sa gauche, il ne vit aucune trace d'Aslan.

Il avait dus rêver la présence d'Aslan pour se l'imaginer maintenant, dans une telle situation.

_ Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu à l'Est le ciel s'assombrir mais à l'Ouest, une pâle lueur persistait et une voix s'écriait : votre fin est proche débuta Boromir devant tous, après s'être lever de son siège et faisant face aux autres. Le Fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé. Alors Fléau d'Isildur…

Et tout en parlant, Boromir s'était rapprocher du socle, là ou reposait l'anneau et avait doucement, mais surement, commencé à tendre la main vers l'anneau. A la surprise générale de tous.

_ Boromir ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Aragorn et Edmund prêt à se lever pour le faire reculer.

Et l'éloigner de l'objet qui semblait le tenter.

Mais quelqu'un d'autre savait comment faire pour éloigner le Fils de l'Intendant du Gondor de l'Anneau, qui le tentait un peu trop.

Gandalf se mit à scander des phrases d'une voix rauque et gutturale, alors que le sol se mit à trembler et le ciel à gronder. Pendant que tous s'accrochaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas tomber sous la surprise et la terreur, alors que Peter pouvait entendre une autre voix résonner avec celle de Gandalf.

Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu et qui émanait du maudit anneau, posé sur le socle devant lui alors que le rugissement d'Aslan vibrait dans sa tête. Se l'imaginant encore à ces côtés, entrain de rugir de sa voix puissante, comme pour éloigner le mauvais œil de lui. Et que la main de Peter le démangea grandement quand il vint à poser sa main sur la garde de son épée, qui semblait chauffer au cœur de sa paume, prêt à la dégainer à tout instant.

Puis quand Gandalf termina son discours étrange à la plus grande joie de tous, alors que les éléments autour d'eux s'étaient peu à peu calmer. Et que le soleil avait finis par remontrer le bout de son nez, cacher par les nuages, pendant que toute l'assemblée reprenait leur souffle et calmait les battements frénétiques de leur cœur.

_ Jamais de mots n'ont été prononcé ici, à Imladris répliqua Elrond à l'intention de Gandalf.

Le foudroyant de son regard, en l'invitant à ne pas recommencer une telle chose dans sa demeure.

_ Je n'implore pas votre pardon Maitre Elrond prévena Gandalf en fixant ce dernier se réinstaller sur son fauteuil. Car le parlé noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendus dans toutes les régions Ouest. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique.

_ Rappelez nous de jamais vous demander de nous faire Gandalf, vous avez réussi avec brio ; ne put s'empêcher de commenter Edmund.

Faisant sourire ces sœurs alors que certains des invités se permirent d'avoir un sourire crisper face à sa réplique, tout en relâchant leur garde qui avait grimpé en flèche lorsque Gandalf avait commencé à parler dans ce dialecte noire.

_ Tout va bien Seigneur Peter ? Demanda Frodon après qu'il avait repris son calme en remarquant, avant les autres la réaction de Peter.

Celle qu'il était enfoncé dans au fond de son siège, la main droite sur la garde de son épée qu'il était prêt à dégainer. Son regard sombre fixé sur l'Anneau avec une telle haine et une telle rage qu'il en paraissait effrayant.

_ Peter ? Demanda Susan en s'inquiétant pour son frère.

Alors que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son aîné avoir un tel regard. Comme Edmund et Lucy, ils avaient déjà vus Peter lancer des regards de haine ou de rage, mais jamais avec une telle intensité qu'il en paraissait féroce et… dangereux.

S'approchant de lui, Gandalf posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon qui sursauta au contact, lâchant la garde de son épée et l'abattant sur la main gauche du Magicien sur lui. Avant de vriller son regard sur Gandalf qui surprit à son tour, sursauta pour ensuite reprendre contenance et souffler de soulagement en reconnaissant ce dernier.

_ Bonté divine Gandalf. La prochaine fois que vous voulez arrêter quelqu'un, assommez-le donc avec votre bâton au lieu de nous effrayer de la sorte avoua Peter. J'ai bien cru que j'allais exploser.

_ J'en suis navré mon jeune garçon s'excusa Gandalf en reprenant ces esprits, finissant par aviser le bandage à la main droite de Peter. Tu t'es blessé Peter ?

_ Rien de bien méchant, ne vous en faites pas promit Peter. Je n'ais plus eu l'habitude de manier une épée, je pense que j'ai un peu trop forcé hier. Mais ne vous en faîtes donc pas, d'ici quelques jours ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Hochant de la tête alors que Gandalf finit par regagner son siège, Peter pouvant pleinement sentir les regards des siens, pesant sur lui. Il n'y fit pas attention, bien trop concentré sur l'assemblée tandis que Boromir se remettait une fois de plus à donner son avis.

_ Cette anneau est un don. Un don pour les ennemis du Mordor, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ?

_ S'ayait. Y en a un qui vient de prononcer la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas répliqua à voix haute Edmund, ce que certains devaient pensées, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en fixant Boromir.

Ce dernier qui ne fit nullement attention à la remarque du jeune homme, pour se concentrer uniquement sur les plus « adultes » autour de lui.

_ Depuis longtemps mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor a tenu à distance les armées du Mordor prévena Boromir. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez nous l'utilisez contre lui ?

_ Comme si des simples hommes arriveraient à contrôler ce truc ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Edmund.

Alors que Susan et Lucy étaient toutes les prêtes à le bâillonner sur place, pour l'obliger à se taire. Bien qu'elles se trouvaient être d'accord avec ces dires et elles n'étaient pas les seules. Puisqu'avant que Boromir ne réplique quelques choses à l'intention d'Edmund, Aragorn prit directement sa défense, appuyant ces dires.

_ On ne peut le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maitre.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'un rôdeur ou encore un simple enfant venant d'un endroit inconnu, connaient à ces choses là ? Demanda Boromir foudroyant du regard Aragorn autant qu'Edmund.

_ Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur, comme ce n'est pas un simple enfant répliqua Legolas se levant de sa place et faisant face à Boromir.

Tandis que Gloin avait lui aussi été prêt à se jeter sur le Fils de l'Intendant du Gondor, pour sa remarque désobligeante envers Edmund mais il fut retenu à sa place par son fils et l'un des ces camarades nains, qui le maintenaient assis sur son siège.

_ C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance reprit l'elfe.

_ Aragorn. Le descendant d'Isildur ? Demanda Boromir n'en croyant pas ces oreilles.

Alors que les Pevensie découvrirent ainsi que l'homme qu'ils savaient pris pour un simple rôdeur, se trouvait être le futur Roi du Gondor. Et leur déduction fut confirmée quand Legolas vint à le confirmer, sous les yeux de tous.

_ Et l'héritier au trône du Gondor ! Précisa Legolas. Quant à Edmund, il s'agit d'un des Rois de Narnia, Chevaliers de l'Ordre du Grand Lion. Et lui, son frère et ses sœurs, Grand Roi et Reine de Narnia, sont beaucoup plus nobles et courageux que tous vos hommes réunis.

Et les Pevensie virent la bêtise venir quand Legolas prononça ces dernières paroles et Susan eut tout le temps de s'interposer, que Boromir était, à deux doigts, de fracasser son poing sur le visage de l'elfe. Tandis que Gloin s'était lui aussi lever comme Edmund, alors que Lucy restait en arrière pendant que Peter restait sagement assis, observant les « duellistes », son regard toujours river sur le véritable problème.

_ Si vous pouviez évités de lui fracasser le crâne, Seigneur Boromir, cela m'arrangerait grandement. Puisque je préférerais que cela soit moi qui vienne à lui botter les fesses prévena Susan. Bien que cela ne soit vous qui veniez à vous faire mal, puisque les elfes ont la tête dure, aussi robuste que les nains. Quant à votre attitude des plus rustres envers mon frère, sachez ceci Seigneur, vous n'êtes pas le premier, ni le dernier à croire que nous ne sommes que des simples enfants qui ne connaissons rien à rien. Mais je ne vous permets pas de nous juger comme nous, nous ne vous jugeons pas. Alors vous allez me faire l'amabilité de retourner à votre place et à y rester sans trop chichi, ou je serais forcer d'employer la force. Nous sommes ici pour débattre sur l'Anneau et non pour savoir qui risque plus sa vie dans ces terres.

Après sa mise en garde, en ayant fais face à Boromir, à l'image même de la Reine des Glaces, Susan attendit que ce dernier finisse par regagner sa place, se trouvant toujours face à Legolas. L'empêchant d'un bras d'attraper le Fils de l'Intendant, pour la remarque désobligeante qu'il lança à Aragorn, évitant ainsi de s'en prendre à Edmund, lâchant toute sa contrariété sur le plus âgé des deux.

_ Le Gondor n'a pas de Roi. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Quand Boromir regagna sa place, son regard énervé rivé sur Aragorn qui ne le lâcha pas non plus du regard, alors que Susan avait regagné son siège à son tour, ainsi que Legolas. L'aîné des Pevensie se mit à dire tout haut, ce que certains étaient entrain de penser tout bas.

_ Aragorn a raison. Se serait bien trop risquer que quelqu'un tente le coup et bien trop dangereux; répliqua Peter mettant bien en évidence qu'il était pour les dire de l'Héritier d'Isildur.

_ Oui. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser ajouta Gandalf.

_ Vous n'avez donc pas le choix. L'Anneau doit être détruit déclara Elrond pour clore les discussions sur le sort réserver à ce dernier.

A cette déclaration, Peter put constater que cela satisfaisait cette étrange apparition d'Aslan à ces côtés. Tandis que cela n'était pas pour plaire à Boromir alors que Peter pouvait entendre à grondement émaner de l'Anneau, lui-même, qui ne semblait pas apprécier la nouvelle non plus. Bruit que Frodon entendit lui aussi et que Peter remarqua l'attention du hobbit sur l'objet.

Est-ce que Frodon, aussi, entendait et ressentait les paroles autant que les mauvaises ondes négatives de l'Anneau ? Sans nul doute.

_ Qu'attendons nous pour le faire répliqua Gimli à la surprise générale.

Ou tous furent stupéfait et étonné de le voir se lever de son siège avec entrai, d'attraper l'une de ces haches et sans aucune hésitation, avant que quiconque n'est pus le stopper. Gimli abattit son arme sur l'Anneau d'où un flash de lumière en jaillit, à l'instant même ou la hache du nain se brisa et qu'il fut projeter au sol.

Mais Peter en était certains. Lorsque la hache de Gimli avait touché l'Anneau, il avait vus un œil de feu, sans paupière, le fixer de son unique regard de braise. Alors que le rugissement d'Aslan résonnait dans sa tête et qu'il baissa la tête, comme si, lui-même, avait reçus un coup sur la tête, inquiétant Susan à ces côtés.

_ Peter. Ca va ?

_ _Le grand œil, c'est Sauron_ déclara la voix d'Aslan auprès de lui, son regard rivé sur l'Anneau.

_ Peter ? Lui demanda Susan une nouvelle fois, en le sortant de ces songes.

_ Je vais bien Susan. J'ai été seulement surpris prévena simplement Peter en se redressant et en remarquant les dégâts.

Lucy et Edmund s'étaient tous les deux précipités sur Gimli pour aider Gloin et les autres nains à le relever, et pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé. Tandis que Peter avisa Gandalf qui semblait être inquiet, son regard fixer sur Frodon, qui avait posé sa tête sur sa main, comme lui plus tôt. Et Peter eut la réponse à sa question mentale qu'il se posait plus tôt, tandis que la voix émanant de l'Anneau continuait de résonner dans sa tête, comme s'il était fier d'avoir résisté à une arme.

Oh que oui. Frodon était bel et bien lié à l'Anneau d'une certaine manière.

_ L'Anneau ne peut être détruit Gimli, Fils de Gloin, par aucun moyen en entre possession précisa Elrond à l'attention du nain et des autres présents. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emmener au Mordor et le jeter dans l'abime flamboyant, là ou il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire.

Son annonce finit et sa dernière phrase prononcer que celle-ci jeta un froid sur l'assemblée réunis autour de lui, qui se demandait bien, qui serait asser fou ou suicidaire pour écoper d'une telle mission suicide.

_ On n'entre pas si facilement au Mordor répliqua Boromir.

_ Je crois bien que Monsieur est plus fataliste de la bande ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Peter.

Déclarant ainsi ce qu'Edmund rêvait de répliquer à l'intention du Fils de l'Intendant, hochant de la tête au dire de son frère. Alors que les deux sœurs Pevensie se demandaient bien ce qui avait pus arriver à un tel homme, pour voir toujours les mauvaises choses, là ou il pouvait résider de l'espoir.

_ Ces portes noires ne sont pas uniquement garder que par des orques reprit Boromir en ne faisant pas attention aux dires des Pevensie. En ces lieux réside un Mal qui ne dort jamais et le Grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une Terre dévasté et stérile, recouverte de braise, de cendre et de poussière. Et l'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonner, même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie.

_ N'avez-vous pas entendus ce que le Seigneur Elrond à dis. L'Anneau doit être détruit rappela Legolas en se levant de son siège et faisant face aux autres rassemblée.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa va tourner au vinaigre ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Lucy à ce propos.

_ Et je suppose que vous vous croyez chez le libre affaire ? Demanda Gimli en rivant son regard sur Legolas.

_ Ca va tourner au vinaigre approuva Susan les dires de sa sœur, voyant arriver la catastrophe comme Edmund et Peter d'ailleurs.

_ Qu'arrivera-t'il à mon peuple ? Que se passera-t'il quand Sauron récupérera son Anneau ? Demanda Boromir.

_ C'est la catastrophe assuré acquiesça Edmund.

_ J'aime mieux mourir plutôt que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe répliqua Gimli en faisant face à Legolas après s'être lever de son siège.

_ Bonté divine, sa recommence ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Peter en plongeant sa tête dans ces mains.

Tout en voyant tous les convives se lever, hormis lui et sa famille, ainsi que Gandalf, Frodon, Aragorn et Elrond qui observèrent toute l'Assemblée se mettre à commencer à donner leurs avis, en se mettant à crier et à se hurler les uns sur les autres. Alors qu'une remarque de Gimli fit sourire Peter.

_ Nul ne peut se fier à un elfe !

Les vieilles histoires ont la vie dure.

_ Je me demandais bien quand l'un allait faire sortir cette remarque ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Susan.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Lucy.

_ Laissons-les s'époumoner pendant quelques instants. Cela leur fera du bien de se dire les quatre vérités répliqua Edmund levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait comme les deux sœurs Pevensie, c'est que la colère des convives était alimentée par l'Anneau. Tandis que Peter entendait ces sombres paroles, obscurcir le cœur des personnes présentes qu'il parvenait à atteindre, alors qu'il voyait le reflet des personnes se disputant sur l'Anneau qui se recouvrit de flamme. Comme si ce dernier était entrain de fêter sa réussite.

Sa Victoire.

Et Aslan ne pouvait l'accepter. Comme Peter n'en pouvait plus de voir cet anneau se servir de la colère des membres de l'assemblée pour les monter les uns contre les autres.

__ Fais-le Peter. Arrête-le !_ Ordonna la voix d'Aslan dans sa tête.

Alors que son image à ces côtés, Peter put voir dans les yeux d'or du Grand Lion, sa fureur diriger vers l'Anneau. Fureur qui fut communicatif vers le jeune homme qui sut exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

Posant sa main droite sur la garde de son épée, Peter s'empressa de se lever, surprenant les autres Pevensie ainsi qu'Elrond, Aragorn et Frodon. Qui se mirent tous les six à écarquiller les yeux quand ils le virent dégainer son épée, avant de se figer sur place et d'écarquiller les yeux à la vue de l'épée de Narnia.

Celle-ci s'était mise à luire d'une lueur bleutée, comme abriter d'un feu rougeoyant qui se mit à crépiter sur la lame de son épée. Et avant que l'un des six ne l'aient stoppés ou n'aient pus l'en empêcher, alors que tous les autres qui se disputaient, avaient finis par se rappeler de sa présence. Ils le virent tous lever son épée au dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre, droit sur le socle et droit sur l'anneau.

_ Peter ! Arrête ! S'écria Susan.

Mais elle ne put rien faire, comme les autres quand ils durent tous se mettre à l'abri, lors de l'implosion qui se produisit quand l'épée de Peter rencontra l'Anneau. Sauf que contrairement à ce qui s'était produit avec la hache de Gimli, la lumière du choc fut telle, qu'ils furent tous obliger de s'en détourner. Alors qu'ils tombèrent tous à terre sous le souffle de l'explosion qu'il y eut, et qu'un nuage de poussière se mit à s'élever, recouvrant Peter, le socle et l'Anneau.

_ Peter ! Peter, tu vas bien ? Demanda inquiète Lucy pour son frère, alors qu'elle s'était empressée de se relever comme les autres.

_ Et merde. Il est toujours entier ce fichu Anneau grogna la voix de Peter, à travers le nuage de poussière au centre de l'assemblée. Je suis désoler pour cela Seigneur Elrond, je me chargerais de retailler votre socle. Parce que c'est lui qui a tout prix.

Et quand le nuage de poussière finit enfin par disparaitre, toutes les personnes réunis lors du Conseil d'Elrond eurent des mines surprises ou encore choquer, en découvrant le socle de pierre, vieux de plusieurs siècles, fendus en deux. Briser par plusieurs endroits depuis la cassure qui l'avait séparé en deux, alors qu'entre eux, reposait l'anneau, sur le sol, toujours intacte.

Tandis que Peter se dressait devant, debout, la pointe de son épée jouant avec, pour constater par lui-même s'il ne l'avait pas zébrer par hasard. Alors que sa lame avait cessé de luire de magie pour redevenir normale, et que Peter vienne à souffler de fatigue quand il se rendit compte, pour une raison qu'il ignorait complètement, qu'il était totalement épuiser. Pendant que la douleur dans sa main droite, celle tenant la garde de son épée, était devenu plus vif, le faisant grogner de douleur avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance pour ne pas paraitre faible après s'être « montrer » en spectacle.

_ Encore mille excuse Seigneur Elrond pour mon attitude des plus déplacer s'excusa encore une fois Peter en s'inclinant respectueusement envers ce dernier, qui avait finis par se relever du sol ou il était tombé. Sauf que ça fait du bien qu'en s'a s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute ! Mais mon petit effet a, au moins, réussi à les obliger de se calmer. C'est bon, vous êtes revenus à la raison ou faut-il que j'attrape la tête de l'un pour la frapper sur l'autre ?

Et la position de Peter ainsi, avec son épée dégainer qui se trouvait le long de son corps du côté droit, tandis que son poing gauche était placé contre sa hanche. Tout dans sa position était une mise en garde pour ceux qui voudrait le contredire, mais personne n'était asser fou pour s'y risquer, surtout aux vus du socle briser alors que la lame de son épée était toujours intacte.

_ Bien. Maitenant que j'ai votre entière concentration, nous allons pouvoir clore ce conseil, définitivement prévena Peter à l'intention de tous ceux qui l'écoutait. Cette Anneau ne possède que deux destins possibles.

« Le premier : il reste cacher quelque part. Au Gondor ou à Foncombe ne fait aucun différence, Sauron finira par le reprendre un jour ou l'autre. Le deuxième : on le détruit une bonne fois pour toute, en le jetant au fond de la Montagne du Destin. »

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi, le choix est vite fait. Je préfère que cette chose fonde dans la lave que de voir Sauron le reprendre, en sachant que personne ne sera à l'abri de lui. Autant les hommes, que les elfes, que les nains que les hobbits. Sauron ne fera pas la différence entre les adultes et les enfants ou les femmes. Il détruira tous les peuples jusqu'aux derniers survivants. Cet Anneau doit être détruit. »

_C'est pour cela que quelqu'un dans cette assemblée doit se proposer pour prendre, la noble tâche, de porter ce fardeau jusqu'en Mordor pour le détruire. Je ne souhaite pas le prendre car porter ou prendre en main une telle chose me rebute, mais je fais le serment solennel que son Porteur pourra compter sur moi. Je fais le serment sur mon nom, sur mon épée et sur Aslan que le Porteur de l'Anneau sera en sécurité sous ma garde scella Peter sur la route qu'il venait de tracer.

_ Je vais le faire déclara une voix derrière lui qui le fit sourire. Je vais porter l'Anneau au Mordor.

Alors que tous tournèrent leur regard vers la petite silhouette qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui avait ainsi attiré l'attention de tous. Pendant que Peter se retourna vers le prochain Porteur de l'Anneau, en la personne du jeune Frodon Sacquet qui lui faisait face.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi Frodon annonça Peter avant de s'avancer vers le hobbit, pour ensuite placer son épée devant lui, la pointe sur le sol avant de s'agenouiller devant ce dernier à la surprise générale. Moi, Peter Cœur de Lion, Grand Roi de Narnia et Chevalier de l'Ordre du Grand Lion, fait la promesse solennel à vous, Frodon Sacquet, que sur ma vie et mon honneur, je vous escorterais jusqu'au Mordor et vous protégerais tant que vous porterez l'Anneau unique. Mon épée est votre.

Devant tant de solennité, Frodon ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Peter, qui redressa la tête en lui souriant. Mais avant même que l'un des deux n'aient pus dire quoi que se soit, ou un autre membre de l'assemblée, Edmund s'était à son tour avancer vers le jeune hobbit.

_ Moi, Edmund Bouclier d'Argent, Roi de Narnia et Chevalier de l'Ordre du Grand Lion, jure loyauté à vous, Frodon Sacquet, que sur ma vie et mon honneur, vous protégerait jusqu'à ce que l'Anneau unique soit détruit. Mon épée est votre déclara Edmund dégainant à son tour son épée, avant de la placer devant lui, la pointe vers le bas et de s'agenouiller devant Frodon.

Comme l'avait fais Peter alors que ce dernier s'était déjà relevé et qu'il avait rangé son arme dans son fourreau à sa ceinture, ayant finis par poser sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite du hobbit, pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

Et alors que Frodon posait à son tour sa main sur l'épaule d'Edmund, pour l'inviter à se relever tout en ayant accepté son aide, le jeune hobbit ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus quand Susan et Lucy se présentèrent devant lui. S'agenouillant toutes les deux ensembles avant d'entamer à leur tour leur allégeance à Frodon et à sa quête, d'aller au Mordor pour détruire l'Anneau.

_ Moi, Susan Flèche Ardente, Reine de Narnia et Chevalier de l'Ordre du Grand Lion, jure sincérité à vous, Frodon Sacquet, que sur ma vie et mon honneur, vous suivrait jusqu'à ce que l'Anneau unique soit détruit. Mon arc est votre.

_ Moi, Lucy Fleur de Feu, Reine de Narnia et Chevalier de l'Ordre du Grand Lion, jure loyauté à vous, Frodon Sacquet, que sur ma vie et mon honneur, vous accompagnerait jusqu'à ce que l'Anneau unique soit détruit. Mon épée est votre.

Et leur souriant tout en posant ces mains sur leurs épaules, acceptant leur aide, Susan et Lucy finirent par se relever toutes les deux, restant devant lui. Faisant, ainsi de telle sorte, que Frodon était entouré par les quatre Pevensie, sentant pleinement la chaleur que chacun d'eux dégageait, baigner par cette aura de force et de courage, que ceux se trouvant sous la protection d'Aslan possédait.

_ Comme ton oncle Bilbon, Frodon, tu peux compter sur les Rois et Reines de Narnia pour t'aider dans ta prochaine quête avoua Susan. Mais je crois qu'on a un gros problème pour commencer ?

_ Et lequel ? Demanda Frodon.

_ Nous ne connaissons pas la route pour le Mordor répliqua Edmund faisant sourire ces sœurs.

Alors que Frodon ne put s'empêcher lui aussi de sourire en comprenant l'intention de ce dernier, qui désirait dérider quelque peu la situation sérieuse qui avait plongé le groupe.

_ Et bien, moi aussi, je ne connais pas le moyen pour aller au Mordor remarqua Frodon.

_ Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui connait le chemin fit remarquer Peter avant de jeter un œil vers Gandalf, qui savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il allait faire.

_ Je vais vous aidez à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter promit Gandalf.

Tout en se rapprochant à son tour du groupe qui s'était formée autour du hobbit, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci pour appuyer ces dires.

_ Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous aider, je le ferais promit Aragorn en se levant à son tour de son siège avant de rejoindre Frodon et de s'incliner devant lui, en lui prenant ces mains. Mon épée est vôtre.

_ Et mon arc est vôtre déclara directement Legolas quand il avait vus Aragorn se joindre au groupe.

_ Et ma hache scanda Gimli en attrapant celle-ci avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre le groupe autour de Frodon.

Alors qu'Edmund ne put s'empêcher de lancer une réplique.

_ Avec Susan qui s'entend déjà mal avec Legolas, mais en plus si on doit supporter les disputes qu'il va y avoir avec Gimli, je sens que ce voyage risque d'être passionnant.

_ La ferme Edmund ! Prévena Susan d'une voix menaçante.

Tout en écrasant le pied de son jeune frère qui se mit à grogner, sous les rires de Peter et Lucy alors que Frodon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oh que oui, le jeune hobbit avait de la chance de les avoir tous les quatre auprès de lui, comme son oncle Bilbon a eu de la chance lors de la quête vers Erebor.

_ Vous avez tous notre destin entre les mains Petit Homme fit remarquer Boromir en s'avançant à son tour vers Frodon. Et si telle est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

_ Eh ! S'exclama une voix derrière les Pevensie.

Ces derniers s'empressant de s'écarter quand ils virent Sam sortir de derrière les fougères ou il se cachait, pour suivre le conseil, avant de se précipiter au côté de Frodon, les bras croiser, paraissant sur de lui.

_ Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi !

_ Non, en effet. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparez et cela même, lorsqu'il est convoquer à un conseil secret, vous non déclara Elrond à l'attention du jeune hobbit, faisant sourire ce dernier autant que Frodon.

_ Je crois que l'on va s'amuser répliqua Lucy qui vit très bien arriver, de là ou elle se trouvait, les deux autres « catastrophes » ambulantes.

_ Nous venons aussi ! S'exclama une autre voix reconnaissable derrière le Maitre de Foncombe.

Ou ce dernier se retournant, vit deux autres petits hommes se précipiter droit vers Frodon alors que Merry termina de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Pendant qu'Elrond regardait les deux nouveau arrivant, éberluer, de les voir arriver ainsi de la sorte et de savoir qu'ils ne se trouvaient non loin du Conseil.

_ Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attacher dans un sac pour nous empêcher !

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligent pour ce genre de mission… quête… chose ? Demanda Pippin pas sur de soit.

Alors que son dernier mot fit sourire les Pevensie, tout comme Gandalf qui jetait un coup d'œil au Maitre des lieux, amusé.

_ Bon c'est à donner en course, Pippin répliqua Merry en le regardant de façon « toi, tu ne dis que des bêtises ».

_ Treize compagnons compta Elrond en observant chacun des membres se trouvant autour de Frodon. Qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Et alors que le discours d'Elrond avait été dis avec une telle solennité, les Pevensie ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand ils entendirent Pippin répliquer :

_ Chouette ! Ou est ce qu'on va ?

Le voyage promettait d'être, aussi bien enrichissant qu'amusant, que dangereux.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre**

**Le chapitre 5 s'intitulera "La Communeauté de l'Anneau"**

**a la prochaine**

**Sabrinabella**


	6. Chapitre 5 La Communauté de l'Anneau

**Merci pour vos reviews et contente de voir que mon crossover vous plaise**

**sinon voici la suite avec les déubuts de la Communauté de l'Anneau**

**bonne lecture**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La Communauté de l'Anneau**

Après que le Conseil d'Elrond et que la Communauté de l'Anneau ne soit former, le Maitre de Foncombe avait invité les treize membres à aller se reposer et reprendre des forces. Tandis que Gandalf, le guide de la bande, déclara qu'il partirait à l'aube du troisième jour, en l'occurrence le 25 décembre de l'An 3018.

Tout en sachant que les Pevensie étaient arrivés à Foncombe le 21 et que le Conseil s'était tenu le 22.

Le Magicien Gris désirait connaitre tous les chemins possibles et inimaginables, pour aller au Mordor, pour contrer les éventuels problèmes qu'ils pourraient rencontrés sur la route vers la Montagne du Destin.

Cela donnait ainsi, un peu de répits, aux membres du groupe qui allait reprendre des forces et se préparer au voyage. Alors que cela avait, surtout, permis aux frères Pevensie, sous la surveillance des deux sœurs, de continuer l'entrainement des Hobbits, en incluant Frodon et Sam dans la leçon, pour que ces derniers puissent savoir se défendre le moment venus.

A cette leçon avait finis par les rejoindre, Aragorn qui donnait, lui aussi, des conseils aux quatre Hobbits. Tout comme Boromir qui s'était joins à eux, constatant par lui-même, de l'efficacité et du mode de combat des quatre Pevensie.

Et voir les deux hommes les rejoindre pour les entrainements, cela permit à Peter de laisser les hobbits sous leurs bonnes gardes à eux et à Edmund, tandis que Susan et Lucy restaient avec Legolas et Gimli, discutant du prochain voyage. Tandis que Peter prit cette iniative pour les quitter un instant, pour aller se mettre à l'écart, parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se poser.

Parce qu'il ne tiendrait pas une minute de plus à paraitre détendu et sur de lui, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur, sa main l'élançant de plus en plus. S'étant propager jusqu'à son poignet qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé sa main dans de l'eau bouillante, ces muscles et ces nerfs le tiraillant comme s'ils étaient en feu.

Et cela depuis qu'il avait tenté de briser l'anneau. Depuis ce moment, la douleur dans sa main n'avait pas un seul instant cessé. Il avait besoin de la plonger dans l'eau froide, la seule chose qui parvenait à l'apaiser et c'est ce qu'il fit, en trouvant une source d'eau avant d'y plonger sa main, ne faisant pas attention au bandage qui la recouvrait.

Lui faisant du bien, Peter ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement avant de s'empresser de retirer le bandage autour de sa main pour en profiter, quand quelque chose vint attirer son regard. Là, se trouvant au cœur de sa paume, Peter y vit une marque sombre qu'il voyait à travers la surface de l'eau.

S'asseyant sur le rebord, Peter fit sortir sa main de l'eau pour la regarder de plus prêt et pour se rendre compte que cette espèce de tâche noire qu'il avait, ressemblait à un œil. Un œil qu'il reconnaissait pour l'avoir vus la veille. Un œil unique sans paupière entouré de flamme, que Peter n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre.

Sauron.

Comment cela se faisait 'il qu'il avait la marque de cette œil sur sa paume ?

La plongeant de nouveau dans l'eau, Peter frotta la paume de sa main à l'aide de son autre main pour essayer de faire partir cette « tâche ». Mais plus il essayait et plus il remarqua qu'il était entrain d'irriter sa peau, comme si cette marque avait été marqué au fer rouge dans sa chair.

Mais Peter était sur d'une chose. Ce « truc » n'était pas là, la veille, quand il avait refais son bandage pour la nuit, comme ce matin d'ailleurs. Remarque, il n'avait pas fais très attention le matin quand il avait fais son bandage. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne savait pas d'où cette marque pouvait venir, mais quelque chose lui disait que cela ne pouvait avoir qu'avec l'Anneau et, d'un autre côté, d'Aslan.

Parce qu'il ne cessait d'entendre ces grognements dans sa tête, alors que Peter avait interrogé les autres Pevensie sur la question. Si l'un des trois avaient vus Aslan depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en Terre du Milieu ou s'ils l'avaient déjà entendus. Mais aucun des trois ne l'avaient entendus, ni vus, et cela surprenait Peter, qui se demandait s'il n'était pas entrain de rêver la présence du Grand Lion.

Et Peter se rendit compte qu'il devrait en parler à Gandalf. Et à Elrond par la même occasion. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant.

Enfonçant sa main dans l'une des poches de son pantalon en cuire, Peter se dépêcha de trouver le Magicien, ce dernier devant se trouver dans ce qui était « le bureau » d'Elrond, et qui était la bibliothèque de Foncombe.

Retrouvant facilement ces deux derniers plongé sur plusieurs cartes de la Terre du Milieu, peaufinant différent chemin pour parer à toute éventualité qui pourrait contrecarrer leur chemin. Gandalf et Elrond relevèrent la tête quand ils entendirent Peter arriver et entrer dans la pièce.

_ Bonjour Peter. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

_ Je vais bien. Et vous Gandalf ? Bonjour Seigneur Elrond salua Peter en se rapprochant de ces deux derniers.

_ Bonjour Peter. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, mon garçon ? Lui demanda Elrond en se redressant des bureaux et des cartes, pour se tourner vers lui. Souhaitez-vous nous parler de vos rêves ?

_ Non. Je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit ou bien… si peut être, mais je n'en ais aucun souvenir avoua Peter. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je souhaiterais vous parler… pourrions nous parler en privée ?

_ Bien sur Peter accepta Gandalf. De quoi désires-tu nous parler ?

_ Vous n'avez pas un endroit plus clos qu'ici. C'est quelque chose que je souhaiterais dans un lieu, un peu plus, fermer ? Demanda Peter à leur intention.

Voyant bien que Peter était gêné par quelque chose et qu'il voulait parler sans que personne ne puisse les entendre, Elrond finit par hocher de la tête et les conduisit tous les trois dans une salle à l'écart. A l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Très bien Peter. De quoi souhaitez-vous nous faire part pour que nous soyons autant à l'abri ? Lui demanda Elrond en se tournant vers lui, comme Gandalf qui attendit que le jeune homme vienne à s'expliquer.

_ Depuis que nous sommes de retour en Terre du Milieu, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose cloche chez moi avoua Peter à leur intention, tout en gardant sa main droite enfoncer dans la poche de son pantalon.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait penser à ça Peter ? Lui demanda Gandalf.

_ Depuis le début, je ne cesse d'entendre Aslan et de le voir depuis hier, surtout avoua Peter. Il était là, juste à côté de moi quand l'Anneau a été dévoilé. Mais ni Susan, ni Edmund et ni Lucy ne l'ont vus, ni entendus. Il me mettait en garde contre cet anneau et comme c'est lui qui m'a dis, d'essayer, de le briser avec mon épée. L'aura sur mon épée était celle d'Aslan.

_ Cela expliquerais pourquoi dans ce cas remarqua Gandalf.

_ Quoi donc Mithrandir ?

_ Lorsque j'ai touché Peter hier, après avoir prononcé le dialecte noir du Mordor, Elrond. Ce n'était pas Peter que j'avais en face de moi, mais s'était Aslan déclara Gandalf.

_ Comment ça, Aslan était à ma place ? Il était à côté de moi Gandalf… enfin si je n'ai pas rêvé sa présence remarqua Peter en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec sa main gauche.

_ Non Peter. Aslan était là, avec nous pendant le Conseil accorda Elrond. J'ai aussi pressentis une autre présence avec nous, qui semblait lutter contre les ondes négatives de l'Anneau unique. Maintenant je découvre que c'était belle et bien Aslan, mais la question que l'on peut se poser est, pour qu'elle raison ne s'est-il pas dévoiler à tous ?

_ Aslan n'intervient que lorsqu'il le pense nécessaire avoua Peter connaissant par cœur le Grand Lion. Mais s'il était vraiment avec moi, pourquoi suis-je le seul qui puisse le voir et pas les miens ? Aslan ne sait jamais cacher à la vue de mes sœurs et de mon frère.

__ Parce que je ne peux pas._

Sursautant à la voix d'Aslan résonnant à ces côtés, Peter fit un bond sur le côté quand il vit le Grand Lion se tenir à ces côtés, rivant son regard lumineux sur lui. Ou l'aîné des Pevensie put y lire de la tristesse et de la mélancolie.

_ Peter. Tout va bien ? Que se passe-t'il ? Demanda la voix de Gandalf, résonnant à ces oreilles.

Se retournant vers le Magicien et le Seigneur de Foncombe, Peter les observa en se rendant compte qu'ils le regardaient bizarrement.

_ Je… commençai Peter avant de river de nouveau son regard sur Aslan.

Ou tout du moins, là ou se tenait Aslan quelques instant plus tôt, et tournant son visage à sa recherche dans toute la pièce. Peter ne le trouva nulle part à ces côtés.

_ Il était là !

_ Tu l'as vu ? Demanda Elrond.

_ Ne me dite pas que vous ne l'avez pas vus ? Je suis encore le seul à l'avoir vus ?

_ Nous avons sentis sa présence Peter. Aslan était vraiment là, mais pour une raison inconnu, tu es le seul qui puisse le voir remarqua Gandalf.

_ J'espère seulement que cela n'à rien avoir avec ça espéra Peter.

_ Avec quoi Peter ?

_ Je t'ai mentis Gandalf quand je t'ais dis que je mettais blesser à la main en maniant mon épée avoua Peter. Je ne sais pas mais depuis notre retour, ma main m'élance et depuis hier, depuis que j'ai fracassé mon épée sur l'anneau, j'ai l'impression que ma main est en feu. Quand je la plonge dans l'eau, cela m'apaise mais j'ai finis par me rendre compte de quelque chose que je n'avais pas ce matin.

_ Et quoi donc Peter ?

_ Ceci !

Et sortant sa main de sa poche, toujours le poing serrer, Peter finit par relâcher prise l'ouvrant pour la leur montrer. La paume dirigée vers eux, tandis que Gandalf et Elrond restèrent choquer quand ils virent la marque recouvrant le centre de sa main.

_ J'espérais que vous pourriez me dire ce que c'est et ce qui m'arrive ? Leur demanda-t'il. Parce que la douleur s'est répandue dans toute ma main et dans mon poignet, je souhaiterais que cela ne se propage pas plus loin.

Et le rejoignant, Gandalf et Elrond se mirent à étudier la marque marquer au fer rouge dans la chaire de Peter, alors qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux ressentir le mal émaner de cette empreinte.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ?

_ Je viens à peine de le remarquer Gandalf, je suis venus directement lui avoua Peter d'une façon brutale, lui faisant comprendre qu'il venait tout juste de le découvrir.

_ Cela ressemblerait à une malédiction fit remarquer Elrond en détaillant la marque. Une malédiction qui peut se répandre ajouta-t'il en désignant les veines qui étaient devenus noir tout autour.

S'écartant comme des mauvaises racines qui avançaient tout doucement au creux de sa main.

_ Quelle genre de malédiction ? Demanda Peter inquiet.

_ Une malédiction de Sauron, sans aucun doute, aux vus de l'œil remarqua Gandalf. Mais il ne faudrait pas que cela se répande plus qu'il ne l'ait déjà. Si cela te brûle la main, ça veut dire qu c'est mauvais signe. Vous auriez quelque chose contre Elrond ?

_ Oui, je pense admit Elrond. Je dois bien avoir quelque chose pour endiguer le mal et le maintenir dans la main de Peter, pour l'empêcher de se répandre plus loin. Attendez-moi, je vais aller chercher les plantes et les potions adéquates.

Laissant ainsi Peter seul avec Gandalf, ce dernier le regard toujours fixé sur la marque alors que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de mettre les choses aux claires. En particulier sur un point bien précis.

_ Ils ne sont pas au courant Gandalf, et je n'ai pas l'intention de leur parler du rêve. Comme de cette marque prévena Peter. Pas besoin de les inquiéter plus qu'ils ne le sont avec la quête qu'on va bientôt devoir commencer.

_ Regrettes-tu d'avoir proposé ton aide à Frodon ?

_ Bien sur que non Gandalf. Je tiendrais la promesse que je lui ais faite avoua Peter. C'est seulement, que Sauron parait être un adversaire mille fois plus dangereux que ne l'était Smaug.

_ Et il l'est déclara simplement Gandalf avec fatalité.

_ Je déteste quand tu te mets à parler avec fatalité répliqua Peter.

_ Désoler s'excusa Gandalf lui souriant.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Gandalf, cela m'a manqué aussi.

Interrompant leur discussion par le retour d'Elrond, ce dernier s'empressa de rejoindre Peter avant de se mettre à utiliser les produits elfiques qu'il avait apporté pour endiguer la « malédiction ».

_ Ceci permettra à stopper la propagation du sort à se répandre au delà de votre main prévena Elrond en lui désignant un flacon fermer par un bouchon de cire qu'il retira avant d'en verser une seule goutte sur la marque.

Peter ne pouvant s'empêcher de frémir quand il sentit le feu dans sa main s'amoindrir et revenir dans sa paume, à l'endroit exact ou résidait la marque.

_ Une goutte par jour devra amplement suffir pour empêcher la propagation remarqua Elrond avant de poser le flacon sur la table au centre de la pièce et d'attraper un pot de crème. Quand à cette crème, tiré de l'une de nos plantes guérisseuses, il faudra l'appliquer sur la marque tous les jours pour faire cesser la douleur.

Approuvant ces dires, Elrond appliqua de la crème dessus pour ainsi les confirmer quand Peter ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement, en sentant la douleur disparaitre pour de bon. Se remettant à remuer ces doigts sans avoir des crampes ou des douleurs.

_ C'est agréable de ne plus ressentir aucune douleur souria Peter.

_ J'en suis heureux lui souria Elrond avant d'appliquer une compresse sur la paume de Peter et de l'enfermant dans un bandage. Si vous ne voulez que personne ne soit au courant de ce détail, vous devrez conserver un gant pour masquer le bandage. Je vais vous faire préparer un sac de flacon et de crème médicinale pour votre voyage, vous en aurez besoin.

_ Merci beaucoup Seigneur Elrond remercia Peter. Avez-vous découvert pour qu'elle raison j'avais ceci ?

_ Malheureusement non avoua Elrond. C'est la première fois que je vois cela, mais je sais que cela ne peut s'agir d'une malédiction. Je continuerais de faire des recherches pour trouver ce que cela peut être. Ne vous inquiétez pas Peter ? Tant que vous prendrez ce que je viens de vous donner et tout se passera bien.

_ Merci quand même remercia Peter avant de s'incliner devant lui après qu'il est finis de bander sa main.

Tout en lui ayant tendus un gang blanc qui découvrait ces phalanges pour qu'il le mette pour ainsi recouvrir le bandage.

_ Ceci cachera le bandage et tu pourras pleinement te montrer aux autres, sans avoir peur qu'ils ne le remarquent avoua Elrond.

_ Encore merci remercia Peter. Je vais rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne viennent à me demander ou je suis passé.

Et quittant la pièce, laissant Gandalf et Elrond derrière lui, Peter ne les entendit pas continuer de discuter sur ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Mais ils ne surent jamais que Peter était derrière la porte, silencieux, écoutant ce qu'ils disaient.

__ Croyez vous qu'on ne devrait pas le lui dire Gandalf ? _

__ Je ne pense pas Elrond. Peter est très intelligent et il finira par comprendre ce qui se passe. Mais ce qui m'inquiète d'avantage c'est qu'Aslan ne devait pas se douter que cela se passerait comme ça_ remarqua Gandalf.

_ _Espérons que nous pourrons trouver une solution ou qu'Aslan y parviendra_ espéra Elrond. Sinon, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne vienne à le perdre.

_ _Quelque chose me dit que Peter le sait, au fond de lui. Surement la raison pour laquelle il n'a rien dit à son frère et à ses sœurs. Il doit le pressentir_ sentit Gandalf.

Préférant ne plus écouter la discussion, Peter s'éloigna de la pièce, toujours aussi silencieux, finissant par comprendre que Gandalf et Elrond savaient quelque chose. Ce quelque chose en lien avec Aslan et qu'ils ne désiraient pas le dire à lui et aux autres Pevensie. Qu'ils voulaient leur cacher.

Et qui pouvait avoir un lien avec ce qui lui arrivait. Cette malédiction qu'il avait à la main, était peut être lié à ce qui était arrivé à Aslan. Mais qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Peter n'y comprenait plus rien.

_ Qu'est ce que tout cela veut-dire Aslan ? Qu'est ce qui se passe réellement ? Et ou êtes-vous ?

__ Tu comprendras tout le moment venu._

_ Aslan ?

Se retournant, Peter put le voir, juste en face de lui dans le couloir. Se dressant fier sur ces quatre pattes, son regard d'or river sur lui, plein d'affection et de mélancolie.

_ Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Peter. Pourquoi suis-je le seul à vous voir Aslan, et non les autres ? Gandalf et Elrond, vous présentes mais ne vous vois pas. Pourquoi ? Êtes-vous devenus un fantôme ou un esprit ?

__ Rien de tout ça Peter. Les réponses viendront le moment venu, tu dois seulement être patient et te concentrer sur ta mission première._

_ Pourquoi Aslan ? Dites le moi, je vous en conjure ?

_ _Aie confiance en moi Peter. Je te promets que tout se passera bien_ lui promit Aslan.

_ Peter ? Appela une voix derrière lui.

Se tournant vers la voix, Peter vit Aragorn se diriger vers lui. Avant que l'aîné des Pevensie ne se retourne vers là, ou Aslan s'était tenu pour se rendre compte qu'il avait disparus. Il n'était plus là.

_ Tout va bien Peter ? Lui demanda Aragorn.

_ Oui. Oui, ça va. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose Aragorn ?

_ Ton frère et tes sœurs s'inquiétaient de ne pas te voir revenir, je leur ais dis que j'allais venir te chercher tint au courant Aragorn.

_ Est-ce que tu t'es proposé pour vouloir me demander quelque chose ? Ou simplement parce que tu voulais te rendre utile ? Lui demanda Peter en se retournant vers lui et n'essayant pas de chercher Aslan.

Si ce dernier lui avait demandé d'être patient, c'est que le temps des réponses n'étaient pas encore venus. Il espérait seulement que les problèmes ne viendraient pas à s'accumuler de plus en plus d'ici là.

_ Suis-moi invita Aragorn.

Et l'instant d'après, sans même regarder si Peter le suivait, Aragorn s'éloigna et prit un autre couloir, se dirigeant vers la partie de Foncombe ou la nature avait repris son cours. Dans une mini forêt se trouvant au cœur de Foncombe.

Emboitant son pas, Peter le suivit se demandant bien ce qu'Aragorn voulait lui montrer. Mais il le suivit, en silence, ayant une bonne raison de penser à autre chose qu'à Aslan.

S'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la frondaison verdoyante du lieu, Peter put constater que parmis les arbres et les rochers se trouvaient de nombreuses statues. Des statues placer sur des socles comportant des inscriptions écrites, sans nulle doute, en elfique, faisant comprendre dans quel lieu il avait mis les pieds.

Aragorn le menait dans l'endroit de Foncombe qui servait de cimetière.

Tout en silence, respectant la sérénité du lieu, Peter emboita les pas d'Aragorn qui finit par le mener devant l'une des statues, placer à l'écart. Une statue représentant une femme, en position assise, recouverte d'une longue robe qui se déployait autour d'elle, tandis qu'un voile recouvrait ces cheveux. Le visage légèrement incliné et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Et Peter ne pouvait réfuter qu'il s'agissait d'une très belle femme, n'ayant pas besoin qu'Aragorn lui lise l'inscription elfique, inscrite sur le piédestal en pierre en dessous. Tandis qu'il le voyait retirer les mauvaises herbes qui s'étaient placer dessus, retirant tout ce qui n'avait pas sa place sur ce tombeau.

_ C'est votre mère, n'est ce pas ?

_ Elle s'appelait Gilraen, elle est morte il y a près de 11 ans. Après la mort prématuré de mon père, elle a fui avec moi à Foncombe. Elle espérait ainsi que je pourrais échapper à mon Destin, celui de devenir Roi… mais Gandalf et Elrond pensent que je dois accepter mon Destin. Et remonter sur le trône du Gondor déclara Aragorn. Mais je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir, je n'en ais jamais voulus.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre hériter qui peut prétendre au trône du Gondor ? Lui demanda Peter.

_ Non. Je suis le dernier de cette lignée. Il n'y a personne d'autre tint au courant Aragorn. Gandalf m'a dis que nous sommes pareils. Que vous n'aviez pas voulus devenir Roi au début, qu'est ce qui vous a fais changer d'avis ?

_ Parce qu'on avait besoin de moi répondit simplement Peter dans un murmure.

_ Et c'est ça qui vous a convaincus de devenir Roi ? Lui demanda Aragorn. Qu'est ce qui vous a vraiment convaincus ?

Voyant qu'il devrait lui expliquer plus profondément, tout ce qu'il l'avait convaincus de devenir le Grand Roi qu'il était devenu, Peter n'hésita pas une seule seconde de lui dire toute sa façon de pensée.

_ J'avais 17 ans à l'époque et nous devions, moi, mon frère et mes sœurs, quitter notre maison pour nous réfugier à la campagne, pour nous mettre à l'abri de la guerre qui faisait rage à l'époque débuta Peter. Nous avons tous les quatre été placé chez un Professeur qu'on ne connaissait pas et qui abritait dans l'une de ces chambres une armoire magique. Cette même armoire magique qui se trouvait être un portail vers Narnia.

« Lucy a été la première à le découvrir et je dois bien dire que je ne l'ais pas crus. Comme Susan et Edmund d'ailleurs. Quand elle y est retournée une deuxième fois, Edmund l'a suivie et il a, par la sa suite contredit Lucy sur l'existence de Narnia. Quand nous l'avons tous traverser, comme nous nous sommes cacher dans l'armoire tous les quatre, je n'y croyais pas une seconde. Nous étions dans une chambre et nous nous retrouvions l'instant d'après dans une forêt enneiger. »

« Nous avons appris par la suite que Mr Tumnus, le faune que Lucy avait rencontré, avait été arrêté parce qu'il avait fréquenté un humain qui se trouvait être là. Après nous avons fais la rencontre de Mr et Mme Castor qui nous ont mis au courant de la Prophétie nous concernant. Une Prophétie qui affirmait que deux fils d'Adam et deux filles d'Eve devront s'unir avec le Grand Lion Aslan pour vaincre la Sorcière Blanche. »

« Nous venions d'échapper à la guerre et on venait d'apprendre qu'une guerre nous attendait, et que notre implication en ferait toute la différence. Ca serait trop long d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre temps, mais j'hésitais. J'étais effrayé par tout ça. Je paraissais fort aux yeux de mes sœurs et de mon frère, mais au fond j'étais terroriser. »

« J'avais peur de faire une erreur qui leur serait fatale. Quand nous avons finis par croiser la route d'Aslan, j'ai commencé à reprendre confiance en moi, bien que je doutais toujours, mais je savais que je pouvais réussir s'il était avec nous. Alors quand on nous a annoncé qu'Aslan était mort, la bataille qui se profilait à l'horizon allait dépendre des ordres que je donnerais. Et j'étais effrayé. »

« Je mettais fais à l'idée d'affronter cette armée au côté d'Aslan et savoir qu'il était mort en ayant pris la place d'Edmund, m'effrayait. »

_ Et sais-tu ce qui m'a redonner confiance en moi ? Lui demanda Peter en vrillant son regard sur Aragorn, qui s'était tourné vers lui en se détourant de la statue de sa mère.

_ Non. Quoi ?

_ Edmund avoua Peter. Je dois avouer que notre relation au début était conflictuelle, nous ne pouvions jamais nous parler sans finir par nous disputer. C'était habituel pour nous. Mais là, devant Oreius, notre Général, il m'a dis de but en blanc « qu'Aslan avait confiance en moi et qu'il n'était pas le seul ».

« Mon petit frère avait confiance en moi, tout comme Oreius et les autres Narniens avaient assés confiance en moi pour me suivre pendant la bataille. Nos ennemis étaient en surnombre comparer à nous, mais cela ne nous a pas empêché d'aller faire front commun et de leur faire face pour les affronter. »

« Parce qu'ils avaient tous confiance en moi et que je ne voulais pas les décevoir, que je suis devenu leur chef. Qu'Edmund disait pour la première fois, en quatorze ans de vie commune, qu'il avait confiance en moi et qu'il me suivrait jusqu'au bout. Il a même désobéis à mon ordre de s'enfuir et de se mettre à l'abri pour revenir affronter la Sorcière Blanche, pour l'empêcher de m'atteindre. »

_ Je serais moi-même fais tuer si Aslan et nos sœurs n'étaient pas revenus à temps lui avoua Peter. Nous avions tenus asser longtemps face à l'armée de la Sorcière pour qu'Aslan revienne nous aider, en mettant un terme à ce combat. Et dès lors moi et les miens sommes devenus les Rois et Reine de Narnia.

Revrillant son regard sur Aragorn, Peter le regarda en face pour donner plus d'importance aux prochaines phrases qu'il allait prononcer.

_ Je ne dis pas que cela a été tout les jours facile mais je n'étais pas seul lui avoua Peter. Comme tu ne le seras pas non plus. Tu as des amis sur qui compter Aragorn. C'est vrai que ton Destin est bien de redevenir Roi du Gondor, mais ce n'est pas demain que tu le deviendras. Tu auras de nombreuses épreuves et de nombreux chemins différents à vivre avant de l'atteindre. Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela Aragorn, le moment viendra ou tu l'accepteras, mais tu as le temps de choisir d'ici là.

Réfléchissant à ces paroles, Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme semblait plus mature en cet instant, que d'habitude. Bien qu'il pouvait lire de la mélancolie dans son regard, tandis qu'un léger sourire était aperçus sur son visage.

_ Je crois que les autres vont partir à notre recherche si nous n'allions pas les rejoindre maintenant fit remarquer Peter à Aragorn.

Avant de s'approcher de la statue de sa mère et de caresser un instant le socle de pierre de sa main gauche, comme de frôler de ces doigts l'inscription tailler sur la surface.

_ Votre mère sera fier de vous quoique vous décidiez remarqua Peter. Et s'était une très belle femme.

Et après ces dernières remarques, Peter quitta le « cimetière », regagnant ainsi les cours pavé et les couloirs de Foncombe, pour rejoindre les siens. Alors qu'il pouvait pleinement entendre les pas d'Aragorn derrière lui, marchant à sa suite.

Les derniers jours qu'ils les passèrent à Foncombe avant leur départ, fut pour la Communauté de l'Anneau, des moments d'en apprendre plus sur les uns et les autres et d'entrainer les hobbits à pouvoir répliquer à tous les dangers, qu'ils finiraient par croiser. Alors quand le matin du 25 décembre arriva, Gandalf avait demandé, la veille, que tous les membres de la Communauté soit prêt à l'aube, en ayant donné l'endroit de tous se retrouver devant les portes de Foncombe, dans la cours.

Alors que déjà trois des hobbits, Sam, Merry et Pippin étaient prêt, vêtus de pied en cape comme à leur arriver à Foncombe, entrain de discuter autour du poney qui allait les suivre et porter le plus gros de leurs sacs pendant leur voyage. Boromir se tenait non loin d'eux, en ayant renfilé tous affaires qu'il avait porté en arrivant à Foncombe avec sa grosse cape. Tandis que Gimli, était aussi prêt en ayant enfiler l'armure habituel que les nains portait, avant de très vite montrer son dos à Legolas qui rejoignait les présent, lui aussi portant l'habituel tenu des elfes de la Forêt Noire, vêtements bleu et vert clair, avec son carquois et son arc dans son dos.

Tandis que les derniers membres de la Communauté ne tardèrent pas à leur tour à arriver, avec Frodon et Bilbon, ce dernier escortant son neveu jusqu'au groupe. Très vite suivis par les quatre Pevensie, qui avaient tous les quatre renfiler leurs tenus de Narnia pour le voyage.

Peter avait remis la tenue brune avec la cuirasse qu'il portait pendant leur deuxième voyage à Narnia, lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué le château de Miraz la nuit, ainsi que son gantelet droit de combat en métal à la surprise des siens. Mais il leur avait seulement déclaré qu'il voulait déjà les avoir sur lui, ayant aussi enfiler son gant gauche en cuire, juste au cas ou. Masquant ainsi aux autre le bandage et le gant qui cachaient la marque à sa paume.

Et s'était de même pour Susan et Edmund qui avaient remis leurs vêtements et leurs tuniques du moment, lors de l'attaque du château de Miraz, la robe bleu et violet avec son bustier en cuirasse pour elle et la chemise bleu avec la cuirasse brune et le pantalon claire pour lui. Alors que Lucy avait remis la tenue qu'elle portait lors de la troisième fois qu'elle était partie à Narnia, celle qu'elle avait portée pour chercher le dernier Seigneur sur l'île obscure.

Et tous les quatre avaient revêtus des grosses capes à capuchon bleu sombre pour les filles, avec des dorure sombre aux extrémités, avec des fissures au niveau des bras pour leurs permettre de faire sortir ces derniers, tout comme de pouvoir attacher leurs carquois de flèches dans le dos, sans que la cape soit maintenu en arrière et qui pouvait sans peine masquer leur tenus et les recouvrir totalement en cas de grand froid. Alors que les capes des garçons étaient d'un noir sombre, serrer au niveau de la poitrine, en ayant une mini cape par-dessus qui tombait jusqu'à leur ventre, avant que la longue cape n'en tombe les entourant, avec aussi des trous dans le tissu pour leur permettre d'attacher leur bouclier dans leur dos et leur sac, sans crainte d'ouvrir leur manteau.

Avec, cousus sur la partie droite de leur cape, au niveau de la poitrine, un lion d'or, l'emblème de Narnia qu'il portait fièrement. Tandis que leurs capes cascadaient jusqu'au dessus de leurs pieds, pour leur permettre de courir et de se déplacer, sans crainte de marcher sur les pans de leur cape par inadvertance.

Rejoignant tous les quatre, Frodon et Bilbon, les Pevensie n'eurent aucune difficulté pour reconnaitre la garde de l'épée qui était attaché à la ceinture du plus jeune des deux.

_ Tu lui as remis Dard, Bilbon ?

_ Oui Lucy. Je pense que de nous deux, c'est mon neveu qui en aurait le plus besoin avoua Bilbon en voyant ce dernier rejoindre Sam et les autres après qu'ils l'aient appelé.

_ Et tu lui as aussi remis la cotte ? Lui demanda Edmund mine de rien, vrillant son regard sur le jeune Sacquet.

_ Oui. Je le lui ais remis aussi admit Bilbon. Avec ce que vous allez vivre, cela fera une protection de plus. Et vous ? Vous les avez mises aussi ?

_ Elles sont déjà là avoua Peter, tout en frappant sa poitrine de son index et en désignant les siens. Cela nous évitera qu'on vienne à nous prendre par surprise.

_ Et vous avez bien raison accorda Bilbon. Faites bien attention à vous et surtout… je voulais m'excuser pour tout.

_ Et de quoi devrais-tu t'excuser ? Lui demanda Susan ne voyant pas la raison de ces excuses.

_ A cause de moi, vous allez devoir risquer vos vies pour détruire cette chose que j'ai prise, il y a 60 ans et…

_ Ne te sens pas responsable Bilbon coupa Peter. C'était peut être mieux ainsi que tu es pris l'Anneau à cette créature, parce que si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Sauron aurait pus, peut être, récupérer cette chose depuis bien longtemps, surtout que les Nazgul sont parvenus à le capturer. Si l'Anneau s'était toujours trouver en sa possession, cela ferait longtemps que la Terre du Milieu serait tombée. Tu as donné à ces contrées du répit avant la guerre.

_ Peter a raison Bilbon approuva Edmund. Nous allons pouvoir terminer ce qu'Isildur n'a pus finir il y a trois mille ans. Ne t'en fais donc pas, nous veillerons sur Frodon, tu peux compter sur nous.

_ Je le sais savait Bilbon. Faites bien attention, tous les quatre.

_ Promit jura Peter alors que ses sœurs et son frère firent de même.

Puis, s'agenouillant l'un après l'autre, les quatre Pevensie prirent Bilbon dans leurs bras pour lui dire adieu. Avant de rejoindre les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau alors qu'Aragorn et Gandalf finirent tous les deux par arriver. Suivis d'Elrond et de sa fille avec tous les autres elfes de Foncombe, venus pour leur souhaiter adieu avant leur départ.

_ Le Porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin débuta Elrond comme discours d'adieu, en fixant l'un après l'autre les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau rassembler devant lui. Vous qui voyagez à ces côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez.

Et tandis que Peter l'écoutait attentivement, il riva son regard sur ces futurs compagnons de voyage alors qu'il fut attiré par le regard d'Aragorn. Qui contrairement aux autres ne regardait pas Elrond mais avait les yeux river sur sa fille, Arwen, qui avait baissé son regard avant de le relever pour le regarder à son tour.

En les voyants ainsi, Peter ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire mélancolique. Parce que les quelques jours qu'il avait passé à Foncombe, il avait très bien vus les regards que ces deux derniers se lançaient ou de leurs attitudes qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre, quand ils se trouvaient dans une même pièce. Et les voirs ainsi lui confirmèrent bel et bien ce qu'il avait déduit : ils étaient tous les deux follement amoureux de l'autre.

Et les voir ainsi, ne put empêcher Peter de se remémorer Susan quand elle avait dis adieu à Caspian. A une personne qu'elle avait appris à aimer et qu'elle ne reverrait jamais.

_ Adieu continua Elrond. Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des elfes (son regard se fixa sur Legolas), des hommes (son regard se tournant vers Boromir), d'Aslan (le sourire aux lèvres quand il avait rivé ces yeux sur les quatre Pevensie) et de tous les autres peuples libres (fixant Gimli et les hobbits) vous accompagnent.

Puis posant sa main droite sur sa poitrine, qu'il retira dans un léger geste, l'adieu elfique que Legolas répéta, comme Aragorn et les Pevensie, tandis que Gandalf inclina de la tête respectueusement envers Elrond. Pour ensuite river son regard sur le dos de Frodon, se trouvant placer devant le groupe.

_ La Communauté attend le Porteur de l'Anneau.

Se retournant enfin, Frodon observa chacun de ces compagnons de voyage avant que tous ne s'écarte, en formant une allée droit vers la sortie que Gandalf le lui montra d'un geste tendus de la main gauche. Le laissant passer devant lui pour qu'il les guide vers leur quête.

Mais il y avait un léger détail qui posait problème.

_ Le Mordor, Gandalf, c'est à gauche ou à droite ? Demanda dans un murmure Frodon en ralentissant la cadence, quand il passa sous l'arche, son regard river sur les deux chemins possibles qu'ils pouvaient empreintés.

_ A gauche ! Lui murmura le Magicien tout en ayant posé sa main sur son épaule gauche, pour ainsi appuyer son indication.

Rivant son regard sur le chemin de gauche, Frodon mena le groupe, emboité par Gandalf juste derrière lui. Tandis que Peter les suivait avec Gimli et Boromir dans son sillage. Puis Edmund guidait Pippin et Merry qui se trouvaient derrière lui, avec Susan et Legolas qui leur emboitait le pas. Alors que Lucy marchait au niveau de Sam qui tirait les rennes du poney Bill, tandis qu'Aragorn, le dernier du convoi, s'était un bref instant arrêter dans sa marche.

Et reportant, pour la dernière fois, son regard sur Foncombe. Son regard croisa celui d'Arwen avant de lui sourire et d'incliner la tête à son attention, pour ensuite s'empresser de rattraper le groupe pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Empruntant le pont pour quitter Foncombe alors que Gandalf les mena vers le chemin qui leur faisait longer les montagnes entourant la cité elfique, terminant par prendre le chemin des plaines qui longeaient l'Ouest des Montagnes Brumeux. Tandis que cela rappela aux quatre Pevensie, le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour prendre la direction d'Erebor, pour le début du voyage en tout cas, avant de continuer à descendre les pistes des montagnes. Quand Peter eut une idée.

Avisant toute la Communauté silencieuse alors que Gandalf discutait avec Frodon devant lui, sur l'itinéraire de leur voyage, Peter se rappela des chants que les nains se mettaient à chanter pendant leur quête vers Erebor. Et de l'entente enfantine qu'ils avaient.

Respirant un bon coup, Peter décida qu'il était temps que lui et les siens commencent à amoindrir la tension chez tous les membres, alors que cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils avaient quittés Foncombe et que le soleil se trouvait bientôt au zénith au dessus de leurs têtes.

Se décidant de chanter la « Chanson de la Montagne Solitaire ».

_ _**Far over, the Misty Mountains rise  
Leave us standing upon the height  
What was before, we see once more  
Is our kingdom, a distant light**_; commença à chanter Peter, surprenant tous les autres members alors qu'il pouvait appercevoir le sourire aux lèvres de Gandalf.

Qui avait sans nul doute, dus se douter qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça, au fil de la route.

_**« Au-delà, sur la hauteur des Montagnes Embrumées  
Menez-nous au sommet  
Ce qui était auparavant, nous le voyons encore une fois  
C'est notre royaume, une lumière éloignée »**_

_ _**Fiery mountain beneath a moon  
The words unspoken: we'll be there soon  
For home, a song that echoes on  
And all who find us will know the tune**_; reprit Peter alors qu'il pouvait entendre Edmund, derrière lui, reprendre en choeur avec lui, les paroles du chant.

Tandis qu'il pouvait entendre, qu'en plein milieu du paragraphe, on commença à frapper en rythme avec les paroles. Et que d'un regard, Peter put constater que cela venait de Susan et de Lucy, qui s'étaient à leurs tours joins au chant.

_**« Montagne ardente au-dessous d'une lune  
Les mots inexprimés : nous serons là bientôt  
Pour un foyer, une chanson qui se répand  
Et tout ceux qui nous trouveront connaitrons l'air »**_

_ _**Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the back of us yet  
We will fight as long as we live**_; reprirent en choeur Peter et Susan, tandis qu'Edmund et Lucy se mettaient à faire les choeurs du fond, entamant la musique qui devait les suivre avec le refrain.

Continuant de frapper dans leurs mains, donnant le rythme, que les quatre hobbits reprirent eux aussi, tout comme Gimli, suivant le rythme de l'un des chants de son peuple. Désirant se joindre à eux pour le chant, pendant que les autres, plus adultes, du groupe ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire face à cet air.

_**« Certaines personnes que nous n'oublierons jamais  
Certaines races que nous ne pardonneront jamais  
Qui n'ont pas encore vu derrière eux  
Nous nous battrons tant que nous vivrons »**_

_ _**All eyes on the hidden way  
To the Lonely Mountain pave  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long forgotten gold**_; reprit à chanter Peter la suite du refrain avec Edmund, alors que les deux soeurs Pevensie reprirent le rythme de la cadence.

_**« Tous les yeux regardent le chemin caché  
Au cœur de la Montagne Solitaire  
Nous irons à cheval dans la tempête nous réunissant  
Jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions notre or longtemps oublié »**_

Rythme qui accéléra sur la suite et que les hobbits eurent des difficultés au début à suivre, mais restant chacun des quatre avec l'un des Pevensie, Frodon avec Peter, Merry avec Susan, Pippin avec Edmund et Sam avec Lucy. Ils parvinrent tous les quatre à suivre la cadence, donner par les frappes des mains des Rois et Reines de Narnia.

_ _**We lay under the Misty Mountains cold  
In slumbers deep and dreams of gold  
We must awake, our lives to make  
And in the darkness, a torch we hold**_; continua seul Peter pendant que les trois autres reprirent la cadence.

Et que Gandalf, tout comme Legolas finirent par se laisser porter par la musique, finissant par accompagner les hobbits et Gimli dans les claquements de mains. Tandis que les Pevensie donnaient la mesure, pendant qu'Aragorn ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors que Boromir avait, quelque peu, du mal à ne pas se laisser emporter par le chant.

_**« Nous sommes couchés sous le froid des Montagnes Embrumées  
Dans le sommeil profond et les rêves d'or  
Nous devons nous réveiller, nos vies sont à faire  
Et dans l'obscurité, nous tenons une torche »**_

_ _**From long ago, when lanterns burned  
Until this day, our hearts we yearned  
A fate unknown, the Arkenstone  
What was stolen must be returned**_; reprit Peter avec Edmund en choeur avec lui, avant que Susan ne vienne à pousser sa voix pour la partie du chant qui appartenait aux instruments.

Suivis de Lucy puis de la voix de Peter et Edmund en fond, continuant de jouer des mains.

_**« Il y a bien longtemps, quand les lanternes ont brûlées  
Depuis ce jour, nos cœurs languissent  
Un destin inconnu, l'Arkenstone  
Ce qui a été volé doit être rendu »**_

_ _**We must awake and mend the ache  
To find our song for heart and soul**_; continua Peter avec Lucy, alors que Susan et Edmund continuaient tous les deux de pousser leurs voix pour la partie instrumental.

_**« Nous devons nous réveiller et réparer le mal  
Pour trouver notre chanson pour le corps et l'âme »**_

Puis alors qu'ils reprirent le refrain, Aragorn avait finis par rejoindre les autres dans les claquements de mains, en rythme avec les chants. Tandis que Boromir finit lui aussi par se laisser porter par la musique, et reprit à son tour la mesure, se joignant aux autres.

_**_ **__**Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the end of it yet  
We'll fight as long as we live**_

_**All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
'Til we get our long forgotten gold**_; reprirent en choeur tous les Pevensie alors qu'ils continuaient toujours de frapper en rythme.

_**« Certaines personnes que nous n'oublierons jamais  
Certaines races que nous ne pardonneront jamais  
Qui n'ont pas encore vu derrière eux  
Nous nous battrons tant que nous vivrons »**_

_**« Tous les yeux regardent le chemin caché  
Au cœur de la Montagne Solitaire  
Nous irons à cheval dans la tempête nous réunissant  
Jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions notre or longtemps oublié »**_

Tandis que Gimli avait finis par se joindre à eux pour le dernier refrain, se rappelant des paroles de la chanson. Alors que Legolas et Aragorn s'étaient à leurs tours joins aux chants, finissant par connaitre les paroles, en écoutant les Pevensie chanter.

Et qui faisait sourire Gandalf d'entendre ces compagnons de voyage se détendre à ce point, alors qu'il voyait du regard, Frodon tenter lui aussi de chanter avec eux les paroles du chant des nains.

_ _**Far away, the Misty Mountains cold (1)**_; termina Peter quand les autres cessèrent de donner le rythme de la musique en frappant dans leurs mains, à la fin du chant.

_**« Au-delà, le froid des Montagnes Embrumées »**_

Quand le chant fut terminer, les hobbits ne purent s'empêcher d'applaudir tandis que Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

_ Et bien mon cher Peter, tu n'as pas perdu tes cordes vocales depuis la dernière fois lui souria t'il.

_ Merci beaucoup Gandalf remercia le Grand Roi de Narnia.

_ Surtout que si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est toi et les tiens qui avaient chanter cette chanson, depuis un autre chant des nains se rappela Gandalf sur le fait qu'il avait écrite cette chanson en écoutant les nains, chanter cette chanson sur Erebor.

_ C'est bien vrai approuva Gimli. C'est peut être devenus le chant des nains mais mon père m'a avouer que s'était le Grand Roi Peter, ainsi que les autres souverains de Narnia, qui avait écrite cette chanson. Pour ensuite la confier à Thorin et aux autres nains.

_ Vous en avez d'autres des chants ? Leur demanda Sam, curieux d'entendre d'autre chant des Pevensie. D'ici ou bien de Narnia ?

Et les jours qui passèrent leu départ de Foncombe, les Pevensie se firent un plaisir de chanter des chants de Narnia. Faisant ainsi découvrir la culture et les chants aux hobbits, petits êtres curieux de nature. Aussi curieux que l'avait été Bilbon par le passé, occupant ainsi leurs esprits pendant le début du voyage, passant par les hauts plaines rocheuses qui se trouvaient aux pieds des Monts Brumeux.

Finissant ainsi par atterrir sur l'une des parties rocheuses, en hauteur et d'où on apercevait le panorama tout autour, endroit stratégique pour voir des ennemis arriver de loins. Et là ou ils vinrent à s'arrêter pour une pause, autant que pour prendre le repas, avec les nombreux obélisques de pierre debout ou coucher qui se trouvaient un peu partout autour d'eux.

_ Il nous faut prendre à l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours. Si la chance est avec nous, la Trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte et là, nous prendrons à l'Est vers le Mordor déclara Gandalf à tous, tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous pour se reposer.

Tandis que Lucy aidait Sam pour le repas, alors que Susan faisait le guet avec Legolas. Edmund lui, aidait Boromir à continuer d'entrainer Merry et Pippin, sous la surveillance d'Aragorn. Tandis que Frodon les regardait, placer un peu plus au dessus, assis sur un rocher. Et que Peter s'était assis au côté de Gandalf à nettoyer son épée, pendant qu'il écoutait ce dernier discuter du plan de route avec Gimli.

_ Deux. Cinq. Cinq. Très bien félicita Boromir en obligeant Pippin à répéter les séries qu'il avait montré à l'hobbit, tout en frappant de son épée pour l'obliger à parer et bloquer les coups.

Pendant qu'Edmund, se trouvant juste derrière lui et Merry, corrigeait ces prises en lui murmurant des conseils qui lui permettraient de faire mieux quand Boromir se reconcentrerait de nouveaux sur lui.

_ Bougez vos pieds précisa à son tour Aragorn, en fumant sa pipe juste à côté.

_ Tu es doué Pippin félicita Merry à l'encontre de son cousin.

_ Merci.

_ Plus vite ordonna Boromir à leurs intentions quand il se tourna vers Merry, en lui assénant quelques coups que ce dernier vint à bloquer. Pas mal du tout !

_ Tu ne pourras moins te moquer Sam, tout à l'heure quand sa sera à ton tour répliqua Edmund à l'intention de ce dernier qui, au côté de Frodon, entrain de manger, n'avait pus s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ J'ai hâte d'y être.

Ou la réplique du hobbit fit autant rire Edmund que Frodon, avant que le premier ne se reconcentra sur l'entrainement de Merry et Pippin, sous la bonne garde d'Aragorn et de Boromir.

_ Edmund ! Tu viens manger ou ça va refroidir !

_ J'arrive Lucy !

Se dépêchant de rejoindre sa sœur pour prendre son repas, Edmund accepta volontiers son assiette en la remerciant avec ces couverts. Tandis que Lucy prenait une autre assiette de victuaille, avant de rejoindre Susan, à l'écart, placer sur un rocher à fixer l'horizon comme une tour de garde.

_ Susan ! Ton repas.

_ Merci Lucy remercia l'ainée des Pevensie, avant de redescendre de son rocher pour attraper son assiette.

_ Alors ? Il n'y a aucun danger ? Lui demanda la plus jeune.

_ Non. Tout est si silencieux que s'en ait agréable lui souria Susan. Excepter un !

Suivant le regard de sa sœur, Lucy put constater qu'elle fixait Legolas, qui veillait toujours à garder une bonne distance avec elle. Distance qu'elle avait demandée quelques heures plus tôt, quand elle avait découvert les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de l'elfe. Ce dernier se trouvant toujours coller à elle, que sa l'énervait.

_ Tu ne vas pas cesser de lui en vouloir, pas vrai ?

_ Bien sur que non, je ne suis pas si rancunière que ça lui répliqua Susan. Je vais le laisser un peu se cuisiner tout seul, et après je verrais si…

_ Si tu t'accroches à lui ? Lui demanda Lucy mine de rien.

_ Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper du repas des autres, avant que je ne décide de te mettre mon assiette sur la tête lui prévena Susan, d'une voix glaciale.

Mais son attitude fit rire Lucy qui s'empressa de s'éloigner de sa sœur, jetant un coup d'œil à Legolas, à l'autre bout de Susan et qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ou la plus jeune des Pevensie se douta que ce dernier les avait parfaitement entendus avec son ouïe aiguiser d'elfe.

_ Si vous demandiez mon avis, bien que cela ne soit pas le cas, je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long remarqua Gimli à l'intention de Gandalf, en se tournant vers ce dernier, assis entrain de fumer sa pipe auprès de Peter. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balin nous accueillera royalement. Et il sera des plus heureux de retrouver Peter et les autres.

_ C'est bien vrai que j'aimerais beaucoup revoir Balin et c'est sans doute le cas des autres remarqua Peter. En passant par la Moria, nous serions à l'abri de l'ennemi, le temps de franchir les Monts Brumeux.

_ Non Peter. Je n'emprunterais la Route de la Moria, que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix avoua Gandalf à son intention, autant qu'à celle de Gimli.

Tandis qu'au même instant et par mégarde, vers l'entrainement des hobbits, Boromir avait blessé Pippin à la main, faisant lâcher prise ce dernier sur la garde de son épée, pendant qu'il s'exclamait de douleur, inquiétant son mentor.

_ Oh, je suis désoler s'excusa Boromir en se rapprochant de lui.

Mais pour toute excuse, Pippin se mit à lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia, surprenant Boromir. Avant que Merry ne se mette à son tour à lui donner un coup dans le genou, donnant du renfort à son cousin, avant qu'ils ne s'y mettent à deux sur lui pour le faire tomber. Sous les rires d'Aragorn qui les regardait, comme Frodon, Sam et Edmund, un peu plus en hauteur, en prenant leurs repas.

_ Pour la Comté ! S'exclama Merry en se jetant sur lui.

_ Tiens le bien Merry ! Rigola Pippin à l'intention de son cousin.

S'amusant tous les deux sur le pauvre Gondorien qui éclatait de rire, avant qu'Aragorn ne décide d'y mettre un terme à ce petit jeu.

_ Bon allez les garçons, cela suffit prévena le Rodeur en se levant et en voulant relever les deux hobbits du corps du Fils de l'Intendant.

Seulement, Aragorn ne s'attendit nullement à ce que Merry et Pippin ne l'attrapent tous les deux par les genoux. Et tirant sur ces jambes pour le faire quitter taire, le firent tomber à la renverse, sous les éclats de rire d'Edmund, alors que Frodon et Sam ne purent s'empêcher de souffler de douleur, aux vus du sacrer choc que le Rodeur s'était pris dans le dos.

_ Dis Aragorn ! Si tu veux un coup de main, tu viendras nous prévenir ?

_ J'aimerais bien t'y voir Edmund !

_ Sans façon, tu t'y sors plus facilement que moi lui avoua Edmund, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ De vrai gamin ! Je me demande bien lequel d'entre eux est le plus enfant de tous ? Se demanda Susan en les regardant jouer de loin.

_ J'aurais bien dis les hobbits mais en regardant votre frère ainsi qu'Aragorn et Boromir, j'ignore bien lequel remporterait le trophée répliqua Legolas juste derrière elle, en fixant les « enfants ».

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai dis en ce qui concerne la distance ? Lui demanda Susan d'une voix menaçante.

_ Je suis à bonne distance répliqua Legolas le sourire aux lèvres, à son intention faisant tourner la Flèche Ardente qui ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard pour sa remarque.

Sauf que cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire.

Mais Gimli, tout comme Peter, allait se mettre à répliquer au même instant, voulant connaitre la raison qui empêchait Gandalf d'aller à la Moria. Et revoir Balin par la même occasion, un vieil ami à eux. Que Peter ne put strictement rien dire quand il se mit à pousser une exclamation de douleur, faisant sursauter Gandalf et Gimli, avant qu'il ne se mette à se tenir la main droite comme s'il s'était fais mal, lâchant son épée par la même occasion.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Peter ? Lui demanda Gimli.

Sauf que Peter ne l'écoutait pas, bien trop concentrer sur sa main. Cette main, dont la douleur au creux de sa paume, s'était faite incendiaire, se propageant dans la totalité de sa main jusqu'à son avant-bras et qu'il ne parvenait plus à remuer. Comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle sur ces nerfs et que la douleur avait pris le totale contrôle sur lui, l'empêchant de faire un seul mouvement, ne parvenant même pas à plier l'un de ces doigts.

__ Cachez-vous !_

A l'entente de cette voix qui résonna, aussi bien dans sa tête que dans ces oreilles, Peter releva sa tête pour croiser le regard d'Aslan. Ce dernier, juste devant lui et au centre des autres, mais pourtant, hormis Peter, personne ne semblait le voir.

_ _Ils arrivent Peter ! Vous devez vous cacher !_ Ordonna Aslan avant de river son regard vers le Sud, dans la direction vers laquelle leur groupe se dirigeait.

Et tournant son regard dans cette même direction, Peter vit ce qui avait attirer l'inquiétude d'Aslan et d'où émanait le danger. Un nuage. Un nuage noir qu'il pouvait apercevoir de loin, semblait grandir de plus en plus, se rendant ainsi compte qu'il avançait… contre le vent.

_ Lucy ! Susan ! Edmund ! Cachez vous ! Ordonna Peter en sautant de sa place, tout en se mettant à ramasser son épée et la ranger dans son fourreau, à la surprise générale des autres.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Peter ? Demanda inquiète Lucy en le regardant fixer ce qui l'inquiétait, attirant ainsi le regard des autres dessus.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Sam, apercevant à son tour le fameux « nuage noir » qui apparaissait dans le ciel et qui paraissait louche.

_ C'est rien, ce n'est qu'un petit nuage répliqua simplement Gimli à l'intention du hobbit.

_ Et qui avance vite et contre le vent fit remarquer Boromir qui avait son tour, remarquer ce détail

_ Se sont des Crébins du Pays de Dain ! Cachez vous, nom de dieu ! Grogna Peter à leur intention, en se mettant à éteindre le feu, tandis que tous se demandait ce qui lui faisait penser cela.

_ Il a raison ! Se sont bien des Crébins approuva Legolas, pouvant apercevoir les formes qui se dessinait au loin, grâce à ces yeux d'elfe.

_ Cachez-vous ! Ordonna à son tour Aragorn.

_ Merry! Frodon! Appella Boromir.

_ Pippin! Sam! A couvert! Prévena le rodeur.

_ Il faut les dires d'un elfe pour que tout le monde réagisse grogna Peter à l'intention de tous alors qu'il avait réussi à rattraper ces affaires, dont sa cape, son bouclier et son sac.

Avant d'attraper Lucy au passage, après qu'elle est réussi à masquer l'endroit du feu et à l'entrainer sous des rochers, à l'abri des oiseaux. Comme le faisait Legolas pour Susan, en ayant attraper cette dernière par la taille, pour la mettre à l'abri. Ainsi qu'Edmund qui se dépêcha de cacher Gimli alors que tous les autres s'étaient empressés de se mettre à l'abri, avant qu'une minute après les oiseaux ne viennent à survoler l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

Des oiseaux noirs semblable à de gros corbeaux, se mirent à tourner au dessus d'eux, avant de faire un virage serrer sur la gauche et repartir en direction du Sud, comme s'ils faisaient des rondes de garde pour surveiller les environs.

Alors quand ces derniers disparurent au loin, tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau purent de nouveau sortirent de leur cachette. Soufflant de soulagement de ne pas avoir été repéré et de s'être cacher à temps.

_ Des espions de Saroumane précisa Gandalf sur ce que les autres en avaient déduis. Le passage par le Sud est surveiller ajouta-t'il comprenant l'implication de ces oiseaux.

_ Comment tu le savais Peter ? Demanda Edmund en se tournant vers son frère.

_ C'est vrai Peter. Tu savais que c'était ces Crébin du Pays de Dain, bien avant que Legolas ne les remarque constata Susan. Comment est ce que tu le savais ?

Tout en désignant du pouce l'elfe derrière elle, après l'avoir fusiller pour avoir eu l'audace de la prendre dans ces bras pour la mettre à l'abri. Ce dernier ne faisant pas le cas de la colère que cette dernière avait à son encontre, n'ayant agis que pour le mieux, en la mettant le plus vite possible à l'abri.

_ Aslan déclara simplement Peter.

Ne voulant pas mentir aux siens mais ne souhaitant pas tout leur dire non plus, parce que lui-même avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ Aslan ? Lui demanda Frodon, ne comprenant pas.

_ Il m'a prévenu. J'ai entendus sa voix dans ma tête, me disant de nous cacher avoua Peter. Que ces… trucs arrivaient.

_ Si Aslan te prévient dans ce cas, ça veut dire qu'il va nous aider, bien plus que la dernière fois alors comprenait Susan.

_ Il a déjà commencer à nous aider Susan remarqua Edmund alors que Lucy hocha de la tête d'accord avec lui.

_ Qu'est ce que ce tu veux dire ?

_ La lueur bleu qui à nimber l'épée de Peter pendant le conseil et qui l'a utiliser contre l'anneau ? C'était la magie d'Aslan avoua Lucy à l'intention de sa sœur. S'était la même lueur bleu qui illuminait son épée pendant que nous affrontions ce serpent des mers à Narnia.

_ Tant mieux dans ce cas les enfants approuva Gandalf à leurs intentions et sur le fait qu'Aslan allait, sans nulle doute, leur donner pas mal de coup de main dans les jours à venir. Il nous faut passer par le Col de Carhadras précisa-t'il ensuite aux autres, avant de se tourner vers la grande montagne enneiger se trouvant derrière lui.

Montagne qu'ils allaient devoir gravir pour atteindre l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux.

_ On va s'amuser dans ce cas remarqua Edmund en jugeant la hauteur du Mont, avant d'aider sa sœur à tout ranger pour leur prochain itinéraire.

Et tandis que tous se préparaient pour le prochain départ et de se remettre en route, Gandalf se rapprocha de Peter qui était entrain de renfiler sa cape sur son dos, tout en mettant son bouclier à son bras. Se stoppa dans son mouvement d'attraper son sac quand il vit le Magicien l'accoster.

_ Est-ce que tu l'as vus aussi ? Lui demanda Gandalf.

_ Non. Je l'ais seulement entendus dans ma tête avoua Peter, sachant que ce dernier sentirait sans nulle doute qu'il lui mentait.

Bien qu'il s'en voulait de mentir, Peter savait que le premier à garder des secrets s'étaient Gandalf alors il en ferait de même, même si cela ne lui plaisait guère.

_ Je m'occuperais de soigner ta main dès que nous aurions un moment de tranquillité lui prévena Gandalf tout en désignant sa fameuse main de la tête.

Main droite que Peter gardait serrer contre sa poitrine, essayant de ne pas faire cas de l'élancement qu'il avait, alors qu'il parvenait de nouveau à bouger ces doigts. La douleur s'étant calmer et avait presque disparus comme les oiseaux à l'horizon. Et comme l'image d'Aslan qu'il avait aperçus.

D'un côté, s'était vrai que s'était Aslan qui l'avait mis sur la piste de la menace qui se dirigeait vers eux. Mais s'était Peter qui avait trouver quelle était l'origine de ce danger, Aslan ne lui ayant jamais parler de ces Crébins, comme Gandalf. S'était la première fois qu'il voyait ces choses.

Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Peter l'avait su.

_ Peter, tu te dépêches ? Appela Susan faisant sortir ce dernier de ces pensées. On attend plus que toi !

_ J'arrive !

Se dépêchant de remettre son sac sur l'épaule, Peter s'empressa de rejoindre le groupe qui s'était remis en route, mener par Gandalf en direction du Col de Carhadras.

L'ascension du Col leur prit pas mal de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent au sommet, n'ayant pour horizon que la route enneiger et le ciel bleu pour paysage, tandis que le soleil brillait de mille éclat au dessus d'eux.

Et tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la neige, enfonçant leurs pieds dedans, Frodon qui se trouvait à l'arrière du convoi, tandis qu'Aragorn et Peter fermaient tous les deux la marche, perdit pied et retomba en arrière, avant de se mettre à rouler, redescendant la pente enneiger.

_ Frodon ! Appela inquiet Aragorn en se précipitant vers lui pour l'arrêter dans sa descente, suivis de Peter.

Finissant par l'attraper et à le stopper dans sa descente, Aragorn l'attrapa par la taille et à le relever, pour le mettre sur ces pieds. Tandis que Peter se rendit compte d'une chose. Il ne sentait plus les ondes négatives, qui émanaient de l'Anneau sur Frodon.

_ Ou est l'Anneau ? Lui demanda Peter à la surprise du Porteur autant que du Rodeur.

Mais Frodon s'empressa de plonger sa main dans le col de sa chemise, avant de se mettre à tâter ces vêtements à la recherche du fameux Anneau. Quand il sursauta à l'appel de Peter, qui savait ou se trouvait l'objet.

_ Boromir !

Relevant la tête comme Aragorn, Frodon put constater que Peter avait les yeux river sur le Gondorien qui s'était incliner la main tendu dans la neige. Pour se redresser avec une chaine dans la main d'ou pendait le fameux Anneau.

_ Boromir ! Appela à son tour Aragorn, jugeant ce dernier du regard qui détaillait l'objet qu'il tenait dans ces mains.

Alors que tous les autres de la Communauté s'étaient tous arrêtés et retourner vers eux, attendant de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Tandis qu'Edmund, le plus proche de Boromir, avait poser sa main sur la garde de son épée, comme Peter, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème.

_ C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doute, pour une si petite chose remarqua Boromir son regard vriller sur l'Anneau.

Alors que Peter ne put s'empêcher de frémir quand il entendit de nouveau les paroles du Mordor, résonner dans sa tête et émanant de l'objet que le Gondorien tenait, tentant ce dernier à s'en emparer.

_ Une si petite chose…

_ Boromir ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Peter et Aragorn, faisant sursauter ce dernier et le stoppant dans sa contemplation de l'Anneau, alors qu'il avait commencer à tendre son autre main vers lui.

_ Rendez l'Anneau à Frodon lui ordonna Aragorn à ce dernier.

Tandis que Boromir fixa un instant le Rodeur avant de poser son regard sur le hobbit et de remarquer, par la même occasion, dans quelle position se trouvait Peter. La main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à réagir au moindre faux pas de sa part.

_ A vos ordres obéissa Boromir, se dirigeant vers Frodon et lui tendant son bien qu'il s'empressa de lui reprendre. Je n'en ais cure !

A sa dernière déclaration, Boromir reporta son regard sur le Hobbit avant de lui faire un shampoing sur ces cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour ensuite remettre son bouclier sur son dos et de reprendre son chemin, tandis qu'Aragorn relâcha la pression de ces muscles, lâchant la garde de son épée.

Comme Peter qui fixa Boromir le dépasser et regagner sa place dans le groupe, tandis que l'ainé des Pevensie porta un regard à Edmund. Ce dernier comprenant le message et s'empressant de suivre le Gondorien et de rester avec lui, pour le surveiller et réagir au moindre faux pas de sa part.

Se tournant vers Aragorn et Frodon, Peter leur souria avant de se remettre en route à son tour, ne se doutant nullement des regards intriguer et interrogateur qui pesaient sur lui. Ces deux derniers ayant sans conteste remarquer que l'aîné des Pevensie savait que Frodon n'avait plus l'Anneau et qu'il était proche de Boromir, intriguait Aragorn, sur la possibilité que le garçon pourrait être tenter par l'objet maudit, lui aussi.

Mais Aragorn ne trouva pas le temps de poser la question au jeune homme en priver, que Gandalf garda l'aîné des Pevensie auprès de lui, discutant de tout et de rien avec lui. De sujet qui n'avait rien avoir avec leurs quêtes et qui paraissait un peu trop, mettant la puce à l'oreille du Rodeur qu'il se passait quelque chose. Que Gandalf autant que Peter leur cachait quelque chose.

Et Aragorn se jura de découvrir quoi ?

Sauf qu'il oublia très vite ce détail quand ils furent surpris par une tempête de neige qui se mit à tomber sur eux, tandis qu'ils longeaient les chemins tortueux dans la neige et des crevasses se trouvant à côté. Les recouvrant presque de neige, chacun en s'étant recouvert de leurs capes à capuchons pour se maintenir à l'abri de la neige et au chand, tout en ayant des difficultés à avancer avec la neige qui leur arrivait presque à la taille. Tandis qu'Aragorn, Boromir, Peter et Edmund s'étaient tous les quatre faient un devoir de transporter les hobbits, qui avait du mal à se frayer un chemin parmis le monticule de neige qui leur faisait barrage.

Aragorn portait Frodon en tentant de le garder au chaud contre lui. Comme le faisait Peter avec Sam en l'ayant encercler dans ces bras et recouvert des pans de sa cape, ainsi qu'Edmund avec Pippin alors que Boromir se chargeait de Merry. Pendant que Lucy faisait avancer Bill le Poney et que Susan aidait Gimli à la suivre, tandis que Legolas, avec sa légèreté, marchait sur la neige quand les autres s'enfonçaient à travers.

Et faisant face à la tempête qui s'abattait sur eux, comme si cela n'avait été que de la pluie pour lui, Legolas rejoigna facilement Gandalf à l'avant de la troupe, se mettant à écouter le vent gronder autour de lui. Alors qu'il semblait entendre quelque chose qui perçait à travers les bruits d'orage.

_ J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs ! Déclara-t'il.

Et il n'était pas le seul à l'entendre.

Peter pouvait lui aussi l'entendre, lui donnant froid dans le dos alors que sa main droite s'était remise à être douloureuse. Mais il évitait de s'en soucier, bien trop concentrer sur le hobbit qu'il essayait de protéger du froid mordant qui les entourait.

Une voix que Peter avait déjà entendus par le passé alors que le grognement d'Aslan résonnait dans sa tête.

_ C'est Saroumane ! Prévena Gandalf à tous, à l'instant même ou un bruit de cassure se fit entendre au dessus de leurs têtes.

Redressant la tête, ils purent tous voir des rochers se romprent au dessus d'eux, briser à cause du froid et de la neige qui pesaient sur eux. Tombant droit sur les membres de la Communauté qui durent se planquer contre la paroi rocheuse, pour éviter d'être emporter par les pierres qui passèrent à côté d'eux, continuant de tomber dans le précipice.

_ Il essaye de déclencher une avalanche ! Gandalf, il faut faire demi-tour ! Cria Aragorn pour se faire entendre du Magicien malgré le vent.

_ Non ! S'exclama Gandalf refusant d'abandonner.

_ Ce chemin est trop risquer Gandalf ! Nous allons tous finir par mourir ! S'exclama Susan. Il nous faut trouver un autre moyen !

Mais n'écoutant pas les dires de la fille ainée Pevensie, Gandalf parvint à se redresser, en sortant de la neige, se tenant au côté de Legolas. Avant de se mettre à crier dans un langage que tous reconnurent pour être celui qu'il utilisait, lorsque Gandalf venait à user de magie.

Sauf que ces paroles n'eurent pas raison de lui, ne pouvant pas faire face à la magie de Saroumane, bien plus fort que lui. Que Peter vint à frémir pressentant ce qui allait advenir avant même que l'attaque n'arrive.

Et levant juste la tête, Peter aperçut, jaillissant des nuages noirs d'orage, un éclair foudroyant le ciel avant d'heurter de plein fouet la masse rocheuse enneigé au dessus d'eux. Créant ainsi un éboulement qui tomba droit sur la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Ce qui se passa par la suite fut incompréhensible pour Peter autant que pour les autres, alors qu'il relâcha Sam, plaquant le hobbit contre la face rocheuse de la montagne. Faisant crier ce dernier de surprise, qui crut bien que Peter l'avait plaquer au mur pour le mettre à l'abri, ce qui était bien le cas mais il crut qu'il avait perdu l'esprit en le voyant attraper la garde de son épée.

Comment une épée pouvait elle combattre une avalanche meurtrière qui fondait sur eux ?

Mais avant même que Sam n'est pus comprendre quoi que se soit, en voyant tous les autres se précipiter sur la face rocheuse de la montagne, pour se mettre le plus possible à l'abri. Peter dégaina son épée de Narnia qui se mit à luire d'une lumière bleu, dangereusement lumineuse, que Sam avait l'impression qu'elle éclipsait le soleil.

Et la brandissant au dessus de sa tête, perpendiculaire par rapport à lui et sa main gauche appuyer sur la lame, comme s'il allait parer un coup porter, la neige heurta… un mur bleu. Ou une espèce de mur bleu translucide, qui semblait entourer toute la Communauté et qui stoppait le mur de neige à un mètre au dessus d'eux.

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ Peter ! Cria Lucy inquiète, le regard river sur son frère, qui semblait lutter contre la neige qui s'empalait sur le mur qu'il avait fais apparaitre de nulle part.

Surtout en voyant ces bras tendus, se mettre de plus en plus à être secouer de tremblement, comme s'il allait finir par lâcher prise. Mais dans un cri de rage, qui paraissait résonner comme le rugissement d'un lion, tandis que le dôme au dessus de lui, se mit dangereusement à chauffer comme marquer au fer rouge.

Le bleu translucide passa à l'or et la neige se trouvant par-dessus, se mit à fondre comme neige au soleil devenant de l'eau qui se mit à couler sur la barrière, et à tomber dans le ravin. Sous les yeux et les regards exorbiter des autres membres de la Communauté qui observèrent Peter, comme si s'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Et quand la menace fut écartée. Quand la tempête continua de tomber comme si de rien n'était. Peter rabaissa ses bras et son arme, autant que sa tête ou tous purent voir, sur son visage blanc comme la neige, du sang se mettre à perler de son nez. Et avant que quiconque n'est pus bouger, les mains de l'aîné des Pevensie lâcha son épée pour ensuite se laisser tomber en arrière, droit vers le ravin et ayant perdus connaissance.

_ Peter ! Crièrent Edmund, Susan et Lucy alors qu'ils convergèrent tous les trois vers lui, pour tenter de le rattraper à temps.

Mais se ne furent pas eux trois qui arrivèrent à le sauver à temps.

En ayant reprise ces esprits, Sam avait attraper ces bras pour tenter de le maintenir aussi longtemps que possible. Mais dus au fait que Peter était bien plus lourd que lui, Sam se serait fais, lui aussi, emporter, tombant dans le ravin, si Legolas n'était pas arriver juste à temps. Attrapant les bras de Peter et le tirant droit dans ces bras, l'éloignant du ravin ou il serait tombé.

_ Peter !

Se précipitant sur lui alors que Legolas le déposait assis contre le mur de roche, pendant que ces deux sœurs l'encerclaient et que Lucy attrapa sa fiole d'élixir. S'empressant de défaire le bouchon et de faire couler une goutte dans la bouche entrouverte de Peter, pendant que Susan ne cessait de toucher son visage.

_ Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Edmund. Et bon dieu, qu'est ce qui vient de se produire ?

_ Il est brulant de fièvre ! Gandalf, on ne peut pas continuer par là. On doit rebrousser chemin, sinon on va tous y passer ! Répliqua Susan à l'intention du Magicien.

_ Faut quitter la montagne. Prenons par la Trouée du Rohan s'exclama Boromir pour se faire entendre du vent. Faisons un détour par ma cité !

_ Aucun de nous n'a l'intention de faire un détour par le Gondor, Boromir ! C'est bien trop risquer ! Répliqua Edmund à l'intention de ce dernier.

_ La Trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard ! Prévena Aragorn interrompant ainsi la dispute qui aurait pus avoir entre les deux hommes.

_ On ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne, alors passons par-dessous ! Proposa Gimli. Passons par les mines de la Moria ?

_ Laissons le Porteur de l'Anneau décider déclara simplement Gandalf, préférant remettre leur destin à tous sur le choix que fera Frodon.

Ou ce dernier, surprit d'une telle demande, ne sembla pas quoi choisir, se tournant vers Sam comme pour lui demander son avis.

_ On ne peut rester ici ! Ou se sera la mort des hobbits ! Prévena Boromir tout en tenant Merry et Pippin contre lui, après qu'Edmund lui ait confier ce dernier pendant qu'il allait voir son frère.

_ Frodon ! Appela Gandalf.

_ Nous passerons par les mines ! Choisissait le hobbit.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi accepta Gandalf.

* * *

**(1) Song of Lonely Mountains **la musique BO du "Hobbit, un voyage innatendus"

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre**

**hate de voir vos com**

**Le chapitre 6 sera consacrer à La Moria =D**

**a la prochaine**

**Big bis **

**Sabrinabella**


	7. Chapitre 6 Les Mines de la Moria

**Salut à tous**

**voici donc la suite avec la Moria pour 36 pages**

**bonne lecture**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les Mines de la Moria**

_**« La Moria. Vous avez peur d'aller dans ces mines, n'est ce pas ? Les nains ont creusé trop profondément et avec trop d'avidité. Vous savez ce qu'ils ont réveillé dans les ténèbres de Khazad Dum. L'Ombre et la Flamme ».**_

A l'entente de cette voix qu'il reconnaissait pour être celle qui avait lancer cette orage au dessus de leur tête, et celui qui faisait tout pour faire capoter leur mission. Peter ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de reprendre ces esprits en se réveillant, avant de grimacer de douleur. Sentant des courbatures dans tous son corps, mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il ressentait dans son bras.

La douleur de sa main s'était propager jusqu'à son coude, qu'il avait cette impression que son bras était plongé dans les flammes.

_ Peter ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! S'exclama une voix à ces côtés, qui lui vrilla les tympans et qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre.

Susan.

Rouvrant les yeux complètement, Peter put constater que les visages de Susan, d'Edmund et de Lucy étaient plongés au dessus de lui. Alors qu'il pouvait apercevoir, grace à la clarté de la lune et des astres au dessus d'eux, éclairant l'obscurité de la nuit.

_ Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tu ne te souviens de rien Peter ? Lui demanda Edmund.

_ De quoi ?

_ De quoi te rappels tu exactement ? Lui posa Susan.

_ Je me rappels qu'on était entrain de franchir le Col de Caradhras et qu'on a été pris dans la tempête… La tempête de Saroumane et que la neige nous tombait dessus et… j'ai entendus Aslan dans ma tête et puis… plus rien se rappela Peter, tout en se redressant doucement et en se massant le bras droit, pour essayer de calmer la douleur. Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Et comment est ce que j'ai atterris ici ?

_ Tu as repoussé l'avalanche Peter ! Ton épée s'est de nouveau illuminer de magie, comme lors du Conseil d'Elrond, et tu as fais apparaitre un dôme autour de nous pour empêcher l'avalanche de nous ensevelir lui expliqua Lucy. Tu nous as tous sauver mais comment as-tu pus faire ça ?

_ C'était sans doute Aslan ? Peter a dis qu'il l'avait entendus avant de perdre connaissance se rappela Edmund sur les dires de son frère.

_ En tout cas après cette exploit, tu t'es évanoui et tu as faillis tomber dans le ravin si Sam n'était pas parvenus à te maintenir le plus longtemps possible pour que Legolas t'attrape, avant que tu ne bascules avoua Susan. Tu leur dois une fière chandelle.

_ On a bien crus que Susan allait embrasser Legolas pour t'avoir rattrapé prévena Edmund.

_ Je ne l'ai pas embrassé. C'est Sam que j'ai embrassé.

_ Après t'être jeter dans les bras de Legolas pour le remercier rappela Lucy.

_ La ferme vous deux !

_ Nous avons dus rebrousser chemin et nous avons pris la direction de la Moria. Ou Gandalf est en ce moment même entrain d'essayer de trouver le mot de passe pour ouvrir le passage expliqua Edmund. Tu te rappels à quel point ces portes sont compliquer à ouvrir quand tous en ont oubliés le secret ? Faut croire que c'est le cas de celle-ci !

Tout en lui montrant Gandalf entrain de s'acharner sur la porte des nains. Celle-ci en itildien, qui ne reflétait que la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, ne pouvait n'être que dévoiler pendant la nuit. Formant une arche avec deux colonnes, ou chacune possédait un arbre qui emmêlait leurs branches, et l'inscription se trouvant sur l'arcade, écrite dans la langue des elfes. Tandis qu'en dessous, juste au niveau de l'arche, se trouvait le symbole de Durin que Peter reconnut.

La couronne avec l'étoile placer en sa pointe, tandis que six autres étoiles se trouvait autour, trois de chaque côté, avec l'enclume et le marteau sous la couronne. Alors qu'une autre étoile, différente, celle qui se trouvait être l'emplacement ou on plaçait la « clé » pour ouvrir la porte, ou dans ce cas précis le « mot de passe » que Gandalf avait oublié, se trouvait au milieu de l'illustration entre les deux arbres.

Tandis que deux arbres parvenaient à pousser dans cet endroit rocheux, en complétant et encadrant la porte de la Moria. Ou Legolas se trouvait appuyer contre l'un d'eux, observant Gandalf donner des centaines de mots de passe, dans les différentes langues, pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte, Frodon le regardant faire assis sur son rocher juste derrière.

Pendant que Gimli fumait sa pipe à l'écart, que Pippin et Merry assis juste à ces côtés lançaient des cailloux dans le lac qui recouvrait les environs. Boromir se trouvant derrière, appuyer sur contre la falaise rocheuses des Monts Brumeux, alors qu'Aragorn aidait Sam à desseller et retirer les sacs de Bill le poney.

_ Qui est ce qui ma porter ?

_ C'est Aragorn qui s'en est charger avoua Lucy en le désignant avec le jeune hobbit, déchargeant le poney. Comme tu peux le constater, il aide Sam à décharger Bill. Puisque comme tu le sais, les mines ne sont pas fais pour les poneys.

Et alors que Peter finit par se redresser en position assise, continuant de passer son bras droit, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Observant les alentours, tout en avisant chacun des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, Peter ne put s'empêcher de se sentir oppresser par l'air autour de lui, comme si l'air, lui-même, était lourd de souvenir et de magie.

D'une magie qui ne semblait pas plaire à Peter, qui sentait les poils de son dos se hérisser alors que les grognements d'Aslan dans sa tête résonnaient de nouveau, comme pour confirmer que quelque chose n'allait pas ici.

Et tandis qu'il essayait d'en trouver l'origine, de savoir d'où lui venait cette mauvaise sensation pendant que Susan et Edmund l'aidaient à se relever complètement, en le remettant sur ces pieds en le prenant chacun par un bras pour le mettre debout. Aragorn, après s'être éloigné de Sam qui regardait Bill s'éloigner, retrouvant son chemin pour rentrer chez lui, s'approcha des deux autres hobbits, Merry et Pippin, qui s'occupaient en lançant des pierres dans le lac. Avant d'attraper Pippin, le plus proche de lui, pour l'empêcher de jeter une autre pierre dans l'eau.

_ Arrêtez avec ces pierres leur ordonna-t'il avant de river son regard vers le lac, comme s'il attendait à ce quelque chose en sorte.

Et fixant son regard vers la surface du lac dont les remous causer par les pierres des deux hobbits se propageaient, plus Peter le regardait et plus il le sentait, comme Aslan dans sa tête. Il y avait quelque chose dans le lac.

Quelque chose d'ancien. Et pas des plus agréables aux vus des grognements incessants que Peter entendait dans sa tête venant d'Aslan, au point qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête plonger dans l'eau.

Et se dirigeant vers Gandalf qui venait d'abandonner de trouver le mot de passe, qui viendrait à ouvrir les portes de la Moria, jeta à terre son bâton, tout en s'asseyant à côté du rocher de celui de Frodon, et retirant son chapeau de sa tête. Pour ensuite vriller son regard vers Peter quand il le vit se rapprocher de lui.

_ Peter ! Tu es enfin réveillé mon garçon. Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda le Magicien.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici Gandalf ! Je n'aime pas cet endroit lui prévena Peter inquiet.

Avant qu'il ne vienne à se figer quand il se retrouva juste devant les portes Ouest de la Moria, fixant celle-ci tandis qu'il voyait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ressentait et qu'Aslan lui faisait savoir, pendant qu'il se remémorait des paroles qu'il avait entendus résonner dans sa tête. Des paroles qui étaient adressés à Gandalf et qui connaissait un secret terrible que refermait la Moria.

_**« L'ombre et la flamme ».**_

_ L'ombre et la flamme répéta Peter à voix haute alors que ces deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête, prononcer par Aslan, attirant ainsi Gandalf qui le regarda étonné. Et vous voulez nous faire entrer là dedans mais… il vous est passé quoi derrière la tête Gandalf ?

_ De quoi est ce que tu parles Peter ? Demanda Edmund, inquiet de voir son frère entrain d'insulter le Magicien Gris.

_ C'est pour cette raison que vous ne vouliez pas emprunter la Moria depuis le début, Gandalf ! Parce que vous saviez que cette chose a été réveillée par Balin et les autres, et que… Ils sont morts c'est cela ? Lui demanda Peter comprenant enfin ce que Gandalf avait voulus leur cacher, depuis le départ.

_ Comment ça Balin est mort ? Gandalf ? Demanda Lucy en se tournant vers ce dernier, comme tous les autres membres de la Communauté.

Alors qu'elle et les autres Pevensie attendaient la réponse à sa question, comme Gimli d'ailleurs qui était les seuls de leur groupe à avoir connus Balin et les autres, qui se trouvaient dans la Moria.

_ Je l'ignore complètement Peter. Je ne sais pas si Balin et les autres nains sont toujours en vie avoua Gandalf. Quant à ce que les nains ont réveillés, oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas que nous tentions la Moria. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix à présent. Nous ne pouvons pas nous tentez à la Trouée du Rohan qui nous rapprocherait trop d'Isengard et de Saroumane. Le passage de la Moria est notre seul alternative, de plus, c'est aussi Frodon qui a souhaiter que nous passions pas les mines.

_ Et bien je crois qu'il aurait mille fois préféré d'affronter des tempêtes que ce qu'il y a la dedans, Gandalf pointa Peter en insistant bien sur le danger en pointant de l'index gauche les Portes de la Moria.

_ Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que Saroumane hormis Sauron ? Demanda Susan.

_ Ce truc n'est peut être pas aussi pire que Saroumane… mais si on prend le chemin de la Moria, on va droit dans…

_ Mais tu n'es pas sur que Balin et les autres soient morts, Peter. Comme Gandalf d'ailleurs. S'ils sont encore vivants, c'est de notre devoir de leur venir en aide répliqua Susan.

_ Notre mission est d'apporter l'Anneau au Mordor, Susan. Et de le détruire rappela Peter. Si nous ne le faisons pas, d'autres vies continueront d'être sacrifier jour après jour, parce que ce truc sera toujours intacte.

_ Alors tu veux qu'on abandonne Balin à une mort atroce ? Demanda Edmund choquer d'entendre son frère dire de telle chose.

_ Comment veux-tu que nous l'aidions Edmund, si Gandalf ne se rappel même pas du mot de passe pour ouvrir cette fichu porte remarqua Peter en continuant de pointer la porte du doigt, celle-ci toujours fermer à leur groupe.

_ C'est une énigme !

_ Quoi ? Demandèrent en chœur Peter, Susan et Edmund, se retournant d'un bloc vers Lucy qui fixait les écrits sur la porte.

Se rappelant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient pas seul et que les autres membres de la Communauté étaient restés à l'écart, surpris et étonné de voir trois des Pevensie plonger dans une « sévère » dispute. Eux, qu'ils avaient toujours montré une franche camaraderie et fraternité.

Les regardant comme si elle parlait à des enfants, pointa les inscriptions elfique à tous, pour ainsi appuyer sa découverte.

_ L'inscription est une énigme. Les elfes sont très doués pour parler en énigme rappela Lucy aux autres.

_ Elle a raison approuva Frodon qui comprit à son tour ou elle voulait en venir. _**« Parler ami et entrer ».**_ Qu'elle est le mot elfique pour _**« ami »**_ Gandalf ?

_ Bella répondit simplement Gandalf à l'intention du hobbit et de la jeune fille.

Avant que tous ne se mettent à sursauter quand ils virent les portes de la Moria s'ouvrirent, dévoilant ainsi l'obscurité et la noirceur des mines à l'intérieur.

_ Et bien, maintenant qu'elle est ouverte, nous allons voir si nous serons accueillis par des nains ou si au contraire on découvre cette chose « l'ombre et de flamme » proposa Lucy à tous. Et nous tenterons la Trouée du Rohan.

Alors que Gandalf mena le groupe à l'intérieur, Peter ne put s'empêcher de rester en retrait, en arrière du groupe avec Aragorn et Boromir, tandis que tous les autres entraient dans le lieu. Tout en vrillant son regard vers le lac, sentant que la chose qui se cachait en dessous, semblait être plus réveillé que plus tôt. Espérant vraiment que cette chose ne montrerait pas le bout de son nez.

_ Je crois qu'un peu de lumière s'impose remarqua Susan. Tu as toujours ta lampe de poche, Edmund ?

_ Une petite minute, Su prévena ce dernier en fouillant dans ces affaires à la recherche de la fameuse lampe torche, continuant d'avancer dans le lieu.

_ Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter mon jeune Peter. Nous les nains sommes plus robustes que vous ne le croyez indiqua Gimli à l'intention de ce dernier avant de se tourner vers l'elfe de leur groupe : Bientôt maitre elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des nains. Un bon feu. Une bière brassée. Une belle pièce de viande. Car ceci mon ami est la demeure de mon cousin Balin.

Pendant que Gandalf sortit un caillou de ces affaires, ce qui allait lui permettre de voir dans l'obscurité, le plaçant sur l'extrémité de son bâton. Pour ensuite souffler dessus comme on soufflerait sur une bougie pour l'éteindre, sauf que la pierre en question se mit à briller et à illuminer son propriétaire. Alors qu'Edmund sortit, enfin, la lampe torche qu'il avait retrouvé dans ces affaires, appuya sur l'interrupteur et fit jaillir la lumière à son extrémité, faisant sursauter les hobbits et les autres qui observèrent l'objet avec curiosité.

Mais ils ne purent rien demander, surtout aux vus de ce que Gandalf et Edmund étaient entrain d'éclairer et que les autres commençaient à apercevoir dans l'obscurité de l'endroit.

_ Et ils appellent ça une mine prévena Gimli. Une mine !

_ Ce n'est pas une mine. C'est un tombeau déclara avec fatalité Boromir quand tous finirent par découvrir la réelle nature de ce qu'ils avaient pris, au début, pour des rochers.

Celle de cadavre portant l'armure des nains par dizaine, criblé pour la plupart de flèche dans le torse alors que la poussière et les toiles d'araignée les recouvraient. Montrant ainsi à tous, qu'ils étaient morts il y a, au moins, plusieurs années.

Alors que terroriser de voir cela, les quatre hobbits se mirent à reculer vers la sortie. Tandis que Gandalf et Edmund se mettaient à éclairer toute la salle d'entrée pour voir, s'il y avait un survivant ou une trace de ceux qui avaient commis cet acte. Pendant que Susan et Lucy avaient toutes les deux mis leurs mains sur leur bouche pour éviter de rendre leur dernier repas, tandis que Peter observait ce désastre, appuyer contre l'une des portes d'entrée, regardant ce massacre.

_ Non. Non. Non ! S'exclama Gimli ne voulant pas y croire alors qu'il se précipitait sur l'un des corps, comme pour s'en rendre compte par lui-même qu'il s'agissait bien de celui d'un nain.

S'approchant de l'un des corps, en arrachant l'une des flèches qui avait abattus le nain, Legolas la porta à ces yeux, reconnaissant facilement la race qui fabriquait ce genre de flèche.

_ Des gobelins prévena l'elfe avant de jeter la flèche par terre, s'empressant d'attraper son arc et une flèche qu'il banda, prêt à tirer.

Tandis que Susan en avait fais de même, alors qu'Aragorn et Boromir dégainèrent leurs épées, tout comme Lucy et Edmund. Se tenant prêt à voir débarquer les fameux gobelins qui avaient tués ces nains.

_ Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan prévena Boromir à tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Nous n'aurions pas dus venir ici. Allons, partons vite d'ici ! Allez sortons !

Et alors que Peter attendait que tous les autres viennent à sortir de la mine, restant toujours face au lieux pour voir arriver des gobelins et parer toute éventualité de combat, il finit par se figer quand il vint à entendre du remous derrière lui. Et pendant que les quatre hobbits finissaient par l'atteindre, quittant ainsi l'entrée des mines, l'aîné des Pevensie sentit quelque chose de visqueux et de mouiller s'enrouler autour de son pied, le mettant directement à terre.

Se mettant sur le dos, tout en posant sa main sur la garde de son épée, constatant que la chose se trouvait être une tentacule. Une longue tentacule au nombre de deux qui avaient attrapé ces pieds et l'attira vers le lac, avec une brusquerie et une violence, qui ne lui permit pas de se libérer de sa prise avant de se retrouver la tête dans l'eau.

Et en ayant pas été le seul que la créature du fond du lac, une autre tentacule s'était empresser d'attraper Frodon en même temps, le tirant vers le lac plus doucement que cela avait été le cas avec Peter. Ne permettant pas aux autres hobbits de réagir à temps pour le jeune homme, mais ils parvinrent à reprendre leurs esprits pour le leur.

_ Frodon !

_ Non !

Les cris de Pippin et Merry résonnèrent en chœur alors qu'ils se précipitèrent tous les deux sur lui pour le retenir et empêcher que cette chose ne l'entraine aussi dans le lac.

_ Grand-Pas ! Appela Sam en se tournant vers le Rodeur qui l'entendant, se retourna comme tous les autres, se trouvant encore dans le hall de la mine pour voir se qui se passait.

_ Venez ! Appela au secours Pippin.

_ Aragorn ! Appela à son tour Merry, en tirant avec son cousin sur les bras de Frodon pour l'empêcher d'être emporter par cette chose, dans le fond du lac.

_ Lâche-le !

Abattant son épée qu'il avait dégainée, Sam entra dans le lac pour l'abattre sur la tentacule. Obligeant la chose à lâcher Frodon, en coupant à moitié ce dernier pendant que Merry et Pippin se chargèrent de remonter le Porteur de l'Anneau sur la baie, pendant que Sam fixait l'endroit ou cette chose avait disparus.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Et ou est Peter ? Demanda Susan inquiète en ne voyant pas son frère ainé dans les parages.

_ Cette chose l'a attiré dans l'eau prévena Sam.

Lui aussi inquiet comme les trois autres hobbits, fixant son regard sur la surface du lac, là ou Peter avait disparus.

_ Peter ! Cria Edmund en se dirigeant vers le lac, vite suivis d'Aragorn et de Boromir pour aller le chercher.

A l'instant même ou des dizaines de tentacules jaillir du lac droit sur eux, se mettant à les frapper comme s'ils se recevaient des énormes coups de fouet à la figure. S'attaquant aussi aux trois hobbits, les éloignant ainsi de Frodon, avant que l'une d'entre elle, ne s'enroula de nouveau autour du pied de ce dernier, le levant directement. L'arrachant ainsi du sol et l'entrainant dans les airs, la tête en bas, tandis que la créature au fond du lac, commençait peut à peut à sortir de son trou. Faisant jaillir d'innombrable tentacule d'un peu partout pour faire face à la Communauté de l'Anneau, qui allait répliquer pour reprendre leur Porteur de l'Anneau.

_ Frodon ! Crièrent les trois hobbits et Lucy apeurés.

_ Aragorn ! Appelait Frodon, son regard rivé sur ce dernier qui se précipita dans le lac avec Boromir et Edmund.

Alors que Legolas et Susan lâchèrent tous les deux leurs flèches, chacunes allant percuter les deux autres tentacules qui étaient entrain d'encercler le torse de Frodon. Tandis qu'Aragorn, Boromir et Edmund affrontaient les tentacules jaillissant du lac, qui leur barraient le chemin jusqu'au hobbit, n'hésitant pas à les couper.

Avant que la créature ne finisse, enfin, par sortir la tête de sous le lac, dévoilant à tous qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de pieuvre gigantesque, qui vrillait son regard avide sur Frodon. Un regard affamer pour ensuite sortir sa gueule de sous la surface du lac et de l'ouvrir en grande pour y lâcher Frodon à l'intérieur.

Sauf qu'avant même que la créature, cette espèce de pieuvre, qui faisait bien la taille d'une maison, ne lâche le pauvre hobbit dans sa gueule. Ce dernier se mit à hurler de douleur, faisant sursauter tous les membres de la Communauté, quand ils virent une lumière briller sous le lac. Une lumière rougeoyante, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de la surface, juste à côté de la tête de la pieuvre.

Avant que celle-ci ne vienne à exploser, faisant sortir Peter qui réémergeait, enfin, de sous le lac. Pour finir par planter la lame de son épée, qui rougeoyait telle une flamme rouge, droit dans ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à la joue de la pieuvre, qui hurla une nouvelle fois de douleur. Hurlement qui l'obligea à lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur Frodon, qui tomba droit dans les bras de Boromir, qui se trouvait juste en dessous de lui, pour se retourner complètement vers Peter.

D'où, une tentacule bien placer, le frappa au torse, l'envoyant valser dans le lac, sas mains toujours autour de la garde de son épée qu'il avait retirer en même temps de ce dernier. Alors qu'il réémergeait de nouveau pour pouvoir reprendre une bouffée d'air qu'il avait besoin, Peter n'eut la vie sauve parce qu'Edmund et Aragorn arrivèrent pour le défendre contre les tentacules de la pieuvre qui voulaient l'attraper une nouvelle fois, pendant que Legolas et Susan étaient tous les deux en appui, continuant de lancer leurs flèches droit sur les « bras » de la créature.

Pendant que Boromir avait ramené Frodon sur la terre ferme, que Lucy lui prit rapidement des bras, avant que le Gondorien ne reparte aider les autres contre la créature pour faire sortir Peter de là.

_ Dans les mines ! Cria Gandalf à l'intention de tous, n'ayant que le choix de se mettre à l'abri dans la mine de cette chose.

_ Legolas ! Susan ! Appela Boromir à l'intention des deux archers de leur groupe.

_ Faites ce qu'il dit ! Ordonna Aragorn aux autres pour que ces derniers aillent se mettre à l'abri.

Pendant qu'il, tout comme Boromir, coupait une autre tentacule de la créature, alors qu'Edmund était parvenu à mettre la main sur son frère, qui avait du mal à respirer et à reprendre pied, sans doute qu'il devait avoir des cottes casser.

_ Il a enfin décidé de montrer le bout de son nez, cette fichu bestiole grogna Peter. Je hais les pieuvres !

Ne faisant pas le cas des insultes qu'il lançait sur leur adversaire, Edmund attrapa le bras de son frère qu'il posa sur son épaule avant de l'entrainer vers la rive, vite aidé par Aragorn qui lui attrapa son autre bras. Et couvert par Legolas et Susan qui lancèrent tous les deux leurs flèches dans les yeux de la créature, pour l'aveugler et l'empêcher de les suivre, les quatre hommes parvinrent à atteindre la rive, rejoignant ainsi le reste du groupe.

_ Courrez ! Ordonna Aragorn, les obligeant à entrer dans la Moria.

Alors que la créature s'était lancée à leur suite, enroulant ces tentacules autour de l'entrée pour avancer et se rapprocher d'eux. Seulement, il fallait croire que la roche n'était pas asser solide pour porter son poids, détruisant ainsi la porte. Faisant s'écrouler des tonnes de rochers de la montagne, qui vinrent à s'effondrer autant sur la bestiole que sur l'entrée, pendant que la Communauté courrait dans le hall, pour se mettre le plus loin possible et à l'abri de l'éboulement.

Finissant ainsi par les plonger dans le noir et le silence, le plus totale, couper par leurs respirations laborieuses et inquiètes. Alors qu'on pouvait entendre des crachotements chaotiques, qui en inquiétèrent beaucoup.

_ Peter ! Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda la voix inquiète de Susan dans le noir.

_ Va te faire écraser par la tentacule d'une énorme pieuvre, qui manque à te faire noyer et après on en reparlera, d'accord répliqua sarcastiquement Peter à son attention, avant de grogner de douleur. Lucy, tu peux me passer une goutte de ton élixir, j'ai mes cottes qui en ont pris un sacré coup ?

_ J'arrive Peter ! Mais j'aimerais avoir un peu de lumière, si c'est possible ?

Avant qu'Edmund, comme Gandalf, ne vienne à éclairer le hall de l'entrée de la Moria avec sa lampe torche pour le premier et sa pierre lumineuse au bout de son bâton pour le second, répondant ainsi favorablement pour la demande de la plus jeune des Pevensie. Cette dernière se dirigeant vers son frère, agenouillé au sol, ces bras entourant son torse, comme pour essayer de maintenir la douleur, alors qu'il essorait ces vêtements trempé pour ne pas attraper la mort.

Pendant que Lucy retirait sa fiole de sa protection à sa ceinture et d'ôter son bouchon, avant de verser une goutte de l'élixir de la Fleur de Feu dans la bouche de son frère. Pour ainsi soigner les cottes casser qu'il avait écopé de cette pieuvre, ne fallant qu'une minute pas plus avant qu'il ne parvienne à se relever comme si de rien n'était.

_ Aslan est venus à ton secours, n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda Lucy.

_ Tu penses sérieusement que j'étais celui qui pouvait embraser mon épée de feu, Lucy ? Lui demanda Peter, lui faisant comprendre dans son regard qu'elle posait une question vraiment idiote.

_ Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais déclara Gandalf à l'intention de toute la Communauté. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes, il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les orques dans les profondeurs du monde.

_ Et c'est quoi comme bestioles au juste ? Demanda Edmund alors qu'il essorait sa cape tremper, comme le reste de ces vêtements.

_ Crois-moi Edmund, vaut mieux pas que tu saches prévena Peter à l'intention de son frère, suivant Gandalf qui menait le groupe.

_ Plus ou moins pire que cette pieuvre ? Demanda Susan.

_ Bien pire que lui ! Répliqua simplement Peter ne préférant pas aller dans les détails, suivant les pas du Magicien.

Tandis que Legolas le suivait avec Susan. Puis venait Gimli et les hobbits avec Lucy. Alors qu'Edmund fermait la marche avec Aragorn et Boromir. Pendant que Gandalf les mena vers l'escalier principal qui menait à l'intérieur de la Moria, éclairant ainsi leur chemin tandis qu'Edmund avait éteint sa torche pour conserver de l'énergie pour plus tard.

_ Ne faite pas de bruit prévena Gandalf aux autres dans un murmure, qui sonnait presque comme une parole dans la pièce. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté et espérons que notre présence passera inaperçus.

_ Espérons seulement que ces gobelins là ne se sont pas amuser à construire des pièges, qui nous ferons tomber droit dans leurs petits mondes d'en dessous espéra Edmund, se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'ils étaient tombés sur des gobelins pendant leur quête avec Thorin.

_ Heureusement que Gandalf, Peter et Susan sont parvenus à nous retrouver à temps avant que ces gobelins n'aient décidés de décapiter Thorin se rappela Lucy.

_ La prochaine fois, vous serez que vous ne devez pas partis tous les deux en avant et nous laisser derrière répliqua Susan à leur intention. Cela vous apprendra à partir en tête, on ne récolte ce que l'on sème.

_ Il faut dire que Gandalf a toujours su ménager ces entrés se souvenait Edmund de la façon dont le Magicien était intervenu avant leur meurtre par ces gobelins, avec Peter et Susan à sa suite.

L'épisode qui en découla du combat entre eux, les nains contre les gobelins, intéressa beaucoup les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Tandis que les Pevensie racontèrent ce combat épique passer dans la tanière de ces créatures, alors que toute une armée les encerclait.

Leur première journée passée dans les fins fonds de la Moria, fut ponctué par les nombreux dédales, de ponts et de crevasses qu'ils franchirent dans les mines. Dans le silence et l'obscurité la plus totale, seulement éclairer par la lumière de Gandalf, tandis que tous les autres membres de la Communauté purent ainsi découvrir les mines creuser par les nains. Rappelant ainsi Erebor aux Pevensie, bien que celle-ci fût plus vivante et plus lumineuse que l'obscurité croissante de la Moria, dans laquelle ils avançaient.

Traversant de nombreux chemin serpentant devant les crevasses, là ou pendaient toujours les torches et les échelles qui servaient au nains pour travailler dans l'extraction de ce que la Moria leur donnait.

_ La richesse de la Moria ne vient pas de l'or ou des joyaux indiqua Gandalf aux autres alors qu'il s'était stopper dans son avancer, se tournant vers les autres après caresser de sa main, l'un des filons qui courrait sur la paroi rocheuse à sa gauche. Mais du mithril leur avoua-t'il.

Et dans son annonce, il abaissa son bâton, influençant sur la lumière pour ainsi éclairer en contrebas l'extraction du précieux métal, qui donnait toute sa richesse à la Moria. Alors que tous les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau purent ainsi apercevoir les filons de mithril qui brillaient, réfléchissant la lumière de Gandalf, dans les partis rocheux autour d'eux, et sous eux.

_ Bilbon avait une cotte de maille en mithril que Thorin lui a offert avoua Gandalf. Comme pour nos jeunes Pevensie.

_ Oh ! Ca s'est des cadeaux royaux répliqua Gimli vraiment stupéfié de savoir que les quatre jeunes, comme le vieil hobbit, avaient reçus de si prestigieux cadeau.

_ Oui avoua Gandalf. Je ne lui ais jamais dis mais sa valeur est plus importante que la Comté entière.

_ Vous les avez toujours ?

_ De quoi Sam ? Demanda Lucy en se tournant vers le hobbit.

_ Ces cottes de mailles en mithril ? Leur demanda Merry, aussi curieux que les autres.

_ C'est un secret ! Prévena Susan en posant son index droit sur sa bouche, tout en lançant un clin d'œil aux hobbits, avant de continuer à suivre Legolas, derrière Peter et Gandalf.

Les jours qui suivirent, à passer dans les mines de la Moria se ressemblèrent beaucoup. Faisant des pauses pour les repas et pour se reposer, tout en continuant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Pour, aussi bien, ne pas être repérer par les gobelins, que par la créature qui effrayait autant Gandalf et Peter, et qui dormaient au fond de ces mines.

Mais ce n'était pas la présence de cette chose qui inquiétait Aslan dans sa tête, ou bien les gobelins qui ne semblaient pas être présent, qui mettait Peter en alerte. C'était plutôt qu'il venait à sentir la présence d'une autre personne derrière eux. Quelqu'un qui était entrain de les suivre à travers les mines, comme une ombre et qui restait toujours à une grande distance de leur groupe pour ne pas être repérer par qui que se soit de l Communauté.

Sauf que Peter l'avait repéré et au vus du regard que Gandalf lui lançait, ce dernier aussi avait sentis la présence de leur visiteur derrière eux. Mais ils décidèrent de ne pas s'en charger, préférant rester muet et silencieux plutôt que de lancer la chasse à cette « chose » qui les épiait, ne souhaitant pas donner l'alerte au gobelin qu'ils étaient là.

Et quand vint le quatrième jour, celui ou ils finiraient bientôt par atteindre l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux et à sortir de cet endroit obscur, ils tombèrent sur une impasse. Ou plutôt sur trois.

Ils venaient tous juste de monter un gigantesque escalier raide. Les marches petites en largeur et grande en hauteur, les obligeaient presque à marcher à quatre pattes pour pouvoir les gravir sans perdre pied. Pour ainsi tomber et finir par descendre plus vite qu'ils étaient montés.

Et en arrivant enfin en haut des marches, après qu'ils aient eux quelques peur quand Pippin avait glissé, tombant sur Merry qui s'était rattrapé de justesse comme son cousin, de dévaler les escaliers et de réveiller leurs ennemis endormis avec leur bruit. Que Gandalf finit par tomber face à trois arches qui menaient tous les trois dans trois couloirs différents, allant dans des directions différentes.

_ Par ou maintenant Gandalf ? Lui demanda Peter qui se trouvait toujours derrière le vieil homme depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Moria.

_ Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit remarqua le Magicien.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? Lui demanda Peter dans un chuchotement.

_ Que je vais devoir me plonger dans mes longues réflexions qui te met toujours dans tes états négatifs lui répliqua Gandalf à son intention.

_ Très bien tout le monde, installez vous parce que je crois qu'on va poser notre nouveau camp ici répliqua Peter aux autres dans un chuchotement. Gandalf a besoin de réfléchir pour retrouver son chemin.

_ Sommes nous perdus ? Lui demanda Pippin.

_ Chut ! Gandalf réfléchis ! Lui rétorqua Merry pour que son cousin se taise.

_ Si nous étions perdus Pippin, crois-moi que je ne serais pas aussi calme que je le suis maintenant lui répondit Peter tout en se rapprochant des deux hobbits, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Pippin. Installe-toi confortablement, il va y en avoir pour un bon moment. Gandalf a besoin de réfléchir dans le calme.

_ Aslan ne pourra pas nous révéler notre chemin ? Demanda Frodon, ayant parfaitement remarqué comme les autres que chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème, Aslan intervenait toujours auprès de Peter.

_ Il n'intervient que lorsque nous sommes vraiment bloquer Frodon lui avoua Peter. Et il apprécie aussi que nous fassions nous même nos preuves. Trouve toi une bonne place et patiente, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire en attendant.

Et faisant un léger shampoing à Frodon qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, Peter rejoigna Gandalf, finissant par s'asseoir à ces côtés et restant tranquille, laissant ce dernier plonger dans ces réflexions. Alors que les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau prirent chacun place sur les rochers aux alentours, se préparant à passer une grande partie de leur temps à attendre que leur guide trouve le chemin qui les mènera jusqu'à la sortie.

_ Merry ?

_ Quoi Pippin ?

_ J'ai faim avoua le plus jeune des deux.

Remarque qui fit rire Susan et Lucy assise à côté d'eux, alors que les deux cousins continuaient de discuter entre eux dans un murmure. Pendant qu'Aragorn fumait sa pipe, assis sur la dernière marche des escaliers, avec Boromir, tandis qu'Edmund se trouvait assis entre eux, entrain de jouer avec sa torche, tout en veillant à garder son accroche autour du poignet pour ne pas le faire tomber. Alors que Legolas se trouvait juste debout derrière Aragorn, avec Sam assis juste à ces côtés, pendant que Gimli fumait lui aussi sa pipe à l'écart et que Frodon était assis sur un autre rocher, un peu plus en hauteur que les deux autres hobbits.

Et c'est de là ou il se trouvait que le Porteur de l'Anneau le vit.

Se tournant vers les marches en contrebas, Frodon vit une forme se déplacer dans les quelques lumières qui filtrait à travers les mines. Quelque chose qui était entrain d'avancer vers eux, en silence, gardant une certaine distance avec eux.

Inquiet, Frodon s'empressa de se lever et se dirigeant vers l'endroit ou se trouvait assis Gandalf, avec Peter à côté de lui. Riva son regard sur la chose qu'il avait aperçus et qui avait disparus derrière les rochers en contrebas.

_ Là en bas, il y a quelque chose.

_ C'est Gollum avoua simplement Gandalf à l'intention du Hobbit, qui remarqua facilement que Peter n'avait pas sursauté à cette annonce.

_ Gollum ? Lui demanda surpris Frodon, d'apprendre que la créature à qui Bilbon avait dérobé l'Anneau ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres derrière eux.

_ Ca fait trois jours qu'il est derrière nous déclara Peter. Je me demande bien quel passage il a pris pour arriver à nous rejoindre aussi facilement ?

_ Sans doute l'une des failles que les nains ou les gobelins ont dus creuser dans la roche, et il s'y est faufiler à travers proposa comme solution Gandalf, sur la possibilité que Gollum avait eu pour les rattraper.

_ Vous le saviez aussi Peter ? Lui demanda Frodon surpris.

_ Crois-moi Frodon, quand tu auras mon expérience, tu verras qu'il est facile de sentir la présence de quelqu'un qui te suit depuis un bon moment lui fit remarquer Peter mine de rien, ne s'attardant pas sur la question, tout en sentant le regard de Gandalf peser sur lui.

_ Il s'est échappé des donjons de Barad-dûr ? Demanda surpris Frodon, se rappelant de ce que Gandalf lui avait dis par rapport à cette créature chez lui, à la Comté.

_ Echapper ? Ou relâcher ? Indiqua Gandalf sur les possibilités qui avait conduit Gollum jusqu'à eux. C'est l'Anneau qui l'a conduit jusqu'ici. Il ne se débarrassera jamais de sa dépendance de l'Anneau. Il l'aime et il le hait, autant qu'il s'aime et qu'il se hait. La vie de Sméagol est une triste histoire.

Et aux vus du regard surpris que posait Frodon sur lui, Gandalf dut lui expliquer pour qu'il ne soit pas perdu.

_ Oui. Sméagol s'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait avant que l'Anneau ne le trouve et ne le conduise à la folie.

_ Quelle pitié que Bilbon ne l'ait pas tué quand il en a eu l'occasion répliqua Frodon, écœuré que son oncle n'est pus le faire.

_ De la pitié ? Demanda surpris Gandalf, attirant de nouveau l'intention de Frodon sur lui. C'est la pitié qui a retenu la main de votre Oncle. Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort et les morts qui mériteraient la vie. Pouvez-vous leur rendre Frodon ?

_ C'est aussi la moral que tu as fais à Bilbon quand tu lui as donné Dard, qui la pousser à l'épargner remarqua Peter, leur rappelant ainsi sa présence aux deux autres qui se tournèrent vers lui. _**« Le plus grand courage n'est pas lorsqu'on doit prendre une vie, mais quand on peut en épargner une ».**_ Se sont ces mots que tu as dis à Bilbon ce jour là, juste après notre affrontement avec les trolls des Landes.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ce petit détail avoua Gandalf en se rappelant enfin de ces paroles à l'intention de Bilbon, il y a plus de 60 ans, avant qu'il ne vienne à se retourner vers Frodon. Alors ne soyez pas trop proit à dispenser des morts et des jugements, même le plus grand des sages ne peut connaitre toutes les fins. Mon cœur me dit que Gollum à encore un rôle à jouer, en bien ou en mal, avant que cette histoire ne se termine. De la pitié de Bilbon peut dépendre le sort de beaucoup.

Comprenant les dires de Gandalf et de Peter, Frodon finit par inspirer à fond avant de finir par s'installer auprès du Magicien. Quittant ainsi du regard Gollum, qui avait une fois encore disparus dans la noirceur des ténèbres de la mine, restant ainsi cacher à leurs yeux.

_ Je voudrais que l'Anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi avoua Frodon. Que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé.

_ Comme tous ceux qui vive des heures si sombre mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider lui répondit Gandalf. Tout ce que nous devons décider c'est que faire du temps qu'il nous est impartis. Il y a d'autre force à l'œuvre dans ce monde, à part la volonté du mal. Bilbon a été désigné pour trouver l'Anneau et dans ce cas, vous aussi, avez été désigné pour le détenir et ça c'est plutôt encourageant, non ?

_ Gandalf à raison Frodon approuva Peter. Les choses exceptionnelles n'arrivent qu'aux personnes exceptionnelles. Et tu as le droit d'avoir peur ou d'être effrayer, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, comme moi. C'est ce qui nous rend humain, d'éprouver de telles sentiments et cela nous rend plus fort aussi.

Hochant de la tête à ces dires, Gandalf fixa Frodon qui souriait en retour au dire du Pevensie, avant que les deux plus jeunes du groupe ne se retournent vers le Magicien. Quand ce dernier poussa une exclamation de joie, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres membres de la Communauté. Son regard rivé vers le chemin se trouvant à l'extrême gauche.

_ Oh ! C'est par ici !

_ Ah ! S'ayait, sa lui revient ! Répliqua heureux Merry en se relevant et cessant de fumer sa pipe.

_ C'est pas trop tôt ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Edmund. Je commençais à ne plus sentir mon postérieur avec ce fichu pierre glaciale.

Sa remarque ayant droit à deux coups sur la tête de la part de Susan et Lucy, sous le rire murmurer des autres. Tandis que Gandalf s'approchait du chemin designer, qui conduisait à un escalier qui descendait en contrebas.

_ Pas du tout répliqua Gandalf à leurs intentions. Mais l'air est moins nauséabonde en bas. Dans le doute Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flaire.

Sa dernière phrase à l'intention de ce dernier qui l'avait rejoint devant les escaliers, pour ensuite que Gandalf ne s'empresse de le descendre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Vite escorter par Peter qui ébouriffa les cheveux de Merry au passage, faisant grogner ce dernier avant qu'il ne suive le Pevensie, comme le reste de la Communauté.

Escalier qui les fit descendre jusqu'à finir par atteindre ce qui ressemblait à une gigantesque salle, plonger dans la noirceur, tandis qu'Edmund s'empressa de rallumer sa torche pour tenter de voir plus le décor qui les entourait. Idée qu'eut aussi Gandalf quand il vint à forcer sur la lumière de sa pierre, pour éclairer bien plus loin que leur simple groupe.

_ Risquons nous de faire un peu de lumière.

Alors que tous les membres de la Communauté durent lever les yeux au ciel pour ainsi contempler et découvrir la grande salle qui s'ouvrait devant eux et tout autour d'eux. Le plafond s'élevant à plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus d'eux, maintenus par d'imposantes colonnes de roche sculpté avec leurs arches et arcades en haut, que les Pevensie reconnurent facilement pour les avoir vus à Erebor. Montrant bien, que cette endroit abritait le style et l'architecture des nains.

_ Voici le Grand Royaume et la Cité des Nains de Gavenin expliqua Gandalf en illuminant l'endroit, qui coupèrent le souffle de béatitude des autres.

Tandis que Sam ne put s'empêcher de répliquer !

_ Pour sur que c'est artistique, y a pas d'erreur.

_ Crois nous Sam, tu seras béats d'admiration en découvrant Erebor et ces salles aussi grande et imposante que celle-ci lui avoua Lucy, se rappelant des richesses architecturales de la demeure des Nains dans l'Est.

Et dans le silence quasi mystique que l'endroit leur insufflait, les 13 membres de la Communauté continuèrent d'avancer dans la salle. Qui leur semblait tout autant, s'allonger que s'élargir, découvrant ainsi qu'elle paraissait s'étendre à perte de vue, continuant d'admirer les nombreuses colonnes qui formaient d'innombrables allés qui allaient dans toutes les directions. Tandis que Gandalf continua de les mener avec Peter, qui sentait l'air autour de lui, s'alourdir de plus en plus, comme s'ils étaient entrain de se rapprocher de quelque chose qui le mettait dans tous ces états.

Ou au détour d'une des colonnes qu'ils virent à franchir, au lieu de découvrir la suite d'une autre allée, ils tombèrent sur la vue d'un mur, qui semblait refermer une autre salle, plus petite avec ces deux portes battantes en bois ouvertes. Tandis que des cadavres de nains se trouvaient devant, comme s'ils avaient tentés de défendre l'endroit de l'arrivée des gobelins.

Et en avisant ce lieu, cet endroit qui paraissait renfermer quelque chose que Peter ne voulait surtout pas savoir. Gimli, qui, à son tour, finit par apercevoir l'endroit, ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise, avant de se précipiter droit vers la salle, sans tenir compte de la mise en garde de Gandalf.

_ Gimli !

Mais n'écoutant pas le Magicien, ni Peter qui essaya de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne se précipite, le nain courrait déjà vers la pièce, entrant dans celle-ci et s'approchant de l'autel, qui se trouvait au centre de celle-ci, remplis de cadavre et d'arme nains tout autour. Et qui se trouvait être un tombeau. Un tombeau illuminé par la clarté du jour qui filtrait à travers une cavité en haut, à l'opposé de l'entrée, devant lequel Gimli tomba à genoux avant de se mettre à pleurer et à crier sa frustration en découvrant l'inscription sur le couvercle de pierre, renfermant la tombe.

Alors que le reste de la Communauté entra à son tour dans la salle, Gandalf ouvrant la marche avec Peter avant de se rapprocher de la tombe. Pour ainsi lire l'inscription qui y résidait, annonçant ainsi la triste nouvelle que les Pevensie ne désiraient pas entendre.

_ Ici, gît Balin, Fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria lut Gandalf à tous. Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais.

Tandis qu'il retirait son chapeau pour se recueillir sur la tombe alors que Susan avait serré Lucy contre elle, laissant sa sœur pleurer dans ces bras, les larmes aux yeux. Pendant qu'Edmund était à son tour tomber à genou devant la tombe, auprès de Gimli, alors que Peter avait détourné son regard de la tombe. Ayant été attiré par une lueur qui brillait sur le corps d'un nain, juste à côté de la tombe.

S'abaissant auprès de ce dernier, Peter attrapa le fameux objet qui avait attiré son regard, pour finir par décrocher une broche encore intacte sur le corps. Une broche que Peter reconnut facilement avec la tête de lion qui résidait sur le bijou. L'emblème de Narnia. Aslan.

Une broche que Peter avait remise il y a soixante ans à l'un des nains de Thorin, et que Gandalf lui avait avoué qu'il avait accompagné Balin et la colonie pour reprendre la Moria.

_ Il n'y a pas que Balin qui réside dans cette salle leur avoua Peter tout en se redressant du corps, la broche à la main et la montrant aux autres autour de lui. J'avais donné cette broche à Oin avant notre départ leur avoua-t'il tout en leur désignant le corps du nain en question.

_ Et voici Ori déclara Gandalf en fixant le corps du nains appuyer sur la tombe, qui tenait entre ces mains un ouvrage.

L'ayant reconnus lui aussi pour l'autre broche d'Aslan que Peter et les siens lui avait remis, cacher sous le tissu de son vêtement, qu'il retira avant de le confier à Lucy qui s'était rapprocher. Caressant de ces doigts la fameuse broche, comme pour être plus proche du nain, avec les bras de Susan entourant ces épaules. Pendant que Gandalf confia son bateau et son chapeau à Pippin, le hobbit le plus proche de lui, avant de se baisser pour prendre le livre des mains d'Ori, qu'il lui retira doucement.

Pour ensuite se redresser et ouvrir le grimoire aux derniers pages pour savoir et connaitre, les derniers instants que les nains de la colonie de Balin avaient vécus.

_ Il faut avancer. Ne pas s'attarder ici fit remarquer Legolas dans un murmure à l'intention d'Aragorn qui hocha de la tête d'accord avec lui, comme Boromir.

Pendant que ce dernier s'était avancé pour rejoindre Gimli et Edmund, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de chacun. Tandis que tous levèrent leurs yeux vers Gandalf qui entama la lecture des dernières pages du livre d'Ori.

_**« Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadés les portes mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours… les tambours viennent des profondeurs. »**_

_**« Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent »**_

_ Pippin ! S'exclama Peter qui vit la bêtise arriver alors que tous les autres étaient bien trop concentrer sur les dernières phrases d'Ori pour s'intéresser à l'hobbit.

Ce dernier, qui s'était rapprocher de l'un des corps de nains, se trouvant assis sur le puits dans la salle, n'avait pus s'empêcher de toucher à la flèche ficher dans la poitrine de celui-ci. Ou se simple toucher de Pippin, suffit à faire tomber la tête avec le casque, qui se détacha du cadavre, dans le puits. Qui en tombant et frappant les parois rocheuses en dessous, donna l'impression qu'on était entrain de frapper une cloche, avant que Pippin ne se tourne vers Gandalf qui avait finis par se tourner vers le hobbit en question, comme tous els autres.

Alors que Peter s'était précipité vers le puits pour tenter d'arrêter la catastrophe, surtout quand le corps e mit à son tour à chuter dans le trou. Le corps qui semblait attacher à la chaine du sceau qui avait servis pour ravitailler en eau les nains, depuis le puits. Chaine qui Peter attrapa avant que le sceau ne tombe à son tour, faillant bien lui-même passer par-dessus bord, si Susan n'était pas arrivé et lui avait attrapé les hanches pour le maintenir au sol, les pieds à terre.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher, tous les deux, de grincer des dents quand ils entendirent le corps du nain, retenus par la chaine, se mettre à frapper les parois du puits, comme une pendule. Avant que la fameuse chaine en question ne se brise, laissant ainsi tomber le cadavre dans le précipice, faisant encore plus de bruit. Un bruit qui se mit à résonner tout autour d'eux pendant que Peter sortait la tête du puits avec la chaine briser toujours dans ces mains, veillant à attraper le seau et à le poser sur le sol, à côté du puits, pour que Pippin ne soit pas tenté de le faire tomber lui aussi.

Alors qu'ils écoutèrent tous le corps du nain continuer de tomber, produisant des sons graves et aigus quand il rencontrait le sol. Avant que le silence ne finisse par revenir, tandis que la Communauté attendit en silence et en retenant leur respiration de voir arriver des gobelins.

Mais aux vus du silence qui s'éternisa par la suite, chacun purent reprendre leur souffle, en soufflant de soulagement. Tandis que Gandalf vrillait son regard le plus noir vers le principal concerné, qui avait bien faillis donner des crises cardiaques aux autres.

_ Crétin de Touque ! Insulta le Magicien en renfermant le livre, tout en le reposant sur le corps d'Ori pour ensuite se tourner vers le principal concerné. Jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela vous débarrassera de votre stupidité !

_ Il faut croire que c'est une maladresse dans la famille Touque d'être aussi curieux ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Susan à l'intention de tous, en regardant Gandalf reprendre ces biens des mains du hobbit. Bilbon aussi était aussi maladroit qu'on était effrayé qu'il nous amène des problèmes à tout bout de champ.

_ M'en parle pas Susan répliqua Edmund. J'avais de ces envis de l'attacher et le mettre dans un coin jusqu'à ce que les problèmes cessent de nous tomber sur la tête.

_ Edmund !

_ Bah quoi Lucy ! C'est vrai en plus !

_ Par pitié Pippin. La prochaine fois que tu es curieux, surtout ne touche à rien lui demanda Peter tout en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je vais vraiment finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant la fin, moi !

Mais avant même que le hobbit en question n'est pus s'excuser pour sa bêtise, il se figea en même temps que Peter quand ils vinrent à entendre des bruits résonner derrière eux, émanant du puits lui-même. Tandis que tous les autres se retournèrent vers le puits en question, quand ils vinrent à entendre les tambours, qui se mettaient à sonner doucement, puis à être marteler avec force.

Les fameux tambours qu'Ori avait entendus et écrits dans son livre, annonçant l'arriver des gobelins qui étaient en train de se rassembler pour donner la charge. Résonnant à travers les murs comme si les tambours étaient sonnés juste à côté. Finissant par réveiller quelque chose de plus profond qui sommeillait au fond de la Moria.

Une ombre et une flamme malfaisante que Peter pouvait sentir émerger de plus en plus de sous ces pieds.

_ Ils sont entrain de le réveiller répliqua Peter à l'intention de Gandalf qui comprit parfaitement de qui il était entrain de parler.

_ Mr Frodon ! S'exclama Sam son regard river sur la ceinture du Porteur de l'Anneau.

Qui vrilla son regard, comme tous, sur l'épée de ce dernier, qu'il retira de son fourreau, révélant ainsi à tous la lame bleu qui miroitait dans l'ombre. N'annonçant qu'une seule et unique chose alors que des cris lugubres et perçants se mirent à résonner autour d'eux.

_ Les orques ! S'exclama Legolas, reconnaissant la race qui poussait ce genre de cris.

_ Nous devons partir. Quitter cet endroit avant d'être piéger répliqua Peter à tous, tandis que Boromir se précipita vers les portes, se mettant à chercher des yeux par quelle endroit ces créatures viendraient.

Et vrillant son regard sur la droite, il eut tout juste le temps de reculer que deux flèches vinrent à se ficher dans la porte en bois, juste devant lui. Montrant ainsi à tous le groupe, que les orques étaient beaucoup plus proches d'eux qu'ils ne l'avaient crus.

_ Reculer ! Ordonna Aragorn aux hobbits. Restez prêt de Gandalf !

_ Lucy ! Reste avec eux ! Lui ordonna Peter, suivant Aragorn pour aller aider Boromir à fermer les doubles portes.

_ Ils ont un troll des cavernes prévena Boromir aux autres, tandis qu'il refermait les deux portes avec Aragorn.

Tandis que Lucy écouta son frère en allant se placer au côté du Magicien, dégainant son épée et son bouclier de nain, comme les quatre hobbits derrière elle, se tenant prêt pour le combat. Pendant qu'Edmund comme Susan se tinrent tous les deux prêts, épée et bouclier pour le premier, et arc et flèche pour la deuxième. Alors que Peter donnait à Boromir et à Aragorn les haches de nains que Legolas lui passaient pour ainsi bloquer les portes, empêchant ainsi aux orques de pouvoir ouvrir les portes aussi facilement qu'ils le pourraient.

Avant que Gimli ne monte sur la tombe de Balin, ces haches à la main, pendant que Legolas comme Susan et Aragorn bandèrent leurs arcs près à tirer. Pendant que Peter se tenait prêt, l'épée en main et son bouclier dans l'autre, comme Boromir et Edmund, attendant que les orques viennent à rompre les portes pour entrer dans la salle.

_ Qu'ils approchent ! Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire !

Alors que les orques derrière les portes, se mettaient à fracasser leurs armes, leurs lances et haches, dessus pour les rompre. Arrachant ainsi des partis de bois de la porte, créant ainsi des fissures dans la barrière, qui était asser suffisante pour des flèches, que Legolas et Susan lâchèrent en premier. Tuant tous les deux des orques à l'entente de leur cri d'agonie, avant qu'Aragorn ne lâche à son tour sa flèche qui alla en tuer un autre, quand à l'instant même ou l'elfe et Flèche Ardente eurent bander leurs arcs, les portes vinrent à céder.

Et les orques déballèrent dans la salle, armurer de pied en cape de leurs armures noires, avec leurs lances, leurs haches et leurs épées.

Ou les deux premiers se reçurent leurs flèches, comme le troisième qui se prit celle d'Aragorn dans le poitrail, avant que deux autres ne prennent une nouvelle flèche de Susan et de Legolas. Avant que la mêlé fut générale, les gobelins chargeant sur Peter et Edmund qui avaient chargé bouclier en avant, pour ainsi permettre aux trois archers de dégainer leurs armes pour le combat rapprocher. Très vite suivis de Boromir avant qu'Aragorn et Susan ne les rejoignent avec leurs épées comme Legolas avec ces longues dagues. Pour qu'ensuite Gandalf ne finisse par se jeter dans la mêler avec Lucy et els quatre hobbits à leurs suites dans le combat.

Avec leurs petites tailles, les hobbits parvinrent sans difficulté à passer sous les coups et la gardes des orques pour enfoncer leurs épées dans le torse. Pourfendant ainsi l'ennemi comme leurs avaient appris les frères Pevensie, ainsi que Boromir et Aragorn.

Legolas parvenant à continuer de lancer ces flèches sur les orques autour de lui, tandis que Susan, restant à ces côtés, pourfendait tous les orques qui se rapprochaient de lui par derrière. Alors qu'Edmund ne quittait pas d'une semelle Boromir qui pourfendait les orques qui continuaient d'arriver. Pendant que Peter en faisait de même avec Aragorn alors que Lucy veillait sur les hobbits, qui affrontaient les orques autour d'eux.

Alors quand Sam parvint à pourfendre un autre orque, il se figea en voyant l'un des orques dos à lui tirant sur une chaine qui pendouillait en direction de la porte. Là ou s'agglutinait une ombre gigantesque qui apparaissait, détruisant ainsi les murs autour de la porte pour pouvoir passer, la taille de la porte ne lui permettant pas. Avant que Sam ne fasse face au fameux troll des cavernes, qui tenait un marteau dans sa poigne, tandis que la chaine que tirait l'orque était attachée au collier en métal que le troll avait autour du cou.

A la vue de l'arriver du Troll, Legolas lui tira une flèche droit dans la poitrine ou ce dernier n'appréciant pas ce petit cadeau de l'elfe, s'avança dans la salle avant que son regard ne finisse par être river sur Sam. Poussant son cri bestiale, leva sa massue pour l'abattre sur le hobbit qui parvint à l'éviter de justesse, en passant sous ces jambes pour se mettre à l'abri.

Sauf que le troll ne sembla pas vouloir lâcher sa proie et se retournant, se dirigea vers Sam qui s'éloignait de lui à quatre pattes avant de finir bloquer contre le mur et rester allonger sur le sol. Vite rejoins par le troll qui leva son « pied » gauche pour vouloir l'écraser sur le hobbit, quand une ombre surgit de nulle part, se plaçant sous le pied de ce dernier et plantant la lame de son épée à travers.

Faisant hurler le troll de douleur, tandis que Peter continua de lui enfoncer son épée dans la plante de son pied jusqu'à la garde, restant au dessus de Sam pour empêcher au troll de l'écraser. Mais Lucy et les autres arrivèrent en renfort, ou la première attrapa le hobbit dans ces bras pour l'éloigner du troll, tandis qu'Aragorn, Boromir et Edmund avaient tous les trois attraper la chaine du troll et tiraient dessus de toutes leurs forces pour le faire reculer. Quitte à le faire tomber à la renverse.

Mais prenant cette initiative, Peter retira son épée de son pied et s'en éloigna le plus vite, pour ne pas rester dans les parages quand il viendrait à tomber. Sauf que le troll parvint à se réceptionner de justesse, reculant et tournant sur lui-même en envoyant sa massue heurté de plein fouet le mur. Obligeant les trois hommes, ainsi que Gimli, toujours sur la tombe, de se coucher pour éviter de se faire envoyer valser par ce dernier.

Seulement, Boromir resta le bras emmêler dans la chaine, qu'il regarda bizarrement avant que le troll ne vienne à s'en servir, pour l'envoyer valser dans le décor. Le faisait heurter le muret autour de la salle, juste en dessous du couloir extérieur qui tournait autour du tombeau en hauteur, séparer par des arches et des colonnades de la première pièce.

Et un orque qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, tenta de prendre cette initiative pour abattre son épée sur lui, si Aragorn n'avait pas pris l'épée d'un autre orque pour lui lancer dessus. Ou tandis que Boromir se redressait, se secouant la tête pour reprendre ces esprits alors qu'Aragorn hocha de la tête vers lui, voyant qu'il allait mieux.

Gimli, toujours sur sa tombe, lança l'une de ces petites haches dans la poitrine, côté droit du troll, qui n'apprécia guère et se dirigea droit sur lui, finissant par y abattre sa massue. Là ou se tenait tout juste le nain, qui sauta à terre pour l'éviter, tandis que le troll brisa la tombe, créant un nuage de poussière autour de lui, lui cachant la vue du nain. Pendant que Merry et Pippin entrainèrent Frodon à l'écart le mettant à l'abri des orques derrière l'une des grosses colonnades.

Tandis qu'au même moment alors que le troll s'était lancé à la suite de Gimli, ce dernier se baissant pour éviter l'attaque d'un orque qui se fit faucher par la massue du troll. Avant que Gimli ne se jette à terre pour esquiver un autre orque, qui subissait le revers de massue du troll, qui mettait tout en œuvre pour avoir le nain.

Mais ce dernier, secouer et se redressant, allait de nouveau faire face au troll quand Peter et Edmund intervinrent en allant affronter ce dernier. Se plaçant tous les deux de chacun de ces côtés, veillant à rester loin de sa massue, tout en recommençant le coup de la chaine, tirant dessus pour l'éloigner du nain. Alors que Legolas, tout comme Susan, armèrent leurs arcs de deux flèches qu'ils lancèrent droit sur la poitrine du troll qui en tomba par terre.

Avant qu'Edmund n'aille se charger d'aider Gimli à se remettre sur pied, terrassant deux orques qui leurs fonçaient dessus. Tout comme Peter qui alla rejoindre Gandalf aux prises avec des orques qui l'avait encerclé. Pendant qu'au même moment, Legolas était monté dans l'étage, dans le couloir autour de la pièce principale, se débarrassant le plus d'orque possible avec ces longues dagues, quand il fut attirer par le cri du troll qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Prenant ainsi l'elfe pour cible et se servant de sa chaine, toujours relier au collier à son cou, comme un fouet, il se mit à frapper l'air à l'horizontal. Obligeant Legolas à s'accroupir pour ne pas se faire enrouler dans la chaine, observant le troll, qui l'obligea ensuite à se plaquer contre le sol, la chaine le frôlant de justesse. Tandis qu'ayant remarquer son petit jeu, après avoir tuer trois autres orques d'un coup d'épée bien sentis, Susan arma une nouvelle fois son arc de deux flèches avant de les lâcher droit vers la poitrine du troll, juste sous le bras droit de ce dernier, quand il levait une fois de plus celui-ci pour faire abattre la chaine sur l'elfe.

Qui arrêtant de s'occuper de Legolas, le troll tourna son attention vers Susan, se dirigeant vers elle pour lui faire le coup de la chaine-fouet. Tandis que cette dernière ne l'ayant pas vu, bien trop concentrer sur un autre groupe d'orque qui l'avait pris pour cible, l'avait accumulé dans un coin. Chose que l'elfe remarqua très facilement avant d'accourir droit vers elle.

Ou lorsque Susan en eut terminé avec les orques qui l'entouraient, prêt à se reconcentrer sur le troll, elle ne put s'empêcher de se figer quand elle le vit juste en face d'elle. Ce dernier levant sa chaine prêt à l'abattre sur elle, quand Susan eut le souffle coupé quand quelque chose l'attrapa à la taille, l'amenant droit contre le mur. Pour ensuite sentir un corps chaud se presser contre le sien, comme pour faire barrière de son propre corps contre le coup de la chaine.

Coup d'ailleurs qui ne vint pas, puisque le troll venait de trouver un autre adversaire en la personne de Peter, qui, lui aussi, ayant vus le danger qui se dirigeait vers sa sœur. S'était précipité sur leur adversaire coriace en lui plantant son épée dans le pied, le même pied que celui qui avait essayer d'écraser Sam. Faisant hurler de douleur et de rage ce dernier, qui tenta d'attraper le jeune homme qui lui passait sous les bras, comme s'il essayait d'attraper le vent.

Plongeant un bref instant son regard dans celui de Legolas, Susan crut un instant défaillir en se rendant compte de ce que l'elfe était prêt à faire pour elle. Quand ils revinrent tous les deux à eux, sous les exclamations de Peter, qui était entrain de s'occuper du troll.

_ Je ne voudrais pas paraitre grossier vous deux ! Mais je ne crois pas que c'est le moment idéal pour vous embrasser.

Sursautant à la remarque de son frère, Susan se dépêcha de repousser Legolas avant d'attraper une autre flèche de son carquois, armant une nouvelle fois son arc et lâchant celle-ci droit vers le cou du troll.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais sa peau est fais en quoi, en métal ? Se demanda Susan en jurant des insultes à l'encontre du troll, qui ne tombait pas sous le nombre de flèche qu'elle lui avait lancé, autant que Legolas.

Tandis que le Troll se désintéressant de Peter, pour se retourner une fois encore vers Susan qui banda son arc encore, prêt à lâcher sa flèche droit vers l'œil du troll quand Legolas l'attrapa une fois encore dans ces bras.

La mettant à l'abri derrière la colonne ou la chaine du troll finit par s'enrouler autour de celle-ci, se bloquant en s'emmêlant, attachant ainsi le troll à la colonne. Et avant même que Susan n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, pour injurier l'elfe, Legolas bloqua de son pied, le nœud de chaine empêchant le troll de s'en retirer. S'empressant ensuite par y monter dessus, finissant par se retrouver sur les épaules du troll et de bander son arc de nouveau, avant de la lâcher la corde de son arme, plantant ainsi la flèche dans la tête de ce dernier.

Hurlant de douleur alors qu'il essaya d'attraper Legolas en levant ces bras, l'elfe sauta de son dos pour se mettre à l'abri tandis qu'en se mettant à chanceler sur ces pieds, le troll brisa la chaine qui le retenait sur la colonne. Etant à présent libre de ces mouvements, sans que rien ne puisse l'entraver de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs pas, Sam était entrain d'utiliser sa poêle à frire qu'il avait sortis de ces affaires, fracassant cette dernière sur deux orques. Les assommant sur le coup.

_ Je commence à avoir le coup de main ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le hobbit, avant de fracasser une fois encore sa poêle sur la tête d'un autre orque qui désirait le prendre par surprise, derrière lui.

Alors que les trois autres hobbits décidèrent de sortir de leur cachette, en se rendant compte qu'il ne restait presque plus beaucoup d'orque contrairement aux grands nombres d'entre eux, qui avaient pris d'assaut la salle du tombeau ou ils s'étaient enfermer pour se mettre à l'abri. Mais ce que Frodon, Merry et Pippin avaient tous les trois oublier, s'était que le troll était toujours dans les parages.

Et sortant de leur cachette, ils tombèrent tous les trois sur le troll qui levait sa massue au dessus de sa tête, allant l'abattre sur eux. Obligeant ainsi aux hobbits de se diviser en deux groupes, Frodon d'un côté et, Merry et Pippin de l'autre.

_ Frodon ! Cria Lucy voyant la menace que représentait le troll pour le Porteur de l'Anneau.

Son cri indiquant ainsi à tout le reste de la Communauté du danger qu'encourrait ce dernier contre cet adversaire, qui faisait bien vingt fois son poids.

_ Frodon ! Cria à son tour Aragorn, abattant des orques bien trop insistant envers lui, pour tenter de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au Porteur de l'Anneau.

Alors que le Porteur de l'Anneau s'était caché derrière la colonne du troll, ce dernier allant d'un côté pour essayer de le trouver. Puis de l'autre côté, obligeant le hobbit à se cacher sur l'autre versant de la colonne, pour continuer de se cacher, Frodon crut bien que le troll avait finis par abandonner à tenter de s'occuper de lui.

Quand il sursauta quand ce dernier apparut à sa droite, poussant son cri de guerre sur lui, effrayant le Porteur de l'Anneau, qui en tomba à la renverse, tentant de s'éloigner de la créature. Mais ce dernier, allant de l'autre côté de la colonne et se trouvant plus proche de Frodon, tendit la main pour l'attraper quand une épée s'abattit sur le bras du troll, obligeant ce dernier à s'éloigner du Porteur de l'Anneau.

Ce dernier découvrant Peter qui obligeait le troll à reculer, continuant de le pourfendre de son épée, tout en évitant les coups que le troll voulut lui donner avec sa massue. Tandis que Lucy apparut dans le champ de vision du hobbit, elle aussi tâcher comme les autres, du sang des orques tuer, avant d'attraper le bras de Frodon pour le relever.

_ Le troll l'a senti ! Éloigne-le du troll, Lucy ! Il ne doit pas l'attraper !

_ Comprit Peter ! Debout Frodon ! Dépêches-toi ! Lui ordonna Lucy aidant ce dernier à se remettre sur pied, pour ensuite l'éloigner le plus vite possible du troll.

Que Peter continuait toujours d'affronter, l'éloignant du Porteur de l'Anneau autant que de sa petite sœur, qui escortait le hobbit. Le gardant le plus possible à l'abri du troll, autant que des autres orques qui étaient toujours vivant et n'avaient pas encore été abattus par l'un des combattants chevronner de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Mais il fallait croire que le pouvoir de l'Anneau devait vraiment attirer le troll, car même face à Peter, soutenus par les pierres que Merry et Pippin lançaient à la tête de ce dernier pour l'empêcher de se concentrer sur son combat, l'opposant face au Grand Roi de Narnia. Le troll tenta de le frapper en lui donnant un coup de pied que Peter parvint à éviter, mais il ne put empêcher le troll de l'attraper dans sa main et de lui écraser presque les cottes dans sa poigne.

Sauf que Peter répliqua en lui enfonçant la lame de son épée dans son poignet, qui ne plut guère au troll, qui furieux. Lança l'ainé des Pevensie à travers la salle, qui alla percuter de plein fouet l'une des colonnes avant de s'écraser durement sur le sol, retombant sur des orques et n'en bougeant plus. Inquiétant son frère et ses sœurs qui ne le virent pas se relever, espérant de tout cœur que la faucheuse n'était pas déjà venue le prendre.

_ Peter !

_ Reste à l'abri Frodon ! Ordonna Lucy à l'intention du hobbit, avant d'accourir droit vers son frère.

Comme le faisait Susan et Edmund, atteignant Peter en même temps. Susan s'occupant de Peter tandis qu'Edmund veillait à ce qu'aucun orque ne vienne les approcher, attendant Lucy qui arrivait en s'emparant de sa fiole à sa ceinture.

_ Comment va-t'il ? Lui demanda la plus jeune des Pevensie.

_ C'est à peine si je sens son poul. Dépêches-toi Lucy ! Ordonna Susan à cette dernière, s'étant agenouillé auprès de son frère, les mains autour de sa nuque pour sentir son poul battre faiblement sous ces doigts. Ou as-tu laissé Frodon ? Lui demanda-t'elle ensuite, se rendant compte que le hobbit n'était pas avec elle.

_ Je lui ais dis de rester cacher prévena Lucy alors qu'elle était entrain de verser une goutte de son élixir de Narnia, dans la bouche de son frère, toujours inconscient.

Avant qu'elle ne vienne à sursauter autant que Susan quand elles entendirent l'exclamation que lança Edmund juste derrière elles.

_ Frodon !

Tournant vers le Porteur de l'Anneau, ils le virent tous les trois au prise avec le troll qui était parvenu à le retrouver et avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. En l'attrapant par les pieds et en l'amenant vers lui, tandis que Frodon tentait vainement de s'accrocher à la colonne pour se mettre hors de porter du troll.

_ Aragorn ! Appelait au secours le Porteur de l'Anneau. Aragorn !

_ Frodon !

Et tandis qu'Aragorn accourut vers lui, comme Edmund, accompagner de Lucy, qui vit Susan se charger de défendre Peter, toujours inconscient. Frodon parvint à blesser à la main le troll avec Dard, l'obligeant à le lâcher alors que le Porteur de l'Anneau s'écrasa durement sur le sol. Son adversaire prêt à le réattaquer quand Aragorn sauta devant lui, lui barrant la route vers le hobbit, enfonçant la lance qu'il avait dans le buste du troll, vite appuyer par Edmund qui vint l'aider en renfort.

Alors que Lucy attrapa une nouvelle fois Frodon, se dépêchant de l'éloigner, une fois encore, du troll. Tandis que le Porteur de l'Anneau s'inquiéta pour la vie de l'aîné de la Fleur de Feu.

_ Comment va Peter ? Est-ce qu'il est…

_ Non Frodon. Peter va s'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Mon frère est plus dure qu'il n'y parait lui promit Lucy. On doit abattre une bonne fois pour toute, ce fichu troll !

Mais alors qu'Aragorn avait lui aussi été frappé d'un revers de main par le troll, et Edmund se recevant un coup de pied de ce dernier. Dans un cri de rage le troll retira la lance qui se trouvait dans son torse, avant de s'empresser de se retourner à la recherche de Frodon que Lucy tentait de l'éloigner le plus de lui. Tout en affrontant les orques qui restaient et qui l'empêchait de s'éloigner du troll.

_ Lucy ! Fais attention ! Cria Susan à l'intention de sa sœur.

Et voyant le coup arriver, Lucy plaqua Frodon au sol, le protégeant de son corps avant que le troll ne tente d'abattre la lance dans la roche au dessus d'eux. La Pevensie donnant un coup d'épée dans celle-ci pour l'éloigner d'elle et de Frodon, mais le troll était tenace et Lucy n'eut le temps que de se mettre devant Frodon.

Offrant son corps en barrage pour protéger le Hobbit de la lance qui vint à s'enfoncer dans le flanc gauche de Lucy, plaquer contre Frodon, l'acculant contre le mur rocheux. Alors que le cri de Frodon fit sursauter tous les autres membres de l'Anneau quand ils virent Lucy, avec la pointe de la lance enfoncer dans son flanc et le Porteur de l'Anneau se trouvant juste derrière elle, contre le mur.

_ Lucy ! Cria Susan.

Et la seconde d'après, Merry et Pippin, les deux plus proche du troll, n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde et en se jetant un coup d'œil. S'élancèrent sur le dos du troll avant d'enfoncer leurs petites épées dans le haut du dos du troll, le faisant lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur la lance, Lucy s'effondrant par terre pendant que Frodon appelait à l'aide, en la tenant dans ces bras.

Alors que troll se concentrait sur les deux visiteurs qu'il avait sur le dos, tandis que les autres membres de la Communauté, encore conscient, s'occupèrent de se débarrasser des derniers orques qui se trouvait encore présent, avec une rage et une colère noire, d'avoir sans nulle doute perdu l'un des leurs. Tandis que Merry et Pippin continuèrent de planter leurs épées dans le troll, ce dernier finissant à mettre la main sur le premier, l'enserrant dans sa poigne.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur que Gimli arriva en renfort, frappant de sa hache la jambe du troll, le faisant tourner vers lui. Avant que Gandalf n'intervienne à son tour contre lui, l'obligeant à avoir ces deux mains de valide, lâchant ainsi Merry qui s'écrasa durement sur le sol. Pendant que le Magicien et le nain se chargèrent du troll, ce dernier parvenant à faire tomber Gimli pour ensuite regarder l'une de ces blessures, épuiser du combat qu'il venait de livrer.

Tandis que Legolas prit cette opportunité, bandant son arc d'une flèche, attendant la bonne occasion d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la créature. S'étant ainsi placer devant lui, attendit que ce dernier vienne à ouvrir la gueule pour mettre un terme au dure combat qu'il venait de livrer.

Alors quand Pippin planta une nouvelle fois son épée dans la nuque du troll, ce dernier hurlant de douleur. Legolas lâcha sa flèche qui allait s'enfoncer dans la gueule de ce dernier, allant ainsi s'abattre dans son cerveau ou ce qui lui servait de boite crânienne, d'où la pointe de la flèche sortit de son crâne. Tandis que le troll se mit à pousser des bruits de gorge, ressemblant à une complainte avant de partir un instant en arrière, pour ensuite s'avancer et s'écraser littéralement sur la terre ferme, envoyant valser Pippin qui retomba sur le dos.

Le combat été finis.

_ Vite ! Venez m'aider ! Appela Frodon à l'intention de tous, alors qu'il essayait de mettre Lucy sur le dos.

Tandis que Susan se précipitait vers elle, suivis par les autres alors qu'Aragorn tout comme Edmund, qui avaient repris pied avec la réalité, se dirigeaient à quatre pattes vers l'endroit ou se tenait le Porteur de l'Anneau et la plus jeune des Pevensie.

_ Doucement Frodon ! Laisse la respirer répliqua Susan à l'intention du hobbit avant d'aider Lucy à se relever, finissant par l'aider à s'asseoir.

Alors que Lucy était tout ce qu'il y avait de vivant, se tenant l'endroit ou la lance l'avait heurté, ces affaires déchirer. Sans pour autant, qu'il n'y est aucune tâche de sang qui entourait la blessure.

_ Comment… comment est ce possible ? Demanda Frodon. J'ai sentis le choc et j'ai vus la lance ?

_ C'est vrai ! Vous devriez être morte ! Répliqua Aragorn stupéfait comme els autres de voir Lucy entière et vivante. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier !

_ Nos jeunes amis son bien plus robustes que vous ne le croyiez avoua Gandalf qui avait pertinemment compris ce qui se passait.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Sam ne comprenant pas.

_ Vous vous souvenez quand vous nous aviez demandé ce qu'on avait fais de nos cottes de maille en mithril ? Leur demanda Edmund leur rappelant ce détail. Nous les avons chacun sur nous avoua-t'il tout en frappant sa poitrine de ces doigts.

Alors que Lucy le prouva en défaisant les boutons de ses hauts, pour ainsi leur montrer la cotte de maille blanche qu'elle portait en dessous. Et qui avait arrêté la lance mortelle qui l'aurait tué dans le cas contraire.

_ Du mithril ! Vous êtes très surprenant Melle Lucy ! Avoua Gimli.

_ Mais moi aussi j'ai la mienne, ou plutôt celle que Bilbon m'a passé et vous le saviez ! Alors pourquoi… ?

_ Une vielle habitude qu'on prend Frodon quand on protège ceux que nous aimons, on n'hésite pas à se faire comme bouclier même si on oublie ce genre de détail lui avoua Lucy en s'excusant de l'avoir inquiéter, tout en lui faisant un léger shampoing de sa main.

_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda une voix éreinté et fatiguer que les Pevensie reconnurent tous les trois, avant de se tourner vers le concerner.

Vers Peter qui venait de reprendre connaissance et qui avait du mal à se relever de terre, encore le corps ankylosé par le choc violent de la collision qu'il avait eue avec la colonne. Edmund se dépêcha de rejoindre son frère pour l'aider à se relever et à le remettre sur ces pieds, tandis que Peter avait porté sa main à sa tête, ayant encore l'entaille et l'ecchymose qu'il avait à la tempe droite, le côté qui avait percuté la colonne.

_ Le troll t'a lancer contre la colonne, Peter avoua Edmund. Comment tu te sens ?

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasé. C'est pire qu'avec cette fichue pieuvre répliqua Peter. Qui a réussi à le tuer ?

_ Legolas avoua Susan en se rapprochant de son frère. Il a visé dans la bouche, le seul endroit ou nos flèches parvenaient à l'atteindre parce que sa peau était fichtrement cuirasser.

Mais avant que quiconque n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, ils entendirent du bruit venant du couloir, là ou les orques et le troll avaient débarqué. Se doutant tous que les autres arrivaient, surtout aux vus des cris et des ombres qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir sur les portes apparaitre de plus en plus.

_ Les renforts arrivent on dirait ! Remarqua Edmund.

_ Au pont de Khazad-dum ! Ordonna Gandalf au reste de la Communauté.

Et l'instant d'après, Gandalf les guida à travers la brèche que le troll avait causée dans le mur avec sa massue, à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée du tombeau. Retombant ainsi dans la grande salle aux imposantes colonnes, alors qu'Edmund et Aragorn fermaient le groupe en tirant avec eux Peter, le corps encore groggy.

Quand ils virent tous les orques arriver de tout côté. Autant des brèches dans le sol que venant de toutes les directions, même descendant du plafond comme des araignées. Se mettant à descendre les colonnes comme des fourmis se dirigeant droit vers le groupe, qui continuait de fuir en espérant arriver à temps au fameux pont, avant que l'étau des orques se referme sur eux.

Mais ce qu'ils finirent par redouter arriva, quand le groupe d'orque finit par les encercler, les obligeant à former un cercle pour ne pas laisser une seule brèche aux orques de les avoir. Même s'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à ce raz-de-marée d'orque ou tous ceux qui vivaient dans la Moria s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue d'une façon brutale.

Et alors qu'ils se tenaient, tous les treize, prêt à se battre jusqu'à la fin, Peter le sentit approcher avant même que tous ne l'entendent arriver.

_ Il arrive !

La seconde suivante après sa déclaration grave, un rugissement guttural résonna dans toute la salle, faisant taire tous les gobelins qui se tournèrent avec effroi dans la direction d'où venait se son. Qui retentissait à travers les colonnes, le sol et le plafond comme quelque chose de dangereux et de terrifiant. Tandis que tous les regards convergèrent vers l'une des allées de colonne, d'où on pouvait apercevoir, tout au fond, une lueur rougeâtre apparaitre petit à petite, jusqu'à devenir flamboyante.

Comme si le feu était entrain de se propager, doucement mais surement, droit ver eux.

Avant que ne vienne gronder un deuxième rugissement qui sonnait plus prêt que le précédent, inquiétant les orques qui se regardèrent entre eux pour qu'ensuite l'un des leurs, ne braille une retraite. Les orques se mettant à s'enfuir, oubliant les treize étranger à leur territoire, se faufilant dans leurs crevasses ou se remettant à escalader les colonnes, ou fuyant dans leurs sombres couloirs, dans la direction opposer à la chose qui était entrain d'arriver.

Ou seul Gimli rigola de voir les orques fuir le diable au trousse, tandis que Gandalf et Peter observèrent la lueur rougeâtre continuer d'avancer, doucement, vers eux. Alors que tous les autres le fixaient inquiet et frémissant d'anticipation, comprenant que cette chose ne devait être rien de bon, aux têtes que les deux qui savaient ce que s'était, tiraient.

_ Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? Leur demanda Boromir, juste derrière Gandalf alors que d'autre rugissement se mettait à résonner, faisant trembler le sol sous leurs pieds.

_ Un Balroq. Un démon de l'ancien monde leur avoua Gandalf alors que seul Legolas sembla savoir ce qu'était cette chose au vus du regard, tout à fait terroriser, river sur la lumière rougeâtre ce qui inquiétait grandement Susan et les autres.

_ Cet adversaire est plus fort que nous tous réunis leur fit savoir Peter pour ainsi appuyer la dangerosité de la chose qui leur arrivait dessus, à ceux qui n'avait pas saisis ce que représentait leur futur adversaire.

_ Courrez ! Ordonna Gandalf.

Et ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, le Magicien les mena vers un des passages qui menait vers l'extérieur de la grande salle, par un endroit de petite taille que leur adversaire ne pourrait pas emprunter. Et alors que Gandalf les laissa tous passer devant lui, pour ainsi guetter l'avancer de leur adversaire, Aragorn et Peter furent les deux derniers à passer avant que le Magicien ne ferme le convoi.

Etant le premier, Boromir continua de descendre les escaliers, le menant dans une des cavernes importantes de la Moria ou seuls les nombreux escaliers qui zigzaguaient un peu partout, vers des plateformes en contrebas alors que des feux brulaient tout au fond. Donnant cet aspect en feu, rougeâtre et brunâtre à l'endroit, et quelque chose d'asser terrifiant en somme. Et tandis qu'il regardait si les autres le suivait, le Gondorien vit juste à temps que l'escalier qu'il était entrain d'emprunter terminait par une crevasse.

Une crevasse dans laquelle, il serait tombé, si Edmund, le deuxième du groupe à avoir courus, ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse. L'attrapant par la taille avant de le tirer en arrière, dans ces bras, pour lui éviter de passer par-dessus bord, tandis que Legolas arrivait avec Susan accompagné de Gimli, puis de Lucy avec les quatre hobbits. Tandis qu'Aragorn et Peter se tournèrent vers Gandalf quand ce dernier essoufflé, s'appuya un instant contre la paroi de l'escalier.

_ Gandalf ?

_ Guidez-les Aragorn ordonna le Magicien au rôdeur qui le regardait, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir. Le pont est proche !

Lui désignant ainsi le fameux pont de Khazad-dum qu'ils pouvaient tous apercevoir au loin. Le fameux pont qui les mènerait à la sortie, vers la lumière. Le pont de la délivrance de tout leur maux.

_ Non ! Refusa le rodeur, voulant aller combattre ce « Balroq ».

Mais Peter l'attrapa par le bras et le repoussa, l'empêchant ainsi d'aller jouer les suicidés.

_ Faites ce qu'il vous dit Aragorn ! Une épée face à lui, n'est rien de plus qu'une petite épingle et encore, je suis gentil !

_ Peter a raison ! Les épées ne vous sont plus d'aucun secours ici rapporta Gandalf avant de les pousser à prendre l'escalier sur le côté, celui qui descendait en contrebas et qui leur permettrait d'atteindre le pont, de l'autre côté de la crevasse.

Seulement, il fallait que les escaliers qu'ils descendaient, possédait de nombreux défaut dont un énorme trou qui les empêchait de continuer d'avancer. Ou le seul moyen venait à faire un saut pour arriver de l'autre côté.

Un saut qui ne posa nullement de problème à Edmund qui attrapa Pippin, le hobbit le plus proche de lui, et n'hésita pas une seconde de sauter avec ce dernier dans ces bras, sur les prochaines marches. Très vite suivis par Legolas, qui invita Gandalf à le suivre, d'un geste. Alors que derrière, le passage par lequel ils venaient de passer, subissait la colère du Balroq derrière, qui donna l'impression de frapper contre le mur pour essayer de se frayer un chemin, créant plusieurs fissures dans la roche, tout en continuant de grogner.

_ Gandalf ! Appela Legolas invitant le magicien à le suivre.

Ce que le Magicien s'empressa de faire, en sautant à son tour la crevasse entre l'escalier, tombant dans les bras de l'elfe, que Legolas rattrapa.

Observant la distance, Peter attrapa le bras de Lucy et lui donnant de l'élan, en la lançant dans les bras d'Edmund qui la recevait à l'instant même ou des flèches se mirent à s'abattre sur les marches autour d'eux. Levant les yeux vers les troués se trouvant dans les murs rocheux, plus haut au dessus d'eux, ils virent quelques uns des archers orques qui se mettaient à leur lancer une pluie de flèche.

Attaque, qui reçut la réplique de Legolas et de Susan qui n'hésitèrent pas à lancer à leur tour leur flèche, pour abattre ces derniers. Tandis qu'au même moment, Boromir attrapa Merry dans ces bras avant de sauter la faille à son tour, rattrapé par Legolas et Edmund qui les réceptionnèrent, pendant qu'un morceau de l'escalier du haut s'était brisé après le saut du Gondorien.

_ A toi Susan ! Répliqua Peter à l'intention de sa sœur. Prend Sam avec toi !

Cette dernière qui attrapant Sam dans ces bras, pour l'emmener avec elle de l'autre côté en même temps, fut rattraper dans les bras de Boromir avec le hobbit. Pendant que Legolas était entrain de se charger des archers orques qui continuaient de leur lancer des flèches.

_ Gimli ! Appela Aragorn se tournant vers le nain pour l'aider à passer, mais ce dernier l'arrêta dans son geste.

_ Non ! Refusa-t'il. Personne ne lancera un nain !

L'instant d'après, en prenant de l'élan, Gimli sauta dans un cri pour se donner du courage. Atteignant de justesse la marche d'en bas, mais il perdit très vite pied et faillit tomber à la renverse si Legolas ne l'avait pas rattrapé à la dernière seconde… par la barbe.

_ Pas la barbe !

Et alors qu'il était sur le point de glisser, Legolas le tira vers lui, l'attirant dans ces bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Pendant que Susan continuait de lancer ces flèches contre les orques, comme Aragorn, tandis que Peter avait fais monter Frodon sur son dos, pour qu'il puisse avoir les bras valide pour être capable de se réceptionner.

Et c'est ce qui lui permit d'ailleurs de sauver Aragorn de la chute.

_ Aragorn !

Sentant sous ces pies les marches s'affaler, Peter avait très vite saisis que celle-ci était entrain de se briser. L'obligeant à en remonter une bonne dizaine, le Porteur de l'Anneau à l'abri sur son dos, Peter parvint à attraper Aragorn par les épaules, le tirant en arrière et le plaquant sur les marches avant qu'il ne vienne à perdre pied et tomber lui aussi dans crevasse.

Avant qu'il ne vienne à redresser le rôdeur, notant tous les deux la distance plus que, quasi impossible, qui les séparait des autres. Frodon, toujours placer sur le dos de Peter et s'accrochant à ce dernier, pour ne pas descendre tant que le Pevensie ne lui avait pas ordonné.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Frodon inquiet, autant à Aragorn qu'à Peter.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de recevoir la réponse des deux hommes, que le rugissement du Balroq derrière eux fut plus grondant et plus puissant. Tandis que le mur rocheux qui barrait le passage à la créature pour les atteindre, créa plus de fissure dans la roche ou certains des morceaux de pierre vinrent à tomber dans la crevasse. Ou l'un d'eux vint à tomber sur les escaliers qu'ils empruntaient, un peu plus haut, faisant ainsi que la partie d'escalier ou se trouvait Aragorn, Peter et Frodon n'avaient plus de rattachement à la partie supérieur.

Et ne tenant que sur une colonne asser amocher en contrebas, se mit à se briser, tenait encore droit avec une précarité dangereuse alors qu'elle se mettait à dangereusement à pencher sur les côtés comme si elle se mettait à tanguer contre vent et marée.

_ Accrochez-vous ! Leur prévena Aragorn tenant le bras de Peter.

Ce dernier tenant l'épaule du rodeur de son bras gauche, pendant que sa main droite maintenait Frodon dans son dos. Alors que le bras droit du Hobbit était autour de sa nuque, tandis que son bras gauche tenaissait aussi, celui d'Aragorn, tenant ainsi plus de sécurité si le Pevensie venait à perdre pied.

_ Allez, penchez-vous en avant indiqua Aragorn à l'intention de Peter.

Tandis qu'en dessous d'eux, Legolas et Boromir s'étaient tous les deux placers face à eux, prêt à les attraper quand l'escalier viendrait à pencher en avant. Ce que fit ce dernier, attirer par la gravité, tomba droit vers l'autre parti de l'escalier, là ou les autres membres de la Communauté attendaient les trois restants.

_ Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! Ordonna Legolas tendant déjà ces bras.

Prêt à recevoir Aragorn, comme Boromir avec Peter et Frodon, tandis qu'Edmund se trouvait juste derrière lui, en appui. Juste au cas où. Et quand le morceau d'escalier supérieur allait toucher, ou plutôt percuter l'autre parti inférieur des escaliers, Aragorn donna l'ordre que Peter attendait pour pouvoir le faire.

_ Sautez !

Les interceptant tous les deux dans leurs bras, Frodon toujours accrocher au dos de Peter, qu'il n'avait pas lâché malgré le choc de ce dernier quand il était tombé dans les bras de Boromir. L'aîné des Pevensie garda le hobbit sur son dos, tant qu'il continuait de descendre les escaliers, qui finirent par les mener dans une autre grande salle avec ces imposantes colonnes. Alors que des murs de feu étaient entrain de se rependre, rependant un début d'incendie, qui manquait de peu, de leur couper la route vers leur sortie.

_ Vers le pont ! Dépêchez vous ! Ordonna Gandalf à la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Leur montrant ainsi la sortie, le Magicien attendit qu'il soit tous passer devant lui, Peter ayant redéposé le Porteur de l'Anneau, qui s'empressa de suivre Edmund qui, le premier, courrait vers le pont. Vite suivis par Boromir, Frodon et Pippin, entrainant dans leur sillage Aragorn puis Lucy avec Sam et Merry, très vite accompagné de Gimli avec Susan et Legolas.

Alors que Peter se stoppa à son tour au niveau de Gandalf, se retournant tous les deux vers le mur de flamme qui s'était accrus et où le Grand Roi de Narnia sentait venir la menace. Tout en ayant dégainer son épée qu'il avait ranger dans son fourreau pendant la fuite, l'épée de Narnia dont la lame s'était remise à luire d'une lumière bleu vivace, comme s'il appuyait les dire de son porteur. Sur le fait que l'ennemi était là.

Et ce dernier finissa par apparaitre enfin.

Sautant par-dessus les flammes, finissant par atterrir devant Gandalf et Peter, ce dernier put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait véritablement un Balroq. Se doutant que rare était ceux qui les avaient décris, puisque la seule chose qu'on connaissait à leur sujet et qu'on décrivait par « l'ombre et la flamme ».

Le Balroq ressemblait à une étrange créature qui lui rappelait l'apparence d'un faune ou d'un satyre avec ces pieds postérieurs qui avaient dés allures de sabots crochue, ainsi que les cornes de bouc qui ornait son crâne. Tandis que tout son corps ressemblait à un exosquelette imposant, dont les flammes qui formait une peau écailleuse noires, lâchait dans son sillage de la fumée et que des ailes de chauves-souris complétaient cette vision terrifiante et dangereuse de ce que pouvait être un Balroq.

Et tandis que ce dernier poussa un profond souffle chaud vers Gandalf et Peter, comme s'il était entrain de se présenter. Le Cœur de Lion ne put s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il allait faire, même s'il se doutait que ca allait énerver la créature, il pouvait sentir au fond de lui, que même Aslan, voulait rendre la pareille à ce Balroq.

Sachant quoi faire, Peter s'avança vers le Balroq sous les cris éberlué des autres membres de la Communauté qui s'étaient à leurs tours arrêté en voyant cette chose apparaitre, sortant des flammes. Et avant même que Gandalf n'est pus le stopper dans sa folie et que le Balroq s'était lui aussi avancer pour aller à sa rencontre, la main de la créature descendit vers lui pour le tuer que Peter para l'attaque avec son épée.

Le choc entre la main de la créature des ténèbres et la magie qui irradiait de l'épée de Peter, fut tel que tous purent voir une onde lumineuse émaner du Pevensie, s'abattre sur le feu sombre du Balroq. Comme si les deux feux étaient entrain de s'annuler, ce qui eut pour seule et unique conséquence, que les deux adversaires furent projetés des deux côtés. Chacun à l' opposer de l'autre.

Peter retomba auprès des siens, en heurtant lourdement le sol alors que le balroq retomba dans le crevasse, là d'où il venait d'émerger pour les prendre en chasse. Disparaissant à la vue de la Communauté qui se précipita sur l'un des leurs qui était à terre.

_ Peter !

_ Il faut croire qu'Aslan a eu son envie de participer lui aussi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Susan.

_ Allez Peter ! Debout ! Ordonna Edmund attrapant les poignets de son frère, le remettant sur pied avant de le pousser vers le pont pour qu'ils puissent enfin tous le franchir.

Tandis qu'ils entendirent parfaitement les grondements du balroq qui, lui, aussi semblait s'être remis de la collision et s'était une nouvelle fois lancer à leur poursuite. Gandalf poussant tous les membres de son groupe de traverser le pont, Edmund tirant Peter dans son sillage qui avait du mal à avancer, alors que le Magicien ferma la marche.

S'arrêtant en plein milieu du pont, se retournant face au balroq qui arrivait face au pont et paraissait prêt à le franchir pour le poursuivre.

_ Vous ne passerez pas !

_ Gandalf ! Cria apeuré Frodon en le voyant faire face au balroq.

_ Tu as perdu l'esprit Gandalf ! S'exclama Peter voulant se précipiter sur le vieil homme pour lui faire rebrousser chemin.

Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par Aragorn et Edmund qui le retinrent tous les deux par le bras, l'empêchant d'aller le rejoindre. Alors que le balroq se redressa de toute sa hauteur, face à Gandalf, embrasant tous son corps de flamme, qui dévoilait à tous la dangerosité d'une telle créature en liberté… et contre eux.

_ Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, Détenteur de la Flamme d'Anon prévena Gandalf à l'intention de son adversaire, brandissant son bâton qui se mit à luire d'une lueur blanche, qui forma comme un halo autour de lui, l'enfermant dans une bulle blanche.

Pendant que le balroq posa l'une de ces pattes avant contre son flanc, faisant sortir une épée qui vint à s'embraser de flamme comme il vint à la dégainer.

_ Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, Flamme Doudoune ajouta le Magicien Gris quand la créature vint à abattre sa lame enflammer sur le bâton de Gandalf.

Ou son dôme blanc résista à l'attaque, brisant nette la lame du balroq qui se brisa sur son mur, partant en flamme et en fumée. Tandis que le balroq recula avant de pousser un puissant grondement, refusant catégoriquement de repartir et d'abandonner le combat.

_ Repartez dans l'ombre lui ordonna Gandalf comme une dernière tentative de le laisser en vie s'il rebroussait chemin.

Mais ne paraissant nullement effrayer par lui, le Balroq vint à poser une de ces pattes postérieures sur le début du pont. Tandis que de sa main, là ou il avait tenus son épée de feu, il fit jaillir des flammes un fouet de feu, qu'il fit claquer dans l'air, montrant ainsi à Gandalf qu'il allait réellement se battre.

_ Vous … ne passerez… pas ! Prévena Gandalf à son intention, brandissant son bâton au dessus de sa tête.

Pour ensuite l'abattre sur le pont en un flash de lumière blanche, tandis que de la poussière s'éleva autour du magicien, le balroq le fixant de son regard de braise. Tout en se mettant à renifler comme s'il attendait quelque chose alors que Gandalf ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, son bâton toujours planté dans le sol, fixant son adversaire.

Avant que le balroq ne se mette à charger Gandalf, marchant droit sur le pont quand celui-ci de son côté, et juste devant le Magicien se mit à céder sous son poids. Brisant ainsi le pont à moitié, entrainant dans sa chute le balroq qui se mit à pousser ces cris grondant alors que tous purent de nouveau respirer, comme Gandalf d'ailleurs qui vit que le combat été finis et aller se détourner quand :

_ Gandalf ! Cria Peter apeurer voyant le danger arriver, tandis qu'il se débarrassait de la poigne qu'Aragorn et Edmund exerçaient sur lui pour le garder à sa place.

Se précipitant vers le pont. Accourant droit vers le Magicien gris.

Quand ce dernier se reçut le bout du fouet de feu du Balroq, que celui-ci avait toujours en patte, l'ayant utilisé dans sa chute. S'enroulant autour de la cheville de Gandalf et l'entrainant dans sa chute alors que Peter parvint à le rattraper, avant qu'il ne tombe. Ces deux mains (il avait de nouveau rangé son épée dans son fourreau) attrapant le bâton de Gandalf ou ce dernier l'avait toujours en main, avant que Peter n'heurte de plein fouet la pierre du pont.

_ Non ! Non ! Cria Boromir derrière eux, tandis qu'il avait vus le Porteur de l'Anneau se précipiter vers le pont pour les rejoindre.

_ Gandalf ! Peter ! Cria Frodon inquiet comme les autres.

Tandis que Legolas retenant Susan, comme Gimli avec Lucy pour éviter qu'elle ne se risque à tomber. Pendant que les autres hobbits s'étaient figé d'effroi comme Aragorn et Edmund qui ne savaient guère quoi faire, geler sur place.

Tomber sur le ventre, le haut de sa poitrine dans le vide, ces deux mains tendues, tenant le bâton de Gandalf. Tandis que celui-ci le tenait aussi, ces mains se trouvant entre celle de Peter, qui avait du mal à supporter le poids du Magicien, en ayant cette impression que ces bras étaient entrain de s'allonger.

_ Venez m'aider ! Cria Peter à l'intention des autres derrière lui. Attraper mes mains Gandalf !

_ Ce n'est pas croyable comme cette situation me rappel quelque chose se rappela le Magicien avec mélancolie. Mais si ma mémoire est bonne, nos rôles étaient inversé Peter.

_ Attrapez mes mains Gandalf. Tenez bon ! Lui ordonna Peter alors qu'il pouvait entendre des pas derrière lui.

Les renforts arrivaient enfin.

_ Je dois finir le travail Peter ! Le combat n'est pas encore finis lui avoua Gandalf. Veille sur eux Peter et fais très attention à toi.

_ Non Gandalf ! Je ne te lâcherais pas !

_ Fuyez pauvre fou ! Ordonna Gandalf avant que ces mains ne finissent par glisser de sa prise qu'il exerçait sur son bâton.

Peter essayant de les lui attraper mais il n'y parvint pas, l'une de ces mains toujours serrer sur le bâton du Magicien, qui tombait en chute libre. Les bras perpendiculaire à son corps, formant une étrange croix qui disparut dans l'obscurité de la crevasse, à la suite du balroq. Alors que l'aîné des Pevensie le regardait, n'en croyant pas ces yeux, se remémorant sans cesse le regard et le sourire que Gandalf lui avait adressé avant qu'il ne lâche.

_ Non !

Le cri de Frodon résonna derrière lui, lui glaçant le sang comme s'il avait besoin de la douleur des autres pour se rendre compte que cela s'était bel et bien produit. Que Gandalf avait sombré dans la crevasse et qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

_ Peter ! Peter, lève-toi ! Dépêches-toi, nous devons partir ordonna la voix d'Edmund derrière lui, le tirant par la cape.

L'obligeant ainsi à se relever avant qu'Edmund ne l'attrape par le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à fuir alors que Susan et Legolas étaient entrain de les couvrir. Leurs arcs bandés vers les archers orques qui leur lançaient des flèches, pour tenter de les abattre.

Avant qu'Aragorn ne termine leur convoi, se plaçant derrière Peter et le poussant pour le faire avancer plus vite, tandis qu'Edmund suivit Legolas et Susan qui courraient vers la sortie. Sortie que Lucy, Gimli, les hobbits et Boromir avaient empruntée, tandis que le Gondorien portait Frodon dans ces bras, pour l'empêcher de revenir en arrière.

Alors quand ils parvinrent tous à atteindre la sortie de la Moria, franchissant les grande Portes Est. Les douze membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau restant continuèrent de courir pendant encore de bon mètres, s'éloignant le plus de cet endroit avant de tous se stopper, finissant ainsi par se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils venaient de perdre un ami. Un frère d'arme. Un confident. Un guide. Et un grand homme.

Ils venaient de perdre Gandalf le Gris.

Chacun laissant aller la peine qui les habitait sortir à leur façon.

Sam s'était effondré en pleur, assis sur un rocher, dans les bras de Lucy à ces côtés, la tête poser contre sa poitrine. Ces larmes rejoignant ceux de la Fleur de Feu, qui caressait ces cheveux pour l'apaiser autant que pour calmer sa peine. Murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille du hobbit.

Gimli se mettant crier à la vengeance, voulant se précipiter de nouveau dans la Moria pour aller en découdre avec des orques. Que Boromir empêchait, son bras droit entourant la poitrine du nain, le maintenant contre lui, pour le stopper dans sa tentative de retourner dans les mines. Alors que le Gondorien retenait avec peine ces larmes, qui avaient pourtant transformé ces yeux rouges, montrant bien qu'il se retenait à grande peine de laisser choir sa tristesse. Se concentrant uniquement sur le nain pour ne pas penser au Magicien.

Peter tomba à genoux, ces mains toujours sur le bâton de Gandalf qu'il n'avait pas lâcher un seul instant, qu'il plaqua contre sa poitrine avant de laisser couler ces lames. Tandis qu'Edmund s'était agenouiller à ces côtés, entourant ces bras autour de la poitrine de son aîné et posant son front contre la tête de son frère, pleurant avec lui toute la peine et la douleur qu'il ressentait d'avoir perdu Gandalf.

Que Susan avait finis par s'accrocher au vêtement de Legolas qui l'avait renfermé dans ces bras, laissant couler ces larmes sur lui. Pendant que ce dernier ne pleurait pas mais il se retenait avec peine de baisser sa garde et de lâcher sa tristesse, préférant plutôt se concentrer sur la Reine de Narnia dans ces bras. Lui caressant les cheveux pour la consoler, tout en lui murmurant des choses douces à l'oreille en elfique pour calmer ces pleurs et sa tristesse.

Pendant que Pippin s'était lui aussi effondrer au sol en larme, alors que Merry était allonger à ces côtés. Lui frottant le bras gauche et lui serrant l'épaule dans un geste d'apaisement pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

Tandis qu'Aragorn à l'écart, essuya le sang d'orque se trouvant sur la lame de son épée avec l'un de ces tissus, avant de se tourner vers tous les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Qui avaient tous survécus aux mines de la Moria, par le sacrifice de Gandalf.

_ Legolas. Relevez-les lui ordonna Aragorn à ce dernier.

L'elfe le fixant un instant avant de se retourner vers Susan dans ces bras, l'écartant de lui, posant ces mains sur son visage qu'il redressa pour qu'elle croise son regard. Lui faisant comprendre ainsi, qu'ils devaient continuer autant pour leur mission, que pour le sacrifice du Magicien.

Finissant par hocher de la tête, Susan essuya ces larmes alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses deux frères, pendant que Legolas alla se charger de relever Merry et Pippin.

_ Accordez leur un moment par pitié ! S'exclama Boromir outrée qu'Aragorn ne leur laisse pas le temps nécessaire pour pleurer Gandalf.

_ Dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouilles d'orques prévena Aragorn à tous sur la dangerosité des lieux, leur rappelant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas en sécurité. Nous devons atteindre les Bois de la Lothorien. Allons Boromir ! Legolas ! Gimli ! Susan ! Relevons-les !

Et alors que Legolas se chargeait de Merry et Pippin, pendant que Boromir aidait Gimli à se relever et que Susan aida Edmund à se remettre sur pieds, tout en lui essuyant ces larmes sur ces joues. Ils vinrent tous les deux à aider Peter à se remettre debout, tandis qu'Aragorn s'était rapprocher de Lucy et Sam, les remettant tous les deux sur pieds facilement et en serrant l'épaule du hobbit, tout en essuyant de son autre main, les larmes de la jeune Reine. Qui hocha de la tête à son attention.

_ Frodon ! Appela Aragorn en cherchant le Porteur de l'Anneau, finissant par se rendre compte que ce dernier s'était éloigner des autres du groupe : Frodon !

A la deuxième appellation de son prénom, le Porteur de l'Anneau se tourna vers Aragorn, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Alors que le rodeur devait connaitre parfaitement les pensées de ce dernier, celui-ci s'en voulant sans doute d'avoir choisi de prendre les mines comme choix de chemin pour atteindre l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux.

Mais Aragorn n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit ou de faire comprendre à Frodon qu'il ne devait pas se sentir responsable, Gandalf connaissait les risques et il avait décidé de les affronter, la tête haute. Qu'il vint à sursauter quand il entendit un cri alarmant, venant de derrière lui, reconnaissant la voix d'Edmund.

_ Peter ! Peter, qu'est ce que tu as ! Eh ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Peter !

Se retournant vers ce dernier, Aragorn put constater qu'Edmund avait du mal à tenir son frère debout, ce dernier s'appuyant de plus en plus contre lui. Jusqu'à perdre totalement connaissance dans les bras de son cadet, lâchant le bâton de Gandalf par la même occasion. Alors que Susan vint l'aider à allonger Peter, quand ce dernier devint beaucoup trop lourd pour eux, avant que Lucy ne vienne à se précipiter à son tour vers lui, préparant une fois encore sa fiole d'élixir.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Edmund. Combien de fois va-t'il perdre connaissance ?

_ Je n'en ais aucune idée Ed ! Mais il est brulant de fièvre remarqua Susan, touchant le front et les joues moites de son frère, qui était devenue brulant en un instant.

Alors que Lucy s'empressa de faire couler une nouvelle goute d'élixir dans la bouche de son frère, ils vinrent tous les trois à attendre, comme le reste de la Communauté, que Peter se réveille de nouveau. Mais Peter n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Il continua de rester inerte, son visage continuant de pâlir à vue d'œil alors que sa température corporel augmentait en chaleur, le transformant en une véritable bouillote.

_ Ce n'est pas normal ! Il devrait se réveiller ! Répliqua Lucy inquiète pour l'état aggravant de son frère.

_ Il est sans doute juste évanoui proposa Edmund avant de se mettre à donner des claques à son frère pour le réveiller. Peter ! Allez Peter, ouvre les yeux ! Ne nous fais pas un coup pareil alors qu'on vient juste de perdre Gandalf. Réveille-toi bon dieu !

_ Il faut le transporter ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! Prévena Aragorn. Nous devons aller nous mettre à l'abri !

_ Je m'en charge ! Annonça Boromir en se rapprochant du jeune Roi.

Avant de lui prendre les bras et de le tirer pour le lever, pour ensuite le mettre sur ces épaules comme un sac qu'Edmund veilla à rester à côté de lui, pour voir si son frère réémergeait de son inconscience, tout en ayant ramassé le bâton de Gandalf et le gardant. Tout en continuant de toucher le front et la nuque de son frère pendant la route, pour constater aussi bien qu'il était toujours brulant de fièvre et que son pouls était faible.

Son frère allait vraiment mal pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous.

Alors qu'Aragorn les fit descendre les plaines rocheuses entourant les Monts Brumeux, les dirigeants droits vers la Forêt de la Lothorien. Là ou ils seraient à l'abri et là ou il pourrait s'occuper de Peter.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre 6**

**vous serez ce qui arrive à Peter dans le chapitre7 la dame de la Lothorien**

**laissez moi vos com**

**a la prochaine**

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella**


	8. Chapitre 7 La Dame de la Lothorien

**Voila la suite =D**

**avec 53 pages pour le chapitre sur le passage de la Lothorien ;)**

**j'espère que vous apprécierez surtout que tout ce qui arrive à Peter sera réveler dans ce chapitre**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La Dame de la Lothorien**

Ils ne leurs falluent pas plus de quelques heures pour atteindre la forêt de la Lothorien, tandis que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel au dessus d'eux et qu'un ciel clair s'annonçait pour cette journée.

Cessant de courrir quand ils furent à l'abri des arbres, Susan et Edmund préférant tous les deux se charger de porter leur frère, le retirant ainsi des épaules de Boromir pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. Alors que chacun lui prirent un bras qu'ils mirent sur leurs épaules et le trainèrent ainsi, continuant d'avancer, malgré que ces pieds viennent à buter sur certaines des racines ou des cailloux recouvrant la terre.

Constatant ainsi, que sa température corporelle était toujours aussi élevée, étant brulant de fièvre et transpirant. Alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Lucy lui fit bien boire trois gouttes de son élixir, mais son état n'alla pas en s'arrangeant.

_ Nous devons nous arrêter Aragorn ! Peter va vraiment très mal ! Prévena Susan à l'intention du rodeur, qui menait leur groupe dans la forêt.

_ Nous allons encore avancer et trouver un endroit pour poser notre camp leur promit ce dernier, continuant de faire avancer leur groupe, souhaitant trouver un endroit tranquille ou poser leur campement pour la nuit.

_ Ne vous éloignez pas jeunes hobbits prévena Gimli à l'intention de Frodon et de Sam qui le suivaient derrière lui. On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une Sorcière elfe au terrible pouvoir.

_ Une Sorcière elfe ? J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux Gimli ? Lui demanda Edmund. Je déteste les Sorcières !

_ Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle Edmund. Dame Galadriel n'a rien d'une Sorcière. C'est une très belle dame elfe.

_ Comment est ce que tu le sais Susan ? Lui de manda Lucy.

_ Parce que moi et Peter nous l'avons déjà rencontrés, il y a 60 ans, lors du Conseil Blanc à Foncombe leur annonça l'ainée des Pevensie. Pendant que vous deux, vous suiviez Thorin et Bilbon, moi et Peter avons fais la connaissance de Dame Galadriel autant que Saroumane.

_ Tous ceux qui l'ont regardé son tomber sous son charme répliqua Gimli montrant bien la dangerosité de cette « Sorcière ». Et on ne les a plus jamais revus !

_ N'exagère donc rien Gimli ! Ce sont ces genres de préjugés qui creuse encore plus le fossé entre elfe et nain lui répliqua Susan désapprouvant ces dires sur la Dame Blanche. Et vos disputes incessantes commencent sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

Alors que Frodon et Sam l'écoutaient les mettre en garde contre cette Sorcière, pendant que la Reine de Narnia lui disait ces quatre vérités sur le conflit « stupide » qui existait entre les deux races. Le Porteur de l'Anneau entendit l'appel de son nom, murmurer dans le vent tandis qu'il pouvait sentir la présence de cette personne qui s'adressait à lui.

_**_ Frodon ! Votre venu chez nous, est un signe du Destin qui s'annonce. Car vous amenez le mal, ici, Porteur de l'Anneau !**_

_ Mr Frodon ? Lui demanda Sam inquiet quand il le vit s'arrêter un instant.

Avant de sourire à l'intention de son camarade, pour ensuite reporter son regard sur la forêt aux alentours et se reconcentrer sur la route. Quand ils finirent par tous se retourner en entendant un gémissement derrière eux et une voix appeler une personne qui était partis.

_ Gandalf !

_ Peter ! Peter, tu m'entends ? Aragorn, il est entrain de reprendre connaissance prévena Susan à l'intention de leur meneur.

_ Il faut l'allonger. Susan, on va l'allonger prévena Edmund avant qu'ils ne viennent tous les deux à se diriger contre la souche d'un arbre.

Contre lequel Lucy posa l'un de leurs sacs d'affaire, asser confortable pour être utiliser comme d'un oreiller. Et sur lequel ils vinrent à déposer Peter, qui était entrain de reprendre doucement, mais surement connaissance.

_ Gandalf ! Appela Peter dans un murmure. Gandalf !

_ Peter ! Peter, regardes-moi ? Est-ce que tu m'entends Peter ? Lui demanda Edmund, en attrapant son visage en coupe dans ces mains, tournant sa tête vers lui pour qu'il le regarde.

_ La fièvre est bien trop forte répliqua Susan tout en attrapant l'un de ces mouchoirs et en se mettant à essuyer le front en sueur de son frère. Il ne se rend même pas comte de ce qui se passe autour de lui.

_ Ecartez vous Susan prévena Aragorn en se rapprochant d'eux.

Prenant la place de Susan quand elle se fut relevée, s'agenouillant auprès de Peter, en lui prenant le poul. Avant de tâter son front pour prendre sa température et d'ouvrir l'une de ces paupières pour constater que ce pupilles étaient dilatés, bien trop dilater pour être normale.

_ Gandalf ! Ou est Gandalf ? Demanda Peter, réussissant à ouvrir les yeux et à les garder asser ouvert, pour croiser le regard d'Aragorn sur lui.

_ Il est tombé; lui avoua Aragorn. Il ne reviendra pas, Peter.

_ Non ! Non, il ne peut pas être mort; répliqua Peter avec difficulté tout en attrapant l'épaule d'Aragorn avec sa main droite. Il est vivant ! Je sais qu'il est vivant. Gandalf est vivant !

_ La fièvre est entrain de le faire délirer; s'inquiéta Edmund. N'y a-t'il pas une plante qui pourrait la calmer, Aragorn ?

_ Dame Galadriel possède le pouvoir de guérison des elfes, n'est ce pas ? Elle vit, ici, n'est ce pas ? En Lothorien ? Nous devons la retrouver indiqua Susan à l'intention d'Aragorn.

_ Gandalf ! Le feu et l'eau murmura Peter, ayant de plus en plus de difficulté à rester éveiller. Le feu et l'eau.

Et la seconde d'après, la tête de Peter retomba sur le sac, de nouveau inconscient. Tandis qu'Aragorn reprenait son poul et sa température, constatant ainsi qu'il était faible et qu'il avait véritablement besoin de soin au plus vite.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par « le feu et l'eau » ? Demanda Merry posant la question que tous était entrain de se poser mentalement.

_ Je l'ignore Meriadoc prévena Aragorn. Mais Susan a raison ! Nous devons tenter de trouver la Dame de la Lothorien pour qu'il s'occupe de Peter. S'il ne reçoit pas impérativement les soins approprié, il ne tiendra pas la nuit.

_ Pourquoi mon élixir de la Fleur du Feu ne fonctionne pas avec lui ? Cela à toujours fonctionner par le passé ! Répliqua Lucy inquiète comme les autres. Qu'est ce qui est différent aujourd'hui ?

_ Calmez-vous Lucy. Ce n'est pas en paniquant et en vous énervant que vous pourrez aider votre frère l'apaisa Boromir en posant sa main sur la jeune Reine. Trouvons cette Dame elfe et apportons-lui Peter pour qu'elle puisse le soigner !

_ Alors dépêchons nous de trouver les elfes ; remarqua Edmund en attrapant les bras de son frère pour le porter, très vite rejoins par Susan ou ils lui reprirent chacun un bras, pour le trainer comme ils l'avaient fais plus tôt.

Et Aragorn reprit la tête du groupe, vite suivis par Legolas puis par Edmund et Susan avec Peter. Avant que Lucy ne leur emboite le pas avec les affaires de son frère et le bâton de Gandalf, accompagner par Gimli qui escortait les quatre hobbits alors que Boromir ferma la marche de leur convoi.

_ Eh bien, voici un nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas si aisément prévena Gimli à l'intention des hobbits. J'ai l'œil du faucon ! Et les oreilles d'un renard !

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise d'un animal prit par surprise, quand son regard fixa la pointe de la flèche braqué sur ces yeux qui venait d'apparaitre de nulle part. Comme l'elfe qui braquait son arc sur lui, ainsi que tous les autres qui apparaissait tout autour d'eux, les obligeant à rester figer pour ne pas qu'ils se transforment en pelotte à épingle.

Tandis que Legolas qui avait sentis le danger avait armé son arc, faisant de lui, la cible principale de trois elfes qui tournèrent leurs flèches vers lui. Et qu'Aragorn leva ces mains, comme Boromir, le montrant ainsi qu'ils n'avaient rien d'agressive à leurs encontres. Alors que Lucy s'était rapprochée des siens, ne lâchant pas les elfes qui étaient entrain de la menacer, comme ceux qui tenaient en joute les autres Pevensie.

Pendant qu'Edmund ne put s'empêcher de lancer une réplique sarcastique à l'intention du nain, en lui lançant un coup d'œil :

_ Tu disais Gimli ? Je n'ais pas très bien entendus !

_ Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pus le tuer dans le noir répliqua l'un des elfes en s'avançant parmis les siens.

Se rapprochant du groupe ou ces vêtements plus importants et différents des autres, leur montrait qu'il était le plus grader d'entre eux.

_ Vous êtes l'un des elfes de la Dame de la Lothorien ? Leur demanda Susan à l'intention du chef de la bande d'elfe autour, faisant fi des flèches se trouvant à quelques centimètres de sa tête. S'il vous plait, je vous en conjure ! Nous devons conduire notre frère à elle ou sinon… il ne survivra pas cette nuit ?

Accaparant le regard du chef de la brigade d'elfe qui leur était tombé dessus, ce dernier ne quitta pas un instant le regard de Susan. Comme celle-ci ne baissa pas les yeux, continuant de regarder les siens, se sentant étudier et détailler par son interlocuteur, qui tourna ensuite son regard vers Edmund et Lucy autour d'elle. Pour ensuite finir par baisser le regard vers Peter, qu'elle et Edmund tenaient toujours dans leurs bras.

Finissant par se rapprocher de ces derniers, inquiétant les autres membres de la Communauté, mais sur un signe d'Aragorn, ils laissèrent l'elfe s'approcher des Pevensie. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier termine face avec les envoyer d'Aslan, posant sa main sur la nuque de Peter, sursautant en le touchant avant de le regarder avec des yeux éberluer, lui. Avant de porter son regard sur les trois autres Pevensie puis de nouveau sur Peter.

Terminant par se tourner vers ces elfes, donnant un ordre en elfique à certains d'entre eux, ou trois elfes semblèrent obéir à ce qu'il leur avait demandé. Alors que seul Aragorn et Legolas semblaient avoir compris ce qu'il avait demandé à ses confrères.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a dis ? Lui demanda Lucy en se tournant vers les deux concerner qui avaient saisis les paroles de l'elfe.

_ Ils sont aller prévenir les siens de votre présence en Lothorien prévena simplement Aragorn à l'intention des Pevensie, rivant son regard sur les elfes qui obéissaient à l'ordre de leur chef.

Si l'un des trois partit en courant, disparaissant parmis les arbres à la vue de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Les deux autres baissèrent leurs arcs, en les rangeant dans leurs carquois comme leurs flèches, avant de se mettre à marcher vers les Pevensie. Attrapant tous les deux, délicatement, Peter, l'arrachant aux bras d'Edmund et de Susan, plaçant ces bras autour de leurs épaules, lui tenant le dos de l'un de leurs bras, pendant que l'autre bras soulevait les jambes de Peter, le mettant dans une position assise.

Les deux elfes finirent par emmener Peter, accompagner par deux autres elfes qui quittèrent la formation et suivirent la direction que le premier elfe avait prise. Tandis que les trois autres Pevensie voulurent les suivre mais les elfes restant les empêchèrent en se plaçant devant eux, sur un ordre du chef.

_ Ou l'emmenez vous ?

_ Nous l'emmenons à Dame Galadriel, Seigneur Edmund expliqua l'elfe. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrez, vous et vos sœurs, Dame Susan et Dame Lucy. Laissez moi me présenter, je suis Haldir de la Lothorien, Généraux et sous les ordres du Seigneur Celeborn et de Dame Galadriel. Venez, suivez-moi les invita-t'il ensuite, poussant ainsi à la Communauté de le suivre, lui et ces elfes.

Les menant dans un abri en hauteur, dans les branches des pins qui composaient la forêt de la Lothorien, tandis que la nuit tombait sur les lieux. Les trois Pevensie restèrent sagement tranquille, en attendant qu'on leur donne des nouvelles de Peter, tandis que ce « Haldir » saluait Legolas et Aragorn, parlant en elfique. Une langue que ni les Pevensie et les autres de la Communauté comprenaient, et qui rappela un autre moment passer en Terre du Milieu pour les premiers. Si bien que l'un d'entre eux n'apprécia guère d'être laisser en arrière et se fut Gimli qui répliqua sa façon de pensée.

_ Voici donc la Légendaire courtoisie des elfes, il parle une langue qui nous est inconnus !

_ Nous n'avons pas eu de rapport avec les nains depuis les jours sombres lui fit remarquer Haldir en se tournant vers Gimli.

_ Et bien, cela peut se comprendre, si vos derniers rapport entre race s'est produit il y a plus de 60 ans remarqua Edmund se rappelant parfaitement comment la rencontre entre les deux espèces avaient faillis finir. Pas étonnant qu'ils sont toujours entrain se taper dessus, s'ils sont toujours pas terminer par essayer d'avoir une entende des plus cordiales.

_ Il faut croire que c'est la coutume pour tous les peuples d'accueillir les siens dans leurs langues maternels approuva Lucy. Cela a été le cas avec Elrond à Foncombe, comme Thranduil dans la Forêt Noire et aussi avec Thorin et les nains, pourquoi donc les elfes de la Lothorien sortiraient du lot ? Se demanda la plus jeune des Pevensie.

_ Et vous savez ce que le nain répond à cela lui répliqua Gimli, n'ayant guère apprécié la remarque de l'elfe.

Avant de se mettre à parler dans le langage des nains ou les Pevensie n'eurent guère besoin de regarder la tête qu'Aragorn faisait, comme celle d'Haldir, qui ne devait sans doute pas comprendre pour le deuxième. Pour savoir que le nain devait sans nul doute être entrain d'insulter l'elfe, de quelque chose de pas très glorieux, surtout aux vus de la réaction du rôdeur qui se tourna vers Gimli, posant sa main sur son épaule.

_ Cela non plus n'est pas très courtois !

Et se désintéressant du nain, Haldir se décala pour ainsi observer les hobbits qu'Aragorn et les autres cachaient dans leurs dos. Son regard finissant par accrocher celui de Frodon, finissant facilement par comprendre qui il était, en ressentant sans nul doute le pouvoir de l'Anneau émanant de lui.

_ Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous ! Répliqua Haldir à l'intention de la Communauté, avant de reporter son regard sur Aragorn. Vous ne pouvez aller plus avant !

Et s'éloignant du groupe, tandis qu'Aragorn le regardait faire, tous les autres portèrent leur regard sur Frodon. Alors que les Pevensie restant se regardèrent tous les trois, avant qu'Edmund ne décide de répliquer ce qu'il pensait de l'attitude de l'elfe à son encontre.

_ Donc, vous êtes contre nous ?

Ou son accusation dans sa voix fit tourner l'elfe Haldir qui s'arrêta dans son avancer, comme tous les autres elfes de la Lothorien présent. Tandis que tous les membres de la Communauté avaient rivé leur regard sur lui, alors qu'Edmund attendait que l'elfe réponde à son accusation.

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ Oh que si, elfe ! Vous comprenez parfaitement ce que je suis entrain de vous accuser lui rétorqua Edmund en pointant son doigt accusateur vers lui. _**« Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous. Vous ne pouvez aller plus avant. ». **_Se sont vos propres mots, prononcer à l'instant même devant nous tous, ici présent. Avez-vous l'intention de nous retenir ? Ou bien affirmez-vous clairement que vous ne nous aiderait pas ? Que votre abri ne pourrait pas être le nôtre pour cette nuit ?

« Vous êtes pathétique ! Vous, les elfes, parce que vous croyez que vous êtes immortelles, que vous pouvez tout comprendre tout de la vie et de la nature, et que vous possédez des pouvoirs contrairement aux autres, vous ont rendus arrogant, vaniteux et sur de vous. Vous prétendez que les nains sont grossier et grotesque, et que les hommes sont orgueilleux et trop sur de sois. Mais vous êtes vous déjà regarder dans le miroir, Messieurs, avant de vous mettre à juger les autres et à leur donner des étiquettes ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas mieux qu'eux ! Vos propres conflits et vos propres problèmes entre vous et entre les races, est votre plus grande faiblesse et ce qui entrainera la chute de la Terre du Milieu. Vous croyez que c'est parce que vous vous cachez dans cette forêt ou même que vous décidez de ne pas nous venir en aide, qui vous empêchera de ne pas être la cible de Sauron. »

« Ouvrez les yeux, bande d'ignare, chaque race dans ce monde est sa cible, vous êtes l'un de ces pires ennemis. Ce n'est pas votre forêt qui l'empêchera, tout comme vos abris dans vos arbres, qui vous cacheront de lui et vous gardera à l'abri. Même votre magie elfique ne vous protégera pas longtemps conte lui. Parce que vous vous croyez supérieur aux autres, cela sera votre faiblesse. »

« Regardez nous ! Regardez chacun des membres de notre Communauté ! Homme, elfe, nain, hobbit, voyageurs d'un autre monde et d'un autre temps, nous sommes aussi différents que la nuit et le jour. Que le soleil et la lune. Que le feu et l'eau. Que l'ombre et la lumière. Mais pourtant, nous sommes unis. Nous sommes ensembles dans le même combat contre le même ennemi. Et c'est notre union qui fait de nous, notre plus grande force et votre meilleur espoir. »

« Oui ! Nous sommes vote seul et unique espoir. Nous tous, ici présent, avons jurés allégeance et loyauté, de veiller et de protéger sur la vie de Frodon Sacquet. Un hobbit qui n'est nullement concerner par cette guerre, que par le fait que la seule raison qui le pousse à le faire, est qu'il se trouve être un habitant de la Terre du Milieu. Tout comme il a hérité l'Anneau par un « malheureux » hasard de circonstance et qu'il sait parfaitement ce qui se passera si Sauron l'emporte. La guerre ne s'arrêtera pas au porte de la Comté et que les orques viendront ravager leurs paisibles vies pour les massacrer, les torturer ou faire d'eux leurs esclaves. »

« Et pourtant, il est ici, parmis nous. Loin de sa maison. Loin des siens et de l'abri qu'il possède. Prenant ainsi la noble et courageuse tâche de prendre l'Anneau, de le porter depuis Foncombe jusqu'en Mordor pour le détruire. Ou nous tous, ici présent, avons juré de l'y aider de tous notre possible dans cette mission dangereuse, pour parvenir à détruire cet objet démoniaque. Mais détruire l'Anneau ne signifit pas uniquement protégé la Comté. Nous protégeons aussi tous les autres peuples et tous les modes de vie, dont le vôtre, vous les elfes de la Lothorien. »

« Ce sont nos forces que nous donnons à ce monde. C'est notre sang que nous versons. Nous pleurons pour vous. Nous perdons des êtres chers dans ce combat. Nous nous sacrifions pour vous, chacun d'entre nous à tout à y perdre dans ce combat. Surtout nous, les Pevensie ! Les envoyer d'Aslan, les Rois et Reines de Narnia. Nous ne sommes pas de ce monde, ce n'est pas notre terre, ni notre peuple. Pourtant nous sommes là, devant vous, nous sommes impliquer dans cette guerre, bien plus que vous ne l'êtes ou qu'aucun n'autre habitant de ce monde ne le sera. »

_ Nous venons d'un autre monde pour aider les peuples de la Terre du Milieu à se débarrasser de l'Anneau Unique termina Edmund. Nous sommes partis de Foncombe avec la Bénédiction d'Elrond, nous avons été confronté à de nombreuses épreuves et nous avons déjà perdus l'un des nôtres, il n'y pas moins de vingt-quatre heures. Nous sommes épuisés, affamés et affligés de voir des êtres, tels que vous, refusez de nous aider par pure incommodité et fierté parce que l'Anneau se trouve chez vous. Alors dîtes moi Messieurs, qui de vous ou de nous sont les plus à plaindre, en sachant que dans les prochains jours, l'un de ceux que vous avez en face de vous, risque peut être de se faire tuer parce qu'il aura eu le courage d'aider le Porteur de l'Anneau dans sa quête ?

Reprenant une bouffée d'aire après la longue tirade qu'Edmund venait de faire et de lâcher devant Haldir et les autres elfes de la Lothorien, sous les yeux éberluer des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Qui le regardait, tandis que le Bouclier d'Argent s'était redresser, prenant la posture d'un noble, se préparant à faire face au réprimande que son discours venait de créer. La tête haute et vrillant son regard noir sur Haldir, l'invitant à tenter de contredire toutes ces paroles, si le cœur lui disait de le faire.

Mais avant qu'aucun elfe n'est pus dire quoi que se soit ou répondre à l'accusation d'Edmund, Aragorn s'était avancer. Posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, pour le calmer et ainsi apaiser la tension qui s'était créé.

_ C'est bon Edmund déclara Aragorn. Je vais reprendre la main.

_ Je suis d'accord avec les dire de mon frère répliqua Susan en s'avançant à son tour, rejoignant ainsi les côtés de son petit frère, tout en lui prenant sa main gauche dans les siennes. Que tout le monde sache qu'Edmund n'est pas le seul Souverain de Narnia et Chevalier d'Aslan à avoir de telle pensée à votre propos !

_ Susan ?

_ Ils ont tous les deux raison Legolas ! Répliqua Lucy en foudroyant l'elfe de la Forêt Noire, l'empêchant ainsi de dire quoi que se soit à l'intervention de Susan, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les côtés de sa famille, attrapant à son tour la main droite d'Edmund dans les siennes. Je suis aussi de cet avis et nous savons tous que Peter en serait aussi; Déclara-t'elle solennellement à l'intention d'Haldir. Nous affrontons le danger et la mort pour vous aussi, pour vous permettre d'avoir et de mener la vie que vous souhaitez sans devoir, constamment craindre des attaques d'orques.

_ Allez donc répéter ces dires à Vos Seigneurs que s'ils ne souhaitent point nous aider, nous reprendrons notre frère et nous quitterons vos terres sur le champ prévena Edmund à leurs intentions. Mais ne soyez pas surpris dans les prochains jours à suivre, que nous aurons finis par périr parce que nous étions éreintés et épuisés, et que l'Anneau a finis par retourner à Sauron. Parce que vous serez les seuls responsables dans l'histoire, pas nous !

_ Je vais prendre la relève prévena une fois encore Aragorn à l'intention des trois Pevensie.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être tout de même abasourdi et hébété, devant la noblesse et la vérité des dires des trois jeunes. Qui semblaient parfaitement avoir compris les différents peuples de la Terre du Milieu, malgré leurs cours passages ici. Et Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de la déclaration que Gandalf lui avait dis sur ces quatre jeunes, que dans les moments les plus dures et éprouvant, ces derniers pouvaient paraitre d'un sérieux et d'une maturité, bien plus grande et noble que les plus grands combattants aguerris.

Et le Magicien avait raison de leur avoir donné sa confiance, autant que son affection. Ces quatre jeunes n'étaient pas uniquement d'excellent combattant et de redoutable adversaire, ils étaient aussi ceux qui pourraient, peut-être, réussir à changer les choses dans les opinions que les différents peuples avaient envers les autres. De réussir à réunir les différents peuples sous une même bannière contre la guerre du Mordor.

Et s'éloignant du groupe avec Haldir pour discuter avec lui, et ainsi appuyer les dires des Pevensie, qui lui avaient facilité la tâche en somme. Tous les autres membres de la Communauté regardèrent Aragorn se plonger dans une grande discussion avec l'elfe, avant qu'ils ne jettent un coup d'œil aux trois Pevensie avant de s'éparpiller en petit groupe, pour se mettre à réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Gimli se dirigea vers eux, voulant dire sa façon de pensée.

_ Ca c'était un discours digne de rester dans les mémoires leur avoua le nain. J'ai vraiment apprécié la façon dont tu as remis cet elfe à sa place Edmund. Avec la diplomatie et la fermeté qu'il fallait. Mon Père avait raison en disant que tu es capable de faire sentir coupable n'importe qui avec tes paroles !

_ Ce discours ne s'adressaient pas uniquement aux elfes, Gimli répliqua Edmund en se tournant vers le nain, autant que vers Boromir. Cela concernait aussi bien les nains que les hommes. Vous avez peut être pus ces dernières années ne vous concentrer que sur vos propres problèmes, mais aujourd'hui il faut que vous abandonniez cette idée. Ce n'est pas en étant séparer que vous remporterez la victoire et c'est pour cela que le Mordor l'a toujours remporté sur vous. Si vous continuez d'avoir ce genre de mentalité, ne soyez pas surpris que vous perdiez toujours face à eux.

Et avant même que Gimli ou Boromir n'aient pus lui dire quelque chose, Edmund se dirigea vers Frodon avant de lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Tandis que le hobbit le regardait, les yeux aux larmes, face au discours que le Pevensie venait de tenir face à l'elfe.

Même si ce discours tenait plus sur la séparation qui existait entre les différents peuples de la Terre du Milieu, Edmund avait appuyé sur le fait que s'était le devoir des elfes de la Lothorien de l'aider. De lui porter secours et non de le rejeter parce que la présence de l'Anneau les gênait.

Frodon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en sécurité et compris par ces trois derniers, se doutant parfaitement que Peter serait, lui aussi, du même avis. Comme Gandalf d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rejeter par les autres, surtout aux vus des regards que lui lança Legolas, comme Sam alors qu'ils voyaient Merry et Pippin le regarder avant de se remettre à discuter entre eux.

Ces regards apitoyer qui le rendait responsable de leur situation et du refus des elfes de leur aider pour cette nuit, et qui fit baisser les épaules de Frodon, accumulant le poids des responsabilités et des torts sur lui. Regard qu'Edmund, comme Susan et Lucy avaient remarqués et fusillant les quatre concerner des yeux, se jetèrent tous les trois un regard avant d'hocher de la tête sur ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Faisant un shampoing de sa main sur les cheveux de Frodon, le sortant ainsi de son renfermement, Edmund lui souria avant de se diriger vers les trois hobbits, pour leur répliquer sa façon de penser. Alors que Susan souria à son tour au Porteur de l'Anneau avant de s'abaisser pour déposer un baiser sur le front de ce dernier, caressant son visage, lui faisant comprendre par ce geste, que tout se passerait bien. Avant de se diriger d'un pas décider vers Legolas qu'elle foudroyait de son regard, Frodon comprenant que l'elfe allait en baver.

Tandis que Lucy se rapprocha de lui, entoura ces épaules de son bras, tout en le serrant contre elle. Pour ensuite l'emmener dans un sourire, s'asseoir à l'écart, là ou Boromir avait finis par s'installer avec Gimli, en attendant qu'Aragorn finisse par convaincre Haldir de les aider.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Edmund en s'agenouillant au côté des trois hobbits, en ayant réemployé sa voix dure et cassante.

La même qu'il avait employé pour s'adresser à Haldir et aux autres elfes de la Lothorien.

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda Sam ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, comme Merry et Pippin qui se regardèrent ne saisissant pas de quoi il était entrain de leur demander.

Pour toute réponse, Edmund se mit à leur donner un sévère coup sur l'arrière de leur crâne, les surprenant tous les trois en les faisant crier de douleur. Cri qui aurait pus attirer les autres, mais leurs exclamations outrés restèrent étrangler dans leurs gorges quand ils recroisèrent le regard d'Edmund, qui les cloua sur place.

Un regard de pure colère qui leur faisait froid dans le dos.

_ Ces regards que vous venez de jeter à Frodon à l'instant. C'était quoi au juste ? Leur demanda-t'il d'une voix glaciale. Vous croyez faire quoi au juste ? Je sais que vous avez l'excuse que ce voyage ne serait rien d'autre qu'un voyage d'agrément pour vous et que cela ne serait pas aussi pire. Mais nous sommes en route pour le Mordor, le pays noir ou de terrifiantes créatures y vivent et qui vont passés leurs temps à nous pourchasser et à essayer de nous tuer pour reprendre l'Anneau.

« Plus nous avancerons vers le Mordor et plus les dangers de mort se feront plus nombreuses, ou chacun de vous pourraient risquer d'y perdre la vie ou l'un de nous en vous défendant. Et vous pensez à quoi ? Quand lançant ces regards de reproche à Frodon parviendra à vous soulager ? De faire de lui votre bout qu'émissaire cela vous soulagera ? Que vous vous sentirez mieux en vous disant que ce dernier sera au courant de la peine et de la douleur que cette mission vous inflige ? »

« Vous croyez sincèrement que Frodon a besoin de ça en plus ! Nous venons de perdre Gandalf et Frodon se sent responsable de sa mort parce que c'est lui qui à choisis d'aller dans les mines. Mais Gandalf connaissait les risques, comme nous tous. Votre ami souffre déjà asser, avec le fait qu'il doit porter l'Anneau, votre colère ou vous ressentiment ne lui fera pas du bien, croyez-moi ? »

_ Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter vos conneries ! Prévena Edmund d'une voix froide. On est déjà asser énervé, asser fatiguer, asser affligé pour que vous décidiez d'en rajouter une couche. Frodon a besoin de soutien, de votre soutien, vous qui êtes ces amis ! Alors ne l'oubliez pas !

_ Désoler s'excusèrent en chœur les trois hobbits comprenant qu'ils avaient été dans l'erreur.

Et étant vraiment effrayer de la réprimande d'Edmund. C'est vrai qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver parce que ce dernier était terrifiant quand il vous faisait la leçon.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez vos excuser mais à Frodon. Alors allez le voir et allez le lui dire, puis discuter avec lui de vos bons souvenirs de Gandalf. Cela fera du bien à tout le monde ! Leur proposa Edmund tout en désignant le Porteur de l'Anneau de la tête.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, les trois hobbits rejoignirent ce dernier, interrompant la discussion qu'avait ce dernier avec Lucy et Boromir. Avant de s'excuser et de suivre les directives du jeune Roi Edmund, le Juste.

_ Gandalf ne sera pas mort en vain déclara plus tôt Boromir à l'intention de Frodon, quand Lucy le fit asseoir à ces côtés en face de lui et de Gimli. Il n'aurait pas voulus que vous perdiez espoir, c'est un lourd fardeau que vous portez. N'y ajouter pas le poids de cette mort !

_ Il a raison Frodon ! Approuva Lucy. Gandalf savait ce qu'il faisait et il avait confiance en toi. Nous allons tous faire pour le rendre fier de nous. Tu le rendras fier.

Et lui souriant, tout en lui remerciant de ces paroles, tout comme à Boromir. Frodon redressa la tête quand il vit ces autres camarades hobbits vinrent le rejoindre, se complaignant en excuse et se mettant à parler des bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient du Magicien. Souvenirs égayer et ajouter par ceux qu'Edmund et Lucy avaient tous les deux de l'Istari.

Alors que la discussion entre Susan et Legolas semblait être des plus houleuses.

_ Arrêtez immédiatement de faire ça ou je vous promets que vous allez amèrement le regretter prévena la Flèche Ardente à l'elfe, tout en lui donnant un coup sur l'arrière du crâne avec son point.

_ De faire quoi ? Lui demanda-t'il douloureux en se massant là ou elle l'avait frappé.

_ De jeter ce genre de regard à Frodon. Vous recommencez et vous goutterez encore de mon poing le prévena Susan. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est déjà asser mal sans que vous ne rajouter une couche. Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas avoir d'emmerde, arrêter vos conneries !

_ Vous recommencez à me vouvoyez remarqua Legolas à son intention.

_ C'est ce qui arrive quand on s'adresse à une personne qu'on ne connait pas lui répliqua Susan.

_ Vous tutoyer pourtant Aragorn et Boromir, et vous les connaissez bien moins longtemps que moi.

_ Mais eux se sont des humains, des hommes de confiance et…

_ Et que je suis un elfe répondit Legolas. Vous ne faites pas confiance aux elfes.

_ Je ne fais pas confiance à ceux qui se croit supérieur à nous parce qu'ils sont immortelles lui fit remarquer Susan. Pourquoi aurais-je confiance en des êtres qui ose convoiter la richesse des autres et ce qui ne leur appartient pas ? Pourquoi aurais-je confiance en des êtres qui préfère se terrer dans leurs arbres, refusant catégoriquement de nous venir en aide parce qu'on les gêne ? Dites moi donc Legolas, Fils de Thranduil, pour quelle raison aurais-je confiance dans un être telle que vous alors que vous rejetez tout vos malheurs sur Frodon en cet instant précis, vous qui saviez pertinemment comparer à d'autres, dans quoi nous nous lancions depuis le début?

_ A ce que je vois ma Dame, vous n'avez pas l'intention de changer d'opinion à mon égard ? Lui demanda-t'il courtoisement Legolas, bien que son ton était dure et glacial. Dans ce cas, je veillerais à ne plus vous importunez dans ce cas, ni vous venir en aide si c'est ce que vous ne désirez point accepta t'il.

_ Parfait ! Depuis le temps que je désirais entendre ces mots sortir de votre bouche. Il vous en aura fallus du temps pour comprendre ce que je voulais depuis le début cracha avec véhémence Susan en le foudroyant du regard.

Regard que Legolas soutenu, refusant de baisser les yeux face à elle.

Et avant même que les deux ne disent quelque chose d'autre, ils revenèrent tous les deux à la réalité et ou ils se trouvaient, quand Haldir se rapprocha de leur groupe. Leur rappelant à tous sa présence à lui et aux siens, terminant ainsi la discussion qu'il entretenait avec Aragorn à l'écart.

_ Veuillez me suivre déclara Haldir d'un ton qu'on ne pouvait contredire.

_ Allons nous pouvoir retourner auprès de notre frère ? Lui demanda Edmund, tandis que Susan et Lucy observaient Haldir attendant qu'il lui réponde.

Rappelant ainsi au reste de la Communauté, que Peter, qui se trouvait entre la vie et la mort, avait été confié aux elfes et que ces derniers l'avaient emporté plus dans la soirée. Et qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de lui depuis que la nuit était tombée.

_ Nous allons le rejoindre prévena Haldir avant d'emmener la Communauté vers leur demeure.

Et la seconde d'après, les trois Pevensie n'avaient hésités à suivre Haldir, bien trop concentrer sur la survie de leur frère et voulant le rejoindre au plus vite. Obligeant ainsi le reste de la Communauté à leur emboiter le pas, tandis que les autres elfes de la Lothorien terminaient le convoi.

Marchant le reste de la nuit à travers la forêt verdoyante et imposante de la Lothorien, comme une bonne partie de la journée suivante. Faisant des pauses pendant l'heure des repas ou pour permettre à la Communauté de reprendre leur souffle, bien que les trois Pevensie fussent impatients de retrouver leurs frères. Ils finirent par arriver à atteindre la demeure des elfes, tandis que le crépuscule montrait le bout de son nez.

Avant qu'ils ne parviennent à atteindre une crête, sur laquelle ils pouvaient avoir la vision du paysage autour d'eux, du panorama de la forêt de la Lothorien qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Tandis que devant eux, se dressait fièrement et majestueusement plusieurs arbres sur une colline verdoyante, donnant cette impression d'un sommet boiser d'une montagne, se trouvait devant eux.

Alors qu'Haldir présenta les lieux à toute la Communauté, commençant à parler en elfique avant de revenir à une langue plus commune pour que tous puissent le comprendre.

_ Le Cœur du monde elfique sur Terre leur présenta-t'il. Royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel, Dame de Lothorienne.

Puis les menant jusqu'au lieu, tous les membres de la Communauté purent contempler avec béatitude et stupéfaction, les nombreux arbres imposant de l'endroit. Ou en comparaisons, les plus grand d'entre eux, de leur groupe, ne faisaient que la taille d'une des racines des arbres, en sachant qu'ils y en avaient plusieurs. Et qu'il faudrait une centaine d'elfe, voir peut être plus, pour faire le tour de l'un des troncs du plus grand.

Suivant les chemins, serpentant entre les racines ou des dalles de rochers avaient été posés pour crées les routes et les escaliers. Tandis qu'il passait sous des arches former par des petits arbres qui poussaient de chaque côté du chemin, finissant par atteindre l'un des escaliers qui tournait autour du tronc de l'un des arbres imposant et qui semblait être leur destination principal.

Montant de plus en plus haut, tandis qu'ils croisaient des elfes sur leur passage, comme des maisons et autres demeures elfiques qui avaient été construites sur les branches imposantes, qui sortaient du tronc et s'élargissaient aux alentours. Alors que la nuit finissait par tomber sur eux, n'étant uniquement éclairer par les lumières blanches et bleuté qui brillaient au dessus d'eux, de sous les nombreuses arcades et toitures qui ornaient les escaliers en vis, continuant de monter de plus en plus haut vers la floraison de l'arbre.

Si bien que la Communauté dut se demander quand est ce qu'ils arriveraient à destination, commençant à avoir le tournis, à force de monter un escalier en colimaçon.

Alors que plus ils montaient dans l'arbre et plus les demeures elfiques se faisaient nombreuses dans les branches imposantes. Comme les balcons, les plateformes ou autres maisons et demeures qui comportaient une cité, pour des questions autant économique que social.

Terminant enfin par atteindre ce qui devait ressembler à la citadelle ou au plutôt, ce qui pouvait correspondre au début de la citadelle, les demeures des Seigneurs devant se trouver plus en hauteur. Comme d'une cour, là ou se tenait les invités lors des audiences demander et ou on recevait ces convives avant de les mener à leurs chambres.

Atteignant deux escaliers en colimaçon, tailler dans du marbre blanc, tous les deux allant, l'un à gauche et l'autre à droite, bien qu'il finissait par se rejoindre, en formant une plateforme circulaire. Sur lequel, Haldir les réunissait, faisant face à une arcade tailler dans du bois vert et finement décoré, se trouvant au pied d'un escalier en marbre qui montait un peu plus haut. Et d'où apparurent, auréoler d'une lumière blanche éclatante et pure, un couple d'elfe qui vint à descendre les escaliers.

Tandis que l'homme, drapé dans une longue tunique d'un bleu argenté, tendit sa main à la femme elfe qui posa la sienne sur le dos de sa main, avant de le suivre en descendant. Portant une longue robe blanche, d'où on avait cette impression que l'éclatante lumière irradiait de cette dernière, comme si elle reflétait la lumière de la lune et des astres.

Ou tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau restèrent béats d'admiration, en particulier trois des hobbits en question, qui se figèrent encore plus quand la lumière vint à s'amenuir. Laissant ainsi aux douze membres encore restant de la Communauté, à pouvoir enfin apercevoir les visages des maitres des lieux. Tous les deux portant la beauté et l'élégance des elfes, avec leurs longs cheveux blonds, raide pour lui et friser pour elle, et leurs oreilles pointus, pendant que la femme elfe portait à somptueux diadème qui retenait sa longue crinière doré en arrière.

_ L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entré ici leur déclara le Seigneur Celeborn, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet de leur présence chez lui. Tout espoir de passer inaperçus à désormais disparus.

_ Et la faute à qui ? Répliqua Edmund ne pouvant s'empêcher de répliquer, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Aragorn, qui se demandait si le jeune homme savait se taire, bien qu'il dise toujours des choses très pertinentes. Sans vouloir vous vexer Seigneur Celeborn, l'ennemi aurait finis par nous repérer tôt ou tard. Vous auriez peut être préférer qu'on se fasse remarquer après avoir quitté la Lothorien ? Comme si s'était facile de se cacher à la vue de Saroumane ?

_ Je reconnais bien là, la pertinence et la juste parole de ceux qui sont envoyés par Aslan remarqua Celeborn, vrillant son regard sur Edmund, tout en portant attention à Susan et Lucy à ces côtés. Je dois dire que les histoires qu'on m'a rapportées à votre propos et à vos paroles toujours aussi « juste » sont d'une véracité exemplaire.

_ Et encore vous n'avez rien vus lui confia Edmund, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Douze sont ici alors qu'ils étaient treize en quittant Foncombe remarqua Celeborn en comptant ces invités, en sachant que l'un d'entre eux se trouvait déjà entre ces murs. Dîtes-moi ou est Gandalf, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui et je ne puis le voir de loin?

_ Gandalf le Gris n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays déclara Galadriel fixant son regard d'un bleu perçant sur chacun des membres de la Communauté, comme si elle pouvait lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. Il a basculé dans l'ombre !

Sa dernière déclaration fut dite avec une telle fatalité, que Celeborn se tourna vers elle surpris, tandis qu'Aragorn hochait de la tête, pendant que la plupart des autres membres de la Communauté baissèrent la tête en signe de deuil. Ou le plus elfe de leur groupe se chargea de compter les derniers instant du Magicien à l'intention des deux Seigneurs de la Lothorien.

_ En effet, il a été pris par l'Ombre et la Flamme avoua Legolas. Un Balroq de Morgoth, car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les grés de la Moria.

_ C'était le seul chemin possible qu'il nous restait répliqua Susan à l'intention de Celeborn et Galadriel. Gandalf connaissait les risques mais il a préféré braver le danger, plutôt que de devoir rebrousser chemin et tenter de passer par la Trouée du Rohan. Qui nous aurait menés droit dans les griffes de Saroumane.

_ Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile, nous ignorions encore quel était son dessein leur avoua Galadriel avant que son regard ne se porte sur le nain de leur groupe. Surtout ne laissez pas le vide de Khazad-dum vous remplir votre cœur Gimli, Fils de Gloin. Car le danger à totalement envahis le monde et sur toute Terre, l'Amour est désormais mêlé de souffrance.

Ou à ces dernières paroles, son regard se riva sur Boromir. Ce dernier sentant le regard sur lui, redressa la tête pour croiser les yeux de Galadriel avant de ne pouvoir maintenir le contact, et de les baisser comme apeuré et inquiet par quelque chose.

_ Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort avoua Lucy à l'intention de la Galadriel, tournant ainsi son regard de la femme elfe vers elle, la déconcentrant ainsi du Gondorien. Gandalf n'aurait pas souhaité que nous abandonnions tous ceux en quoi nous croyons. Il ya des choses bons en ce monde et il faut se battre pour ça.

La dernière déclaration de Lucy laissa ainsi un blanc parmi tout le groupe, tandis que la plus jeune des Pevensie ne lâchait nullement le regard que Dame Galadriel lui portait en cet instant.

_ Que va devenir cette Communauté, car sans Gandalf, tout espoir est perdu leur fit remarquer Celeborn, vrillant son regard sur eux, montrant ainsi le danger qu'il risquait d'être encore plus présent dans leur mission.

_ L'Espoir ne sera jamais perdu tant qu'il résidera encore une flamme en chacun de nous, pour y croire. Et je conserve cet Espoir d'un jour nouveau prévena Edmund. J'ai foi en moi et en chacun des membres de cette Communauté, tout comme Gandalf avait foi en nous pour continuer. Il n'appartient qu'à ceux qui préfère baisser les bras et à ne plus lutter, qui ont perdus l'espoir.

_ Cette quête ne tient malheuresement qu'à un file leur annonça Galadriel à tous. Ecartez vous en un tant soit peu et se sera l'échec, entrainant la ruine de tous.

Et tout à sa dernière déclaration, Galadriel avait de nouveau reporté son regard sur le Gondorien. Regard qui n'avait, nullement était perdus par les trois Pevensie qui se demandaient bien, qu'elle pouvait être les pensées de ce dernier, si la Dame Blanche le regardait avec une telle insistance en l'espace de quelques minutes.

_ Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la Compagnie existe et tant que l'espoir réside dans le cœur de ceux qui y croit leur annonça Galadriel, son regard river sur les trois Pevensie présent. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler. A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos car vous êtes accablés par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix.

_**« Bienvenu Frodon de la Comté. Celui qui a vus l'œil. »**_

La voix de Galadriel résonna dans la tête du Porteur de l'Anneau, le faisant sursauter tandis que la voix de cette dernière devenait plus glaciale et aigu au fil de sa déclaration. Avant que Frodon ne revienne vite à lui, brisant le contact visuel avec la Dame elfe quand il entendit une question poser par Edmund, devant lui.

_ Et notre frère ? Comment va Peter ?

_ C'est vrai ! Ou se trouve notre frère ? Va-t'il mieux ? Est-il sorti d'affaire ? Leur demanda inquiète Susan en se rapprochant des Maitres des lieux, désirant savoir ou se trouvait son ainé.

_ Le Grand Roi Peter est sain et sauve leur promit Celeborn à l'intention des trois Pevensie. Il ne s'en est fallus de peu mais votre frère a sus tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que nous le soignions.

_ Qu'avait-il exactement ? Demanda Lucy voulant connaitre le mal de son frère. Pourquoi mon élixir ne pouvait le soigner ?

_ Votre élixir de la Fleur du Feu ne peut que soigniez les blessures et les maladies expliqua Celeborn. Cela ne possède aucun effet lorsqu'il s'agit de redonner la force vitale à un tel être.

_ Que voulez vous dire ? Commença à un tel être ? Quel genre d'être ? Leur demanda Edmund ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir le Seigneur Celeborn.

_ Vous ne le savez point ? Votre frère à utiliser toute sa force vitale dans les combats qu'il a mené contre vos ennemis prévena Celeborn. Le Seigneur Peter est devenu un Istari.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Il est devenu un quoi ?

_ Vous êtes sérieux !

Les trois exclamations de Susan, Edmund et Lucy avaient fusés en même temps, surpris d'une telle annonce. Tandis que les autres membres de la Communauté étaient restés silencieux, bien trop choquer pour dire quoi que se soit, surtout que les trois Pevensie se chargeaient de poser les questions qu'ils avaient en tête.

_ Un Istari ! Comme Gandalf ? Demanda surprise Lucy, comme si elle voulait une confirmation pour ces dires.

_ C'est impossible ! Peter ne peut pas être un Istari, il ne sait même pas faire de simple tour de magie répliqua Edmund estomaquer.

_ Je vais tout vous expliquer. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait déclara Galadriel leur indiquant ainsi le chemin.

Avant de prendre la tête du groupe, pour les mener, un peu plus dans les branches de l'arbre. Finissant par atteindre un autre bâtiment dans les hautes branches, dont le sol en marbre blanc était recouvert de feuille des arbres, tandis que la toiture et les arcades tout autour avec ces colonnes aux motifs végétales et floraux, taillé dans le bois et recouverte de guirlande et de lumière. Donnait aux membres de la Communauté, cette impression de lieu de culte pour les elfes, d'un endroit sacré.

Tandis que les trois Pevensie finirent par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu de recueil, d'un sanctuaire en quelque sorte pour les elfes.

Et s'était dans cet endroit ou au centre se trouvait un autel, tailler dans le marbre blanc, asser imposant et long. Autour duquel se trouvait placer six femmes elfes, toutes vêtus dans des longues robes bleu argentés et blanches. De longues chevelures d'or cascadant dans leurs dos, alors qu'elles se tenaient toutes par les mains, se mettant à scander un chant elfique, leur regard brillant de clarté rivé sur l'autel, là ou reposait un corps inconscient dessus.

Un corps inconscient qui se mettait à luire et à briller d'une aura bleu presque blanche, avec une nuance doré qui apparaissait de ci, de là. Un peu comme une flamme qui se mouvait au son du chant autour de lui.

Un corps que les trois Pevensie, comme le reste de la Communauté reconnaissait sans peine.

_ Peter ?

Ce dernier, inconscient, allongé de tout son long sur le socle de l'autel. Vêtus de blanc, une tunique purement elfique ou ces mains se trouvaient reposer sur son estomac, la main droite sur son ventre et la gauche par-dessus. Tandis que les premiers boutons de sa chemise était ouverte sur le haut de sa poitrine et sur laquelle, reposait un médaillon qu'aucun des trois Pevensie ne reconnaissait.

Un diamant en forme de goutte d'eau, retenus par un file en laiton faisant d'office de collier, autour de son cou. Tandis que le diamant en question, translucide se mettait à changer de couleur, plus qu'il semblait absorber l'aura de lumière nimbant Peter, se transformant en une pierre rouge sang quand les six femmes elfes cessèrent leur chant. Pour ensuite se retourner vers Galadriel, s'incliner respectueusement et quitter la pièce, la laissant ainsi à la Dame Blanche et à ces invités.

Sinon, ce n'est que lorsque les six chanteuses elfes eurent disparus, qu'Edmund, Susan et Lucy se précipitèrent droit sur le corps de leur frère aîné, qui avait cessé de luire de magie et qui reposait toujours inerte sur l'autel. Ou ils s'apaisèrent tous les trois en voyant que ce dernier respirait toujours, bien plus facilement que la veille, son corps ayant retrouver une température normale, plonger profondément dans le sommeil.

_ Expliquez-vous Dame Galadriel ! Comment se pourrait-il que Peter soit un Istari alors qu'il ne l'était pas la dernière fois que nous sommes venus en Terre du Milieu ? Demanda Edmund, la main poser sur le front de son frère et son regard river sur la Dame Blanche.

_ Parce que la dernière fois, Aslan pouvait venir vous aider par instant, sans crainte de vous faire repérer aux yeux des autres déclara simplement Galadriel à leur encontre.

_ Que voulez vous dire ?

_ Que la magie d'Aslan est de force égal à celle de Sauron, ma très chère Lucy lui expliqua Galadriel. Si le Grand Lion venait à vous aider physiquement…

_ Sauron le sentira et sera ou nous nous trouvons. L'Anneau y comprit comprit Susan sur la dangerosité que peut entrainer la présence d'Aslan pour leur mission.

_ Oui. C'est pour cette raison qu'Aslan a pris la sage, autant que la dangereuse décision, de faire de l'un de vous quatre, son Istari personnel ; leur avoua Galadriel sur l'importance de ce don. Votre frère a reçus des dons d'Aslan, comme il a été valorisé par le pouvoir des Valars dans sa mission, faisant de lui le premier Istari du Grand Lion.

_ Pourquoi seulement Peter et pas nous aussi ? Demanda Susan.

_ Parce que donner ces pouvoirs à vous quatre vous auraient été autant un danger que vous seriez devenus un fardeau pour les membres de cette Communauté expliqua Galadriel. En donnant ces dons à l'un d'entre vous, il permet ainsi plus de faciliter de cacher votre présence à Sauron, autant qu'à Saroumane. Si vous en aviez reçus tous les quatre, vous auriez été repéré immédiatement par eux, et votre mission aurait été mise en échec depuis le début.

« Et comme vous pouvez le constater par vous-même, l'utilisation de ces pouvoirs sont épuisant autant qu'ils peuvent devenir fatales. Alors imaginez si vous vous étiez trouvé tous les quatre dans l'état de votre frère ? Ils nous auraient été impossible de tous vous sauver si vous vous étiez mourant, nous n'aurions pus qu'en sauver deux parmis vous quatre. »

_ Voila pourquoi un seul d'entre vous a été choisis et pourquoi Aslan a refermer son choix sur Peter, il est le plus fort d'entre vous et celui qui a le plus de chance de s'en sortir vivant termina de leur expliquer Galadriel.

_ Alors quand Peter a fais usage de magie, ce n'était pas Aslan ?

_ Non mon cher Edmund. Il est vrai que c'était les pouvoirs d'Aslan qui a été mis en œuvre, mais cela venait des pouvoirs que votre frère à hérité de lui. C'était la magie de votre frère qui était à l'œuvre répondit Galadriel.

_ Quand il l'a utilisé contre l'Anneau. Pour nous protéger de l'avalanche. Pour sortir de son combat face à la pieuvre du lac. Ou encore, réussir à repousser le Balroq énuméra Susan se rappelant de toutes les choses magiques que Peter avait accomplies depuis le début. Tout ça, s'était lui ?

_ Oui. Toutes les actes magiques de votre frère venaient de sa propre personne. De sa propre force vitale. Et déployer autant de pouvoir magique en si peu de temps et pour un don aussi jeune que le sien, lui était purement fatale et c'est ce qui a entrainer une « surchauffe » de sa magie leur expliqua Galadriel en se rapprochant de Peter et des siens. En forçant sa magie à intervenir pour vous protéger, Peter n'a pus stopper la propagation de celle-ci dans tout son corps, ce qui a entrainer la raison pour laquelle il s'est évanoui. Comme le fait que l'élixir de la Fleur de Feu était inefficace sur lui. En tentant de le soigner, vous n'avez qu'accélérer la propagation de sa magie qui était entrain de le brûler vif de l'intérieur continua la Dame Blanche en se tournant vers Lucy.

_ Vous voulez dire que, plus j'essayais de le soigner et plus j'empirais son état ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas mon enfant, Peter ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur la tint au courant Galadriel avant de se pencher vers Peter, tout en plaçant sa main au dessus de la tête de ce dernier et l'abaissant vers sa poitrine, sans le toucher en atteignant le pendentif avant d'expliquer son utilité : Ce pendentif que nous venons de lui donner sera une sécurité. Un autre présent des Valars, pour éviter à Peter, à l'avenir, que ces pouvoirs continuent d'augmenter sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper. Il pourra ainsi user de magie sans craindre de laisser cours à ces dons, qui le détruiront de l'intérieur. Votre frère est sauf à présent.

_ Il n'aura pas de séquelle de ce qui vient d'arriver, n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda Edmund.

_ Ne vous en faites donc pas mon enfant. Votre frère se réveillera avec un horrible mal de tête, mais rien de très dangereux lui promit Galadriel. Vous avez peut être perdus Gandalf mais il vous reste, parmis vous, toujours la protection d'un Magicien pour veiller sur vous. Allez donc vous reposez à présent, votre nouveau Magicien en a encore pour un bon moment à dormir les prévena-t'elle.

Finissant par hocher de la tête, Galadriel les convainquit de laisser l'aîné des Pevensie seul à se reposer, sous la surveillance d'elfe. Tandis que la Communauté, guider par Aragorn, redescendirent de l'Arbre pour aller placer leur campement en bas pour la nuit.

Mais avant de quitter la Dame Blanche, celle-ci demanda à Edmund de lui confier le bâton de Gandalf que ce dernier avait toujours garder en main, depuis qu'il l'avait ramassé des mains de son frère. Où la Reine des elfes leur annonça qu'elle savait qu'elle sort réserverait-elle à cet objet, en la mémoire du Magicien Gris.

Allant installer leur campement auprès de l'une des sources d'eau de la demeure elfique, au pied des arbres, entre les racines de ces derniers. Après avoir pris un repas, sous la surveillance des trois Pevensie qui avaient ordonnés à tous de manger et de ne pas faire les difficiles, autant se ravitailler le plus possible avant le départ pour le lendemain. Et s'être quelque peu changer pour la nuit, s'allégeant ainsi de leurs sacs et de leurs vestes et capes sales, ne restant quand chemise et pantalon pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Tandis que les elfes leur avaient dressés des toiles blanches pour leur faire office de toit, les gardant ainsi à l'abri du froid qui tombait durant la nuit. Tout en ayant veillé à donner un coin à l'écart des autres, pour Susan et Lucy, ces deux dernières qui allaient pouvoir se laver et se rafraichir après des ordres donner par Galadriel pour leur donner cette opportunité.

Alors que Legolas allait ravitailler leurs gourdes en eau, se figea au son des chants qui résonnait autour d'eux, s'élevant au dessus d'eux surtout. Chant elfique qui était chanté avec une telle tristesse et une nostalgie, que les membres de la Communauté se demandaient bien ce que cela voulait dire.

_ Une complainte pour Gandalf leur avoua le Prince de la Forêt Noire, comprenant avant les autres vers qui le chant était dédié.

Tandis que les quatre hobbits préparaient leurs lits de camps. Pendant qu'Aragorn était entrain d'essuyer la lame de son épée comme de l'aiguiser, au côté de Gimli qui dormait déjà. Alors qu'Edmund était allonger dans l'herbe, son regard vriller vers les branches des arbres au dessus de lui, là ou brillaient les lumières elfiques, tandis qu'il attendait que ces sœurs aient finis de se laver pour faire, ce qu'ils avaient tous les trois l'intention de faire, en hommage pour Gandalf.

Mais aux paroles de l'elfe, tous les membres de la Communauté s'arrêtèrent pour se tourner vers lui, rivant leur regard vers le haut des arbres.

_ Que dise-t'il de lui ? Lui demanda Merry.

_ Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire s'excusa Legolas à son encontre. Ma peine est encore trop récente.

_ Je paris que ces vers n'évoque pas ces feux d'artifice remarqua Sam à l'intention de Merry à ces côtés. Faudrait faire un couplet la dessus ajouta-t'il cherchant des vers qu'il pourrait citer à la mémoire du Magicien Gris, quand un couplet lui vint en tête et se redressant les récita pour ceux qui souhaiterait les écouter :

_**« Qui a vus plus belle fusée, **_

_**En étoile verte ou bleu éclatée,**_

_**Tonnerre d'averse, d'or et d'argent, **_

_**C'est une pluie de fleur qui descend. »**_

_ Ca ne le rend pas justice, loin de là ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sam à la fin de ces quatre vers qu'il venait tout juste de créer, en mémoire pour Gandalf, finissant de se rasseoir dans sa couchette.

_ S'était très beau Sam déclara Edmund en lui souriant, tandis qu'il n'avait pus s'empêcher de rire légèrement quand il avait vus Aragorn frapper Gimli, après que ce dernier avait poussé un profond ronflement sonore. Gandalf aurait été heureux de les entendre crois-moi ?

_ Merci.

_ Et toi Edmund ? Tu ne connaitrais pas quelques vers pour Gandalf ? Lui demanda Merry.

_ Des vers pour Gandalf ? Je peux tenter mais je ne promets rien prévena le plus jeune des frères Pevensie.

_ C'est le geste qui compte approuva Sam, voulant lui aussi entendre ce dernier citer des vers pour le Magicien Gris.

_ D'accord, mais je ne promets pas que je ferais des rimes… alors laissez-moi réfléchir commença Edmund en réfléchissant à quelque chose à dire en la mémoire de Gandalf.

_**« Cheveux, barbe grise et tenus assortis, **_

_**Voyageant aux quatre coins du pays, **_

_**En quête de savoir et de connaissance.**_

_**Le vieil homme se lit vite d'amitié,**_

_**Autant avec les plus valeureux, **_

_**Que les plus robustes,**_

_**Que les plus immortelles,**_

_**Ainsi que les plus petits d'entre tous.**_

_**Qui est donc ce vieil homme avec son bâton ?**_

_**Aidant quiconque appelant à l'aide,**_

_**Sans jamais rien demander en échange.**_

_**C'est le Magicien Gris qui fait cavalier seul**_

_**Et jusqu'au bout, on pourra compter sur lui,**_

_**Car il sera et pour toujours, **_

_**Celui qui défendra les plus grands,**_

_**Avec sa magie bienveillante. »**_

_ C'était très beau Edmund avoua Sam à l'intention du Pevensie, trouvant que malgré le manque de rime, les paroles de ce dernier émanait droit du cœur.

_ Merci Sam.

Et tandis qu'Aragorn observait le Pevensie se charger d'occuper les hobbits en discutant avec eux, pour ne pas les laisser sombrer de nouveau dans le chagrin. Pendant que ces derniers continuaient d'installer leur lit de fortune, le rôdeur constata qu'il y en avait un parmi eux qui ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir aller dormir.

Se levant de sa place, Aragorn alla rejoindre Boromir assis à l'écart. Ce dernier concentré à observer le paysage en face de lui, plonger dans ces pensées.

_ Reposez-vous. Ces frontières sont bien gardés lui promit Aragorn à l'intention du Gondorien.

_ Je ne pourrais trouver de quiétude avoua Boromir inquiet. J'ai entendu sa voix à l'intérieur de ma tête, elle parlait de mon Père et de la chute du Gondor. Elle m'a dis « même aujourd'hui, il y a encore de l'espoir », mais je n'en vois aucun. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus d'espoir lui annonça-t'il avec lassitude.

Finissant par le rejoindre à ces côtés, Aragorn porta un instant son regard sur les autres membres de la Communauté, discutant entre eux pour ceux qui étaient toujours éveillé. Ne semblant nullement remarquer que les deux hommes se trouvaient à l'écart, discutant entre eux.

_ Mon Père est un homme noble et son autorité décroit, et notre peuple n'a plus foi en lui déclara Boromir. Il compte sur moi pour améliorer les choses, j'aimerais y arriver. J'aimerais voir la gloire du Gondor restaurer.

_ Alors elle le sera, si c'est votre vœu le plus cher lui fit remarquer une voix, qui fit tourner la tête des deux hommes, pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'Edmund qui s'était rapproché d'eux en silence. Tant que vous garderez la foi, vous aurez une chance de voir ce vœu se réaliser prévena-t'il.

_ Mais quand il n'y a plus d'espoir, qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire dans ce cas présent ? Lui demanda Boromir, son regard river sur le jeune homme, sachant que ce dernier devait avoir la réponse.

_ Les nombreuses vies que j'ai vécues autant chez moi, que les aventures que j'ai eues à Narnia et en Terre du Milieu, ont finis par m'enseigner une chose importante. La vie est faite de haut et de bas, de moment agréable comme de moment désagréable philosopha Edmund. Chaque être humain comme tout être vivant quel qu'il soit, à le droit d'hésiter, de se tromper, de faire des erreurs mais cela le rend plus humains. Nous pouvons craquer, nous pouvons perdre espoir mais à la fin il y a toujours une petite étincelle qui nous pousse à tout faire pour faire pencher de nouveau la balance en notre faveur. Nous devons toujours garder cela en tête et garder espoir, car c'est ce qui continuera de nous maintenir debout et d'avancer, et c'est ce qui fait notre plus grande force termina t'il à l'intention de Boromir.

_ Vous paraissez plus âgés quand vous parler de la sorte, mon ami remarqua le Gondorien.

_ Théoriquement parlant j'ai 60 ans de plus que vous. Alors oui, je suis vieux si c'est ce que vous sous entendez; répliqua le sourire aux lèvres Edmund.

_ Avez-vous déjà vus Aragorn, Edmund, la Tour Blanche d'Echtélion scintillant tel une flèche de nacre et d'argent, ces bannières flottant dans la brise du matin commença à demander Boromir, se rappelant de chez lui. Avez-vous été rappelés chez vous par le son retentissant des trompettes d'argent ?

_ J'ai vus la Citée Blanche, il y a longtemps avoua Aragorn à l'intention du Gondorien.

_ Je ne suis, moi et les miens, jamais été plus loin que les Terres du Nord prévena Edmund. Mais cette citée me rappel étrangement celle que nous avions à Narnia, Cair Paravel. Une merveille parmis les merveilles se rappela-t'il.

_ Un jour, nos chemins nous y mènerons et le garde de la Tour pourra clamer très haut, les Seigneurs du Gondor et leurs Alliés sont de retour avoua Boromir, attendant ce jour avec impatience ou il pourrait rentrer chez lui, la guerre finis à leur côté.

Lui souriant tous deux devant son rêve plus que noble, ils finirent tous les trois par tourner la tête quand ils entendirent une voix appeler l'un d'eux derrière eux.

_ Edmund ?

Se retournant vers la voix, ce dernier comme les deux autres hommes, purent croiser le regard de Lucy qui venait de se rapprocher d'eux. Vêtus dans sa longue robe de chambre blanche au col rond, aux manches bouffantes et cascadant jusqu'à ces pieds, tandis qu'elle avait enfilé sa longue tunique verte émeraude à manche courte, fermer par un lacet sous la poitrine, comme un corsage. Ces longs cheveux auburn couleur cuivre lâché cascadant sur ces épaules alors que les lumières blanches et la nuit faisait rehausser sa peau d'argent, comme sa longue crinière, lui donnant une beauté irréel, presque elfique.

Et Aragorn, comme Boromir, ne purent s'empêcher de penser tous les deux que la jeune Reine Lucy deviendrait sans conteste une femme des plus ravissante en grandissant. Aussi belle et ravissante que sa sœur aînée.

_ Nous sommes toutes les deux prêtes. Nous n'attendons plus que toi annonça Lucy à l'intention de son frère, alors qu'elle tenait une petite harpe elfique dans ces mains, que cette dernière pouvait facilement porter.

Instrument qui intrigua grandement Aragorn autant que Boromir, se demandant bien, ce qu'ils allaient l'intention de faire avec une harpe.

_ J'arrive indiqua le plus jeune frère en se relevant de sa placer et en rejoignant sa sœur.

_ Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? Lui demanda Aragorn.

_ Nous allons rendre un dernier hommage à Gandalf avoua Lucy à ces derniers avant de les quitter avec son frère. Si vous voulez nous rejoindre pour lui dire en revoir une dernière fois, libre à vous de venir ?

Se regardant tous les deux, Aragorn et Boromir finirent par se relever et suivirent les deux jeunes, qui passèrent devant le reste de la Communauté, intriguer qui les regardèrent passer. Avant que Legolas comme les hobbits décide de les suivre, après avoir réveillé Gimli qui grogna quand on le réveilla mais se tut quand les quatre jeunes hobbits lui expliquèrent ce qui se passait.

Et suivant ainsi, tous les huit les deux plus jeunes Pevensie, ces derniers finissant par atteindre l'endroit ou Susan se tenait, juste à côté de la rivière. Qui prenait sa source entre les racines des arbres, coulant en aval, droit vers les frontières de la Lothorien et ou la Reine des Glaces semblait les attendre.

Cette dernière, comme sa sœur cadette, avait revêtus sa robe de nuit blanche dans un style empire avec un ruban sous sa poitrine, la rehaussant. Aux manches vaporeuses qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, tandis qu'elle avait un léger décolleter carré ou contrairement à Lucy, elle n'avait pas renfilé sa tunique par-dessus, n'ayant aucun problème de se montrer en robe de chambre aux autres. Surtout pour la véritable raison qui les avait poussés à se retrouver ici.

Alors que sa longue crinière brune lâché, cascadait dans son dos en boucle souple, encadrant son visage et faisant ressortir ces yeux clair. Qui prenait une couleur argent avec les lumières elfiques au dessus d'elle, reflétant presque la lumière de la lune, comme sa sœur ou si cette dernière représentait une beauté chaude et chaleureuse. Susan, elle était la beauté froide et irréelle, identique aux elfes éclairés par les astres de la nuit.

_ Vous êtes aussi venus ? Demanda Susan en se tournant vers les autres membres de la Communauté, faillant à ne pas croiser le regard de Legolas.

_ Vous alliez faire un dernier hommage à Gandalf, nous ne nous voulions point le manquer déclara Sam.

_ En quoi consiste cet hommage ? Demanda Pippin posant la question que tous était entrain de se poser.

_ Nous allons allumer des bougies, chacun la sienne, que nous poserons sur des petites embarcations qui viendront finir sur le cours de la rivière expliqua Lucy en leur montrant les bougies et les petites embarcations tailler grossièrement dans le bois. C'est une vieille coutume à Narnia pour la veillée au mort, on le faisait surtout quand on déposait le décéder dans une barque, qui partait au large avec ces petites bougies qui le suivait dans sa traversée vers l'au-delà.

_ C'est une très belle façon de rendre hommage à un mort avoua Legolas sur la coutume des Narniens. Et en ce qui concerne la harpe ? Lui demanda-t'il en désignant l'instrument qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains, et qu'elle était entrain de poser sur le sol, juste à côté de la rivière.

_ La coutume de Narnia veut que lors d'une veillée et d'un hommage, les plus proches chante le chant de la mer pour que les bougies puissent facilement suivre le défunt jusqu'au bout de sa traversée prévena simplement Susan tout en veillant à ne pas croiser le regard de l'elfe, alors qu'elle s'était tournée vers Edmund lui tendant la flute de Peter, qu'elle avait pris dans ces affaires. La flute et la harpe sont les deux instruments qui sont toujours jouer en accord avec le chant ajouta-t'elle pour être sur d'avoir été comprise par tous.

Pendant que Lucy installait onze des bougies sur leurs embarcations de fortune, chacune, avant de les confier à chacun des membres de la Communauté autour d'elle. Alors qu'Edmund veilla à allumer sa propre bougie, avant de s'approcher des autres pour allumer les autres bougies avec la sienne. Tandis que les autres regardèrent chacun leur propre flamme, se demandant bien s'ils devaient dire quelque chose ou pas ?

Mais les trois Pevensie veillèrent à répondre à leur question quand Edmund, le premier s'agenouilla devant la rivière, ces yeux river sur la petite embarcation dans ces mains. Fixant la flamme de sa propre bougie, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

_ Chaque jour de chaque vie doit être vécus, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier. La vie est éphémère mais la mort est éternelle déclara Edmund. J'espère que le monde ou tu trouves à présent, est aussi beau que les plus beaux paysages de la Terre du Milieu et que tu continueras à parler en énigme là-bas. Ne change jamais Gandalf. Adieu mon ami.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Edmund finit par poser sa barque sur l'eau, le courant faible de la rivière l'emportant doucement. Tandis que Lucy et Susan s'agenouillèrent à leur tour, pour déposer elles aussi leurs barques sur l'eau.

_ Tu vas affreusement me manquer Gandalf avoua Susan. Tu mérites d'avoir le repos que tu aurais dus avoir depuis le début. Au revoir.

_ J'espère que tu pourras continuer à veiller sur nous de l'autre côté, Gandalf. Adieu Mithrandir salua à son tour Lucy.

Et tandis que les deux sœurs venaient tous juste de poser leurs embarcations et que chacun des membres de la Communauté allaient faire la même chose. Edmund commença à jouer des premières notes de musique sur la flute de Peter, avant que Lucy ne vienne à l'accompagner très vite en jouant sur les cordes de la harpe.

Alors que Susan se mit à chanter, se mettant à jouer la mélodie de la musique qu'Edmund et Lucy étaient entrain de jouer, comme le chant d'une sirène ou celui des elfes. Aucune parole n'était perçue dans le chant, seulement la voix de Susan résonnait comme un instrument doux, mélancolique et apaisant.

Tandis que les autres membres de la Communauté virent la magie de Narnia s'opérer une seconde fois, comme lors de la berceuse que Peter avait jouée à Foncombe.

Les petites embarcations qui étaient entrain de partir dans le doux courant, se mirent tous les trois à rebrousser chemin, comme s'ils étaient doués d'une vie propre. Retournant au niveau ou se trouvait les trois Pevensie, jouant tous les trois leur chant, finissant par se mettre à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, en formant un cercle. Alors que les flammes des bougies se mirent à crépiter, laissant dans leurs sillages des petites lumières comme de la poussière d'étoile, qui se mit à s'élever dans le ciel comme porter par le vent, faisant apparaitre un spectacle de toute beauté à l'intention des membres de la Communauté. Qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que pour rendre hommage à Gandalf, s'était le digne hommage qu'il pouvait recevoir.

_ Adieu Gandalf. Repose en paix mon ami souhaita Aragorn s'agenouillant à son tour avant de déposer à son tour sa petite embarcation.

Embarcation qui fut enchanté comme les autres, à l'instant même ou il toucha la surface de l'eau, se mettant à dériver un instant avant de rejoindre les trois autres dans le cercle. La pluie de lumière s'élevant de sa flamme apparaissant comme les trois autres, s'envolant comme les trois autres.

Et tandis que Lucy rejoignit à son tour Susan dans son chant, Legolas et Gimli déposèrent à leurs tours leurs embarcations, faisant leurs adieux à Gandalf dans leurs langues maternelles, en elfique et en nain. Avant que Boromir ne se joigne à eux, saluant une dernière fois Mithrandir, alors que leurs trois embarcations se mirent à rejoindre les autres dans le cercle, comme la pluie de lumière s'échappant de la flamme de leurs bougies respectives.

Puis vint Merry et Pippin qui posèrent à leurs tours leurs bougies sur la rivière, rejoignant les autres alors que Sam attendit que Frodon ait dite son adieu à Gandalf, pour ensuite déposer sa bougie en même temps que la sienne. Celle deux derniers membres de la Communauté présent, finirent à leurs tours par rejoindre les neuf autres alors que les pluies de lumières qui surgissaient des flammes se mirent à briller de plus en plus, comme un arc en ciel, tandis qu'il se rassemblait ensemble, dessinant devant leurs yeux ébahis une forme qu'ils reconnurent tous.

Celle de Gandalf avec son chapeau et son bâton à la main, leur souriant chaleureusement, tandis qu'il leur faisait un signe de la main. Comme un adieu murmurer. Avant que l'apparition ne finisse de disparaitre dans le chant et les dernières notes des trois Pevensie, les embarcations cessant de se tourner autour. Rompant ainsi la formation et se mettant par la suite chacune, à descendre le cours de la rivière sous la pluie de lumière qui tombait sur la surface de l'eau, finissant par disparaitre avec les dernières notes du chant.

_ C'était un très bel hommage avoua Aragorn en regardant les onze bougies disparaitre sur la rivière, porter par le courant et toujours béat d'admiration devant la magie des chants de Narnia.

_ C'est la magie de Narnia qui donne cet effet avoua Susan. Nous devrions retourner nous couchez. Je ne pense pas que les prochaines nuits que nous aurons, serons aussi paisible que celle-ci. Bonne nuit ! Souhaita-t'elle aux autres avant d'entrainer Lucy avec elle pour aller se coucher.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas, à leur tour, à aller se coucher. Tandis qu'ils ne s'imaginèrent pas un seul instant, alors qu'ils se couchaient enfin, que quelqu'un d'autre en haut était entrain de reprendre connaissance.

_*****oOo*****_

_**Les ténèbres.**_

_**L'obscurité.**_

_**Mais toujours le bruit des combats autour de lui.**_

_**Le champ de bataille qui l'entourait était toujours plonger dans la noirceur, mais il pouvait toujours entendre les combats qui l'entouraient. **_

_**Les cris. Les épées s'entrechoquant. Les boucliers brisés. Les courses effrénées de plusieurs chevaux aux galops.**_

_**Tandis qu'il pouvait toujours se voir. Armurer de la tête au pied dans son armure de Narnia. Vision qu'il connaissait presque par cœur mais à présent, il commençait à entrapercevoir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.**_

_**Ou plutôt, il pouvait seulement voir la forme des silhouettes des chevaux galopant autour de lui. Comme des images floues, des taches de couleurs qui se mouvaient autour de lui, dans des directions différentes, lui faisant penser à ce qui se passait à un bataillon de cavalier après une charge. Quand chacun des soldats se dispersaient pour s'occuper des ennemis autour d'eux.**_

_**Et serrant la poigne qu'il avait sur la garde de son épée comme sur les poignets de son bouclier, Peter se tenait prêt, rivant son regard autour de lui, essayant de chercher celui qui allait l'attaquer. L'un des neufs cavaliers noirs qu'il avait croisé à son arriver en Terre du Milieu.**_

_**Tentant de repérer ce dernier autour de lui, Peter se sentit de plus en plus mal quand l'air qu'il sentait autour de lui, s'alourdir de plus en plus. Ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer, à emmagasiner de l'oxygène dans ces poumons alors qu'il pouvait tout son corps l'élancer. L'élancer d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**_

_**Comme s'il était entrain de brûler de l'intérieur mais en mille fois pire. La fatigue et la douleur le poussait à tout lâcher et à s'écrouler au sol, et s'il ne possédait pas une mentalité de fer, il se serait véritablement écrouler. Mais on comptait sur lui ! Qui ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien.**_

_**La seule chose bien précise qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait tenir, ne pas se laisser vaincre. Ne pas lâcher prise par tous les moyens.**_

_**Mais avant même qu'une idée concrète n'est pus lui passer par la tête, Peter sentit quelque chose arriver derrière lui. Celle d'une présence courant droit dans son dos. Se retournant d'un bloc vers le nouvel arrivant, prêt à l'accueillir comme il se doit, Peter ne s'attendit nullement à ce qu'il découvrit sur l'instant.**_

_**_ Peter ! Peter, par Aslan, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde t'attend !**_

_**Fixant Edmund, les yeux écarquillé, Peter se rendit compte que le décor autour de lui, avait changé. Il ne se trouvait plus sur le champ de bataille qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir, mais assis sur un banc dans une cour pavée en marbre blanc avec une fontaine en son centre, sous un soleil éclatant d'été.**_

_**Levant les yeux du livre qu'il était entrain de lire, Peter regarda son frère accourir vers lui. Portant des vêtements somptueux d'une chemise blanche avec une tunique rouge broder d'or, alors qu'il avait enfilé un pantalon en cuire et ces bottes montantes sombres. **_

_**_ Encore entrain de lire ce livre que Gandalf t'a donner à étudier ? Ce n'est pas vrai, tu deviens vraiment comme lui ces derniers temps, il ne manquerait plus que tu te mettes à parler en énigme comme lui pour devenir son portrait cracher répliqua Edmund en fixant son frère. Depuis que tu es devenu un Istari, ce n'est pas croyable à quel point tu es devenu encore plus studieux qu'avant.**_

_**_ C'est mon côté « soif de connaissance » qui doit être derrière tout ça s'excusa Peter en refermant son livre. Tu étais venu pour me dire quelque chose en particulier ?**_

_**_ Bien sur que oui, j'étais venu pour te dire quelque chose ? Susan vient de débuter le travail, et Lucy et les autres filles sont entrain de s'occuper d'elle le prévena son cadet.**_

_**_ Je présume que Legolas doit déjà être entrain de stresser à l'heure qu'il est s'amusa Peter.**_

_**_ Tu n'as pas idée à quel point admit Edmund avec un souffle consterner. Il était déjà entrain de former une tranchée avec ces allers et venus quand je suis parti te chercher. Aragorn et les autres essayent de lui faire penser à autre chose, mais tu connais le tempérament des elfes, c'est peine perdu d'avance !**_

_**_ Je suis persuader que Gimli doit bien rire de lui en ce moment même, et si tu m'escortais jusqu'à la bas à la place ? Lui demanda Peter, lui rappelant par la même occasion pourquoi Edmund le cherchait.**_

_**_ Tu perds rien pour attendre frangin lui répliqua Edmund à son propos. Allons-y dans ce cas !**_

_**Et rangeant son livre sous son bras, tout en attrapant le bâton qu'il avait posé à ces côtés pendant sa lecture, Peter finit par se relever de son siège enfin. Pouvant ainsi détailler l'objet dans sa main en question, qui avait été sans conteste taillé dans du bois blanc, finement décoré d'une décoration de flamme rougeoyante qui faisait comme des veines au bâton. Tandis que sur le haut, on pouvait trouver, tailler dans de l'or massif, la tête d'un lion rugissant aux yeux de rubis, la grande gueule ouverte prêt à mordre.**_

_**Détournant son regard de son bâton en main, alors qu'il s'empressa de suivre son petit frère, traversant la cour pavée, ils passèrent devant la fontaine, sur laquelle Peter finit par apercevoir son reflet renvoyer par la surface de l'eau.**_

_**Se reconnaissant facilement, Peter put se voir portant une espèce de manteau pourpre aux broderies dorés et aux manches vaporeuses, qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. Une grosse ceinture dorée aux motifs de flamme rouge entourant sa taille, tandis qu'il semblait avoir enfilé en dessous une chemise blanche à manche bouffante et un pantalon en cuire jaune sombre assortis à son manteau. Un manteau digne d'un Istari sans nul doute.**_

_**Esquivant le regard de son reflet dans l'eau de la fontaine, Peter suivit son frère dans le dédale de couloir de marbre blanc dans la citadelle ou ils vivaient à présent, finissant par atteindre le grand couloir. Là ou les autres semblaient attendre, patiemment, l'heureux évènement. Et les dires d'Edmund étaient véritables.**_

_**Legolas était vraiment entrain de faire une tranchée dans le couloir, à ne pas cesser de tourner en rond dans la place, comme un animal en cage. Prêt à bondir à tout instant, à bondir pour calmer ces nerfs alors qu'on pouvait le voir jeter des coups d'œil inquiet, droit vers la porte de la chambre, là ou se trouvait Susan et les autres. Alors qu'on pouvait pleinement entendre les cris de la première pendant le travail résonner.**_

_**Donner la vie, était toujours douloureux pour les femmes qui passaient par là. Et Susan ne dérogeait pas à la règle.**_

_**Alors qu'Aragorn tentait d'apaiser Legolas en lui faisant savoir que l'accouchement se passerait sans danger. Boromir conversait avec Gimli à côté, patientant comme ils le pouvaient, attendant que la naissance ait eu bien lieu. Finissant par être rejoins par les deux frères Pevensie, qui les rejoignirent dans l'attente de la naissance du bébé.**_

_**Et chacuns d'entre eux, portaient des vêtements somptueux et paraissaient aussi plus propres qu'ils ne l'avaient été. Comme si la vie leur avait enfin sourit pour de bon et qu'ils prenaient finalement le temps de vivre leur vie paisiblement.**_

_**_ Je présume que vous avez prévenus les autres de la nouvelle ? Demanda Peter à l'intention des autres.**_

_**_ Oui. Nous leur avons envoyé des messagers pour leur annoncer l'heureux évènement déclara Aragorn. Gandalf se charge lui-même d'aller chercher les hobbits pour qu'ils puissent venir et les autres ne devraient plus tarder aussi.**_

_**Mais avant même que l'un des six n'aient pus dire quoi que se soit, ils se figèrent tous à l'instant même ou ils vinrent à entendre un autre cri. Mais ce n'était pas le cri de Susan. C'était celui que poussait un nouveau né lorsqu'il voyait le jour. Un cri qui fit perler les larmes de joie sur les joues de Legolas.**_

_**_ Et bien, sa c'est un sacré cri ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Gimli sous les rires d'Aragorn et Boromir, qui allèrent tous les deux féliciter le futur père.**_

_**_ Félicitation Legolas !**_

_**_ Tous mes vœux de bonheur au futur papa !**_

_**_ Merci remercia Legolas en acceptant leur étreinte alors qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que son fils était né.**_

_**Ce n'est seulement que lorsque la porte de la chambre finit par s'ouvrir, laissant sortir des femmes habiller en blanc, sans doute les sages-femmes. Alors que parmis elles, Peter reconnut Arwen, draper dans une robe argenté, les suivant avec deux autres jeunes femmes l'accompagnant, la première à la chevelure rougeoyante comme le feu tandis que la deuxième avait une crinière brune friser. Mais avant que Peter ne détaille plus en avant ces deux dernières, quand il vit la dernière du convoi qui se révélait être Lucy, dans une robe rouge pourpre et or, tenant dans ces bras un paquet de couverture.**_

_**Un paquet de couverture qui attira les regards de tous, en particulier ceux de Legolas, qui sut exactement que sa belle-sœur portait son fils dans ces bras. Surtout quand Lucy vint à sa rencontre le sourire aux lèvres, pendant un regard plein d'affection sur la petite chose qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.**_

_**_ C'est un très beau bébé, Legolas. Tu peux en être fier lui souria la plus jeune des Pevensie, finissant par lui confier le bébé. **_

_**Que l'elfe prit avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres et crainte de lui faire mal, alors que Lucy positionna facilement ces bras pour qu'il conserve ainsi pour garantir la sécurité du nouveau-né. Et qu'il ne se mette pas à lâcher son neveu à peine né.**_

_**_ Cesse donc d'être si apeurer par ton fils, Legolas ! Tu ne vas pas le lâcher alors tranquillise-toi et reste calme ! Ordonna Lucy à l'intention de son beau-frère.**_

_**_ Il n'est nullement effrayer par les orques et autres monstres du Mordor, mais tenir son fils l'effraye au plus haut point ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Gimli, le sourire aux lèvres, adorant se moquer du pauvre elfe.**_

_**_ Quand tu seras à ma place Gimli, c'est toi qui riras moins lui fit remarquer ce dernier à son encontre.**_

_**_ Il faudrait d'abord que notre très cher ami dévouer ici présent, se trouve une compagne répliqua Boromir.**_

_**_ Contrairement à toi l'ami, je n'ai nullement l'intention de me trouver une compagne ! Je suis très bien comme ça ?**_

_**_ Qui te dit Gimli que je n'ai pas déjà une compagne ? Lui demanda Boromir à son intention.**_

_**_ S'il vous plait les enfants, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Mais je vous en conjure, ne parlons uniquement de la naissance du petit, qui, d'ailleurs, ne devrais-tu pas nous présenter Legolas ? Demanda Edmund impatient de faire la rencontre de son neveu.**_

_**Et ne se le faisant pas demander deux fois, Legolas se rapprocha des autres, toujours sous la surveillance de Lucy, pour présenter son fils à ces oncles, comme aux autres présents autour du heureux père. Tandis qu'ils purent ainsi, tous constater, que le bébé avait déjà hérité des cheveux de sa mère, avec la touffe brune qui ornait le haut de son crâne, alors qu'il avait sans nul doute hérité des oreilles de son père comme la couleur de ces yeux, qui montrait bien ces gênes elfique.**_

_**_ Qu'est ce qu'il est adorable ?**_

_**_ Il a déjà les cheveux de Susan !**_

_**_ Vous avez vus ces oreilles ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois un bébé avec des oreilles pointues ?**_

_**_ Comment allez vous appeler ce petit bonhomme ? **_

_**_ Susan désirait lui donner un nom venant de son monde et qui lui irait merveilleusement bien avoua Legolas. Elle a choisi Ethan, qu'est ce que vous en dites ?**_

_**_ Je trouve que c'est un jolie prénom pour ce petit avoua Edmund, d'accord pour le prénom de son neveu.**_

_**_ Je trouve aussi admit l'heureux père.**_

_**_ Et si nous retournions voir la jeune maman pour la félicité aussi proposa Peter rappelant à tous que cette dernière attendait patiemment derrière la porte.**_

_**_ Tu as raison Peter. Allons-y.**_

_**Et ouvrant le chemin, après que Lucy lui est ouvert la porte de la chambre, Legolas entra dans celle-ci, portant toujours son fils dans ces bras en allant rejoindre sa compagne. Tandis que les autres le suivaient, découvrant ainsi que Susan était couché sur plusieurs oreillers, ces couvertures la recouvrant de sa robe blanche à manche courte, ces longs cheveux lâcher et éparpiller autour de sa tête sur son oreiller. Alors que ces bras étaient repliés sur son ventre, à moitié épuiser par le travail qu'elle venait d'accomplir, en donnant naissance à son fils.**_

_**Ou cette dernière riva son regard sur Legolas et leur fils, son sourire amoureux et affectueux illuminant son visage. Tout en finissant par se redresser sur ces coussins, dans une position plus assise, laissant son conjoint la rejoindre avec le bébé, ce dernier finissant de s'asseoir à ces côtés tout en lui confiant Ethan.**_

_**_ Voici Ethan, Susan présenta Legolas à cette dernière, même s'il savait qu'elle l'avait déjà tenu dans ces bras, quelques instants plus tôt, après qu'elle l'ait mise au monde.**_

_**_ Il est si mignon. Si adorable révéra Susan les larmes aux yeux en berçant son enfant. **_

_**Tandis que Legolas avait posé son bras gauche sur ces épaules, tout en ayant déposé un baiser dans ces cheveux, son doigt de sa main droite tendus vers la petite main de son fils qui avait refermé ces minuscule doigt dessus.**_

_**_ Vous faites sincèrement une très belle famille tous les trois fit remarquer Gimli à l'intention des parents autant que leur bébé.**_

_**_ Merci beaucoup Gimli remercia la fille Pevensie à l'intention du nain.**_

_**_ Qu'est ce que tu fais Peter ? Viens donc féliciter les jeunes parents fit remarquer Edmund à vers son frère.**_

_**Ce dernier, qui était resté sur le pas de la porte tandis qu'il regardait toutes ces personnes rassembler autour des heureux parents. Des personnes qui leurs étaient proches. Il y avait Aragorn et Arwen, Boromir, Gimli, Edmund et Lucy, ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes qu'il avait aperçus plus tôt. La rouquine se tenait auprès de Lucy pendant que la brune tenait la main d'Edmund, ces deux dernières devant être aussi proche des quatre Pevensie pour être présentes parmis eux en cet heureux évènement.**_

_**Et cette scène lui semblait réunir toute une famille. Bien que d'après les dires d'Aragorn et des autres, Gandalf n'était point là parce qu'il était partis chercher les hobbits. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, parce qu'il le sentait en lui. Que toutes ces personnes rassembler autour de sa sœur, était sa famille comme ceux qui manquaient à l'appel.**_

_**Mais avant même que Peter n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, il sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Quelque chose de malsain et de dangereux.**_

_**Pressentant la menace arrivée derrière lui, Peter se retourna d'un bloc vers le danger tandis que le couloir de marbre qui l'entourait avait disparus, comme tous les autres, laissant de nouveau place à la noirceur du champ de bataille. Seules les images floues des chevaux aux galops, courant autour de lui, étaient toujours visibles, avant qu'il ne puisse enfin le voir arriver.**_

Peter vit de nouveau la lame noir foncer droit vers sa poitrine, qu'il reprit très vite conscience, sortant ainsi de son cauchemard et finissant par se redresser de là ou il se trouvait allonger.

La première chose qu'il constata en premier, fut l'état de son corps. Plutôt à l'intérieur de son corps. Parce que de l'extérieur, il semblait entier mais à l'intérieur s'était une autre paire de manche. Il avait l'impression d'être en morceau, bien qu'il puisse parfaitement bouger ces membres, les remuer lui demandait une profonde concentration qui mettait ces nerfs à rude épreuves.

Tout son corps était douloureux et remuer une partie de son corps lui semblait plus difficile que de soulever un énorme rocher. Son corps se remettant petit à petit du feu ravageur qu'il avait sentis le prendre quand il avait quitté la Moria, se rappelant de deux douleurs distinctes.

L'une jaillissant de sa poitrine comme de la lave en fusion se propageant dans tout son torse, lui bloquant sa respiration, ne parvenant plus à emmagasiner de l'oxygène dans ces poumons en feu. Alors que la deuxième émanait de la paume de sa main droite comme la propagation d'un venin dans ces veines, après qu'il avait été mordu par un serpent et cela avait été le cas une fois à Narnia. Cela lui avait fais un mal de chien quand cette sale bête lui avait mordu le mollet, mais ce qu'il avait à la main et qui se répandait dans la totalité de son bras était bien plus violent.

Bien plus violent que les douleurs qui avaient pris son membre droit quand il s'était réveillé après ce qui s'était passé au Col de Caradhras, son exploit d'avoir stopper l'avalanche de neige. Finissant par se réveiller juste devant les Portes de la Moria.

Se crispant sur le côté droit de son corps, Peter ne put s'empêcher d'attraper son bras dans sa main gauche. Refermant son avant-bras dans l'étau de sa main, comme si couper la circulation de son sang pourrait calmer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Bien que cela n'apaise que le mal qui se dégageait de sa main, ne sachant nullement comment arrêter le feu irradiant de sa poitrine.

Avant que son regard ne finisse par s'accrocher à sa main droite, constatant que celle-ci avait été solidement bandée. Un bandage un peu trop blanc à son gout qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. On lui avait fais un nouveau bandage et la personne qui l'avait fais, avant sans nulle doute vus la marque qu'il avait à la paume ? Espérant de tout cœur que cela n'était pas son frère ou ses sœurs, ce n'était pas vraiment ce point précis qui l'inquiétait vraiment.

C'était plutôt les espèces d'ongles blancs et crochus qui lui avaient poussés qui l'alarmait encore plus.

Les touchant comme pour être sur qu'ils étaient bien réel et qu'il n'imaginait rien, Peter ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise. A l'instant même ou il s'entailla son index gauche, comme s'il l'avait passé sur le file d'une lame tranchante. Hors il avait à peine frôlé l'une de ces « griffes » qui lui avaient poussés, sans qu'il ne parvienne à se souvenir depuis quand ?

Tentant de ne pas céder à la panique, Peter prit une profonde inspiration et vida son esprit pour essayer de se rappeler de ce qu'il pouvait, après ce qui s'était passé à la perte de Gandalf.

Se souvenant parfaitement que c'était Boromir qui l'avait porté après qu'il se soit écroulé de fatigue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils avaient atteint la lisière d'une forêt. Pour ensuite que cela ne soit Susan et Edmund qui ne prennent la relève, et ne le porte tous les deux pendant le reste du chemin avant qu'il ne tombe sur le groupe des elfes.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment été conscient, Peter savait pertinemment ce qui s'était produit par la suite. Il ne les avait pas vraiment vus mais ressentis, comme si chacun des membres de la Communauté dégageaient une aura qui leur était propre et qu'il pouvait les sentir autour de lui. Et il pouvait sentir leurs présences, non loin de lui, se trouvant tous plus bas, dans les racines de l'arbre, chacun entrain de dormir profondément.

Comme son frère et ses sœurs, qu'Aragorn et tous les autres de la Communauté, alors qu'il pouvait pleinement sentir les elfes tout autour de lui. Des elfes qui dégageaient une présence différente de celle de Legolas, comme si les différents peuples elfiques dégageaient chacun leurs propres empreintes magiques. Bien que Peter savait qu'il s'agissait d'elfe alors que ces derniers se mouvaient dans l'arbre et dans ceux tout autour, certains dormant et d'autre se promenant.

Ainsi, les yeux fermé, Peter avait l'impression de voir les lumières au dessus de lui, briller avec plus d'intensité que la réelle intensité de celle-ci en les regardant avec ces propres yeux. Comme si, en devenant un Istari, le monde autour de lui s'était révéler plus lumineux qu'il ne le croyait. Mais se n'était pas ça qui gênait le plus Peter.

Ce qui le gênait le plus, c'est qu'il pouvait sentir Gandalf. Il pressentait la présence du Magicien Gris se trouvant bien plus loin de lui, comme si la vie de l'Istari ne tenait plus qu'à un file. Son aura clignotant dans sa tête, prêt à disparaitre d'un moment à l'autre.

Il se rappelait des paroles qu'il avait tenues à Aragorn et les autres, il y a près de deux jours, lorsqu'il avait réussi à réémerger du monde de feu dans lequel il était plongé, qui était entrain de le détruire de l'intérieur. _**« Le feu et l'eau ».**_ C'était ce qu'il avait ressentis émanant de Gandalf.

Comme si le Magicien Gris se trouvait entourer de flamme avant d'être encercler par l'eau. Peter, lui-même, ne savait pas ce que cela voulait vraiment signifier mais Gandalf était vivant. Il pouvait le sentir. Il le savait.

Et sentir la présence du Magicien Gris se mettre à s'affaiblir de plus en plus, tandis qu'il sentait sa conscience clignoter dans sa tête, inquiéta et alarma Peter qui n'avait plus qu'une chose à l'esprit. Retrouver Gandalf !

Mais alors qu'il se redressait avec difficulté, tout en continuant de maintenir son bras droit replier contre sa poitrine, de ce qui se relevait être une espèce d'autel. Se trouvant au centre de la grande salle éclairé au sol pavé de marbre blanc, Peter faillit bien tomber par terre s'il ne s'était pas rattraper juste à temps. Quand il vint à sentir sa présence dans son dos apparaitre avant même d'entendre sa voix résonner dans sa tête.

_ Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui Peter. Gandalf doit affronter ce qui lui arrive par lui-même le prévena-t'il. Ne t'en fais donc pas pour lui, Peter. Gandalf est bien plus résistant que tu ne le penses.

_ Expliquez-vous Aslan ? Même si je comprends que vous m'ayez choisi pour devenir un Istari pour vous évitez d'intervenir vous-même, pour faire capoter la mission. Je sais parfaitement qu'il y a autre chose répliqua Peter à l'intention du lion derrière lui, ayant parfaitement entendus l'explication de Galadriel aux autres, pendant qu'il était toujours endormi. Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement Aslan ? J'ai le droit de le savoir ! En particulier pourquoi j'ai ces espèces de « griffes » qui me poussent des doigts ?

Sa dernière question posée alors qu'il fusillait du regard son interlocuteur, tout en lui montrant ces « griffes » qui lui avaient poussés au bout des doigts. Et qu'il savait, qu'il aurait du mal à les cacher dans son gantelet de métal maintenant.

Sagement assis sur son postérieur, son regard d'or river sur Peter qui chancelait quelque peu pour pouvoir se mettre et se tenir tout seul debout, sans s'appuyer sur l'autel, alors qu'il veillait à ne pas se blesser avec les « griffes » qui lui avaient poussés. Aslan se disait bien que malgré sa faiblesse apparente, Peter avait toujours cette ténacité et cette force qu'il conservait toujours pour pouvoir parer toutes les éventualités et les dangers que sa famille pouvait encourir. C'était pour cette raison aussi que le Grand Lion l'avait choisi contrairement aux autres, même faible, Peter voulait continuer. A protéger les autres.

Mais dans ce cas précis, apprendre la vérité devait lui tenir grandement à cœur pour qu'il parvienne à rester debout, dans l'état de fatigue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout comme ces membres et son corps, tout juste guéris des blessures que ces combats dans la Moria lui avaient causées. Peter était un dure à cuire et paraitrait toujours sur de lui, même dans les moments les plus graves et les plus dangereux. Voulant aussi avoir des réponses sur ces « griffes » qui commençaient à apparaitre, sachant pertinemment que cela ne serait pas le seul changement qui s'opérerait dans le corps de Peter.

Finissant par sortir de ces pensées, tout en continuant de soutenir le regard que Peter lui lançait, Aslan termina par se redresser et alla à la rencontre du Grand Roi de Narnia.

_ Viens avec moi Peter ! Il est grand temps que tu saches ce qui se passe véritablement déclara Aslan à son encontre, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers en colimaçon qui descendait autour de l'arbre géant.

Le suivant, Peter veilla à garder l'une de ces mains contre le tronc de l'arbre, la gauche puisqu'il veillait à garder sa main « griffus » contre lui et cacher à al vue des êtres qu'il croiserait, pour garder un appui juste au cas où. Pour ainsi, lui éviter de descendre plus vite les escaliers qu'il ne le pouvait, tout en veillant à rester droit dans sa marche pour ne pas inquiéter Aslan sur sa fatigue. Bien qu'il doive se douter que le Grand Lion connaissait sa fatigue, mais faisait comme s'il ne savait rien pour ne pas l'embarrasser.

Et alors qu'il le suivait, Peter pouvait parfaitement sentir, en dessous de lui, que l'aura de Frodon s'était faite plus clair. Comme si ce dernier venait de se réveiller et qu'il semblait suivre une autre aura que Peter reconnut, même si la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, remontait à un an pour lui et soixante pour elle.

La lumière de Dame Galadriel était la plus lumineuse dans les environs, bien que celle d'Aslan fût plus flamboyante que la sienne. Mais Peter pouvait très bien sentir que l'Anneau était toujours sur le hobbit et qu'il pouvait ressentir ces ondes négatives, comme des piqures désagréables qu'il éprouvait dans tout le corps.

L'aîné des Pevensie se demandait bien ce qu'avait en tête la Dame elfique pour laisser le hobbit la suivre ou alors, elle faisait exprès pour que le Porteur de l'Anneau lui emboite le pas. Tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'Aslan prenait la même direction qu'eux, sans doute que la révélation que le Grand Lion voulait lui faire, devait être fais avec ces derniers présent.

Finissant par atteindre des escaliers qui menaient plus bas sous les racines de l'arbre, Peter s'arrêta un instant, son regard river sur le Porteur de l'Anneau, qu'il apercevait en contrebas. Arrivant dans une petite cour avec un autel circulaire au centre, d'où était poser une petite bassine plat qui ressemblait à un miroir de là ou il se trouvait. Tandis que Galadriel était entrain de remplir à grand pichet d'eau, de la fontaine qui coulait depuis les racines à côtés, avant que la Dame elfe ne vienne à se tourner vers le hobbit qui venait de la rejoindre.

Et s'accroupissant, de là ou il était, Peter préféra regarder la scène d'en haut, tandis qu'Aslan s'arrêta sur le perron d'en bas, attendant que le Pevensie le suive de nouveau.

_ Voulez vous regarder dans le miroir ? Demanda Galadriel à l'intention du Porteur de l'Anneau qui lui faisait face.

_ Qui verrais-je ? Lui demanda le hobbit.

_ Même les plus sages ne peuvent le dire, car le miroir dévoile bon nombre de chose prévena Galadriel à son encontre, tout en se rapprochant de l'autel, commençant à déverser l'eau dans le « miroir ». Des choses qui furent. Des choses qui sont. Et certaines choses qui ne se sont pas encore passés.

A la fin de sa déclaration, après que la dernière goutte d'eau soit tombée dans le miroir, Galadriel avait finis par se reculer avec son pichet dans les mains. Laissant ainsi à Frodon, le droit de voir ou de ne pas voir dans le miroir, si le cœur lui en disait.

_ Le Miroir de Galadriel permet à quiconque, qui regarde à travers, de voir le passé, le présent et le futur remarqua Peter se rappelant, de ne sais-ou, que cette objet possède de grand pouvoir magique.

_ Il ne permet de voir des scènes du futur selon les choix que l'ont fait, Peter prévena Aslan à son encontre. Le passé est peut écrit dans le marbre mais le futur est tracer dans le sable.

Se souvenant aussi de ces paroles, dîtes autrefois, Peter finit par lâcher du regard le Grand Lion plus bas, pour se reconcentrer sur Galadriel et Frodon sous eux. Ou après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Frodon finit par s'avancer lentement vers le Miroir de Galadriel.

Quand il fut face à l'autel, Frodon finit par monter sur les quelques marches qui lui permirent d'atteindre le Miroir, avant de se pencher dessus. Fixant son regard sur le reflet que l'eau lui renvoyait, le Porteur de l'Anneau releva son regard vers la Dame elfe qui le regarda pour ensuite baisser son regard sur le Miroir.

Finissant par suivre son regard, le hobbit reporta ces yeux sur son reflet. Reflet qui se mit à disparaitre tandis que des images apparurent sur la surface de l'eau. Des images qu'il connaissait pour les avoirs vus la veille, juste avant que les trois plus jeunes Pevensie viennent le réconforter.

L'étrange regard que lui avait lancé Legolas, autant que Merry et Pippin ou encore Sam, apparurent de nouveau. Faisant froncer les sourcils de Frodon se demandant bien ce que le Miroir voulait lui montrer ? Avant que celles-ci ne viennent à disparaitre, pour laisser place à des images familières quand il reconnut les collines verdoyantes de la Comté.

Scène calme et apaisante de chez soi, quand ces images vinrent à changer radicalement au moment ou Frodon vit les maisons de hobbits bruler. Des gobelins pourchasser avec leurs torches de flammes, des hobbits qui tentaient de fuir ou abattaient ceux qui résistaient à les suivre.

Ces images apocalyptiques effrayèrent de plus en plus Frodon. Mais cela ne fut rien quand il vit une centaine de hobbit, habiller de hayon et noir de saleté, attacher et enchainer les uns aux autres, reconnaissant parmis eux Sam, se faire fouetter par l'un des orques qui les obligeait à avancer plus vite. Les faisant avancer en colonne vers ce qui ressemblait à une maison obscure avec de nombreuses cheminer sur le toit, qui crachaient des fumées noir. Avant que Frodon ne vienne à apercevoir ce qui restait de la Comté.

Des terres noires et sombres. Toutes les maisons et demeures détruites et bruler, ou le passage des orques n'avaient laissés que cendre et poussière. Et une terre à présent désoler de toute vie, autant végétale, qu'animale que des êtres humains.

Mais ces visions de fin du monde ne permirent pas au Porteur de l'Anneau de se préparer à l'instant même, ou le Grand Oeil de Sauron finit par apparaitre devant lui. Dans le Miroir de Galadriel, se sentant attirer par lui, surtout quand il sentit la chaine qu'il portait autour de son cou, là ou pendait l'Anneau jaillir de sa chemise comme charmer. Désirant ardemment retourner auprès de son maitre.

Sauf que le Porteur de l'Anneau ne le permit pas.

L'attrapant dans sa main et l'arrachant à la vue de Sauron, Frodon se projeta en arrière pour s'éloigner de cette apparition, retombant lourdement au sol. Tandis qu'il avait brisé la chaine autour de son cou, l'Anneau dans la paume de sa main, alors qu'en se redressant sur ces coudes, il put constater que de la fumée sortait du Miroir comme si l'eau s'était mise à bouillir.

Redressant sa tête vers Galadriel, cette dernière le regardait étrangement lorsqu'elle prononça ces prochaines paroles :

_ Je sais ce que vous avez vus. Car c'est aussi dans mon esprit lui avoua la Dame elfe avant de prononcer les suivantes dans la tête du hobbit : _**C'est ce qui va se passer, si vous échouez**_.

Et Frodon ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir entendus.

Peter, aussi, avait été témoin des images que le Porteur de l'Anneau voyait dans le Miroir de Galadriel, dans sa tête. Comme si la vision que le hobbit avait vus, s'était propagé jusqu'à atteindre le Pevensie, qui avait finis assis pour essayer, lui aussi, d'encaisser ces images. Ces images de mort et d'esclavagiste qui risquaient d'arriver aux hobbits, comme les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu, si l'Anneau finissait entre les mains de Sauron.

_ _**La Communauté va se dissoudre. Cela a déjà commencé**_ reprit la voix de Galadriel dans la tête de Frodon autant dans celle de Peter. _**Il essayera de s'emparer de l'Anneau. Vous savez de qui je parle ? L'un après l'autre, l'anneau les détruira tous.**_

A l'entente de ces mots, Peter ne put s'empêcher d'attraper sa tête dans ces mains tandis qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était produit à la Moria. Ils avaient perdus Gandalf, bien qu'il soit toujours vivant, ce dernier ne pouvait pas leur porter secours maintenant. La Communauté avait déjà commencé à se dissoudre et le Pevensie savait pertinemment qui était le prochain sur la liste. Celui que l'Anneau avait déjà prit pour cible depuis leur départ de Foncombe ?

Refusant de penser à cela pour l'instant, Peter se reconcentra sur la discussion entre Frodon et Galadriel, quand il faillit tomber à la renverse au parole du hobbit.

_ _**Si vous me le demander, je vous donnerais l'Anneau unique**_ invita le Porteur de l'Anneau, parlant à son tour dans la tête de Galadriel que Peter parvint facilement à intercepter.

Alors que Frodon avait tendis sa main en ouvrant celle-ci, là ou l'Anneau reposait au centre de sa paume, attendant que la Dame Elfe vienne le prendre.

_ Vous m'offrez librement l'Anneau ? Lui demanda surprise Galadriel en se rapprochant doucement de lui et l'Anneau. Je ne peux nier que mon cœur l'a ardemment désiré.

_ Il faut que je…

_ Non Peter ordonna Aslan à l'encontre de ce dernier. Laisse-la faire ! Il faut que Galadriel puisse résister elle-même à l'Anneau, sans aide extérieur !

__ A la place d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous aurez une Reine_ prévena la Dame Elfe à l'intention du hobbit. _Non pas ténébreuse mais aussi belle et terrible que l'aurore. Aussi traitresse que la mer, plus forte que les fondements de la terre. Alors tous m'aimeront et despérerons !_

La voix apaisante de Galadriel devint plus grave et plus terrifiant, comme si elle était possédée. Tandis qu'elle avait levée les bras et que son aura de lumière blanche s'était mis à noircir, devenant presque vert écume, comme une sirène des profondeurs de la mer. Ténébreuse, belle et redoutable.

Peter allait finir par intervenir, faisant fi des ordres d'Aslan qui croyait en cette dernière. Quand le Pevensie ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement, au moment ou la noirceur de cette femme disparut, laissant de nouveau place à la Dame Blanche de la Lothorien. Qui fixait surprise l'Anneau autant que son Porteur, tout en reprenant son souffle comme si la résistance qu'elle avait donnée, l'avait prodigieusement affaiblis.

_ C'est épreuve je l'ais réussi conclu Galadriel. Je vais m'affaiblir et aller vers l'Ouest. Et je vais rester Galadriel.

_ Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul admit Frodon terroriser du chemin qui l'attendait.

_ Frodon, vous êtes un Porteur de l'Anneau et porter l'Anneau de pouvoir, signifit être seul prévena Galadriel à son encontre, avant de lever sa main finissant par lui montrer l'anneau de diamant en forme de fleur qu'elle portait à son majeur droit. Voici Nenya, l'Anneau de Diamant et j'en suis la Gardienne. Cette tâche vous est dévolus et si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen, personne ne le pourra lui annonça-t'elle.

_ Je sais ce que je dois faire avoua Frodon. Seulement, j'ai peur de le faire.

Se rapprochant de lui, tout en finissant par s'incliner pour pouvoir atteindre le niveau de son visage, Galadriel souria au jeune hobbit avant de lui déclarer avec volonté :

_ Même la plus petite personne, peut changer le cours de l'avenir. Et quand il est bien soutenu, il peut accomplir de grande chose.

Et à la fin de sa déclaration, Galadriel leva les yeux vers l'endroit ou se tenait Peter et Aslan, même si pour le dernier, elle ne le voyait sans doute pas. Comme tous les autres qui ne le voyaient jamais. Tandis que Peter sut que la Dame Elfe savait qu'il était là, sans doute depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait.

Suivant son regard, Frodon finit par aviser Peter qui s'était relevé et qui avait repris sa descente des escaliers, suivant Aslan qui alla rejoindre les côtés de Galadriel qui était entrain de lui sourire. Surprenant ainsi le Pevensie, voyant que l'elfe pouvait voir le lion alors que le hobbit était passé à côté de lui, sans un regard, se précipitant droit vers lui dès qu'il atteignit le dernier perron avant les dernières marches menant à la cour.

_ Peter ! Tu es réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda le hobbit.

_ Je vais bien Frodon promit le Pevensie. Bien mieux que toi en cet instant lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Oh. Tu as remarqué ?

_ J'ai tout entendu Frodon. Même vos discussions télépathiques ne m'ont pas été cachés lui avoua Peter, tout en s'agenouillant devant lui pour demeurer à son niveau. Mais tout ira bien, Frodon. Même si moi et les autres, nous ne sommes plus avec toi, à cet instant ou tu détruiras l'Anneau, saches que nous serons de tout cœur avec toi et avec ta mission lui promit-il tout en ayant posé sa main gauche sur la poitrine du hobbit, pour appuyer ces dires.

_ Merci Peter remercia Frodon.

_ Je t'en pris accepta Peter avant de river son regard vers Galadriel et Aslan. Tu devrais retourner te coucher et prendre le plus de repos possible. Ne réveille pas les autres pour leur dire que je suis réveillé, ils le seront demain. Qu'ils se reposent eux aussi, ils l'ont bien mérités.

_ Tu viens avec moi ?

_ Non. Pas pour l'instant refusa Peter. Je dois parler avec Galadriel de quelque chose. Allez Frodon, vas te coucher ?

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux, Frodon accepta comprenant dans cette demande que Peter avait des choses importante à parler avec Galadriel, qu'il désirait lui dire sans témoin.

_ Nous devons parler déclara Peter à l'encontre de la Dame Blanche, alors qu'il se relevait pour lui faire face, autant elle qu'à Aslan. Je crois que vous savez ce que cela veut dire et je tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Leur demanda-t'il tout en montrant les « griffes » à sa main droite.

_ Bien sur Peter accepta Galadriel. Il est tant que vous sachiez le début de la vérité.

_ Non. Je veux toute la vérité prévena Peter. Je ne veux pas qu'on me cache quelque chose, si j'ai la possibilité de le savoir ! Alors dites moi tout !

_ Comme tu le sais déjà, tu as reçus d'Aslan des pouvoirs magique autant que tu as été béni par le Pouvoir des Valars, faisant de toi un Istari rappela Galadriel. Mais tu n'es pas un simple Istari, tu es celui d'Aslan, ce qui fait de toi, un être extrèmement précieux. Tellement précieux que lorsque Saroumane ou Sauron le sauront, tu deviendras le premier ennemi qu'ils feront tuer en premier.

_ Et vous savez ce que c'est, n'est ce pas ? Leur demanda Peter en montrant sa main droite, autant ces « griffes » que la paume de sa main. Je suis persuadé que vous le savez ?

_ La marque que tu possèdes est un sort avoua Galadriel. Une malédiction de Sauron que tu as héritée quand Aslan a fait muter ces pouvoirs dans ton corps.

_ Et pourquoi je l'ai eu ?

_ Parce que le sort que tu possède est celui que j'ai ensorceler aussi lui avoua Aslan.

_ Comment ça, tu as été « ensorceler » ? Lui demanda Peter, ne comprenant pas.

_ Il y a aussi une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai fais de toi un Istari, Peter avoua Aslan. Il n'y pas que le fait que ma présence serait repérer immédiatement, même si pour l'instant je n'aurais jamais pus intervenir physiquement parlant.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que le sortilège qu'on m'a lancé Peter, m'empêche de venir en Terre du Milieu déclara Aslan. Si tu veux être plus précis, disons que je suis en cage et que je ne peux pas en sortir tout seul.

_ Vous… vous êtes… enfermer ? Demanda incrédule Peter en vrillant son regard sur le lion, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

_ Ce que tu vois devant toi Peter, n'est rien d'autre que l'esprit d'Aslan qui est capable d'apparaitre à travers toi lui expliqua Galadriel. Tu fais, en quelque sorte, l'objet d'un réceptacle. Les pouvoirs qu'il t'a confié lui permet d'être lier à toi et donc de partager ces pensées avec toi. C'est pour cette raison que tu es le seul à le voir et à l'entendre depuis le début, Peter.

_ Et le sort ? Y a-t'il un moyen de l'en faire sortir ? Leur demanda le Pevensie.

_ Il existe un moyen admit Aslan. Seulement, il est encore trop tôt pour le tester ajouta-t'il.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Parce que tes pouvoirs sont encore beaucoup trop jeune, Peter. C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es évanoui après ton combat face au Balroq. Tu avais demandé bien trop d'énergie à ton jeune don que cela a entrainer une surchauffe qui aurait finis par te détruire de l'intérieur. C'est pour cette raison que dès aujourd'hui, tu porteras ce pendentif autour du cou, pour éviter tout prochain débordement à l'avenir avoua Galadriel en montrant le rubis accrocher au pendentif autour de son cou. Aslan ne pourra être libre que si, toi et lui, réunisse vos pouvoirs pour ouvrir la porte du sort de Sauron et de Saroumane, qui le maintienne captive. Mais même si tu essayais, tu risquerais de mourir Peter à cause du sort qui se trouve dans la paume de ta main ajouta-t'elle.

_ Que voulez vous dire ?

_ Le sort dans ta paume reste inerte et presque inoffensif quand tu n'emplois pas la magie prévena Aslan. Tu as ressentis la douleur qu'après avoir fais usage de magie lui rappela-t'il.

_ Et alors ?

_ Plus tu utiliseras la magie Peter, plus le sort dans ta main va se propager. Empoisonnant ton corps et ton esprit, et se diriger lentement mais surement vers ton cœur annonça Galadriel. Et cela risquerait de …

_ De me tuer termina Peter comprenant enfin ou tous ces « cadeaux » finiraient par le conduire. Vous voulez dire, que si je ne me fais pas tuer par Sauron ou Saroumane ? Je me ferais tuer par ce sort qui va se répandre dans mon corps, comme du poison, qui me tuera à petit feu, plus ma magie augmentera ?

_ En quelque sorte, oui ! Avoua Aslan désolé.

Comprenant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et aussi de la teneur que prenait les quelques images qu'il apercevait dans son « rêve », Peter commençait à se faire à cette idée. Avant de revenir sérieusement sur la terre ferme ! Non ! Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se mettre à penser à son éventuel ou prochaine mort, il devait se concentrer uniquement sur le présent.

_ Et il n'y a rien pour empêcher cela ?

_ Le seul moyen qui existe Peter, est de libérer Aslan de sa cage donna Galadriel. C'est le seul au monde capable de te sauver de ce sortilège. Lui seul est asser puissant pour contrecarrer les sortilèges de Sauron.

_ C'est pour cette raison aussi que vous m'avez choisi Aslan remarqua Peter, finissant par comprendre des tonnes de choses. Vous saviez que si je venais à être au courant de ça et que vous aviez choisis un autre de ma famille, je vous en aurais voulus ?

_ Oui Peter. Je le savais admit le Lion. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi toi mais aussi parce que je savais que tu serais celui qui résisterait le plus au sort.

_ Et en ce qui concerne ces « griffes » ? Dites-moi que vous savez quoi en faire ? Leur demanda Peter n'aimant guère cette idée de se promener avec ces « trucs » pour le reste de son existence.

_ Pour être tout a fais sincère avec toi Peter, c'est la première fois que je vois cela se produire lui fit remarquer la Dame elfe en se rapprochant de lui pour observer ces « griffes ». Remarquez Peter, vous êtes vous aussi, devenu un être exceptionnel. Il faut croire que recevoir des dons des Valars et d'Aslan, ne fassent muter votre corps en vous donnant quelques caractéristique fort intéressante ajouta-t'elle.

_ « Fort intéressante » ? Répéta Peter comme s'il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Ces « trucs » sont aussi coupants qu'une lame, qu'est ce que c'est au juste ? Et pourquoi cela à pousser dans cette main, et pas dans l'autre ? Leur demanda-t'il tout en exposant sa main gauche ou aucune griffe n'avait montré le bout de leur nez.

_ Comme je te l'ais dis Peter, tu as en toi les Pouvoirs des Valars et ceux d'Aslan rappela Galadriel à son intention. Il est tout a fais normal que ton corps change en conséquence, pour pouvoir endurer plus facilement les nombreux actes magiques que tu devras bientôt accomplir lui expliqua-t'elle.

_ Mais j'aime mon corps et je ne veux pas qu'il change répliqua Peter n'aimant pas cette idée que des oreilles d'elfes pourraient finir par lui pousser ou qu'il finisse par avoir des cheveux gris à son âge. Et de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il y a de différent pour mon corps d'avoir de telles griffes ? C'est insensé !

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, ton corps risque de se renforcer au file des jours à l'intérieur avant que certains changements ne s'opèrent et qui se verront à l'extérieur prévena Aslan. Pour ce qui est de l'explication, pourquoi cela commence par ta main droite, cela à sans nulle doute avoir avec le fait que ta magie lutte contre la propagation du sort dans ta paume ajouta-t'il à l'encontre de Peter.

_ A présent que vous savez tout mon jeune ami, vous devriez aller reprendre des forces pour demain lui proposa Galadriel à son intention. Je vous ferais préparer un sac médical pour vous aider et maintenir la douleur dans votre paume. Les mêmes que le Seigneur Elrond vous a donner à Foncombe le prévena-t'elle.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois alors qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, Peter ne répliqua nullement à la demande de la Dame elfe. Et la saluant, elle et Aslan, il remonta dans les niveaux pour aller se coucher, décidant d'aller reprendre ces affaires et se reposer au côté des autres. Peter ne fit nullement attention qu'il laissait Aslan et Galadriel seul à seul, ces derniers pouvant discuter sans qu'il ne puisse entendre leur discussion.

_ Vous ne lui avez pas dis.

_ Vous non plus Aslan, vous ne lui avez point dis lui fit remarquer Galadriel en lui souriant. Peter n'est pas encore prêt à l'entendre et il ne le sera que lorsqu'il sera face à la réalité. Avec tout ce que nous lui avons dis, cela est déjà bien asser pour lui ; ajouta-t'elle.

_ Peter est un garçon fort mais s'il apprenait le destin qui lui est réservé, il n'arrivera pas à y faire face; admit Aslan. Il sait déjà qu'il risque de mourir dans un avenir proche de deux façon possible, il n'a pas besoin de savoir vers quoi il se dirige. Je sais qu'il m'en voudra par la suite mais je sais qu'il me pardonnera lui avoua-t'il.

_ Alors veille bien sur lui dans ce cas lui demanda la Dame Elfe.

_ Bien évidement.

_*****oOo*****_

Quand l'aube arriva, Peter parvint à se lever avant les autres après s'être couché au creux d'une racine juste auprès d'Edmund, qui dormait profondément contre son oreiller. Et se levant tout en s'étirant, l'aîné des Pevensie avisa l'une des longues feuilles tombé des arbres qui jonchaient le sol à ces côtés. Pour ensuite en prendre une dans sa main gauche, ayant veiller à recouvrir sa main droite de l'un de ces gants qui ne s'était pas déchirés face à ces griffes, et se rapprocher de son petit frère, et de finir par s'agenouiller auprès de lui.

Pour ensuite, tout en souriant, se mettre, avec la feuille morte, à chatouiller le nez d'Edmund. Ce dernier se mettant à remuer du nez, tentant d'éviter d'éternuer alors qu'il se toucha le nez avec la main pour arrêter le chatouillement. Tout en continuant de dormir profondément, Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire en recommençant à taquiner le nez de son petit frère, celui-ci finissant par plaquer la couverture sur son visage pour se protéger.

Acte qui fit rire Peter avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses pour réveiller son petit frère, puisque la manière douce n'avait pas fonctionné avec lui. Finissant par se redresser, Peter attrapa le bas de la couverture de son frère et tira dessus violemment, faisant ainsi sursauter ce dernier, qui se réveilla d'un bloc.

_ Quoi… Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Edmund à moitié réveiller et encore dans les vapes.

_ T'es toujours difficile à réveiller quand tu es profondément endormis dans un endroit ou la sécurité est complète lui fit remarquer son aîné.

_ Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle Peter, je me… commençai Edmund alors qu'il se rendait compte seulement à qui il était entrain de s'adresser. Peter ? Peter !

La seconde d'après, Edmund était totalement réveillée, en se mettant d'un bond de bout, terminant par attraper Peter dans ces bras dans une accolade. Alors que son cri avait réveillé les autres, se redressant chacun, encore profondément endormis, avant de vriller leur regard ensommeillé sur le plus jeune garçon des Pevensie qui serrait fortement son aîné dans ces bras.

Et quand ils virent tous Peter, les exclamations de surprise et d'étonnement fusèrent très vite parmis les membres, hormis pour Frodon qui souriait en le voyant, enserrer son petit frère dans ces bras. Alors que les « garçons » du groupe se levaient pour aller à sa rencontre, le bruit qu'ils firent, réveillèrent Susan et Lucy, qui tirèrent sur le rideau qui les cachait à l'écart des autres, se figeant toutes les deux quand elles reconnurent leur grand frère.

_ Peter ? Peter ! S'exclamèrent-elles en chœur avant de se précipiter à son tour droit vers lui.

Ou celui-ci se dégageant de l'embrassade de son frère, attrapa ces deux filles dans ces bras ouvert avant de les faire tournoyer dans les airs, sous leurs éclats de rires, heureuses de revoir leur frère ainé en bonne santé.

_ Tu vas bien ? Tu es réveillé depuis quand ? Lui demanda Susan tandis qu'il les reposait toutes les deux à terre.

_ Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, bien que je suis retourné me reposer un peu et j'ai préférer vous laissez dormir annonça Peter avant que ces sœurs ne l'interrompent toutes les deux. Il faut que vous vous reposez le plus possible, nous ne savons pas de quoi demain est fait et je ne crois pas que vous aurez de telle nuit les prochaines fois. Au moins, je suis content de voir que tu t'es bien reposer ces dernières heures Frodon remarqua-t'il à l'intention du Porteur de l'Anneau qui lui souriait.

_ Tu le savais Frodon ? Lui demanda Merry en se tournant vers le hobbit.

_ Nous nous sommes croisés quand je suis allé parler avec Galadriel leur avoua le Porteur de l'Anneau.

_ Et vous avez parlé de quoi si tard ? Demanda Pippin curieux comme tous les autres.

_ De chose qui le concernait lui seul Pippin. Alors évite d'aller sur ce terrain là prévena Peter à son intention, faisant ainsi comprendre que la discussion avait tenu autour de l'artefact et que c'était assée sérieux pour ne pas en parler aux autres.

Bien évidemment, les autres Pevensie se chargèrent de changer de sujet, faisant asseoir leur frère parmis eux pour discuter, tout en prenant leur petit déjeuner. Pour ensuite qu'Haldir ne vienne les avertir qu'ils seraient tous attendus par le Seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel pour leur parler avant leur prochain départ, après qu'ils seraient tous préparer.

Et dès qu'ils furent chacun prêt, chacun d'entre eux ayant remis leurs vêtements de la veille, excepter pour Susan qui avait mise sa robe longue robe rouge sous son corsage en cuirasse et par-dessus sa cotte de maille en mithril. Ils partirent à la rencontre de Galadriel et de Celeborn ou ces derniers les attendaient sagement en haut. Mais dès que Peter apparut aux yeux de la Dame Blanche, celle-ci fit signe à quatre femmes elfes qui se tenaient à l'écart, drapé dans leurs robes bleu argent, qui s'empressèrent d'hocher de la tête avant de se diriger droit vers l'aîné des Pevensie.

Ou deux d'entre elles l'attrapèrent par ces bras avant de se mettre à le tirer vers un couloir, surprenant ce dernier qui voulut résister et tenter de les faire lâcher prise. Mais aux vus de leurs rires et de leurs sourires, il n'y arrivait guère.

_ Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'elles me veulent ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Peter prévena Galadriel. Elles vont simplement se charger de vous préparer.

_ De me préparer ? Mais je suis déjà préparer … qu'est ce que vous voulez … ? Eh ! Attendez une minute, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire répliqua Peter avant de disparaitre à la vue des autres par les quatre femmes elfes.

_ Ou est ce qu'elles l'emmènent au juste ? Leur demanda Susan en se tournant vers Galadriel et Celeborn.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les enfants leur souria Galadriel. Il ne sera pas long mais sinon, permettez nous de vous donnez des présents pour vous aider dans votre quête.

La seconde suivante, des elfes apparurent de nulle part, portant dans leurs mains de long tissus d'un vert forêt qui semblait être des capes pour chacun d'entre eux. Que ces derniers retirèrent les capes que portaient chacun des membres de la Communauté, pour leur faire enfiler ces nouvelles capes les refermant autour de leur cou, par une broche au motif d'une feuille de la Lothorien.

_ Aucun étranger n'a vêtus l'habit de notre peuple indiqua le Seigneur Celeborn à chacun d'entre eux. Puisse ces capes vous protégez totalement des yeux hostiles pria-t'il pour chacun des membres.

Dont les trois Pevensie présent, saluèrent son discours d'un hochement de tête, comme Aragorn et Legolas. Très vite rejoins par Frodon qui imita le geste avant que Celeborn ne leur avoue que leurs embarcations étaient prêtes pour leur voyage, reprenant ainsi leur route vers le Mordor en empruntant la rivière pour avancer plus vite dans leur quête.

Ainsi que les elfes de la Lothorien leur donnèrent des vivres pour les prochains jours, qui se révélait être du pain blanc elfique, soigneusement emballer dans des feuilles de la forêt ou plusieurs piles étaient empaqueter dans des sacs. Des paquetages que Legolas veilla à mettre dans chacune des quatre barques, tandis que Merry et Pippin le regardaient faire, comme Susan un peu à l'écart.

_ Du Lembas, du pain de route elfique exposa Legolas en retirant l'un des morceaux de pain en le présentant aux deux hobbits, avant d'en prendre une petite boucher dans sa bouche. Une bouchée suffit à nourrir l'estomac d'un adulte leur expliqua-t'il ou ces derniers hochèrent de la tête devant cette révélation.

_ Tu en as mangé combien ? Demanda Merry dans un murmure à son cousin à ces côtés.

_ Quatre décompta Pippin avant d'avoir une petite remonter et de se mettre à inspirer calmement, le ventre plein.

_ Ce n'est pas le fait de mourir de faim qui m'inquiète mais qu'on soit à court d'eau fit remarquer Susan derrière l'elfe alors qu'elle était entrain de poser des sacs dans une autre barque. Mais je ne pense pas que les elfes aient trouvé la réponse à ce problème, sinon vous vous mettrez à vous en vantez comme un paon ?

_ C'est sur que les hommes y sont parvenus à répondre à cette question répliqua Legolas à l'intention de cette dernière qui le fusillait du regard pour son impertinence.

Tandis que les deux hobbits observaient l'échange ne comprenant pas ce qui leurs arrivaient.

_ On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive vous deux ? Leur demanda Edmund en se rapprochant d'eux avec Lucy à ces côtés.

_ Ce type est une arrogance sans pareil, voila ce qui m'arrive !

_ Je vous demande pardon ? C'est vous qui avez commencé la première ?

_ Je vois. Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz à ce qui parait s'amusa Edmund.

_ Du quoi ? Demanda Merry qui écoutait la dispute entre les deux sans rien comprendre et qui avait rivé son regard sur le plus jeune des frères Pevensie, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ C'est une métaphore Merry. Ce qu'Edmund veut dire c'est qu'il y a de l'orage entre Susan et Legolas leur expliqua Lucy. Et j'aimerais bien comprendre moi aussi ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ? Leur demanda-t'elle à l'encontre de ces deux derniers.

_ Ce qu'il y a c'est que ce type m'horripile au plus haut point, voila ce qu'il y a !

_ Avoue qu'il te plait Susan. Au lieu de t'énerver sur lui au point d'en devenir rouge de colère, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à le connaitre, tu ne crois pas ? Lui fit remarquer Edmund à l'intention de sa sœur.

Ou sa remarque lui valut un coup de poing sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de Susan, qui le fusilla du regard sous les rires de Lucy et les regards incompréhensibles de l'elfe et des deux hobbits présents.

_ Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

_ L'amour a des raisons que la raison ignore ! Rappela Lucy d'une façon des plus philosophiques à l'intention de sa soeur.

_ Ne me sort pas ces phrases là Lucy ou je peux te jurer que je vais…

_ Peter est de retour ! S'exclama la voix de Frodon, non loin d'eux, finissant ainsi par leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Et se tournant vers le Porteur de l'Anneau, ils purent constater que Peter revenait pousser par les quatre femmes elfes qui l'avaient « enlever » aux autres plus tôt. Ces quatre dernières ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire aux éclats et de sourire, tandis que Peter était rouge pivoine, paraissant troubler et gêner.

Mais aussi fort énerver.

Tandis que les membres de sa famille comme ceux de la Communauté purent ainsi voir, la tenue que Galadriel avait demandé qu'on le vêtît pour la suite de la quête.

Ayant remis sa cotte de maille en mithril par-dessus son maillot de corps et son chemisier blanc à manche bouffante au dessus de la cotte, avec son pantalon jaune sombre et ces bottes montantes brunes. Les quatre femmes elfes avaient fais enfiler à Peter un long manteau rouge pourpre aux broderies dorés avec ces manches vaporeuses et qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, comme le fait que son gantelet en métal droit avait été travaillé de telle sorte que des motifs argentés se trouvaient aux extrémités, tandis que le lion avait été gravé sur le dos de son avant-bras. Comme il en était de même pour sa protection à l'avant-bras gauche, par-dessus la manche de sa chemise après avoir enfilé son gant de cuire rouge.

Tandis que sa tunique en cuire sans manche qu'il portait avec son ensemble brun, avait été enfilé par-dessus le manteau alors que l'emblème du lion de Narnia avait été brodé dessus au fil d'or par les elfes pendant la nuit. Pendant que les quatre femmes elfes lui avaient aussi drapés de la cape elfique que les autres membres de la Communauté portaient, sauf que celle de Peter était un peu plu imposante, pouvant facilement se fermer devant lui et cacher sa tenue aux yeux des autres.

_ Et bien Peter. Tu fais sacrément classe fit remarquer Edmund en observant son frère de la tête au pied. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu es tout rouge ? Lui demanda-t'il surprit par la couleur de son visage.

_ Si tu tiens à la vie petit frère, n'oses même pas me redemander cette question le tient en garde Peter d'une voix un peu trop énerver pour avoir envie de le chercher des crosses.

Mais il faut croire que certains des autres membres de la Communauté n'avaient pas très bien saisis le message qu'il était entrain de leur faire comprendre.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elles ont fais toutes les quatre ? Demanda Pippin.

Et devant les regards alarmés que lui lancèrent Susan, Edmund et Lucy, le hobbit comprit son erreur quand il vit Peter s'avancer vers lui. Pour ensuite s'accroupir à son niveau et lui attraper, un peu trop, violemment l'oreille.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai déjà dis en ce qui concerne la curiosité Pippin ? Tu veux vraiment que je passe mes nerfs sur toi ou quoi ?

_ Non ! Bien sur que non, Peter ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher l'oreille maintenant, s'il te plait ? Demanda le hobbit qui désirait échapper à cette torture que l'aîné des Pevensie était entrain de faire subir à son oreille.

Finissant par lâcher la prise qu'il exerçait sur le membre de ce dernier, Peter termina par se détourner de Pippin autant des autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Se tournant pour faire face aux quatre femmes elfes qui s'étaient chargé de lui pour le changer, tandis que ces dernières ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire et de rire face au jeune homme.

_ Allez vous arrêtés de vous moquez de moi ou je ne me gênerais pas pour vous dire ma façon de pensée, même si vous êtes des femmes ! Prévena Peter en les foudroyant toutes les quatre. Et rendez moi aussi mes affaires ! Leur ordonna-t'il alors que ces dernières tenaient son épée, son bouclier et ces sacs de voyage dans leurs mains.

Se dirigeant vers elles, Peter n'hésita pas une seconde à leur arracher ces biens de leurs mains, faisant encore plus sourires ces dernières alors que celui-ci avait une folle envie de les étrangler.

_ Et bien ! Il a dus se passer quelque chose de fort intéressant pour elles, pour qu'elles aient autant une bonne raison de te coller de la sorte fit remarquer Edmund à l'intention de son frère.

_ Si tu le souhaites Edmund, je te les laisse avec un grand plaisir répliqua Peter à l'encontre de son cadet, tout en remettant sa ceinture à sa taille avec son épée accrocher dessus et son poignard, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ajouter : De toute façon, elles ne sont pas mon style !

_ Pourtant se sont de très belles femmes fit remarquer Lucy tandis qu'Edmund hochait de la tête.

_ Peut être bien ! Mais je me vois mal tomber amoureuse d'une femme elfe en sachant que je la contraindrais à choisir entre l'immortalité et son amour répliqua Peter avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était entrain de dire.

Non seulement il parlait de son avis sur la question entre l'amour possible entre deux espèces, mais aussi de l'amour qui liait à Aragorn et Arwen. Comme celui qui était entrain de se former entre Susan et Legolas.

Et ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Peter porta un regard vers Aragorn qui se trouvait asser loin de leur groupe, discutant avec le Seigneur Celeborn. Mais malheureusement pas asser loin à porter d'oreille, ayant pleinement entendus ce qu'il avait dis, bien qu'il soit concentrée dans la discussion qu'avait le Roi des elfes avec lui.

Discussion que Peter pouvait pleinement entendre très facilement.

_ Plus vous vous enfoncerez vers le Sud et plus le danger s'accroitra prévena Celeborn à l'intention d'Aragorn. Les orques du Mordor tiennent la Rive Est de l'Anduin mais la Rive Ouest n'est guère plus sur. D'étrange créature portant la marque de la Main Blanche ont été vus à nos frontières, il est très rare que les orques se déplacent au grand jour et ceux-ci l'ont pourtant fais ajouta-t'il tout en tirant le rodeur à l'écart avant de lui tendre une dague dans son fourreau.

Dague qu'Aragorn prit avant de sortir l'arme de son étui, fixant l'écriture elfique qui se trouvait sur une partie de la lame. Avant que Celeborn ne le mette en garde en langage elfique que Peter traduisit facilement dans sa tête.

_**« Vous êtes suivis. »**_

Rien de très encourageant et de très normal vus la situation.

_ Par le fleuve, vous avez une chance d'atteindre, avant l'ennemi, les chutes Rahouras indiqua Celeborn à Aragorn qui rangeait la dague dans son fourreau.

_ Euh… Peter !

Quittant du regard l'elfe et l'homme, l'aîné des Pevensie tourna son regard vers Susan, celle qui l'avait appelé. Pour qu'ensuite celle-ci ne vienne à pointer du doigt quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière le dos de son frère. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Se retournant vers ce que la Flèche Ardente était entrain de lui désigner, Peter put constater que le rodeur n'avait pas été le seul que sa réplique n'avait pas enchanté. Les quatre femmes elfes le regardaient avec des aires de chiens battus, prêtes à pleurer toutes les quatre face à ces dires.

Et souhaitant rattraper, quelques peu, son erreur, ne souhaitant nullement voir ces dernières pleurer à cause de lui. Peter décida de dire sa façon de pensée sur ce sujet.

_ Je ne dis pas que l'union entre humain et elfe est impossible reprit Peter. Mais l'amour entre ces deux êtres doivent être puissant pour qu'on oublis tous les inconvénients dans cette relation. Et de toute façon, sans vouloir vous vexer, mes dames, j'ai une préférence pour les brunes et les rousses. Désoler s'excusa-t'il à l'intention des quatre femmes elfes derrière lui qui le fixèrent avec tristesse.

Pour ensuite se regarder toutes les quatre et de converger ensemble droit sur Peter, qui stupéfait, ne fit rien contre elles pour les repousser. Même quand, elles l'enserrèrent toutes les quatre dans ces bras, faillant bien l'étouffer sur place, si elles ne l'avaient pas relâchés une seconde plus tôt. Avant de déposer, l'une après l'autre, un baiser sur ces joues, le faisant virer au rouge sous les yeux stupéfait des autres, pour ensuite disparaitre toutes les quatre vers les arbres.

_ Je me demande bien ce que tu as pus faire Peter pour qu'elles soient toutes les quatre si, raides dingue de toi ? Se demanda Lucy en fixant l'endroit ou s'étaient trouvées les quatre femmes elfes.

_ C'est justement ça le truc Lucy, je n'en sais rien du tout ?

_ Eh ben. Il faut croire que, même chez les elfes, on trouve des filles dingues répliqua Susan recommençant à empaqueter les affaires dans les barques, sous le regard des autres tandis que Legolas veillait à ne pas la regarder.

_ J'ai raté quelque chose d'important ?

A la question de Peter, Edmund et Lucy le prirent à part pour lui rapporter ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Et avant même que l'aîné des Pevensie n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, ils furent appelés par Sam qui leur prévena que Dame Galadriel désirait leur donner des cadeaux qui leurs seraient d'une grande aide pour leur quête.

_ Le cadeau que je vous offre Legolas, est un arc des Galadrims, digne de l'adresse de nos parents des bois lui souria Galadriel en tendant le premier cadeau à l'elfe.

Ce dernier s'extasiant face l'arc que la Dame Blanche venait de lui confier, l'arc taillé dans du bois vigoureux et ayant finement été décorés de motifs floraux dorés sur tout le long. Pour qu'ensuite la Dame de la Lothorien ne poursuive ces offrandes, se tournant vers Susan, la deuxième à recevoir son présent d'elle.

_ Voici l'une de nos épées les plus anciennes que notre peuple possède annonça Galadriel en donnant l'épée elfique à Susan dans son fourreau. Elle a été forgée pendant le Premier Age de la Terre du Milieu par les premiers elfes qui ont foulés ces terres. Elle n'a pas encore été baptisée et je ne doute pas une seule seconde que vous lui trouverez un nom digne de vous. Maniez là et utilisez là avec adresse et souplesse Dame Susan Flèche Ardente, sa lame vous protégera lui confia-t'elle.

_ J'y ferais honneur remercia Susan en inclinant de la tête avant de découvrir son cadeau.

Dégainant un instant l'épée elfique, Susan ne put réfuter que celle-ci lui rappelait étrangement celle que Thorin avait trouvé dans la caserne des trolls, soixante ans plus tôt. Et qu'il avait conservé par la suite, la maniant avec souplesse et adresse dans ces combats par la suite.

_ Voici les dagues de Noldorim, elles ont déjà servis pendant la guerre déclara Galadriel à l'intention de Merry et Pippin qui reçurent de sa part une dague chacun, ranger dans leurs fourreaux aux broderies dorés avec leurs ceintures. N'ayez crainte jeune Peregrin Touque, vous trouverez le courage en vous ajouta-t'elle à ce dernier ayant pus lire facilement son hésitation et sa crainte à la manier.

Pour qu'ensuite, Dame Galadriel se tourna vers Sam, debout au côté des deux cousins, confiant à ce dernier le présent qu'elle avait choisis pour lui.

_ Et pour vous, Sam Gamegie, une corde elfique faite en Ithelin annonça-t'elle en lui tendant la corde enrouler soigneusement et prête à être ranger dans son sac.

_ Merci gente dame remercia Sam avant de fixer la corde puis les dagues qu'avaient reçus les deux autres hobbits avec envie. Est-ce qu'il vous reste de jolie dague étincelante ? Lui demanda-t'il quand même, faisant sourire la Dame avant que cette dernière ne tourne son regard vers le prochain membre de la Communauté.

En d'autre terme, vers Edmund qui avait donné un léger coup à la tête de Sam pour sa demande. Même s'il pouvait quelque peu comprendre les interrogations du hobbit, devant le cadeau qu'il avait reçus.

_ Et pour vous, Seigneur Edmund Bouclier d'Argent, voici la pierre des Galadrims présenta Galadriel en lui montrant un pendentif ou était accrochée une pierre translucide de forme circulaire, cerclé d'un anneau d'or. Cette pierre possède le pouvoir de s'illuminer selon le cœur et la vaillance de son porteur, pour le protéger contre les ennemis qui attenteraient à sa vie. Tant que vous garderez l'espoir et le courage dans votre cœur, cette pierre vous protégera des ténèbres lui promit la Dame Blanche à l'intention d'Edmund, tandis qu'elle lui mettait le pendentif autour du cou.

Ou quand celui-ci se retrouva autour de son cou, Edmund put constater qu'une petite lueur brillait à l'intérieur de la pierre. Et lorsqu'il la prit dans la paume de sa main, le plus jeune frère Pevensie eut l'impression de sentir un petit cœur battre dans sa main. Un peu comme le petit cœur d'un oisillon, sentant facilement la douce chaleur qui en émanait et qui semblait se répandre à travers lui, comme une douce caresse.

_ Merci de ce présent Dame Galadriel remercia Edmund en inclinant de la tête avant de ne pouvoir ajouter quelque chose d'autre à son remerciement. Et excusez moi de vous avoir pris pour une Sorcière au début, ma dernière rencontre avec une Sorcière a été asser brutale s'excusa-t'il.

Lui souriant en lui faisant comprendre que ces excuses n'avaient pas lieu d'être et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, Galadriel se tourna vers la plus jeune des Pevensie qui se tenait à côté de son frère. Attendant à son tour, le présent que la Dame Blanche allait lui remettre.

_ Pour vous, Dame Lucy Fleur de Feu, voici une potion elfique de la Lothorien, dont une goutte suffit de guérir les maux et blessures que vous pourrez avoir vous et les autres pendant votre quête exposa Galadriel en lui donnant une fiole bleu et argent conserver dans son étui, qu'on pouvait attacher à une ceinture, de la même taille et de la même envergure que celle qu'elle portait déjà à sa ceinture. Cette potion vous permettra ainsi de conserver le plus possible de votre élixir de la Fleur du Feu, qui est extrêmement rare et doit être conserver le plus longtemps possible lui ajouta-t'elle sur le fait que son élixir était extrêmement précieux pour leur quête et que cette potion lui permettrait d'n économiser le plus possible à l'avenir.

_ Merci beaucoup Dame Galadriel remercia à son tour Lucy, inclinant respectueusement la tête face à cette dernière.

Tandis que celle-ci lui souria avant de se tourner vers le prochain membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau en la présence du nain. Gimli.

_ Quel cadeau, un nain, demanderait-il aux elfes ? Lui demanda cordialement Galadriel à l'intention de ce dernier.

_ Aucun déclara Gimli la tête baisser, refusant de croiser le regard de son interlocutrice avant qu'il ne relève la tête pour croiser son regard. Excepter admirer la Dame des Galadrims une fois encore, car sa beauté surpasse celle de tous les joyaux qu'abrite cette terre lui annonça-t'il flatteur tandis que cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rire devant un tel discours.

Tandis qu'Edmund et Lucy à ces côtés, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire devant la gêne et la béatitude qu'avait Gimli à l'encontre de la Dame de la Lothorien.

_ Non annonça Gimli refusant tout cadeau alors qu'il se détourna de la Dame des elfes, qui attendit patiemment, le sourire aux lèvres que ce dernier vienne lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait véritablement. En vérité, il y aurait bien une chose et… Non, non, non ! Je n'ose pas y penser, c'est impensable, c'est idi… c'est ridicule se mit-il à jurer refusant d'avouer ce qu'il désirait.

_ Si tu as trop peur de notre réaction Gimli, tu n'as qu'à aller le lui chuchoter lui proposa Lucy en posant sa main sur son épaule, l'encourageant à le faire.

_ Vas-y Gimli ! Tu as su faire face à un troll, la Reine des elfes n'est pas si terrifiante que ça approuva Edmund avant que ce dernier ne se reçoit un coup sur l'arrière du crâne par Lucy pour sa bêtise.

Encourageant le nain de lui dire ce qu'il désirait, Galadriel s'inclina vers lui pour que ce dernier puisse, avec hésitation, lui chuchoter ce qu'il demandait à la Dame de la Lothorien. Et aux vus de son sourire affectueux et charmant qui apparut sur son visage, la demande du nain n'était pas aussi folle que tous aurait pus le penser.

Et sans que personne ne le voit, Galadriel remit quelque chose à Gimli dans ces mains. Faisant sourire ce dernier d'admiration avant qu'il ne s'incline bien bas devant elle, en la remerciant d'un tel présent.

Puis continuant ces offrandes, Galadriel finit par se tourner vers Peter, l'un des trois derniers membres qui lui restait à offrir un présent. Sachant qu'il serait celui qui allait résister le plus face au cadeau qu'elle lui réservait.

_ Votre cadeau Seigneur Peter Cœur de Lion et Istari d'Aslan, ne fut pas sans difficulté à faire et à concevoir, pour créer un tel objet qui vous suivra jusqu'à la fin de cette quête ou jusqu'à votre propre mort concéda Galadriel à l'intention de ce dernier lui faisant face avec solennité.

Ou son discours surprit autant le principal concerné que tous les autres membres de la Communauté, bien que Peter devait se douter de ce qu'elle allait lui remettre. Tandis que la Dame elfe se tourna vers une autre femme elfe derrière elle, qui lui remit un long objet qui avait été soigneusement enveloppé dans un tissu blanc et argent.

Objet qu'elle finit par tendre à Peter qui le prit avec hésitation, respirant à fond avant de refermer ces mains dessus et de le ramener vers lui. Reconnaissant parfaitement l'objet dans ces mains, Peter vrilla un instant son regard dans celui de Galadriel avant de reporter son regard sur son présent et de se mettre à retirer le tissu qui l'enveloppait et le cachait à la vue de tous.

Pouvant ainsi détailler le bâton dans ses mains enfin à découvert du tissu qui l'enclavait, qui avait été sans conteste taillé dans du bois blanc. Finement décoré d'une décoration de flamme rougeoyante qui faisait comme des veines au bâton ou celle-ci était doré à l'emplacement exact ou la main de son propriétaire se refermait dessus. Tandis que sur le haut, on pouvait trouver, tailler soigneusement et avec une grande précision, dans de l'or pure, la tête d'un lion rugissant aux yeux de rubis, la grande gueule ouverte prêt à mordre.

_ J'ai œuvré moi-même cette nuit, à fabriquer ce bâton grace au bâton de Gandalf que vous avez rapporté expliqua Galadriel de l'origine du présent qu'elle avait offert à l'Istari d'Aslan. Je sais que cela n'aurait nullement gêné Mithrandir de savoir son bâton en vos mains. Je lui ais offert une deuxième vie dans vos mains Peter, digne d'un Istari et du jeune homme que vous êtes lui avoua-t'elle.

_ Vous m'avez sauvés admit Peter. Vous m'avez redonnés mon énergie. Vous m'avez donné cette pierre pour éviter que cette magie qu'on m'a donnée ne me consume de nouveau. Vous m'avez offert ces vêtements dignes d'un Istari. Et à présent, vous me donnez le bâton de Gandalf qui devient le mien. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fais pour moi ? Pour nous ? Lui demanda-t'il après avoir énumérer toutes les dettes qu'il avait envers elle.

_ Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous mon très cher Peter lui fit remarquer Galadriel. Nous serons quittes quand vous aurez réussis à mener à bien votre mission lui avoua-t'elle dans un sourire avant d'ajouter par la pensée à son encontre :_** Faite tout ce dont vous pouvez pour faire sortir Aslan de sa prison ?**_

_ _**Je le ferais, c'est une promesse**_ promit Peter à son encontre. Merci mille fois pour tout Dame Galadriel lui remercia-t'il pour finir leur échange, tout en inclinant respectueusement de la tête.

Puis, tout en lui souriant une dernière fois, Galadriel se pencha jusqu'à Peter. Et sous les yeux ébahis de tous, déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, tout en lui touchant le visage de sa main droite, faisant rougir de gêne l'Istari d'Aslan.

Et ne laissant pas l'occasion à Peter de reprendre ces esprits ou de pouvoir répliquer quoi que se soit, Galadriel s'était déjà détourné de lui, allant à la rencontre d'Aragorn. Le suivant sur sa liste pour ces présents d'adieux.

_ Je n'ai rien à vous offrir que le cadeau que vous portez déjà déclara avec solennité Galadriel, tout en portant la main au bijou d'Arwen qu'Aragorn portait autour du cou, avant de continuer la discussion en elfique avec ce dernier.

Et s'étant quelques peu écarter, comme les précédents avant lui, finissant par s'occuper de nouveau de préparer leur départ. Peter put tout de même comprendre que la discussion tournait autour de la Destinée que choisirait Arwen.

Il semblerait qu'Aragorn désirait qu'elle quitte ces terres avec son peuple et qu'elle puisse continuer de vivre son immortalité. Alors que Galadriel était pour la laisser choisir, sachant que son choix pencherait plus pour son cœur que pour sa raison.

_ Ce choix lui appartient finit par conclure Galadriel sur ce sujet en revenant à la langue commune. C'est à vous de faire le votre Aragorn. Vous élevez au dessus de vos ancêtres depuis les jours d'Elendil ou sombrez dans les ténèbres avec ce qui reste de votre lignée acheva-t'elle de dire sur les deux choix que l'héritier du trône du Gondor avait à faire.

Hochant de la tête, même si aucune des idées ne semblaient être autant une solution pour lui, Aragorn ne décida pas de répliquer face à l'annonce de la Dame elfe, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de le mettre au pied du mur.

Finissant par faire une dernière prière pour lui en elfique et pour lui souhaiter bonne chance par la même occasion, Galadriel s'éloigna de l'héritier du Gondor et se tourna vers le dernier membre qui recevrait son présent.

_ Adieu Frodon Sacquet salua-t'elle. Je vous offre la lumière d'Elendil, notre étoile bien aimée annonça Galadriel en lui tendant une sorte de fiole en cristal fermer, qui contenait un liquide translucide à l'intérieur, qui lui serait d'un grand secours à l'avenir. Puisse cette lumière vous éclairez dans les endroits sombres ou toutes les autres seront éteintes la prévena-t'elle sur le pouvoir de cette objet.

Et déposant un baiser sur son front, Galadriel salua une dernière fois le hobbit avant de s'en aller, laissant ainsi ce dernier rejoindre les siens. Pendant que les membres de la Communauté étaient entrain de se disperser parmis les quatre embarcations, tandis que les groupes s'étaient vite fais.

Sam était déjà monté dans l'une d'elle. Pendant que Merry et Pippin dans la deuxième. Tandis que Legolas aidait Gimli à descendre dans la troisième alors qu'Edmund et Lucy prenaient tous les deux place dans la quatrième.

Excepter que cela ne plut guère à un certain membre de la Communauté, qui n'apprécia pas, semble-t'il, de se retrouver dans la même barque que quelqu'un en particulier.

_ Non ! Non ! Et non ! Je refuse de monter dans sa barque à _**lui**_ ! Refusa Susan en montrant la barque qu'Aragorn lui avait assigné, en l'occurrence celle ou se trouvait Legolas et Gimli, en pointant du doigt l'elfe.

_ Quelle est exactement le problème Susan ? Demanda Aragorn qui ne comprenait pas, comme les autres d'ailleurs ce qui lui arrivait.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans la première barque, là ou Sam s'était installé et où Frodon avait finis par le rejoindre, aider par le rôdeur. Alors que Boromir allait prendre place dans la deuxième embarcation derrière les deux autres hobbits, comme Peter dans la troisième avec Edmund et Lucy.

_ Lucy ! Edmund ! L'un de vous veut-il changer de place avec moi s'il vous plait ? Leur demanda Susan refusant de faire le voyage avec l'elfe derrière elle.

_ Cesses donc de faire l'enfant Susan ! On a fais ces groupes pour répartir les charges dans les barques parce que c'était plus équitable répliqua Peter à son intention, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, après avoir déposé tous ces affaires y comprit son bâton dans son embarcation. Partager une barque avec Legolas ne va nullement te tuer !

_ Parles pour toi Peter, ce n'est pas toi qui va… Mais ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Peter ? Reposes moi immédiatement espèce de brute épaisse !

Surprenant Susan autant que les autres, Peter l'avait attrapé par la taille avant de la mettre sur son épaule, comme si elle n'avait pas posé plus lourd qu'un sac. Se dirigeant vers l'embarcation de l'elfe et du nain, terminant par lâcher celle-ci à sa place, devant Gimli à l'avant de la barque.

Et avant même que la deuxième Pevensie n'ait pus faire quoi que se soit ou n'ait eu l'idée de sauter à terre, Peter avait déjà poussé la barque vers le large, avec une facilité déconcertante aux vus de la charge des occupants. Et prenant la relève, Legolas attrapa la rame de l'embarcation et commença à ramer pour faire avancer la barque, sur les insultes colorer que Susan était entrain de dire à l'intention de son aîné.

Ou ce dernier s'était empressé de rejoindre sa propre barque, tandis qu'Aragorn et Boromir avaient déjà tous les deux commencer à ramer pour rattraper l'elfe. Alors que dès qu'il fut à sa place, le Cœur de Lion s'empara de sa propre rame et se dépêcha de faire avancer leur embarcation pour rejoindre les autres, déjà avancé sur le fleuve.

_ Je peux ramer si tu veux Peter ?

_ Laisse faire Edmund rejeta ce dernier l'offre de son frère. J'ai besoin de faire de l'exercice lui annonça-t'il comme excuse.

Et tandis que les quatre embarcations de la Communauté avançaient sur le fleuve, ils purent tous voir Galadriel, nimber dans son long manteau blanc, recouvrant sa robe tout aussi blanche. Se tenir sur la rive en fleur du fleuve et les saluer en levant sa main dans un adieu, ne les quittant du regard que lorsqu'elle les perdit de vue après qu'ils aient disparus dans un tournant, cacher par les arbres imposant de la forêt.

Alors quand ils furent, à plusieurs milliers de mètres plus loin, franchis l'abri des arbres de la demeures elfique, retombant sur la forêt de la Lothorien alors que le silence du groupe perdura un bon moment. Seulement agrémenter par les ruminements de Susan contre Peter et Legolas, alors que les autres Pevensie prévenaient les autres de ne pas faire attention à elle, pouvant être d'une humeur exécrable dans ces cas là.

Alors que le soleil continuait sa course vers le zénith, en dévoilant un ciel bleu et clair au dessus d'eux, les deux plus jeunes Pevensie vinrent à se reposer une question dont ils n'avaient tous les deux pas encore la réponse.

_ Eh, Gimli ! Qu'elle est le cadeau que tu as demandé à Galadriel ? Lui demanda curieuse Lucy, ou sa question intéressa tout le groupe.

Tandis que tous les membres rivaient leur regard sur le nain, ainsi que Susan qui veillait à ne pas regarder l'elfe, tout en ayant d'arrêter d'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux son aîné. Pendant que les quatre rameurs continuaient de faire avancer leurs embarcations sur le fleuve.

_ Lors de ce départ, j'ai reçus ma pire blessure commença le nain, presque envouté par les mots qu'il contait. Car j'ai jeté un ultime regard sur ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Dorénavant, je ne parlerais plus de beauté si ce n'est du cadeau qu'elle m'a offert Déclara-t'il presque amoureusement.

_ On dirait que notre cher nain est tombé sous le charme d'une Dame elfe se moqua gentiment Edmund qui se reçut un coup sur la tête de la part de Peter, tandis que Lucy lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

_ Quel était ce cadeau ? Lui demanda gentiment Legolas, aussi curieux que les autres, du présent qu'il avait reçus de la Dame Blanche.

_ J'ai osé lui demandé un cheveu de sa belle chevelure dorée leur avoua Gimli comme si sa demande n'avait pas reçus de réponse favorable. Elle m'en a donné trois admit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Comme tous les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, qui ne purent s'empêcher de sourire d'affection devant le regard plus que rêveur du nain. Alors que cela calma Susan et la fit sourire à son tour, avant qu'elle ne vienne à se rappeler de quelque chose et ne se mette rapidement et avec empressement à farfouiller dans son sac, surprenant les autres.

_ Qu'est ce que tu cherches Susan ? Lui demanda Frodon, posant la question que tous était entrain de se poser.

_ J'ai ma petite idée sur la question souria Peter sur l'idée qu'avait sa sœur derrière la tête.

_ Dis moi Gimli ? J'espère que tu as choisis un endroit digne pour les trois cheveux qu'elle t'a donnés ? Lui demanda Susan continuant de farfouiller dans ces sacs.

_ Je les ais soigneusement ranger dans ma bourse à ma ceinture avoua Gimli en portant sa main à sa taille. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai une meilleure cachette pour elles, bien sur !

_ Et qui se trouve être ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Legolas d'une façon quelque peu provocateur, voulant lui aussi savoir ce qu'elle avait bien en tête.

_ Ceci ! S'écria victorieusement Susan en sortant de ces affaires un pendentif.

Un pendentif d'où pendait un médaillon doré représentant la tête d'un lion rouge aux yeux d'or.

Un médaillon que Susan ouvrit facilement sur le côté, montrant ainsi à tous les membres de la Communauté, excepter sa famille, que celui-ci pouvait conserver à l'intérieur quelque chose de petit. Une photo ou un petit bijou… ou encore des mèches de cheveux.

_ Ceci Gimli, serait beaucoup digne pour conserver les trois cheveux de Dame Galadriel lui souria chaleuresement Susan à l'intention du nain en le lui présentant.

_ Bien sur mais… tu me le donnes ? Demanda le nain surprit d'un telle bijou.

_ Bien évidemment annonça la Flèche Ardente. Allez remet moi ces cheveux pour qu'ils puissent recevoir une demeure digne de leur beauté lui souria-t'elle.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Gimli sortit les précieux cheveux de sa bourse ou Susan les enroula délicatement et soigneusement sans les abimer. Pour ensuite les poser au cœur du médaillon et de refermer celui –ci, pour ensuite le refermer et le mettre au cou de Gimli, retombant facilement sur la poitrine du nain.

_ Merci beaucoup Susan !

_ Je t'en pris Gimli, se fut un plaisir arqua Susan, heureuse d'avoir pus aider, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Legolas derrière lui.

Et avec une attitude des plus enfantines, qui ne put empêcher les autres Pevensie de rire d'elle, tandis que les autres membres ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Susan tira la langue puérilement à l'intention de Legolas, avant de se tourner dignement et de faire face au fleuve, tout en s'amusant négligemment avec son arc à la main.

Ne voyant pas contrairement à Peter qui le fixait en s'y attendant. Que Legolas n'avait pus s'empêcher, lui aussi, de lever les yeux au ciel face à son attitude des plus enfantins. Mais quand Susan ne darda plus sur lui son regard de colère et de reproche, l'elfe put se permettre un sourire d'apparaitre sur ces lèvres.

Un sourire d'affection et d'admiration.

Et Peter le savait, comme il l'avait vus dans sa vision, que ces deux-là s'aimaient et qu'ils avaient trop peur de s'aimer, tout en connaissant les inconvénients d'une éventuel relation. Alors qu'aucun des deux ne savaient que les quatre Pevensie pourraient, c'est certains, rester vivre la fin de leur vie, ici, en Terre du Milieu.

Mais avant de commencer à peaufiner des plans de vie pour l'avenir, ils devaient d'abord détruire l'Anneau unique, une bonne fois pour toute.

Et ça, c'était une autre paire de manche.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre =D**

**hate de voir les com que vous me laisserez :)**

**a la prochaine**

**Sabrinabella**


	9. Chapitre 8 La Communauté se dissout

**Salut tout le monde =D**

**comment allez vous? **

**moi je vais super bien, je suis en pleine formation accéléré pour devenir secrétaire médicale et j'ai de bonne note pour l'instant, tout baigne ;)**

**sinon je suis parvenus à finir ce chapitre alors que je m'occupe de continuer ausi les autres, voulant les mettre le pls rapidement possible en ligne si je peux =D**

**sinon je n'ai qu'à vous dire bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La Communauté se dissout**

Les jours qui suivirent leur départ de la Lothorien, la Communauté de l'Anneau la passa à naviguer sur le fleuve, en direction du sud.

Ne s'arrêtant que lors des rares pauses qu'ils faisaient pour se désaltérer, pour manger ou bien pour s'étirer. Alors que Peter avait trouvé un moyen de leur permettre d'avancer plus vite dans leur quête, et surtout pour gagner du terrain face à leur poursuivant.

Poursuivant qu'ils étaient tous, les membres de la Communauté, parvenus à entendre courir dans la forêt, qui longeait le fleuve. Surtout au bruit des oiseaux qui s'enfuyaient effrayer devant la course effrénée de ces orques qui étaient entrain de les pourchasser. En tentant de les rattraper.

Mais Peter avait trouvé la solution, en faisant avancer, par magie, les embarcations pendant la nuit. Comme si les quatre barques, douées de vie, continuaient d'avancer toutes seules sur le fleuve. Poursuivant l'avancer que les quatre rameurs ne pouvaient poursuivre après près de douze heure de ramage.

_ Cela ne risque pas de te fatiguer Peter ? Demanda inquiète Susan à l'intention de son frère.

Quand ce dernier les avait tous surpris au moment ou il avait employé la magie pour faire avancer les barques, tandis que la nuit était tombée sur eux, remplaçant le jour.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, les amis leur promit Peter tandis qu'il avait posé sa rame à l'intérieur de la barque et qu'il avait repris son bâton, qu'il tenait droit, le bas planter dans le sol de l'embarcation.

_ Vous pouvez tous dormir calmement cette nuit, je me charge de nous avancer et ainsi, par la même occasion, distancer ceux qui sont entrain de nous courir après leur fit-il remarquer à tous les autres membres de la Communauté. Ils ne pourront jamais courir très longtemps avec la journée qu'ils ont eux ajouta-t'il.

_ Tu en es sur ? Lui demanda Edmund, tout de même inquiet que son frère en face de trop avec ces nouvelles capacités.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi Edmund le prévint Peter. Je dormirais demain matin pendant que tu t'occuperas de ramer, alors dors lui ordonna-t'il le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il lui donna un coup sur l'épaule pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

_ Dans ce cas, bonne nuit tout le monde salua Lucy à tous.

Pour ensuite aller s'installer à l'avant de la barque et faisant face à ces frères, finit par s'enrouler dans sa cape et à s'endormir, appuyer contre l'embarcation. Exactement de la même façon que Susan vint à s'installer au devant de sa propre embarcation, après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous les autres, s'enroulant dans sa cape pour se protéger du froid. Ces bras se refermant sur son arc, prête à l'employer s'il venait à avoir de la visite durant la nuit.

Mais Peter savait qu'ils n'auraient aucun problème cette nuit, parvenant sans peine à sentir que le bataillon d'orque qui les pourchassait, était bien trop loin derrière eux pour avoir la seule possibilité de les atteindre durant la nuit. Et reconcentrant son esprit sur l'avancer des barques, Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit Edmund rejoindre Lucy à ces côtés pour dormir, finissant dans les bras de sa sœur qui l'attira auprès d'elle, s'endormant l'un contre l'autre.

Exactement de la même manière que les hobbits s'installèrent eux aussi à l'avant de leurs embarcations pour dormir, sous les regards des deux hommes qui se placèrent confortablement à leur place pour se coucher. Bien qu'ils aillent sans nul doute dormir que d'un œil cette nuit, tandis que Gimli avait finis par s'endormir sur sa main et que Legolas, bien éveillé, guettait les environs, à l'affut de toute menace.

Mais leur première nuit après avoir quitté la Lothorien, tout se passa sans heurte et ils purent tous avoir une autre nuit de tranquillité jusqu'au lever du soleil le lendemain matin. Ou Peter fit accoster leurs embarcations sur la rive, pour qu'il puisse prendre leur petit déjeuner et qu'il puisse se désaltérer par la même façon.

Réveillant les endormis quand les quatre barques cessèrent d'avancer et se stoppèrent après avoir touché la terre ferme. Alors que Peter s'étira avant de sourire devant les nombreux bâillements des huit endormis, qui eurent quelques peu de mal de sortir des bras de Morphée avant de parvenir à avoir l'air éveillé quand ils finirent par émerger des embarcations.

_ Tu as réussi à rester éveillé toute la nuit Peter ? Lui demanda Susan en se tournant vers son frère, alors qu'elle était entrain de se secouer pour se réveiller.

_ Yep ! Rappel toi que ce n'est pas la première fois que je reste éveillé vingt quatre heures d'affiler, et cela ne sera sans doute pas la dernière fois lui rappela Peter à l'intention de sa sœur, avant d'aviser la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux. Je vais aller faire un tour pour me dégourdir les jambes, je ne serais pas long, vous pouvez déjà commencer à manger je reviens leur prévena-t'il à l'encontre de tous les membres de la Communauté.

Alors que Lucy était déjà entrain d'aider Susan et Sam à préparer leur petit déjeuner, désirant conserver le plus longtemps possible les Lembas. Tandis qu'Aragorn acquiesçait sur la prévenance de l'aîné des Pevensie avant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne dans la forêt avec son bâton et un paquet qu'il avait pris dans son sac, disparaissant ainsi de leur vue.

Pendant qu'Edmund le regarda disparaitre, sagement assis sur l'un des rochers de la rive, se demandant bien ce que son frère avait en tête. Parce qu'il le connaissait bien et il se doutait que son aîné avait quelque chose derrière la tête, pour devoir aller marcher dans la forêt pour se dégourdir.

_ Qu'y a-t'il Edmund ? Lui demanda Susan en ayant remarqué le regard de son jeune frère, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

_ Peter prépare quelque chose avoua simplement le plus jeune des frères Pevensie.

_ Qu'est ce qui te faire dire cela Edmund ? Il veut peut être seulement se dégourdir les jambes fit remarquer Lucy à l'encontre de son frère.

_ Parce qu'à l'instant, ce n'est pas Peter que j'ai crus entrapercevoir leur avoua énigmatiquement Edmund.

Tandis que seul les membres de sa famille comprirent ce qu'il était entrain de sous entendre, alors que les autres étaient quelques peu largués par ces dires.

_ Gandalf admirent Susan et Lucy ensembles.

_ Oui. C'est lui que j'ai eu l'impression de voir à la place de Peter, exactement comme autrefois avoua Edmund. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête mais… je plains nos poursuivants leur fit-il remarquer.

_ En espérant que les pièges qu'il a l'intention de placer les retarderont espéra Susan.

_ Nous verrons bien déclara Aragorn. Prenons notre repas et préparons nous pour notre prochain départ les prévena-t'il alors qu'il accepta volontiers le repas que lui donna Lucy.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, les onze membres de la Communauté la passèrent à prendre leur petit déjeuner, à se désaltérer et à discuter, tout en se dégourdissant les jambes et en discutant. Attendant sagement le retour du dernier membre de leur groupe, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps.

Mais aucun d'eux n'eurent le temps de proposer d'aller le chercher que Peter finit par réapparaitre parmis les arbres, finissant par tous les rejoindre. Alors qu'ils terminèrent tous par s'inquiéter en se rendant compte de la démarche et du visage fatiguer de Peter, ou Edmund et Susan accoururent vers lui pour l'aider, si jamais il avait besoin d'un appui pour marcher, autre que son bâton.

_ Tout va bien Peter ? Lui demanda Susan inquiète.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as fabriqué pour avoir une telle mine fatigué ? Lui demanda Edmund d'un ton autoritaire.

_ Rien de bien méchant, ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi Edmund lui promit Peter en lui souriant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de chanceler légèrement, très vite rattraper par son cadet. Oups, désoler ! J'ai seulement besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner et de quelques heures de sommeil, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre leur promit-il avant d'aller s'asseoir, acceptant volontiers le plat que lui donna Lucy pour son petit déjeuner.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as prévus au juste pour nos poursuivants ? Lui redemanda Edmund, voulant savoir ce que son frère avait bien pus faire pour être si fatigué.

Même s'il se doutait que la fatigue avait dus se cumuler avec la nuit blanche qu'il avait eue, en faisant avancer leurs quatre embarcations, avec le ramage qu'il avait fais au court de la journée.

_ Rien de très agréables si tu veux savoir mais ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça, Edmund répliqua l'aîné des Pevensie. Tu le sauras bien asser tôt le prévena-t'il.

Et dès que Peter eut terminé de prendre son petit déjeuner, ils se remirent tous en route. Retournant chacun dans leur barque attitrer, Susan ne faisant pas de scandale cette fois-ci, en reprenant sa place de devant dans l'embarcation de l'elfe et du nain. Tandis que le Cœur de Lion s'installa au fond de la barque, à sa place à l'arrière, s'enveloppant sans sa cape pour s'endormir comme une masse, en ayant demandé à être réveiller dans quelques heures.

Même si les autres allaient le laisser se reposer et prendre le plus d'heure de sommeil que possible, avant qu'il ne se réveille. Pendant qu'Edmund, assis devant lui, se chargea de prendre la relève pour ramer, avec Lucy assise devant. Continuant ainsi leur route, gagnant ainsi des kilomètres par le fleuve ou ils surent exactement ce qu'était, vers midi, la surprise que Peter avait laissé derrière eux.

Ils étaient sagement entrain de discuter entre eux de l'éventuel route qu'ils allaient devoir faire, après qu'ils auraient regagnés la terre ferme, ayant finis la partie de la route par la voix de l'eau. Quand ils vinrent, tous les onze, à sursauter de surprise et de peur, a entendre un énorme BOUM émanant de derrière eux.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda inquiet Pippin alors qu'ils rivèrent tous leur regard derrière eux.

Droit vers une colonne de fumée noire qui s'élevait haut dans le ciel, au dessus de la cime des arbres de la forêt de la Lothorien.

_ Ca, c'est nos chers amis les orques qui viennent de tomber droit dans le piège, que je leur ais tendus ce matin ; souffla Peter tout en se réveillant et finissant par se redresser, tout en vrillant son regard vers la fumée au loin. Ils ne sont qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres de nous, il faut qu'on accélère le mouvement avant qu'il ne nous rattrape, même si mon cadeau va les retenir pendant un petit moment prévena-t'il à leurs intentions.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as mis pour qu'il y ait autant de fumée ? Lui demanda Susan. J'espère que tes pièges ne vont pas créés un incendie ou que cela soit des elfes qui sont tombés dessus espéra-t'elle.

_ De la poudre noire énonça simplement Peter comme réponse.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

_ Tu es sérieux !

Les exclamations d'Edmund, de Susan et de Lucy surprirent les autres membres de la Communauté, se demandant bien ce que pouvait être cette « poudre noire ».

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que de la poudre noire ? Lui demanda curieux Frodon, posant la question que tous les autres se posaient.

_ La poudre noire est un mélange de salpêtre, c'est du sel de pierre, de souffre et de charbon de bois énonça Peter sur les composants de cette « poudre noire ». C'est de la poudre à canon, une poudre explosif ajouta-t'il devant l'incompréhension des autres.

_ Comment es-tu parvenus à retrouver ces composants ? Surtout en ce qui concerne le souffre ? Lui demanda Susan curieuse et surprise. Et comment as-tu fais pour que cela explose à leur approche ?

_ Je me suis servis de ce que la technologie de notre monde lors de la guerre. Tu sais, les mines ou il fallait poser uniquement le pied dessus, ou exercer une pression pour que cela explose rappela Peter à l'intention des siens. Et pour ce qui est du souffre, rappel toi que j'avais prévenus Gandalf la dernière fois que nous sommes venus, de conserver ces pierres dans mes affaires, juste au cas où. J'ai eu bien raison de le lui demander annonça-t'il tout en désignant son sac à ces pieds.

_ Tu veux dire que depuis le début, tu te promènes avec de la poudre à canon sur toi et que tu ne t'en ais jamais servis jusqu'à maintenant ? Lui demanda surpris Edmund que son frère n'en ait pas utiliser plus tôt dans leur quête.

_ Tu aurais peut être préférer que je l'utilise pendant que nous étions dans la Moria ? Ou sur le Col de Caradhras ? Lui demanda Peter en faisant face à son frère derrière sa plus jeune sœur. De toute façon, je m'en suis rendus compte que très récemment et je voulais en utiliser pour ralentir nos amis les orques lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Et tu es sur que se sont ceux qui nous suivaient qui sont tombés dans le piège, et non des elfes ? Lui demanda Lucy, tout de même inquiète que cela soit des elfes qui soit tombés dans son piège.

_ Se sont ces orques qui sont tombés dedans Lucy, crois-moi lui promit l'aîné des Pevensie à l'intention de sa cadette. Je peux sentir leurs auras noire disparaitre pour la plupart. Je n'ai pas décimé toute la bande mais une grande partie, et la perte de certains d'entre eux, va les obliger à ralentir la cadence. Craignant de devoir retomber une fois encore dans un de mes pièges lui expliqua-t'il son regard river vers la fumée noire.

_ Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de continuer à ramer les prévena Aragorn, continuant de faire avancer sa propre barque en ramant. Nous nous arrêterons dans quelques heures pour nous ravitailler annonça-t'il au reste du groupe, qui acquiescèrent.

Alors que Legolas, Edmund et Boromir continuèrent de ramer eux aussi, faisant ainsi avancer leurs embarcations. Tandis que le soleil continuait sa lente course pour se coucher, alors que si tous les membres de la Communauté avaient leur regard fixer sur le Sud, Peter avait son regard rivé vers le Nord.

Vers la fumée noire qui disparait à l'horizon, concentrant ainsi toute son attention sur les orques restant du bataillon encore vivant et qui avaient survécus à son piège. Qui avait pris quelques heures avant de se remettre en route, se relançant sur leur trace pour tenter de les rattraper. Sauf qu'ils avaient une bonne marge de sécurité et c'est ce qui était le plus important dans l'histoire.

Les jours qui suivirent furent les mêmes que les premiers. Les quatre rameurs des embarcations ramèrent la journée et Peter se chargeait de les faire avancer durant la nuit en utilisant sa magie. Sauf qu'au cinquième jour, Aragorn décida qu'ils s'arrêteraient quelques heures pendant la nuit pour se remettre tous d'aplomb, surtout qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à la fin de leur route par le fleuve.

Dès qu'ils furent sur la terre ferme, plaçant les quatre embarcations sur le rivage, tandis qu'ils installaient leur campement pour les quelques heures de sommeil. Peter se plaça sur le rivage, son regard fixer sur le fleuve, attendant sagement de le voir arriver. Celui qu'il sentait depuis quelques temps déjà, les suivre à la trace par la voix du fleuve.

Le même qu'il sentait les suivre dans la Moria.

_ Que se passe-t'il ? Lui demanda dans un murmure Boromir en se rapprochant de ce dernier, tandis qu'il vit tout comme Peter, l'indésirable poursuivant arriver par le fleuve.

S'aidant d'un morceau de buche pour nager à la surface et avancer sans faire le moindre bruit, la créature vrilla un instant ces deux yeux globuleux sur Peter. Avant de s'empresser de gagner le rivage opposer au leur pour s'installer durant la nuit, se cachant parmis les broussailles et les rochers pour qu'ils ne puissent le voir.

_ Gollum ! Répondit Aragorn à la place de Peter en se rapprochant des deux hommes, son regard vrillé sur la créature qui disparaissait. Il nous suit depuis la Moria. J'avais espéré que nous l'aurions semé sur le fleuve, mais il est bien trop malin tint-il au courant le Gondorien, pendant que Peter continuait de suivre la créature des yeux.

_ S'il alerte l'ennemi de notre position, elle n'en sera que plus dangereuse fit remarquer Boromir à l'intention des deux hommes.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors pour allez écraser cette vermine et en finir une bonne fois pour toute ? Demanda Edmund à leur intention, prêt à dégainer son épée pour la chasse.

Mais Peter l'arrêta d'une main posé sur l'épaule et d'un regard pour lui retirer cette idée de la tête.

_ Si Bilbon l'a épargné il y a 60 ans, c'est bien pour une bonne raison Edmund rappela Peter à l'encontre de son frère. Gollum a encore des choses à faire dans le monde, en bien ou en mal, je ne le sais pas mais il peut être encore utile. Quand à alerter l'ennemi, il ne le fera jamais. Il veut l'Anneau pour lui et avertir les gobelins de notre position ne lui rendrait pas service fit-il remarquer à l'intention de Boromir sur le fait que la créature n'était pas un danger immédiat pour eux.

_ Tu devrais aller te coucher Peter annonça Edmund à l'intention de son aîné. Les filles dorment déjà comme la plupart des autres, et sérieusement, tu as vraiment une sale tête lui fit-il admettre sur les traits fatiguer de son frère. Je vais rester avec Aragorn et Boromir ajouta-t'il en désignant les deux hommes à ces côtés.

Hochant de la tête, Peter laissa son frère avec Aragorn et Boromir, sur la surveillance de la rivière et de l'autre rive. Pendant que l'aîné des Pevensie regagna le feu de camp, devant lequel était assis Frodon, tandis que Sam essayait de le convaincre de se reposer et de manger. Alors que tous les autres étaient profondément endormis et que Legolas était assis sur son rocher, à moitié endormis, en se plongeant dans cette transe que les elfes utilisaient pour se reposer.

_ Manger quelque chose Mr Frodon ?

_ Non Sam ne voulut pas le Porteur de l'Anneau.

_ Vous n'avez rien avalé de la soirée fit remarquer Sam. Je sais que Dame Susan et Dame Lucy ont veillés à ce que vous mangiez ce matin et ce midi, mais elles vous ont laissés tranquille en pensant que vous aviez besoin de dormir. Mais moi je sais que vous ne dormez pas, pas vraiment, croyez pas que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Lui fit-il remarquer.

Cessant d'attiser le feu, Sam se détourna des flammes pour se tourner vers ce dernier, finissant par se relever et alla le rejoindre en se posant à ces côtés.

_ Mr Frodon ?

_ Je vais bien !

_ Non, c'est faux ! Je suis là pour vous aider lui promit Sam. J'ai promis à Gandalf d'y arriver ajouta-t'il.

Se tournant vers lui, Frodon le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui dire, avec fatalité :

_ Tu ne peux pas Sam. Pas cette fois. Va dormir ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Tout ira bien Sam, je veillerais sur Frodon prévena Peter à l'intention du hobbit, en s'asseyant à côté du Porteur de l'Anneau. Tu peux dormir tranquille, tout se passera bien lui promit-il.

Attendant que le hobbit soit partis se coucher comme les autres, Peter regarda Frodon, avant d'avoir une idée derrière la tête et de se mettre à fouiller dans son sac. Ne s'occupant pas de la discussion qui avait repris derrière lui entre Aragorn, Boromir et Edmund.

_ Minas Tirith est la route la plus sur et vous le savez fit remarquer Boromir à l'intention d'Aragorn. Pour nous préparer à combattre le Mordor en force ajouta-t'il.

_ D'un côté, il est vrai que la force est la meilleure arme pour une défense mais être si peu nombreux est un atout quand on veut se faufiler parmis l'ennemi sans être vus rappela Edmund sur la priorité qu'ils avaient d'agir en petit nombre et le plus rapidement possible.

_ Il n'y a plus de force en Gondor qui pourrait nous être utile avoua Aragorn.

_ Je ne crois pas que dans une discussion civilisée, ce genre d'annonce pourrait être évité fit remarquer Edmund en fixant le rôdeur, se demandant ce que ce dernier avait derrière la tête.

_ Vous avez été prompt à faire confiance aux elfes, comme à faire confiance à des enfants venant d'un autre monde…

_ Eh ! Veillez à ne pas me mêler à votre dispute les gars répliqua Edmund à l'intention de Boromir, ne voulant pas être mêler à ça, bien que ce dernier ne fit pas le cas de son intervention.

_ … avez-vous si peu foi en votre peuple ? Lui demanda le Gondorien choquer d'entendre ces paroles venir de la bouche de cette homme. Oui, il y a de la faiblesse, il y a de la fragilité, mais aussi le courage et le sens de l'honneur chez les hommes, mais vous ne le voyez pas. Vous avez peur ! Répliqua-t'il en attrapant Aragorn par les bras pour lui dire la vérité en face.

_ Eh ! Doucement les gars ! Cessez donc votre cirque, il y en a qui dorme tenta de stopper Edmund à voix basse pour pas attirer les autres, ainsi que Frodon et Peter toujours entrain de discuter au coin du feu.

_ Toute votre vie vous vous êtes cacher dans l'ombre, effrayer parce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes lui déclara Boromir en admettant une vérité que le Rodeur se cachait depuis longtemps, tout en relâchant ce dernier.

Alors qu'il se laissa reculer quand Edmund l'éloigna d'Aragorn, comme celui-ci que le Pevensie s'évertua à éloigner du Gondorien, au cas où si la dispute s'envenimer jusqu'à finir par une altercation « physique ».

_ Je n'enverrais pas l'Anneau à moins de cent lieux de votre cité prévena simplement Aragorn, mettant fin à cette discussion.

_ Vaut mieux éviter d'emmener l'Anneau dans un endroit trop peupler, cela ferait des victimes innocentes à déplorer en plus admit Edmund, faisant comprendre à Boromir, dans son regard, que le risque était beaucoup trop grand.

_ Tu as finis par prendre ta décision, n'est ce pas ?

_ Quoi donc ? Lui demanda Frodon en se tournant vers l'aîné des Pevensie, quittant des yeux l'âtre des flammes, pour vriller son regard sur celui-ci.

_ Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle Frodon lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Eh bien, moi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ En devenant Istari et surtout celui d'Aslan, il faut croire qu'on m'a donné la capacité de voir certaine chose avoua Peter. Des choses qui émanent de décision qui sont définitif et j'ai vus la route que tu désires prendre, Frodon lui annonça-t'il.

_ Et je présume que tu vas m'y empêcher ?

_ Celui que j'étais autrefois l'aurait sans doute fais. Un Peter sans pouvoir t'aurait surveillé vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre pour t'empêcher de filer en douce souria le Cœur de Lion à l'intention du Porteur de l'Anneau, qui ne put à son tour, s'empêcher de sourire. Mais à présent, j'en vois toutes les répercussions qu'une telle décision résultera et cela m'effraie. Ce pouvoir m'effraie avoua-t'il en vrillant son regard sur ces mains et le bâton qui reposant sur ces genoux.

_ C'est si effrayant que ça ? Lui demanda Frodon.

_ Tu dois en avoir toi-même une petite idée avec cette chose autour de ton cou, non ? Lui fit remarquer Peter. A une époque, j'étais de ce genre de personne qui voulait avoir plus de pouvoir pour guider mon peuple vers le droit chemin, mais cela m'a aveugler. J'ai fais des erreurs qui on coûté la vie de plusieurs Narniens et je m'en veux toujours depuis, alors oui, ce pouvoir que m'a confier Aslan m'effraie. Parce que cela est entrain de me changer. Deviendrais-je une image même de Gandalf ou finirais-je comme Saroumane ? Se demanda-t'il, bien que sa question sonnait plus pour lui que pour le Porteur de l'Anneau.

_ Le fait que tu en as conscience te rendra plus fort avoua Frodon.

_ Tout comme toi remarqua Peter. Tu as le droit d'en avoir peur et de le craindre, mais tu dois garder en mémoire pourquoi tu fais tout cela. Pourquoi tu te bats ? Cela te rendra aussi plus fort et j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi déclara-t'il avant de se mettre à fouiller dans ces affaires à la recherche de quelque chose.

Finissant par redresser la tête pour aviser le regard curieux que Frodon lui lançait, Peter lui jeta une petite bourse dans ces mains, qui se mit à tinter quand elle retomba dans ses paumes.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Un vieux cadeaux que j'ai conservé et je me suis dis que je vais te le donner en attendant, comme porte bonheur expliqua Peter tandis que Frodon ouvrait la bourse pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

_ Mais c'est…

Et ayant sortis l'objet que renfermait la bourse en cuire et enrouler dans un tissu, Frodon tenait dans ces mains la médaille de Peter. La médaille de Chevalier de l'Ordre du Grand Lion. Un rubis encastré dans une médaille d'or, représentant la tête d'un lion à la crinière ardente, tandis que les yeux avaient été incrustés de topaze.

_ Ma médaille de Chevalier de l'Ordre du Grand Lion, oui. Celle que Thorin et les autres nous ont offert en présent après la fin de notre quête à Erebor avoua Peter tout en fixant le bijou dans les mains du hobbit.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est la tienne Peter, tu devrais la reprendre et…

_ Tu as raison, c'est la mienne et je fais ce que je veux avec mes objets personnels coupa Peter tout en refermant les mains du hobbit sur la médaille. Je te la confis parce que tu en auras plus besoin que moi dans les mois à venir, comme porte bonheur. Il m'a déjà sauvé par le passer, cela pourra aussi te sauver la vie. Souviens toi seulement Frodon, que lorsque tu te sentiras perdu ou seul, ou encore, que tu douteras de ta quête, sers le dans tes mains et je peux t'assurer que tu retrouveras la force de continuer lui promit-il.

_ Mais…

_ Si tu y tiens temps que ça à me le rendre, tu me le rendras quand toute cette histoire sera finis Frodon lui proposa Peter. Une autre promesse que nos chemins se retrouveront à la fin lui affirma-t'il.

_ Merci Peter remercia Frodon sachant qu'il ne pourrait refuser un tel présent. Merci d'avoir compris précisa-t'il.

_ Dors à présent Frodon. La nuit sera calme ce soir, la dernière avant longtemps énonça Peter avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel, contemplant les étoiles que la nuit laissait apercevoir.

Obéissant à son ordre donné, Frodon finit par se coucher auprès de Cœur de Lion, qui termina très vite par s'allonger à son tour sur son sac qu'il prit comme oreiller. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, les constellations et la lune, en espérant voir de bon présage et aucune perte dans leur rang.

_**Le soleil du matin éclairait de sa lumière douce et chaleureuse la vallée d'Imladris, nimbant de ces rayons chatoyants la cité elfique qui se dressait en son cœur.**_

_**Mais alors qu'il pouvait apercevoir chaque mètre carré qui composait cette sublime cité. Qui se fondait dans le paysage naturel l'entourant, survolant celle-ci, il se dirigea droit vers l'Est. Droit vers les flancs des montagnes qui s'élevaient à la lisière de Foncombe.**_

_**Volant au dessus de la chaine des montagnes, des Monts Brumeux, qui descendaient droit vers le sud. Il survola facilement l'entrée de la Moria du côté Ouest des montagnes, avant la sortie du côté Est, plus bas que le premier accès. Avant de se diriger droit vers la forêt se situant à l'Est des montagnes, composer de grand pin et de chêne, la forêt de la Lothorien.**_

_**Aussi grande que majestueuse, il perçut facilement la cité blanche elfique à travers ces branches imposantes de ces immenses arbres elfiques. Pour continuer ensuite son trajet, en longeant le fleuve de l'Anduin, qui contournait la forêt elfique et qui continuait à couler droit vers le Sud. Détaillant les reflets du soleil renvoyé par la surface de l'eau, sauf que les rayons du soleil n'était pas la seule chose qu'il voyait dans l'étendue bleue de l'eau.**_

_**Mais il pouvait aussi apercevoir une immense silhouette blanche, qui renvoyait l'éclat du soleil comme un diamant, renvoyant des reflets arc-en-ciel sur l'eau. Sauf qu'avant même de pouvoir discerner la forme exacte de ce qu'il apercevait dans le miroir de l'eau, la rivière fit très vite place à la terre ferme. Après avoir franchis deux énormes statues de pierre immenses et gigantesques, représentant deux hommes, deux rois à leurs allures. Ouvrant sur un gigantesque lac nourris par le fleuve, avant de se jeter en chute libre.**_

_**Tandis que le lac était entouré par une forêt boisé des deux côtés de son rivage, avant qu'il ne vienne à piquer du nez vers sa droite, vers les terres qui s'étendait à l'Ouest. Puis de la lisière de la forêt, finissait par s'étendre, à perte de vue, des plaines verdoyantes et rocheuses qui se déployaient sur des milles et des milles lieux.**_

_**Pour ensuite finir par atteindre une cité. Une cité placée sur une grande colline. Une cité constituée uniquement de bois. Dont la citadelle, former par une grande demeure, se trouvait situer tout en haut de la colline, pouvant facilement admirer le paysage et les alentours de la grande ville. Avec ces drapeaux représentant un cheval blanc sur un fond vert, flottant au gré du vent qui soufflait dans les plaines.**_

_**Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir autre chose ou identifier quelque chose d'autre, qu'il survola très vite le lieu. Se dirigeant droit vers les chaines de montagne qui se trouvait plus au sud de la cité. Les montagnes qui s'étendaient de l'Ouest à l'Est, les Montagnes Blanches, pour finir par atteindre ce qui ressemblait à un Fort, tailler dans la roche entre deux montagnes. Un Fort avec une énorme tour juste à côté de ce qui ressemblait à l'avant poste, alors que la cour extérieur était protéger par un mur allant du contrefort jusqu'à l'autre flanc de la montagne opposer.**_

_**Sauf qu'encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de voir autre chose que ce qu'il pouvait entrevoir de loin, qu'il vira à 90° sur la droite. Volant droit vers le Nord, vers la première ou dernière, cela dépend du point de vue, montagne de la chaine des Monts Brumeux. Là ou se dressait, au centre même d'un terrain rocheux avec des crevasses remplis d'eau alors que la végétation essayait de reprendre le contrôle sur cette endroit. Les ruines d'une énorme tour noir dont les cinq pointes à son extrémité touchaient le ciel clair, tenaissait toujours debout, bien qu'elle semble être sur le point de s'effondrer à tout instant.**_

_**Le paysage vint une fois encore à défiler devant ces yeux, survolant de nouveau les plaines verdoyantes pour retourner vers la cité, construire sur une grande colline. Terminant par la dépasser, se dirigeant droit vers l'Est, en longeant les Montagnes Blanches.**_

_**Survolant pendant un bref instant une immense cité blanche se trouvant sur le flanc de la dernière montagne des Montagnes Blanches, faisant face aux terres noires qui se trouvaient un peu plus à l'Est. Ensuite de remonter brusquement vers les terres, droit vers le Nord, en longeant une fois encore un fleuve. **_

_**Un fleuve qui le mena droit vers une immense forêt. Une forêt qu'il reconnaissait sans peine. La Forêt Noire. Et de finir par bifurquer vers la Montagne Solitaire qui se trouvait un peu plus à l'Est de la forêt. Survolant Erebor et la petite ville humaine qui se tenait non loin d'elle.**_

_**Puis le paysage changea encore une fois, se voyant refaire le chemin inverse, en suivant le fleuve, droit vers le Sud. Droit vers la grande cité blanche.**_

_**Après ça les images autour de lui se firent plus floues et plus difficile à discerner. Ou la seule chose qu'il parvint à entrevoir fut des immenses portes noires ouverte sur des terres aussi sombre que son mur d'enceinte. Et devant laquelle deux créatures étaient entrain de se battre.**_

_**Un combat opposant la lumière contre les ténèbres.**_

_**Le soleil contre des nuages noirs d'orage.**_

_**Un lion contre un être noir à l'œil rougeoyant et de feu.**_

_**Aslan contre Sauron.**_

_**Et avant même qu'il n'est pus comprendre quoi que se soit, il se vit survoler les deux protagonistes. Se mettant à faire des cercles au dessus d'eux, pour ensuite plonger droit vers eux, atterrissant entre eux d'eux. Touchant terre à l'endroit exact ou se trouvait une immense flaque d'eau, dans laquelle il vit son reflet. Ou se qu'il pouvait en voir.**_

_**Une immense silhouette dont il ne pouvait apercevoir que la face de son visage. Ou l'un des côtés se trouvait être totalement blanc avec son œil d'un or lumineux, qui était complètement opposer à la partie noire avec son œil rouge feu.**_

_**Des yeux aussi identiques l'un que l'autre, que les deux adversaires qui s'affrontaient devant lui.**_

_**Aslan et Sauron.**_

Se réveillant d'un bond, Peter ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, une fois encore quand il se rendit compte que l'aube était entrain de se lever et que les autres membres de la Communauté étaient entrain de se réveiller eux aussi.

_ Tout va bien Peter ?

Se tournant vers la voix, l'aîné des Pevensie croisa le regard d'Aragorn. Le rôdeur étant juste accroupis à côté de lui, entrain de fouiller dans ces affaires, observant ce dernier d'un regard inquiet.

_ Ca va oui. J'ai… j'ai seulement fais un rêve.

_ Tu souhaites en parler ? Lui demanda Aragorn.

_ Ce n'était rien crois-moi lui promit Peter. On devrait prendre un petit déjeuner et se remettre en route.

_ Si tu souhaites en parler à quelqu'un, je suis là, tu le sais lui proposa le rôdeur.

_ Merci Aragorn remercia Peter de son aide, tout en se relevant de sa couche improviser pour la nuit. Mais tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter lui certifia-t'il.

Et alors que Peter se replongeait dans ces pensées, tout en se mettant à ranger ces affaires pour préparer leur départ. Tout concentrer à ces propres raisonnements - se demandant bien ce que ce nouveau rêve voulait signifier- il ne vit nullement le regard interrogateur et inquiet qu'Aragorn lui portait dans son dos.

Ne se doutant nullement que dans les prochains jours, l'héritier du Gondor surveillerait le Cœur de Lion, dans ces moindres mouvements.

Quand ils repartirent en reprenant leur route, les quatre rameurs attitré avaient repris leur rame et faisaient avancer chacun leur barque, à travers la rivière qui s'était immiscer au creux des falaises et des collines de roche, les coupant ainsi de la forêt et les cachant ainsi à la vue de tous.

Alors quand ils arrivèrent bientôt à la fin des falaises qui les encadraient, Aragorn vint à taper sur l'épaule du Porteur de l'Anneau, assis devant lui, attirant ainsi son attention.

_ Frodon ? Appela gentiment le rôdeur. L'Argonate. Depuis longtemps je souhaitais contempler les Rois de jadis, mes ancêtres lui présenta-t'il alors qu'il lui montrait de la tête ce qu'ils allaient atteindre.

Tandis que devant eux tous, se dressait, de chaque côté de la rivière, de gigantesque statue, tailler dans la roche, aussi haute que des montagnes. Représentant deux hommes armurer dans leurs tenus royales et draper de longue toges, leurs mains gauche tendus devant eux comme dans un signe d'arrêt ou de salues. Tandis que la statue à leur droite représentait un homme dans la cinquantaine avec sa barbe au menton, tenant contre son ventre dans sa main droite, la lame de son épée, poser contre lui. Alors que celui de gauche était sans conteste plus jeune, avec sa main gauche posé sur la montagne à ces côtés, comme pour se retenir à quelque chose.

Devant une telle œuvre façonner par les hommes il y a de cela de nombreux siècles, voir un millénaire, tous les membres de la Communauté ne pouvaient rester de marbre, face à des statues que le temps n'avaient point altérer depuis tout ce temps.

_ Cela a dus prendre des décennies voir une centaine d'année pour parvenir à tailler de telles statues fit remarquer Edmund avec vénération et béatitude.

_ Et dire que nous ne mesurons en taille que leur petit orteils constata Susan quand sa barque vint à passer entre les pieds des deux statues avec fascination.

Tandis que Peter ne put s'empêcher pendant un bref instant, d'arrêter de ramer, s'étant figer à la vue de ces deux colosses qu'il reconnaissait pour être ceux qu'il avait aperçus dans son rêve. Se mettant à secouer sa tête, essayant d'éviter de se perdre de nouveau dans les méandres de toutes les interrogations qu'il se posait. Peter se reconcentra sur l'instant présent et se dépêcha de se remettre à ramer pour rattraper les autres, déjà bien avancer sur le courant du fleuve.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une demi-heure de plus pour parvenir devant les Chutes de Rahouras, se dirigeant v ers la Rive Ouest, finissant par accoster sur le rivage pour s'arrêter pendant que le soleil au dessus d'eux avait atteint le zénith.

Et tandis qu'ils accostèrent et que chacun des membres se levèrent pour quitter leurs embarcations, Peter sentit l'atmosphère changer autour de lui, qu'il dut rester assis au fond de sa barque, attendant que le mal qu'il ressentait s'évapore comme il était venu. Tandis que son regard se vrilla sur les deux autres qui avaient ressentis cette sensation : Frodon et Boromir.

_ Peter, tu viens ? lui demanda Edmund en se tournant vers son frère, tandis qu'il avait aidé Lucy à décharger toutes leurs affaires pour le moment.

_ J'arrive, oui.

Et quittant sa barque, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer de jeter un coup d'œil à Boromir, ce dernier aidant Merry et Pippin à sortir leurs affaires de leur propre barque. Regard qu'avisa facilement le plus jeune frère Pevensie comme le Rodeur, qui se demandait bien ce qu'avait l'aîné des Pevensie à jeter des coups d'œil au Gondorien.

Comme le fait que Peter avait vus le regard de son frère se porter sur le Gondorien et sur lui, il lui fit un signe de tête vers le fils de l'Intendant et vers le Porteur de l'Anneau. Avant qu'Edmund n'hoche de la tête comprenant le message, pour ensuite se diriger vers Boromir sous le regard d'Aragorn.

_ Je vais aller cherchez du bois, vous m'accompagnez ? Lui demanda Edmund à son intention, tout en lui montrant de la tête la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux.

Hochant de la tête, après avoir déposé ces affaires, Boromir accompagna Edmund pour aller chercher du bois. Pendant que Lucy s'occupa d'allumer un feu avec Gimli, alors que Susan sortit les aliments pour préparer leur déjeuner.

_ Ou vas-tu Peter ? Lui demanda Lucy quand elle le vit avancer vers la forêt.

_ Je vais aller faire de la reconnaissance en forêt, je ne serais pas long les prévena-t'il avant d'emporter son bâton avec lui et de disparaitre à travers les arbres, sous le regard des autres.

_ Tu penses qu'il va aller poser quelques pièges pour nos poursuivants ? Demanda la Fleur de Feu en se tournant vers son aîné.

_ Sans nul doute ! J'espère seulement qu'ils ne nous rattraperons jamais ! Espéra seulement la Flèche Ardente. Qu'elle sera notre itinéraire de l'autre côté de la Rive ? Demanda-t'elle à l'encontre d'Aragorn en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Celui-ci était entrain de décharger les dernières affaires de sa barque, avant de leur dévoiler la suite de leur parcours, dés qu'il aurait franchis l'autre rive.

_ Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit, nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pieds expliqua Aragorn à leur intention. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le Nord leur précisa-t'il.

_ Ah oui ! Répliqua Gimli à l'intention d'Aragorn. Il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rocher coupant comme des rasoirs. Et après cela, sa sera encore mieux ! Une région de marécage gluant et puant à perte de vue décrivit-il sur les sentiers qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter.

Alors que Pippin avait cessé de mâchonner son repas, le regard fixer sur le nain, comme Lucy qui avait arrêté de fouiller dans ces sacs. Tandis que Susan grimaça de dégout devant les descriptions des lieux par Gimli.

_ Oui, c'est notre route confirma Aragorn à son encontre et à celle des autres. Je vous suggère de prendre du repos, afin de retrouver vos forces maitre nain lui indiqua-t'il faisant grogner ce dernier.

_ Retrouver mes f… ah !

_ Nous aurons tous vus comme terrain ici remarqua Lucy sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir franchir pour atteindre le Mordor.

_ Je déteste toujours les marécages rappela Susan à l'encontre de sa petite sœur, reprenant la préparation du repas qu'elle était entrain de cuisiner au dessus du feu de camp.

_ Nous n'avons pas besoin de retrouver nos forces nous les nains. N'oubliez pas ça jeune hobbit répliqua Gimli à l'intention de Pippin en le prenant à témoin.

Alors que Legolas, s'étant placé devant la lisière de la forêt, rebroussa chemin et se rapprocha d'Aragorn. Ou celui-ci était entrain de nettoyer son arc.

_ Nous devrions partir maintenant indiqua Legolas quelque peu inquiet.

_ Non. Les orques patrouilles sur la Rive Est rappela Aragorn. Il vaut mieux attendre que l'obscurité nous cache.

_ Ce n'est pas la Rive Est qui m'inquiète prévena l'elfe son regard river à travers la noirceur des arbres composant la forêt. Une ombre et une menace grandisse dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche. Je le sens le mit-il en garde, utilisant ces capacités elfiques pour sentir la menace planer au dessus d'eux à travers la forêt.

_ Vous croyez qu'il s'agit des orques qui nous pourchassent ? Lui demanda Susan en ayant entendus sa mise en garde.

_ C'est impossible ! Peter a dis que nous les avions semé et il y a veillé avec les placements de ces pièges rappela Lucy sur ce que son frère avait fais depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la Lothorien.

_ Mais il faut croire qu'ils auraient finis par nous rattraper dans ce cas remarqua Susan. Peter est partis en éclairage, peut être qu'il avait en tête d'aller se charger d'eux proposa-t'elle comme solution.

_ Même avec tous les pouvoirs du monde, Peter n'est pas aussi suicidaire que ça répliqua Lucy.

_ Ou est Frodon ? Demanda Merry en remarquant que ce dernier ne se trouvait pas avec les autres, après être partis ramasser quelques branches mortes pour le feu de camp.

Faisant sursauter tout le monde à sa question, alors que les huit membres de la Communauté présent autour du feu, cherchèrent de vue le Porteur de l'Anneau. Se rendant vraiment compte que ce dernier s'était éclipsé, sans qu'il ne l'entende.

_ Il est peut être partis se dégourdir les jambes proposa Lucy.

_ Ou il est avec Peter ou Edmund et Boromir annonça Susan.

_ Susan. Lucy. Restez ici avec les hobbits, nous allons essayer de le retrouver décréta Aragorn avant de faire un signe à Legolas et Gimli de le suivre.

_ Soyez prudent !

La demande de Susan et Lucy résonna derrière les trois guerriers qui disparurent à travers la lisière de la forêt, en s'enfonçant à l'intérieur. Alors que ces deux premières veillèrent à garder les trois hobbits autour du feu de camp, attendant patiemment le retour des autres.

Alors que pendant ce temps, Frodon s'était aventuré, un peu plus en avant, en forêt. Finissant par tomber dans les ruines d'un vieux Fort ou d'un poste avant-garde, que la végétation avait finis par recouvrir. Comme la tête couper d'une imposante statue qui était coucher la face gauche contre terrer, avec les plantes et la nature qui avaient repris ces droits dessus.

_ Frodon ? Tout va bien ?

Se tournant vers la voix, le Porteur de l'Anneau croisa le regard inquiet d'Edmund, les bras remplis de branches et de bois pour leur feu de camp. Mais avant même que Frodon n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, il avisa une autre personne auprès du Pevensie, qui s'occupait lui aussi de ramasser du bois.

_ Aucun de nous doit se promener seul prévena Boromir. Vous, moins que les autres, tant de chose dépende de vous annonça-t'il à son encontre.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui redemanda Edmund voyant très bien dans ce regard qu'il y avait un problème.

_ Je cherchais Peter. Je voulais lui demander quelque chose ?

_ Il est partis un peu plus au Nord. Sans doute pour poser d'autre piège et d'autre embuscade aux orques qui nous pourchassent prévena Boromir à l'intention du hobbit.

_ Ils ne sont pas encore là sinon nous aurions entendus les explosions et tous le bouquant que mon cher frangin fera pour nous prévenir de leur présence souria Edmund avant de se mettre à aviser la bourse plus que familière accrocher à la ceinture de Frodon, juste à côté de son épée Dard. Ou as-tu eu ça Frodon ? Lui demanda-t'il en désignant de la tête le fameux objet.

_ C'est Peter qui me l'a confié pour me porter chance avoua simplement Frodon. Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t'il ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Non pour rien. C'est seulement que Peter ne se sépare jamais, facilement, de ces objets personnels. En particulier de son porte bonheur qu'il a depuis Narnia fit simplement remarquer Edmund en continuant de ramasser du bois.

_ Commença elle vient de Narnia ? Je croyais que cette médaille vous avez été offert par Thorin à la fin ? Demanda Frodon ne comprenant plus rien alors qu'il sortait la fameuse médaille de sa bourse, accrocher à sa ceinture.

Avisant la médaille qu'il avait dans le creux de sa main, Frodon la regarda tandis que Boromir fut surpris d'un tel présent comme porte bonheur. Tandis qu'Edmund posa le tas de buche à ces côtés, après s'être agenouillé devant le Porteur de l'Anneau, avant de plonger sa main dans son col, retirant la même médaille qu'il portait autour de son cou pour la lui montrer.

_ Sais-tu qu'elle est la différence que possède ces deux médailles ? Lui demanda Edmund à l'encontre de Frodon, qui hocha la tête négativement. Ma médaille a été faite avec des matériaux précieux venant du trésor d'Erebor, celle de Peter vient d'un autre bijou qu'il portait et qu'il avait conservé de Narnia.

« La partie taillé dans l'or que tu as entre tes mains, venait d'une médaille en or qui représentait la tête d'Aslan. Un bijou que Peter conservait toujours sur lui et sous son armure. Lors de notre dernier affrontement, juste après avoir sauvé Thorin et ces neveux, l'un des gobelins à prit Peter pour cible en utilisant une arbalète. »

« Sa flèche s'est enfoncé dans la poitrine de Peter, à l'endroit exacte de son cœur. A cet instant, j'ai crus avoir perdu mon frère. Mais mon frère était toujours vivant. La flèche s'était encastrer dans sa médaille et il n'avait gagné qu'un sacré bleu à l'arrière du crâne quand il est tombé sur le choc. »

_ Après ça, Thorin à réutiliser la médaille qui avait été endommagé et il en a fais celle que tu as à présent dans les mains. Les nains ont eux l'idée de nous en faire une aussi, identique à la sienne, pour représenter notre Ordre des Chevaliers du Grand Lion finit par expliquer Edmund sur l'importance du bijou. Ce n'est pas uniquement son porte bonheur, c'est ce qui lui a sauvé la vie lui résuma-t'il.

_**« Je te la confis parce que tu en auras plus besoin que moi dans les mois à venir, comme porte bonheur. Il m'a déjà sauvé par le passer, cela pourra aussi te sauver la vie. Souviens toi seulement Frodon, que lorsque tu te sentiras perdu ou seul, ou encore, que tu douteras de ta quête, sers le dans tes mains et je peux t'assurer que tu retrouveras la force de continuer. ». **_Le discours de Peter résonnant encore dans sa tête quand il lui avait remis la médaille, comprenant à présent les étranges paroles qu'il avait confié sur ce bijou. Cette médaille lui avait sauvé la vie et il voulait, à présent, qu'elle lui porte chance dans la quête qu'il avait choisis.

_ Tu ferais bien de le garder autour du cou Frodon lui fit remarquer Edmund en lui prenant la médaille des mains pour la lui passer autour du cou et la déposer sur sa poitrine. Ce fil en laiton est très résistant, tu ne pourras pas le perdre même si tu le voulais s'amusa-t'il alors qu'il remettait la sienne sous ces affaires pour la cacher à la vue des autres.

Tout en faisant un shampoing au cheveu de Frodon en se relevant, Edmund reprit son tas de bois et repris sa mission d'en ramasser le plus. Pendant qu'il ne s'occupa guère de Boromir qui continuait de fixer le Porteur de l'Anneau, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Frodon ? Demanda Boromir. Je sais pourquoi vous recherchez la solitude. Vous souffrez, je le vois, jour après jour avoua-t'il.

_ Tout le monde souffre, Boromir fit remarquer Edmund concentré sur sa tâche et non sur l'homme et le hobbit derrière lui. Chacun essaye d'y faire face à sa manière. S'isoler et réfléchir en paix est une solution, mais tu devrais regagner le campement Frodon, cela serait plus prudent lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Mais êtes vous sur de ne pas souffrir inutilement ? Lui demanda Boromir son regard inquisiteur sur le hobbit, ou cette question redressa l'alerte dans la tête d'Edmund. Laissez-moi-vous aider ? Il y a d'autre moyen Frodon ? D'autre chemin à emprunter ?

_ Boromir ! Vous savez pertinemment au fond de vous que nous ne devons pas mener l'Anneau dans un endroit civiliser et peupler lui rappela Edmund son regard vriller sur le dos du Gondorien. Voulez vous que nous apportons la souffrance à d'autre personne innocente ? Rester à l'écart de tous et le meilleur moyen pour protéger des vies et, pour que Sauron et ces sbires ne sachent jamais ou se trouve notre position fit-il remarquer.

_ Je sais ce que vous allez dire et vous parlerez sagement, mais mon cœur me met en garde répondit simplement Frodon à l'intention du Gondorien face à lui.

_ En garde ! Contre quoi ? Nous avons tous peur mais laissez cette peur nous guider détruirait l'espoir qui nous reste, ne voyez vous pas que c'est folie ? Lui demanda Boromir.

_ Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen lui fit avouer Frodon.

_ D'accord les gars. Je crois que chacun de nous à besoin de prendre ces distances répliqua Edmund voulant attirer l'intention de ces deux derniers et alléger la tension qu'il sentait grandir. Boromir ! Allons plus haut pour prendre du bois. Frodon, tu ferais mieux de redescendre rejoindre les autres, _**maintenant **_; lui ordonna-t'il d'une voix pressante, lui faisant le regard qu'on ne devait en aucun cas contredire.

Hochant de la tête, Frodon s'apprêtait à les quitter quand la réplique de Boromir le fit de nouveau tourner vers lui. Pendant qu'Edmund était toujours derrière le Gondorien, prêt à intervenir si l'homme déraillait un peu trop à son gout, plus que d'habitude.

_ Je ne requiers la force de défendre mon peuple grogna Boromir en jetant les buches de bois qu'il avait ramassé au sol, avant de refaire face au Porteur de l'Anneau. Si, si vous acceptez de me prêter l'Anneau ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Non !

_ Pourquoi reculez-vous, je ne suis pas un voleur ?

_ Cela suffit Boromir ! Vous allez bien trop loin ! Eloignez-vous de Frodon ! Ordonna Edmund, lâchant à son tour les morceaux de bois et dégainant son épée, la tenant pointé vers le dos de Boromir. Frodon ! Vas-t'en immédiatement ! Rejoins les autres ! Eloigne l'Anneau de lui !

_ Allez vous me tuer Edmund ?

_ Non Boromir ! Je ne vais pas vous tuez mais laisser Frodon et l'Anneau tranquille, cela sera le mieux pour nos nerfs à tous répliqua Edmund, la pointe de son épée toujours pointer dans le dos du Gondorien. Fiche le camp d'ici Frodon ! Ordonna-t'il de nouveau en voyant le hobbit toujours présent devant eux.

_ Quel chance croyez vous avoir ? Ils vous trouveront. Ils prendront l'Anneau. Et vous les suppliez de vous achevez sans attendre prévena Boromir à l'intention du Porteur de l'Anneau.

_ Asser Boromir ! Frodon, dégage tout de suite avant que je te donne une bonne raison pour partir ! Lui ordonna une fois encore Edmund, allant se placer entre le Gondorien et le Hobbit, son épée toujours levé vers la poitrine de l'homme.

_ Vous le voulez pour vous ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, vous et votre famille, vous voulez l'Anneau pour vous seuls ! Cracha plein de colère le Gondorien en fusillant le jeune Narnien devant lui.

_ Dégage Frodon ! Maitenant !

Lui attrapant le bras et le poussant pour qu'il s'en aille, Edmund quitta un bref instant Boromir du regard et cela fut amplement suffisant pour Boromir de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Poussant la lame de l'épée du Narnien pointé sur lui, le Gondorien lui mit un crochet du droit en pleine face, le faisant tomber à terre et glisser la pente sur laquelle il se trouvait.

Pendant que Boromir se détourna de lui, reconcentrant son attention sur le Porteur de l'Anneau.

_ Pauvre fou ! L'Anneau est venu à vous par un malheureux hasard ! Il devrait être à moi ! Scanda complètement fou le Gondorien en s'élançant sur Frodon, en parvenant à le rattraper et à le plaquer au sol, pour tenter de lui ravir l'Anneau. Donnez le moi ! Donnez le moi ! Lui ordonna-t'il.

Mais Frodon n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que le poids du Gondorien sur lui disparut, quand quelqu'un vint à l'attraper par les épaules et à l'éloigner du hobbit. Tandis que ce dernier vit qui était venu à sa rescousse.

_ Grouilles toi de déguerpir Frodon ! Va prévenir Peter et Aragorn ? Lui demanda Edmund d'une voix autoritaire, le sang coulant de sa lèvre fendu sur le côté gauche, comme du bleu qui apparaissait déjà sur sa joue.

_ Edmund !

_ Vas-t'en !

_ Non ! S'exclama Boromir. Il devrait être à moi ! Donnez le moi !

Fonçant sur Edmund qui offrait son corps en barrage pour permettre à Frodon de s'enfuir. Bien que ce dernier ne souhaitait pas laisser le jeune Pevensie avec le Gondorien qui avait perdu l'esprit, et qui serait capable de n'importe quoi pour s'emparer de l'Anneau.

Mais Edmund avait vus pire dans sa vie et il sut éviter et parer les coups de poings que lui envoyait Boromir. Parvenant sans difficulté à mettre des crochets dans le visage du Gondorien, le faisant reculer, avant de lui mettre un uppercut en plein menton, faisant tomber ce dernier à terre. Et permettant ainsi à Frodon de s'éloigner le plus possible, bien qu'il restait toujours en vue des deux hommes.

_ Cela suffit Boromir ! Reprenez vos esprits ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que l'Anneau est entrain de vous corrompre et de détruire l'homme que vous êtes véritablement, et…

Mais Edmund ne put jamais finir ces paroles conciliantes que Boromir s'était relevé et avait enfoncé son poing dans l'estomac du jeune homme. Lui coupant le souffle sous la violence du coup, que Boromir le souleva facilement du sol comme un sac, pour ensuite le jeter sur la pente raide, l'envoyant rouler bouler ou il finit par percuter un rocher. D'où il n'y bougea plus.

_ Edmund !

_ Donnez le moi !

Tournant son regard apeuré et terroriser sur le Gondorien, le Porteur de l'Anneau fit la seule chose de censer qui pourrait le sauver de la folie de Boromir. Il mit l'Anneau à son doigt.

Et avant même que l'homme ne l'est atteint, il avait disparus tandis que Boromir s'écrasa au sol, là ou il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant.

_ Je vois claire en vous ! Vous voulez donner l'Anneau à Sauron ! Vous allez nous trahir ! S'exclama Boromir de colère alors qu'il essayait de repérer le hobbit autour de lui. Vous courrez à votre perte ! A notre perte à tous ! Soyez maudits ! Soyez maudits, vous et tous les semi-hommes !

Et dans un cri de rage, Boromir tomba au sol, perdant pied en ayant glissé sur une branche. Alors qu'il resta un instant au sol, dans les feuilles mortes, se calmant avant de redresser la tête, choqué, finissant par se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

_ Frodon ! Frodon ! Appela doucement et terroriser Boromir en se redressant et en teintant un regard inquiet autour de lui. Qu'ais-je fais ? Pitié, Frodon revenez ? Frodon ! Pardonnez-moi Frodon ! Cria-t'il suppliant espérant que le hobbit pourra l'entendre.

Tandis qu'il se souvenait à l'instant qu'il n'y avait pas que le Porteur de l'Anneau qu'il avait blessé. Sa tête était encore douloureuse des poings qu'il lui avait envoyé, pour tenter de le tenir à l'écart et de protéger le hobbit de lui.

_ Edmund ?

Finissant par se relever totalement, Boromir chercha du regard l'endroit ou était tombé Edmund. Le retrouvant à plusieurs mètres, en bas de sa position, toujours inconscient et allongé sur le ventre sur le rocher.

_ Edmund !

Craignant le pire, comme de l'avoir tuer par sa folie, Boromir attrapa l'épée du jeune homme qu'il lui avait arraché dans le combat. Pour ensuite se précipiter sur lui avant de le retourner lentement sur le dos et d'évaluer les dégâts. Comme de très vite souffler de soulagement quand il parvena à sentir son pouls battre sur sa carotide, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer quand il vit une profonde entaille sur son arcade sourcilière et sa tempe droite, là ou il avait heurté le rocher.

_ Mon dieu, qu'ais-je fais ?

Et tandis que Boromir essayait de faire reprendre connaissance à Edmund, Frodon s'était éloigné le plus vite de ce dernier, en courant le plus loin possible du danger qu'il représentait. Alors qu'il avait parfaitement pus entendre les cris de supplications du Gondorien à son encontre, mais n'y croyant pas une seule seconde par peur que s'était une autre ruse de sa part pour s'emparer de l'Anneau.

Plonger dans ce monde de brume dans lequel il était quand il mettait l'Anneau, ne parvenant pas à discerner les couleurs et la végétation qui l'entourait. Frodon finit par gravir l'escalier de pierre qui apparaissait devant lui, pour se mettre en sécurité à l'étage et se cacher de tous ceux qui souhaiterait lui ravir l'Anneau.

Se cachant derrière une espèce de statue avec des ailes, il se mit à entendre du bruit au dessus de lui et attirer par ce son, Frodon se redressa. Toujours cacher par la statue, il vit le paysage autour de lui changer. Se mettant à défiler sous ces yeux, se déplaçant à une vitesse vertigineuse, droit vers ce qui semblait être une tour immense, tailler dans la pierre et la roche noire. Arrivant au pied de cette dernière, avant de se mettre à s'élever comme un oiseau qui remonterait en chandelle pour éviter la collision.

Mais au dessus de la tour, se trouvant en haut, entre les trois pointes qui se dressaient à son extrémité en formant un triangle, se trouvait l'œil. Le Grand Œil. Un œil sans paupière dont la prunelle brulant comme un feu dévastateur, était rivé sur lui. Alors que le Parler Noir du Mordor se faisait entendre dans la tête de Frodon, le terrorisant encore plus que son ennemi vienne à découvrir son emplacement exacte.

Reculant pour s'éloigner de cette apparition, Frodon sentit le vide sous son pied avant de se sentir basculer vers l'arrière. Alors qu'il eut tout juste le temps de retirer l'Anneau, réapparaissant dans le monde « réel » avant de percuter le sol, qui lui coupa le souffle sur l'instant. Pour ensuite redresser la tête et constater l'endroit où il se trouvait, pendant qu'il se redressait.

Devant, sans nul doute, être les restes en ruine d'un ancien bâtiment, sans doute un fort ou un avant poste, Frodon reprit ces esprits et le contrôle de ces nerfs. Quand il se mit à sursauter à l'entente d'un bruit derrière lui et de l'appel de son nom.

_ Frodon ?

Se retournant d'un bloc, le Porteur de l'Anneau découvrit Aragorn, le regard inquiet et interrogateur river sur lui.

_ ll s'est emparé de Boromir ! Lui déclara simplement Frodon, sachant pertinemment qu'Aragorn comprendrait le message.

_ L'Anneau. Ou est-il ?

_ N'approchez pas ! S'exclama Frodon en le voyant avancer vers lui, se dépêchant de se relever et de s'éloigner de lui, jusqu'à se mettre sous le bâtiment en ruine.

_ Frodon attendez ? J'ai juré de vous protéger lui rappela le rodeur.

_ Mais pourriez vous me protégez de vous ?

La question inquiété et accusatrice de Frodon laissa Aragorn sans voix, comprenant l'inquiétude et la peur que le Porteur de l'Anneau avait, à l'instant, à l'encontre de ces compagnons d'arme. Baissant le regard vers la main droite de Frodon fermé, ce dernier vint à abaisser la tête vers celle-ci, avant de l'ouvrir pour dévoiler l'Anneau à la vue du rodeur.

_ Vous vous le détruiriez ? Lui demanda Frodon inquiet tandis qu'il pouvait entendre la voix de Sauron dans sa tête résonner.

Résonner et commencer à tenter Aragorn en l'appelant par son prénom, comme un murmure et un chuchotement à faire froid dans le dos.

Mais tandis qu'Aragorn s'était rapprocher de lui et avait approché sa main de la sienne, le regard ailleurs, Frodon vit parfaitement le changement en ce dernier. Quand le regard ailleurs du rodeur se fit dure et poser comme son visage, alors qu'il s'agenouilla devant le Porteur de l'Anneau, refermant les doigts de ce dernier sur l'Anneau pour ensuite les envelopper dans la paume de ces deux mains.

_ Jusqu'au bout j'aurais été à vos côtés lui promit Aragorn. Jusque dans les flammes du Mordor ajouta-t'il en repoussant la main de Frodon vers ce dernier, la plaçant sur sa poitrine à l'exact endroit ou se trouvait son cœur.

_ Je le sais remercia le Porteur de l'Anneau en lui souriant. Alors veillez bien sur les autres avec Peter, en particulier Sam. Il ne pourra comprendre ? Lui demanda-t'il comme dernière faveur à son encontre.

Hochant de la tête, Aragorn allait lui demander quelque chose quand un bruit de tonnerre résonna derrière lui. Se relevant et accourant pour sortir de l'abri des ruines, le rodeur comme le hobbit qui l'avait suivis, virent une gerbe de flamme comme un feu d'artifice s'élever dans le ciel, depuis la cime des arbres à une centaine de mètres devant eux.

Pour ensuite exploser en prenant la forme d'un lion qui se mit à rugir dans le ciel, ou son rugissement fit trembler le sol autour de lui. Avant qu'il ne se mette à disparaitre dans une gerbe de flamme, tandis que des bruits de plusieurs arbres déraciner se firent entendre, comme le moment ou ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol, écrasant dans leur chute des orques aux vus de leurs cris.

Mais à l'entente de leurs cris, cela devait être des créatures plus gros que des orques.

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ Allez Frodon répliqua Aragorn, tout en dégainant son épée tandis que son regard était river sur la ceinture du Porteur de l'Anneau.

Baissant à son tour le regard, Frodon retira légèrement son épée Dard de son étui, pour très vite constater que sa lame était devenue bleu florescence, ce qui voulait signifier qu'une chose. Les orques n'étaient pas très loin d'eux.

_ Courrez ? Lui demanda Aragorn en regardant le hobbit, toujours figer sur place. Courrez ! Lui ordonna-t'il de nouveau.

Et ne préférant pas refaire la même erreur qu'il avait faite avec Edmund, Frodon s'empressa de rengainer Dard et s'empressa de fuir. Tandis qu'Aragorn s'avança vers la lisière de la forêt, là ou il pouvait entendre le bruit des orques arriver, pendant qu'il pouvait en entendre d'autre hurler à la mort sous les arbres déraciner.

Tout comme il pouvait pleinement entendre le bruit d'un combat.

Peter était entrain de se battre contre ce bataillon d'orque.

Tout seul contre les orques.

Aragorn allait finir par le rejoindre quand les orques finirent par sortir, pour un petit groupe, de la lisière de la forêt, se dirigeant droit vers lui. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas des orques mais des Urukais, les « grand frères » des orques si on était polis. Portant d'imposante armure noire avec casque et leurs boucliers larges, comme leurs épées tout aussi noire que leur bouclier et armure.

Levant son épée et la plaçant devant lui, Aragorn marcha doucement vers l'ennemi, tandis que ces derniers accouraient droit sur lui. Comme s'il avait envie d'affronter un adversaire de leur niveau, contrairement au combat et aux explosions que créait Peter dans la forêt.

Evitant la première lame qui allait le pourfendre, Aragorn se baissa sur un côté avant de transpercer l'uruk en question, pour ensuite se tourner vers les deux suivants qui lui fonçaient dessus. Tandis que les autres formaient un arc de cercle autour de lui, l'obligeant à battre en retraite et se dirigea vers les ruines de l'avant poste, pour ne pas se faire prendre en tenaille. Terminant par prendre l'escalier et monter à l'étage, tuant les orques qui montait un par un pour l'affronter.

Et dans la clameur du combat, Aragorn put parfaitement entendre l'un des uruk, sans nulle doute le chef aux vus qu'il ne portait pas de casque et que son visage noire était marquer de rouge et de la main blanche.

_ Trouvez le semi-homme ! Trouvez les porteurs du Lion ! Ordonna-t'il à ces uruks. Trouvez le semi-homme ! Trouvez les porteurs du Lion !

Et à ces paroles, Aragorn comprit deux choses importantes.

Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

La mauvaise nouvelle s'est que, non seulement, ils en avaient après Frodon mais, qu'en plus, ils en avaient aussi après les quatre Pevensie. Alors que la bonne nouvelle s'est qu'ils ignoraient duquel des quatre hobbit portaient l'Anneau.

Ce qui était pour eux, à la fois, un avantage et un inconvénient.

Parce qu'ils allaient devoir retrouver les trois autres hobbits, les rassembler quelques part pour faire asser diversion pour les éloigner de Frodon. Tout en veillant à ce qu'aucun uruk ne le pourchasse.

Mais sa dernière mission était un échec total parce que plusieurs uruks s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de Frodon. S'apprêtant à sauter sur l'ennemi, Aragorn se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber de surprise, quand une énorme boule de feu jaillit de la lisière de la forêt, explosant devant le groupe d'uruk, les empêchant de se lancer à la poursuite de Frodon. Même si certains d'entre eux étaient parvenus à passer et continuait leur course.

_ Par Elendil ! Jura le rodeur en sautant de son « étage », retombant droit sur les uruk lui servant d'amortisseur.

Pour ensuite avoir le temps de brandir son épée qu'un uruk lui fonçant dessus s'empala sur sa lame, et que les autres autour de lui, les quatre uruks, se mirent à prendre feu tout d'un coup, comme s'ils avaient été inflammables. Avant qu'Aragorn ne voit Peter apparaitre à son tour depuis la forêt, transperçant de son épée et assommant de son bâton tous les uruks qui lui fonçaient dessus.

_ Vas-y Aragorn ! Dépêches toi d'y aller, je me charge d'eux ! Prévena le Cœur de Lion en pourfendant un autre uruk.

Pour ensuite frapper de son bâton le sol, envoyant une onde de souffle sur les autres autour de lui, les éloignant. Lui laissant ainsi la marge de manœuvre de répliquer et de leur foncer dessus de nouveau.

Hochant de la tête tout en se redressant, Aragorn n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'un uruk lui chargeant dessus tomba au sol, une flèche planter dans le dos. Et pas n'importe quelle flèche.

Une flèche elfique.

Legolas venait d'arriver, lançant une autre flèche sur un autre urukai. Tandis que Susan apparaissait derrière lui, lâchant à son tour l'une de ces flèches sur un autre ennemi. Très vite suivis par Gimli qui jeta l'une de ces petites haches sur un autre uruk.

_ Allez-y Aragorn ! Peter ! Permit Legolas à l'intention des deux leaders alors que le premier s'empressa de courir sur les traces du hobbit.

Tandis que le second resta encore un peu avec eux, les prévenant de ce qui se passait.

De la mission des urukais.

_ Legolas ! Gimli ! Veillez bien sur Susan ! Ils ont aussi pour mission de nous prendre nous quatre avec les hobbits !

_ Lucy est resté avec Merry et Pippin ! Prévena inquiète Susan à son intention en tirant deux flèches dans la tête de deux autres uruks.

_ Et Sam ?

_ Il était partis chercher du bois juste avant l'alerte! Indiqua Gimli après avoir renverser un uruk en se servant de sa tête comme d'un bélier et de lui planter sa hache dans le poitrail.

_ J'espère seulement qu'il aura l'intelligence de se cacher ! Espéra de tout cœur Peter pourfendant un autre ennemi de son épée. Je vais aller essayer de retrouver Edmund et Lucy ! Prenez soin de Susan ? Leur demanda-t'il à l'intention de l'elfe et du nain, avant de lever son bâton devant lui.

La seconde d'après, une rafale de vent apparut et envoya valdinguer tous les uruks qui les avaient encerclé. Créant une brèche parmis eux et sur laquelle Peter se lança, se dirigeant droit vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Lucy avec Merry et Pippin. Les seuls qu'ils sentaient être proche d'une menace, se trouvant, eux-mêmes, non loin de Frodon par la même occasion.

Les présences de Boromir et d'Edmund étaient toutes les deux biens trop éloigné pour que les uruks les trouvent où ne les repère. Comme celle de Sam qui était un peu plus loin dans la forêt, bien plus près du lac, se tenant à l'affut et cacher, à l'abri de ces derniers.

Mais se reconcentrant sur sa mission première, Peter continua de courir en descendant la pente raide par ou il sentait les présences des autres. Comme celle d'Aragorn qui suivait les traces de Frodon, mais avait finis par être acculer dans un coin, là ou se dressait les ruines d'un autre avant poste avec ces arcades, ces colonnes et ces arcs. Tandis que le Pevensie s'empressa de venir lui porter secours, pour l'aider à avancer dans le soutien.

_ Couche-toi Aragorn !

Devant l'ordre et le ton pressant employé par Peter derrière lui, le rodeur ne chercha pas plus loin et obéit. A la seconde même où il eut enfin touché le sol, il sentit quelque chose lui passer au dessus de la tête, la redressant asser pour constater que le sort lancer par le Cœur de Lion avait envoyé valdinguer dans le décor, tous les uruks autour de lui. Ainsi que ceux qui avaient voulus et s'était lancé à la poursuite de Frodon.

Se relevant, Aragorn constata que Peter s'était de nouveau lancer dans l'affrontement, tandis que d'autre uruk arrivait en renfort, se mettant à débarquer de partout autour d'eux.

_ Ou sont les autres ?

_ Ils sont un peu plus haut !

_ Tu ne peux pas les envoyer valser dans le décor ? Lui demanda Aragorn alors qu'il jouait au chat et à la souris avec un uruk, entre les colonnes en ruine, avant de lui planter son épée dans le corps.

_ Même si je suis devenu un Istari Aragorn, je ne peux pas non plus forcer sur mon don ! Prévena Peter en pourfendant un uruk, avant de se baisser pour éviter de se faire couper la tête et d'envoyer valdinguer ce dernier d'un coup de bâton. Dois-je te rappeler que même si je peux éviter la combustion spontanée ? Je ne peux pas éviter de m'affaiblir physiquement ? Même si je suis « protéger », j'aimerais mieux éviter de me faire trucider lui rappela-t'il en assommant un orque qui s'était un peu trop approcher de lui.

_ Ou sont les autres ?

_ Sam est à l'abri ! Boromir et Edmund sont bien trop loin pour être en danger ! Le tint au courant Peter. C'est pour Lucy et les trois autres hobbits que je m'inquiète !

_ Ou sont-ils ?

_ _**Ils sont plus bas que nous, à une centaine de mètres**_ _**de notre position**_ ; lui avoua Peter dans la langue des nains pour que seul Aragorn puisse le comprendre.

Alors qu'à cet instant, Frodon venait tout juste de se cacher derrière le tronc d'un arbre. Se mettant à l'abri des uruks qui continuaient leur course, en descendant la pente raide. Pendant que le hobbit resta silencieux, tout en reprenant son souffle et calmant les battements frénétiques de son cœur, tout en serrait la médaille de Peter dans ces mains. Ressentant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait et, qui l'apaisait et le réchauffait.

_ Frodon ? Frodon !

Se tournant vers les appels murmurés de son prénom, le Porteur de l'Anneau avisa sur sa gauche, cacher à l'intérieur du tronc d'un arbre déraciné et coucher. Masquer par un imposant buisson qui les dissimulait à la vue des orques ou de n'importe qui d'autre, il aperçut Merry et Pippin, ainsi que Lucy. Tous les trois à l'abri de leurs ennemis dans leur petite cachette.

_ Viens te cacher ! Vite ! Appela Pippin.

_ Vite Frodon ! Appela à son tour Lucy, en vrillant son regard inquiet sur lui.

_ Tu viens ? Demanda Merry, l'invitant de la main à venir les rejoindre dans leur cachette.

Mais aux vus du regard que le Porteur de l'Anneau leur fit, la dernière Pevensie finit par très vite comprendre ce qu'avait en tête ce dernier. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à le saisir aux vus de la tête de Merry, tandis que Pippin les regardait tous les deux, ne comprenant pas les teneurs du choix de son cousin.

_ Que fait-il ?

Et aux vus du hochement négatif de Frodon, Lucy et Merry n'eurent pas besoin de poser la question à voix haute qu'ils venaient tous les deux d'avoir la réponse à ce que Frodon avait en tête.

_ Il s'en va !

_ Non !

_ Pippin !

Et refusant de le laisser partir, et avant même que Lucy ou même Merry n'est pure le stopper, le crétin de Touque était sortis de leur abris. Voulant rejoindre son cousin et l'arrêter dans son délire de les quitter. Entrainant par la même occasion, la sortie de Merry et de Lucy qui voulurent le ramener à l'abri dans leur cachette.

Seulement voila, des uruks étaient en vue à plusieurs cinquantaine de mètre au dessus d'eux, en leur fonçant droit dessus.

_ Cour Frodon ! Continue la quête pour nous tous ! Lui demanda Lucy en se tournant dans un sourire vers lui, alors qu'elle brandissait son épée et son bouclier.

_ Courrez Monsieur Frodon ! Sauvez-vous ! Approuva à son tour Merry avant de se tourner vers les uruks courant vers eux. Eh ! Vous ! Par ici ! Cria-t'il à l'intention de la menace qui leur fonçait dessus.

_ Ici ! Cria à son tour Pippin en secouant des bras pour leur montrer leur position, pour ne pas se faire louper par leurs ennemis.

_ Allez courrez les garçons ! Ordonna Lucy en poussant les deux hobbits à courrir dans l'autre direction.

Dans la direction opposer à celle de Frodon.

_ Par ici ! Cria Merry, en les invitant à les suivre.

_ Venez-voir ! Appela Pippin.

_ Dépêchez vous de courir ! Leur ordonna la Fleur de Feu en les poussant à courrir et à prendre la fuite.

Tandis que le groupe d'uruks, derrière eux, s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite. Laissant ainsi, toute l'opportunité à Frodon de fuir sans être pourchasser. Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire, après un dernier regard lancé vers les trois membres de la Communauté, qu'il aurait la chance de voir pour la dernière fois.

_ Ca marche ! S'exclama heureux Pippin en apercevant tout l'attroupement d'uruk à leur poursuite.

_ On le voit bien ! Tait-toi et court ! Ordonna Merry en lui attrapant l'un de ces bras.

Pendant que Lucy en faisait de même avec l'autre, obligeant le hobbit à se remettre à courir après qu'il s'était un bref instant arrêté dans sa fuite.

Plus haut dans la forêt, l'autre groupe de combattant de la Communauté luttait contre le plus gros « morceaux » du bataillon d'uruk dans les ruines de l'avant-poste.

Plantant les deux lames de ces dagues elfiques dans la faille de l'armure de l'Uruk, juste à la base de sa gorge, le tuant sur le coup. Legolas se baissa pour éviter le tranchant d'une autre épée d'uruk avant de tourner sur lui-même, et que d'un revers de ces armes blanches, il ne poignarde son adversaire. Pour ensuite s'attaquer un autre uruk qui lui fonçait dessus.

Alors que plus loin, Aragorn venait d'abattre à terre un urukai avant de voir un autre, tenter de l'attaquer par derrière pendant qu'il se relevait en s'aidant de la colonne en ruine devant lui. Voulant placer son épée devant lui pour parer le coup qui lui serait fatale, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement quand il vit une hache bloquer la lame, pour qu'ensuite que Gimli n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

Retournant la lame de son adversaire, le nain planta ensuite sa hache dans le torse de son opposant. Pour ensuite se tourner vers un autre uruk, en lui fauchant les jambes, le mettant à terre, pour finir par lui planter son arme dans le torse. Alors qu'Aragorn, juste derrière lui, se cacha derrière l'une des colonnes en se baissant, pour éviter la lame d'un autre ennemi. Avant qu'il ne lui enfonce sa dague elfique dans l'abdomen, surprenant l'uruk et de terminer par lui attraper la nuque, pour fracasser sa tête droit sur la façade de la colonne.

Tandis que Gimli désarma un autre uruk avant de le frapper au visage du revers de sa hache. Pendant qu'Aragorn enfonça son épée derrière lui, transperçant l'uruk qui avait tenté de le prendre par surprise par derrière, pour ensuite lui donner un coup de pied dans le thorax, le mettant à terre. Alors que Legolas avait finis par attraper son arc et se mettait à abattre tous les orques qui se dirigeaient droit vers lui.

Et que plus loin d'eux, étant tous les deux placer dos à dos, Peter et Susan affrontaient ensemble la marrée d'uruk qui les chargeaient. Etant les cibles que le bataillon devait atteindre, les deux Pevensie ne se laissaient pas approcher, affrontant leurs adversaires avec leur épée et bâton pour le premier, et l'arc et les flèche pour la deuxième. Ne cessant jamais de tourner sur eux-mêmes, changeant d'adversaire pour les troubler dans leur combat, ces derniers ne sachant jamais contre qui, ils allaient combattre et contre quoi.

Peter pourfendit un uruk d'un revers de son épée, tout en assommant un autre de son bâton d'un coup dans le crâne et en fracassant son pied dans la mâchoire d'un autre qui se rapprochait un peu trop près de lui. Alors que Susan tirait une flèche dès qu'elle le pouvait, utilisant son arc comme d'une arme pour assommer ou frapper ces adversaires, que son frère se chargeait d'abattre en tournant.

Tout en utilisant la pointe de ces flèches comme un poignard lorsque l'un des uruk se rapprochait d'un peu trop près d'elle, préférant garder l'épée elfique, présent de Galadriel, sagement rangé dans son fourreau. Désirant l'utiliser et le dégainer qu'en cas de grande nécessité ou de danger, parvenant parfaitement à affronter ces adversaires sans avoir besoin de la tirer de son fourreau.

Exactement comme Peter, qui préférait conserver ces forces pour se battre à arme blanche, que de continuer d'utiliser ses nouvelles capacités. Désirant garder le plus longtemps possible ces forces et ne pas trop se fatiguer en usant de magie.

Mais ressentir la présence des autres autour de lui, ne faisait pas parti de ce qui pouvait, facilement, le fatiguer ou prendre de sa force vitale. S'était presque quelque chose d'instinctif, comme un sixième sens. Un sixième sens qui pouvait sentir le danger.

Ressentir le danger qui se dirigeait droit vers trois des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Des membres qui se trouvaient un peu plus bas qu'eux dans la colline, à une bonne trentaine, voir cinquantaine de mètre d'eux.

Lucy. Merry. Pippin.

Ils étaient tous les trois en danger.

Ils avaient servis de diversion pour permettre à Frodon de s'enfuir, sans qu'aucun orque ne le pourchasse. Mais à présent, tous ceux qui étaient parvenus à passer les mailles de leur groupe, fonçaient à présent droit sur eux.

Et la seule personne des trois à savoir se battre convenablement, n'était d'autre que Lucy. Elle ne pourrait jamais se défendre contre cette marée, en devant protéger les deux hobbits. Elle ne serait pas asser forte pour accomplir ce devoir, aussi vaillant et résistant qu'elle était.

Mais avant même que Peter n'est pus dire quoi que se soit ? N'est même pus prévenir les autres du danger qui menaçait trois des plus jeunes de leur groupe. Peter les sentis arriver de loin.

Ils avaient finis par être attirer par le bruit des combats. Ils avaient finis par les rejoindre dans le combat.

Edmund et Boromir.

_ On doit essayer de rejoindre les autres ! Cria Peter pour se faire entendre de tous parmis les bruits du combat. Ils risquent d'avoir besoin de nous les prévena-t'il.

Pendant que, au même moment, plus bas sur la colline, Lucy et les deux hobbits continuaient de courir devant leurs poursuivants. Terminant par atteindre le bas de la colline, tout en franchissant le petit pont de pierre qui surplombait un ancien court d'eau, Merry, qui se trouvait devant, s'arrêta dans sa course. Entrainant dans son sillage Pippin et Lucy qui fermait la marche, finissant par se rendre compte tous les trois, qu'ils étaient encerclés.

Un groupe d'uruk descendait l'autre versant de la colline, ayant réussi à les contourner pour arriver droit en face d'eux. Alors que Lucy tenta de trouver un échappatoire pour eux, elle dut parer le coup d'un uruk qui l'avait pris en traitre et qui lui était tombé dessus comme une masse.

Parant le coup de ce dernier avec son bouclier, Lucy lui enfonça son épée dans son abdomen jusqu'à la garde, pour ensuite lui donner un coup dans la mâchoire avec son écu. Avant de très vite faire face au suivant qui arrivait, et qu'en parant de son épée la nouvelle attaque qui arrivait, Lucy put tourner la tête vers les deux hobbits pour leur donner un ordre.

En espérant que cela ne soit pas le dernier qu'elle donnera.

_ Allez vous en tous les deux ! Ne vous faites pas attraper ! Et protégez-vous tous les deux !

_ Lucy ! Appela apeuré Pippin.

_ COURREZ !

Comprenant l'ordre pressant de la plus jeune des Pevensie, Merry rattrapa Pippin pour tenter de le mettre à l'abri et de trouver un moyen de ne pas se faire attraper. Seulement, l'un des plus gros uruk, ceux se baladant avec d'immense hache, se dirigeait droit vers eux. Et leurs épées à la main, les deux hobbits ne savaient pas quoi faire en voyant cet ennemi redoutable leur foncer dessus.

Terroriser et tétaniser, Merry et Pippin ne firent rien pour se défendre, regardant ce dernier leur charger dessus, quitte à même brandir sa hache au dessus de sa tête. Prêt à l'abattre sur eux.

_ NON ! Cria Lucy en voyant le danger menacer les deux hobbits.

Seulement, si la Fleur de Feu fut dans l'incapacité de faire quelque chose, s'était sans compter sur le Gondorien, qui apparut de nulle part en stoppant la hache de l'uruk en l'attrapant dans sa main. Avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe, pour ensuite lui arracher littéralement l'arme des mains et la lui planter dans le dos, faisant réagir les deux hobbits qui reprirent pied avec la réalité et le combat.

S'empressant tous les deux de planter leur épée, jusqu'à la garde dans l'abdomen des deux autre uruks qui leur fonçaient dessus. Tandis que Boromir lança son poignard sur un autre uruk à cinq mètres de lui, qui courrait droit vers eux. Prenant son arme dans sa carotide gauche, juste à l'endroit précis ou l'armure de l'uruk avait une faille.

Alors que Lucy n'eut même pas le temps de dire ou de penser quoi que se soit, qu'Edmund apparut à ces côtés, fracassant son bouclier sur la tête d'un uruk avant de pourfendre le torse du deuxième.

_ Merci Edmund !

_ Je t'en pris ! Rejoignons les autres avant d'être séparer encore plus !

A sa remarque, la plus jeune des Pevensie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Et elle et son frère aîné s'empressèrent de rejoindre le Gondorien et les deux hobbits, terminant par former un cercle avec eux. Ne laissant ainsi, aucune possibilité aux urukais de les prendre par surprise, par derrière.

Alors que plus haut sur la colline, les autres s'étaient peu à peu disperser pour obliger les uruks à se disperser eux-mêmes. Peter et Susan s'étaient éloignés des trois autres, emmenant avec eux le plus gros du groupe qui n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête : de les attraper.

Le Cœur de Lion attrapa la « main » de l'uruk qui le chargeait avec sa lame, enfonçant cette dernière, jusqu'à la garde, dans un autre uruk qui l'avait pris pour cible, en voulant l'attaquer par derrière. Pour ensuite attraper les deux têtes de ces derniers et les fracasser l'une que l'autre, avant de les pousser tous les deux contre un groupe de trois uruk qui le chargeaient, et enfin se tourner vers un autre uruk qui voulait se mesurer à lui.

Pendant que la Flèche Ardente avait terminé par dégainer son épée elfique, après avoir rangé son arc dans son étui pour ne pas être gênée, la faisant tournoyer autour d'elle. Pourfendant tout ennemi qui se rapprochait d'un peu trop près d'elle à son goût, ou aucun d'eux ne parvena de se rapprocher asser près d'elle pour ne serait-se parvenir à mettre la main sur elle. A son plus grand bonheur et plaisir.

Alors qu'au même instant, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, un des uruk était parvenu à attraper à la gorge Aragorn, en l'ayant acculé contre l'un des arbres de la forêt. Tentant de l'étouffer pendant qu'il avait emprisonné sa main, celle tenant son épée, dans son autre poigne, empêchant ainsi au rôdeur toute tentative de le frapper. Bien que l'hériter d'Isildur tentait avec sa main toujours valide, la droite, de faire lâcher prise son opposant, tout en se mettant à lui donner des coups répéter sur le casque, pour le faire desserrer sa poigne sur sa gorge.

Tandis qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Legolas avait repris son arc et ces flèches, tirant ces dernières sur tous les orques qui passaient dans son champ de vision. Qui chargeaient droit sur lui ou qui essayaient de l'éviter, tout en espérant qu'il ne les prendrait pas pour cible. Mais ce n'était mal connaitre l'elfe, qui ne laissa aucune chance à ces derniers de le fuir et d'avoir l'occasion d'aller tenter leur chance avec un autre adversaire.

Pour ensuite, très vite finir, par lâcher l'une de ces flèches sur l'uruk à Aragorn, quand ce dernier eut la « malheureuse » idée, pour lui, de tourner le dos à l'elfe. Qui n'hésita pas un seul instant à éliminer ce dernier, pour ainsi permettre à Aragorn de dégager la poigne que son adversaire exerçait sur sa gorge et de reprendre son souffle par la même occasion.

Et avant même qu'ils n'aient pus faire quoi que se soit tous les deux, ou même de penser d'aller voir comment allait les deux Pevensie ou encore Gimli qui se battait un peu plus loin. L'elfe et l'homme vinrent à entendre résonner le son d'un cor, qui se mit à résonner dans toute la forêt autour d'eux.

_ Le Cor du Gondor ! Reconnut Legolas en fixant son regard dans la direction d'où venait le son du cor.

_ Boromir ! Interpréta Aragorn comprenant le message que le Gondorien essayait de leur envoyer.

Qu'il avait besoin de renfort.

Et courant droit vers le son, tandis qu'il para l'attaque d'un uruk qui avait voulus le stopper. Alors qu'Aragorn put voir sur sa droite, Peter et Susan le dépasser, courant droit vers le son, terrassant tous les uruk qui passaient à côté d'eux.

L'aîné des Pevensie fit un croche pied à un orque, bloquant son épée au sol de son pied avant de lui enfoncer son épée en travers de la gorge. Pour ensuite fracasser son bâton sur la tête d'un autre qui avait pris pour cible sa soeur, ou cette dernière, dépassant son frère, poussa un orque dans le ravin, d'un coup d'épaule dans la poitrine. Avant d'encocher une flèche que le suivant se prit dans la faille du casque, en plein dans l'œil gauche et de donner un coup de revers d'arc dans la figure d'un autre.

Pendant que le Cor du Gondor continua de sonner, attirant tous les urukais droit vers lui comme s'ils avaient reçus le signal d'alarme qu'ils devaient tous se rassembler à ce point précis. Là ou se trouvait Boromir, Edmund, Lucy et les deux hobbits.

Tout en abattant un autre uruk, Boromir poussa les deux hobbits à fuir devant le nombre d'ennemi qui ne cessait d'affluer vers eux. Alors qu'Edmund et Lucy couvraient leurs retraites, terrassant tous les uruks qui les approchaient d'un peu trop près, pour les attraper ou atteindre les deux hobbits qui semblaient être eux aussi leur cible.

Et qu'au dessus d'eux, Aragorn et les deux autres Pevensie continuaient leurs courses, de tenter de les rejoindre, alors que Legolas et Gimli restaient en arrière pour finir le travail des orques qui étaient à la traine. Sentant par-dessus un tronc renverser, le rôdeur se baissa pour éviter la lame d'un autre adversaire, avant de lui donner un crochet du droit. De continuer à descendre la pente raide en courant, fonçant droit dans un autre orque qu'il transperça de son arme. Avant de tourner sur lui-même, pour que d'un revers de sa lame ne tranche l'une des jambes d'un autre ennemi, prenant son temps à égorger son adversaire, chose qui ne plut guère à la Flèche Ardente.

_ Bien que cela soit des êtres détestables et ignobles Aragorn, ayez l'obligeance de les tuer rapidement au lieu de jouer avec eux cracha Susan à son intention, détestant par-dessus tout ce genre d'attitude.

Tandis qu'elle transperça un autre urukai de l'une de ces flèches avant d'en frapper un autre de son arc.

_ Elle a raison Aragorn et…

Mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de finir sa mise en garde, approuvant les dires de sa sœur, qu'il poussa un gémissement plaintif. Tout en se tenant la tête de sa main gauche, avec cette impression qu'elle allait exploser sous la charge.

_**_ Peter ? Peter ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?**_

Le cri de Susan résonnait au loin dans sa tête, tandis que la scène autour de lui se mit étrangement à changer. Sa sœur et Aragorn disparurent de son champ de vision, comme des uruks autour de lui. Alors qu'une autre scène vint à se dérouler devant lui.

_**Boromir et Edmund étaient entrain de combattre en avant les urukais, tandis que Lucy restait en arrière avec les deux hobbits en protection. Pendant que ces deux derniers avaient déposés leurs armes à terre et s'étaient empressés de ramasser des cailloux au sol, les lançant droit vers l'ennemi. **_

_**Les atteignant sans difficulté en pleine tête, les mettant au sol, en réduisant ainsi le nombre d'opposant face au Gondorien et au Bouclier d'Argent. Sauf qu'aucune pierre ne pourrait atteindre le danger qui venait d'en haut de la colline.**_

_**Le plus grand, celui qui devait être sans conteste le chef de la bande. Ne portant pas de casque, avec la main blanche marqué sur son visage noir, tandis que ces épais cheveux noirs sales retombaient dans son dos. L'uruk avisa le groupe de guerrier qui affrontait ces camarades, trouvant ainsi parmis eux, les cibles de son ordre donner par son maitre.**_

_**Quatre cibles avec un homme en plus.**_

_**Un problème en plus qui ne le serait plus dans pas très longtemps.**_

_**Attrapant son grand arc noir, il prit son temps d'encocher l'une de ces flèches. Pour ensuite la tendre sur la corde de son arme et de viser droit vers le Gondorien. Droit vers sa poitrine. Droit vers l'emplacement de son cœur.**_

_**Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait aperçu.**_

_**Edmund avait aperçu la menace qui planait sur Boromir, en apercevant cet uruk en haut de la pente. L'arc dirigé droit vers lui. Et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.**_

_**Fonçant droit vers le Gondorien, Edmund put facilement voir le geste de l'ennemi alors qu'il arrivait sur son frère d'arme.**_

_**Avant que la corde ne soit très vite lâcher et la flèche avec, fondant droit sur lui.**_

Revenant très vite à lui, Peter se vit, limite allongé au sol, dans les bras de Susan, inquiète. Tandis qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli s'acharnaient tous les trois à défendre leurs positions face à l'amas d'uruk qui les avait encerclés.

_ Peter ? Tu es revenu à toi ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je t'en pris ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un black-out dans une telle situation ! Les autres ont besoin de nous !

Mais ne répondant pas au réplique de sa sœur, Peter ne retenu qu'une seule chose de son discours de remontrance : _**« Les autres ont besoin de nous ! »**_. Tandis que le cor du Gondor continuait de résonner plus bas, en dessous d'eux, faisant ainsi défiler la scène dont il venait d'être témoin.

Et qui allait se produire.

_ Edmund !

La seconde suivante, Peter était déjà debout tandis que tous les orques autour du groupe se virent propulser dans le décor avec tous les autres derrière eux. Comme si un cyclone s'était formé et dont le cœur se trouvait être le Cœur de Lion.

Et ne laissant pas aux autres le temps de réagir, ni même de comprendre, Peter s'était déjà élancer vers le véritable danger. La vraie menace. Sauf qu'il y avait un _**léger**_ petit _**détail**_ à prendre en équation.

_ Peter ! Tes armes !

Le cri alarmant de Susan ne l'ébranla guère, bien trop préoccuper par ce qu'il avait vus que par les exclamations inquiète de sa sœur et des trois autres derrière lui. Ou la première s'était empressée de ramasser son épée et son bâton laissé au sol, et de courir à sa suite.

Sauf que contrairement à son frère, Susan ne pouvait pas repousser tous les orques autour d'elle comme il était entrain de le faire. Avec cette tornade qui s'était formé autour de lui et qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, mais qui paraissait croitre à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure de la course de son propriétaire vers son seul but. Celui d'arriver à temps avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis.

Alors quand il put voir la scène se dérouler devant ces yeux, il crut bien que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Comme le reste de son corps par la même occasion.

Boromir et Edmund affrontaient tous les deux les uruks en tête de liste, alors que Lucy, en retrait, veillait sur les deux hobbits. Ces derniers avaient déjà déposé leurs armes à terre et s'étaient tournés vers le lancer de caillou, chose dont ils étaient bien meilleurs qu'aux armes. Réussissant sans conteste d'avoir les uruks en plein dans la tête.

Et Peter n'eut qu'à tourner la tête vers la gauche, pour apercevoir le fameux uruk, le chef de la bande, commencé à sortir son arc et à tirer une de ces flèches de son carquois.

_ Edmund !

Le cri de son aîné fit relever les yeux du plus jeune, qui suivit facilement son regard pour apercevoir, à son tour le danger qui les menaçait. Qui menaçait plus précisément Boromir, avec le regard de l'uruk rivé sur lui avec son arc à la main.

Il ne fallait pas être doué d'intelligent pour savoir ce que ce dernier avait derrière la tête, lorsqu'il se mit à charger son arc en encochant une flèche et en visant le plus vieux du groupe.

Et ne réfléchissant pas à deux fois, faisant ce que Peter avait vus dans sa « vision », Edmund fonça droit vers Boromir, utilisant son propre corps comme bouclier pour protéger le Gondorien.

_ Attention !

_ Boromir !

_ Edmund !

_ Non !

Les cris consécutifs d'Edmund, Merry et Pippin, Lucy et de Peter résonnèrent tous les quatre dans la forêt comme le chant lugubre d'oiseau de mauvais augure. Tandis que toute la scène semblait tourner au ralenti, tournant autour de l'avancer de la flèche que le chef des uruks finit par lâcher.

Alors qu'Edmund avait poussé à terre Boromir pour l'éloigner du trajet de la flèche, finissant par être dans la trajectoire lui-même du trait mortel qui se dirigeait droit vers sa tête et non vers son corps. Tête qui n'était pas protégé par sa cotte de maille en mithril et qui était une proie facile pour cette flèche.

Tandis que Boromir, au sol, essayait de se relever pour pousser Edmund, loin du trait. Pendant que Lucy se précipita vers son frère en espérant pouvoir le pousser, à son tour, de la flèche. Alors que Merry et Pippin étaient tous les deux trop stupéfait et figer sur place, pour faire quoi que se soit ou pour réagir au danger qui guettait le Pevensie.

Et que Peter avait fini par atteindre l'uruk en question, une seconde après qu'il avait lâché la flèche, une seconde trop tard pour qu'il puisse stopper le trait. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de foutre son poing dans la figure du chef, projetant ce dernier contre un arbre derrière lui. Tandis que le Cœur de Lion se retourna vers son frère, s'attendant à le voir tomber, tuer par cette flèche.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas, loin de là.

A l'instant même ou la flèche allait toucher Edmund, une lumière vivace apparut à l'endroit de sa poitrine, émanant de sous ces vêtements. Alors qu'une sorte de barrière blanche presque argentée apparut autour du Pevensie, stoppant nette la flèche qui retomba au sol. Tandis que sur le choc de se qui venait de se produire, Edmund recula et son pied finit par chuter sur un rocher derrière lui, qui le fit tomber en arrière.

Alors que le voile blanc argenté autour de lui, et qui venait de le protéger et de lui sauver la vie, disparut comme il était apparut. Et que la lumière émanant de sa poitrine cessa, elle aussi, de briller, et qu'un silence pesant se fit tout autour de lui. Aussi bien venant des autres membres de la Communauté que des uruks, qui le regardèrent comme s'il lui avait poussé un troisième œil.

Et dans le silence, Edmund fixa un instant sa poitrine, de là ou avait émergé la lumière avant de plonger sa main dans le col de ces vêtements. Pour en ressortir avec la chaine de son médaillon, avec le présent offert par Dame Galadriel.

La pierre des Galadrims.

_**« Et pour vous, Seigneur Edmund Bouclier d'Argent, voici la pierre des Galadrims. Cette pierre possède le pouvoir de s'illuminer selon le cœur et la vaillance de son porteur, pour le protéger contre les ennemis qui attenteraient à sa vie. Tant que vous garderez l'espoir et le courage dans votre cœur, cette pierre vous protégera des ténèbres. »**_

Et il fallait croire qu'elle avait la faculté de protéger _**« physiquement »**_ son porteur de toute menace ou danger qui atteindrait à sa vie.

La pierre translucide de forme circulaire, cerclé d'un anneau d'or continuait de luire doucement dans la paume d'Edmund. Et qu'il irradiait d'une douce chaleur dans le creux de sa main, comme une douce caresse rassurante qui le réconfortait.

_ Edmund attention !

_ Peter fait gaffe !

Les deux cris successif de Lucy et Susan résonnèrent tous les deux en même temps. Alors que les principaux concernés redressèrent la tête, pour ainsi, très vite constater du danger qui les menaçait. Pour Edmund, il s'agissait des uruks qui revenaient à la charge et pour Peter, s'était le chef de la bande qui avait finis par se relever et refonçait droit sur lui.

Seulement, si Edmund se laissa tomber en arrière pour éviter la lame qui aurait pus lui trancher la tête, désarmant son opposant d'un coup de pied bien placer qu'il donna dans sa chute. Avant de rouler sur lui-même pour éviter une hache qui se planta là ou il se trouvait, pour ensuite se redresser en vitesse et faire face aux autres uruks qui lui foncèrent dessus.

Cependant, un autre uruk parvint à faire un croche pied à Edmund, le faisant une nouvelle fois tomber par terre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il se cogna la tête en tombant sur un rocher, que la pierre des Galadrims ne put le protéger, finissant par perdre connaissance sur le coup. A la merci des uruks.

_ Edmund !

Se précipitant sur lui pour le porter secours, Lucy se fit attraper par des uruks qui parvinrent à la désarmer avant de lui donner un coup sec sur l'arrière de la tête. Lui faisant, elle aussi, perdre connaissance, pour qu'ensuite l'un d'entre eux ne vienne à l'attraper dans ces bras et de s'enfuir avec elle. Pendant qu'un autre se chargeait de porter Edmund et de l'emmener lui aussi, à la suite de celui qui avait la plus jeune Pevensie.

_ Non ! Lucy ! Edmund !

Voulant aller leur porter secours, Boromir laissa sans surveillance les deux hobbits sur lesquels il devait surveiller. Se lançant à la poursuite des uruks qui avaient emmené le Bouclier d'Argent et la Fleur de Feu, mais il fut bientôt submerger par le nombre d'uruk autour de lui alors que Merry et Pippin tentèrent de lui venir en aide.

Mais, se trouvant, eux aussi, être la cible de leur ennemi, les uruks ne leurs laissèrent pas la moindre occasion d'utiliser leurs épées. Qu'ils les attrapèrent par le col de leur chemise, les emprisonnant dans l'étau de leur bras, avant de très vite s'empresser de suivre ceux qui emmenaient Edmund et Lucy.

_ Non ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

Alors que Peter était près à se lancer à la poursuite, il sauta à l'écart, juste à temps pour esquiver l'attaque émanant du chef qui avait finis par se redresser. Et qui avait souhaité l'assommer avec le manche de son épée.

Seulement, si Peter s'attendait à faire un bon d'un mètre sur le côté, il ne prévit pas, comme tous les autres qui le regardèrent, de faire un saut de plusieurs mètres de distance autant qu'en hauteur. Terminant par atterrir sur les branches de l'un des arbres de la forêt, entourant le tronc de ces bras pour ne pas perdre pieds et s'écraser cinq mètres plus bas.

_ Qu'est ce que… ?

Choquez de se retrouver en haut et surtout d'avoir fait un saut pareil, Peter regarda autour de lui, essayant de savoir ce qui était entrain de se passer. Surtout ce qui était entrain de lui arriver pour avoir accomplis une telle distance dans un seul élan.

_**_ Ne t'occupes pas de ça Peter ! Concentres uniquement sur le combat !**_

_ Aslan ?

Entendre la voix de ce dernier résonner dans sa tête, Peter faillit bien perdre pied et dégringoler de l'arbre, s'il ne s'était pas solidement tenu au tronc dans l'étau de ces bras. Tandis quand vrillant son regard vers la colline en face de lui, il put apercevoir le Roi de Narnia le fixer de son regard de braise, se tenant calmement au pied d'un arbre.

_**_ Le combat n'est pas encore fini. Le danger n'est pas encore écarter !**_

_ Mais… Edmund et Lucy ! Et Merry et Pippin ?

Peter était choquer d'entendre le lion lui dire de se concentrer sur le combat, alors qu'il pouvait sentir les « auras » de ces quatre derniers s'éloigner de plus en plus d'eux. De lui.

_ _**Ne t'en fais donc pas pour eux Peter. Saroumane les veut vivant, ils ne leur arriveront rien. La chose la plus importante est ceux, dont la vie risque d'être perdue aujourd'hui si tu ne fais rien ! Tu les retrouveras, je te le promets !**_

Hochant de la tête alors qu'il vrilla son regard en dessous de lui, pour voir les combats continuer parmis le reste des membres de la Communauté contre les uruks. Peter redressa son visage vers le lion, finissant par constater qu'il n'était plus là. Qu'il avait disparus aussi vite qu'il était apparus.

Mais faisant confiance en la promesse qu'Aslan lui avait faite et en secouant la tête pour se sortir de ces réflexions. Ecoutant ainsi les conseils du Grand Lion qui résonnait dans sa tête, Peter vrilla son regard sur ce qui se passait en contrebas. Laissant à contre cœur partir ses deux cadets et les deux hobbits dans les sales pattes de ces uruks.

Alors qu'ayant repris leurs esprits, eux aussi, autant des deux côtés, Susan s'était empressé de foncer sur le chef des uruks, pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre de nouveau à sa famille. Lui fracassant le bâton de Peter sur le bras, l'empêchant de lever son arme avant de lui donner son poing en pleine face, qui tenait la garde de l'épée de son frère, le faisant reculer.

Pour ensuite engager le combat avec lui, sauf qu'il reprit très vite pied et changea la donne, en frappant Susan de plein fouet, d'un revers de la main, en pleine face. La faisant tomber au sol, la bouche en sang, à sa propre merci avant que ne parvienne à arriver Aragorn, lui rentrant sur le côté en le faisant tomber au sol.

Tandis que le rôdeur roula sur lui-même pour se relever et débuter ainsi le combat face au chef des uruks. Alors que Susan se fit attraper par d'autres uruks qui voulurent l'emmener, comme les autres avaient pris Edmund et Lucy, ainsi que Merry et Pippin. Sauf que quelqu'un arriva à temps, empêchant ainsi ces viles créatures de l'emporter comme les autres.

Legolas assomma le premier uruks avant de transpercer de l'une de ces dagues le deuxième, pour ensuite faucher deux autres ennemis en encochant deux flèches de son arc. Pour ensuite river son regard sur la Flèche Ardente, tandis que Gimli apparut à son tour derrière lui, se précipitant pour porter secours à Boromir dans le pétrin.

_ Besoin d'un coup de main Lady ?

_ Tu ne me le demanderas pas deux fois, tête de bois.

Acceptant la main offerte de l'elfe pour se redresser, tandis que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au nouveau surnom qu'elle venait de lui trouver. Susan réengagea le combat contre les uruks qui la réattaquait, en maniant les armes de son aîné. Attendant de pouvoir les lui redonner en main propre, quand ce dernier aura décidé de descendre de son arbre.

Ce que Peter s'empressa de faire, dès qu'il parvena enfin à essayer de savoir comment il s'était propulsé en haut de l'arbre. Ou en prenant une profonde inspiration, Peter termina par se laisser tomber de son perchoir, à plus de cinq mètres de hauteur, se préparant à la collision et à la douleur dans ces muscles quand il viendrait à toucher la terre ferme.

Sauf qu'à sa grande surprise, lors de sa descente, Peter eut l'impression que son environnement était entrain de ralentir autour de lui. Comme s'il pouvait apercevoir nettement les choses autour de lui alors qu'il était en mouvement, avec une grande précision. Ne ressentant pas la souffrance dans les muscles de ces jambes, Peter se redressa, en pleine forme, faisant face aux uruks qui le prirent pour cible.

Et vrillant son regard sur eux, Peter eut la très nette impression que ces derniers se déplaçaient un peu trop lentement à son gout. Comme si leur déplacement se faisait aux ralentis, comme s'ils se déplaçaient à la vitesse d'une tortue. Et encore, il était gentil, ils avaient plus l'allure d'escargot qui avait besoin de prendre une grande bouffée d'énergie.

Mais Peter n'allait pas s'en plaindre, si ces derniers voulaient lui faciliter la tâche, ils allaient en prendre pour leur grade.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas ces armes, les ayant laissés derrière lui après avoir été témoins de cette vision terrifiante. Peter pressentit qu'il n'en aurait nullement besoin et préféra utiliser ces poings pour lâcher, littéralement, sa frustration sur eux.

Les secondes suivantes lui parurent si _**« irréelles »**_ que Peter crut bien rêver. Mais s'était bien lui qui était entrain, à lui tout seul, de massacrer tous les urukais autour de lui, à main nus. Comme s'il se voyait d'un point de vue extérieur, témoin du carnage qu'il était entrain d'accomplir. Et si cela le rassurait de savoir qu'il pouvait se battre sans arme, il était absolument terrifier de voir de quoi il était capable _**sans arme**_.

Ce n'était pas lui !

Ce n'était tout simplement pas lui !

Frappant de ces poings les uruks en pleine tête, parvenant sans peine à fracasser leur casque et leur crâne avec. Tandis qu'il évitait les coups et les attaques comme s'il avait été une anguille, se mouvant et se déplaçant à une vitesse et une précision terrifiante, ne ratant et ne laissant aucune chance à ces adversaires de pouvoir répliquer ou fuir devant lui.

Il n'avait besoin que d'empoigner d'une main la gorge d'un uruk pour la lui briser ou de la tordre sans aucune difficulté. Ou d'attraper l'un des plus gros uruk sans aucune difficulté pour ensuite le soulever au dessus de sa tête, à bout de bras et de l'envoyer valdinguer contre ces congénères.

Littéralement, ca ne pouvait pas être lui !

Et alors qu'il se voyait combattre le reste des uruks, finissant par attraper les adversaires des autres membres de la Communauté, ce qui énerva grandement Gimli, qui n'aima pas voir ces adversaires éliminer par Peter. Pour en finir au plus vite avec cette bataille qui avait trop durer à son gout, excepter le chef de la bande qu'il laissa à Aragorn qui était entrain de s'en charger.

Après avoir éviter de se faire décapiter par le leader des uruks, quand ce dernier l'avait emprisonné avec son bouclier contre un tronc. Aragorn lui avait enfoncé son poing droit dans l'estomac pour le déstabiliser, sans grand succès aux vus du coup de genoux que lui renvoya l'uruk en plein estomac, le mettant à terre.

Et voulant lui planter son épée dans le torse sauf qu'Aragorn roula sur le sol, pour l'éviter. Mais le rôdeur ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant de l'attaque et lui donna un autre coup de pied pour le décontenancer, pour ensuite lui enfoncer sa dague elfique dans la cuisse droite le faisant hurler de douleur. Ce qui eut pour réflexe que le chef lui donna un crochet du gauche avant de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise, pour ensuite de lui donner un coup de crâne en pleine face, l'assommant presque à moitié et de le balancer par terre.

Tandis qu'il retirait la dague dans sa cuisse avant de se mettre à lécher le revers de la lame, goutant à son propre sang, le chef des uruks la lança par la suite droit vers Aragorn. Qui parvint à le stopper avec la propre lame de son épée, comme une batte de base ball en renvoyant la balle autre part. Avant que dans un cri de rage, le chef des uruks ne viennent à ramasser son arme et à lui refoncer dessus.

Ou l'Héritier du Gondor eut tout juste le temps de se redresser, terminant à genoux pour parer le premier coup. Avant de se relever totalement et d'enchainer les attaques, de plus en plus rapide, obligeant ainsi son adversaire à reculer, boitant à cause de sa jambe blesser. Et Aragorn prit cette initiative dans finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui.

Avec un revers de sa lame, le rôdeur lui trancha sans difficulté le bras droit au dessus du coude avant de lui enfoncer la pointe de son épée droit dans son torse. Ou choquer de s'être fais battre, le chef des uruks regarda la lame de l'homme dans son torse, avant de se mettre à s'empaler lui-même dessus en attrapant la garde de l'arme de son autre main valide. Rapprochant ainsi Aragorn de lui, alors qu'il a grogné comme le narguant.

Et quand son épée se retrouva enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans le torse de l'uruk, Aragorn la retira d'un coup sec et que d'un grand cercle de sa lame, ne décapite son opposant, mettant ainsi terme avec le combat une bonne fois pour toute. Ou se mettant à souffler de soulagement d'en avoir finis pour de bon, le rôdeur se retourna vers les autres pour constater que les autres membres de la Communauté présent fixèrent Peter qui combattait les deux derniers uruks encore vivant dans les parages.

Abattant l'un en lui frappant, de son poing droit fermé, la poitrine, enfonçant son armure dans sa chair comme s'il avait été fais en patte à modeler. Tandis que pour le dernier, il évita la lame en passant sous son bras en se retrouvant derrière lui, donnant un coup de pied dans son rotule gauche, le faisant tomber à genoux. Pour ensuite emprisonner sa tête sous son bras, en le prenant par la nuque et en le pliant vers l'arrière, lui brisa la nuque d'une simple torsion du bras avant de relâcher le corps qui s'écrasa inerte sur le sol.

Reprenant sa respiration comme s'il venait de courir le marathon, bien qu'il semble avoir toute son énergie encore quelques secondes auparavant, tandis qu'il regardait quelque peu éberluer les corps sans vie des uruks qui jonchaient le sol à ces pieds, tout autour de lui. Et alors que Peter essaya de se remettre des idées claire dans la tête, il sentit une présence arriver par derrière lui et se trouvant toujours en mode combat, se retourna près à lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure.

_ Peter !

Se stoppant de justesse en reconnaissant, et la voix et la personne en face de lui, Peter ne put s'empêcher de regarder, surpris, sa sœur qui l'observait choquer et quelque peu étonné de sa réaction à son encontre.

Terminant par abaisser son poing levé, Peter vrilla un instant son regard sur sa sœur et sur les autres membres restant de la Communauté, avant de fixer ces mains. Se rendant compte, par la même occasion, qu'elles étaient recouverte d'un liquide noir jusqu'à ces avant-bras.

Le sang des uruks qu'il avait tué.

Plutôt massacrer en vérité.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Peter ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda inquiète Susan, gardant ces distances avec lui juste au cas où qu'il revienne à la prendre pour cible.

C'était bien du Susan tout cracher !

Elle grondait avant de demander si tout allait bien ?

_ Je… j'ai besoin de… j'ai besoin d'aller me rafraichir les idées !

Et ne laissant à sa sœur ou aux autres de dire quoi que se soit, veillant à ne rien toucher avec ces mains remplis de sang, Peter s'empressa de regagner le fleuve, là ou ils avaient laissé toutes leurs affaires au campement. Ou il se dépêcha de plonger ces bras dans l'eau du rivage pour tenter de retirer et le sang, et l'odeur nauséabonde qui commençait à s'en dégager.

Ou sentant des regards river sur lui, Peter n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui le fixait. Il pouvait nettement sentir les présences de Frodon et de Sam qui s'éloignaient vers l'Est, ou en redressant la tête, il put les apercevoir tous les deux à bord d'une des barques elfique, entrain de traverser le fleuve pour atteindre l'autre rive.

Et il n'était pas le seul à les avoir repérer. Eux aussi avaient finis par l'apercevoir.

Il fallait croire que Sam avait décidé de ne pas lâcher Frodon d'un seul centimètre, et que le Porteur de l'Anneau avait accepté qu'il le suive dans sa quête de détruire l'Anneau. Leur souriant, tout en arrêtant sa besogne de se nettoyer, Peter ne put s'empêcher de leur souhaiter bonne chance, tout en hochant la tête à leurs attentions.

Lui souriant tous les deux, Frodon et Sam reprirent leur besogne de continuer de ramer, pour atteindre l'autre rive. Tandis qu'il vit, Peter, facilement, que le Porteur de l'Anneau avait un instant toucher la médaille de Narnia qu'il portait autour du cou, comme pour se rassurer du bon choix qu'il avait pris.

Alors que Peter les fixa pendant un instant, les regardant s'éloigner, avant de reprendre sa tâche de se purifier les mains et bras pour se retirer tout ce sang qui lui soulevait l'estomac. Il était près à rendre son repas, rien qu'à renifler cette odeur quand il vint à entendre du bruit derrière lui.

Et évitant de se donner une crise cardiaque pour rien, Peter essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, quand il finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur et des quatre autres membres de la Communauté.

_ Peter ! Espèce de triple buse mélangée avec la cervelle d'un moineau ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris bon sang de bonsoir ? Lui demanda Susan furibonde.

_ Calmez-vous donc Susan…

_ Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ! Non Aragorn ! Je ne me calmerais pas ! Lucy et Edmund ont été emmenés par ces choses, tout comme Merry et Pippin, et… Ou est ce que va Frodon et Sam ? Demanda choquer Susan en remarquant enfin l'éloignement des deux hobbits dans leur barque sur le fleuve.

_ Ils s'en vont Susan ! Lui fit simplement remarquer Peter en continuant de se laver les mains.

_ Et tu ne les as pas arrêtés ? Lui demanda-t'elle choquer.

_ Ils étaient déjà entrain de ramer quand je suis arrivé !

_ Dépêchons-nous dans ce cas ! Frodon et Sam vont bientôt atteindre l'autre rive ! Fit remarquer Legolas accourant vers l'une des barques, la poussant en la remettant sur l'eau.

_ Partir ! Partir ? Alors que ma sœur et mon frère ont été enlevé tout comme les deux autres hobbits ! Et tu souhaiterais que nous les laissions à ces êtres infâmes ? Lui demanda encore plus choquer que de raison la Flèche Ardente en fusillant du regard l'elfe.

_ Bien sur que non mais…

_ Nous allons devoir dans ce cas nous séparer ! Fit remarquer Gimli, en voulant calmer la dispute qui pouvait s'envenimer entre ces deux là. Je crois bien qu'il ne nous reste que cette solution possible leur annonça-t'il.

_ Pas besoin de nous séparer annonça Peter en terminant par se relever en secouant ces bras encore mouiller de son nettoyage. Nous allons tous rester ensemble leur déclara-t'il.

_ Alors qui on suit Peter ? Demanda sarcastiquement sa sœur en le fusillant du regard.

_ Edmund et Lucy bien évidemment lui répondit-il en lui souriant, tout en reprenant ces affaires de ces mains.

_ Vous n'avez pas l'intention de suivre Frodon ? Lui demanda surpris Legolas en le regardant.

_ Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains avoua Aragorn sur ce que pensait Peter tout bas, alors qu'il croisa le regard de ce dernier.

_ Alors tout aura été fais en vain fit remarquer Gimli en se rapprochant du groupe avec Boromir. La Communauté a faillis conclua-t'il.

_ Non. Le choix revenait à Frodon depuis le début de nous inclure dans sa quête avoua Peter. Il a fais le choix de continuer seul et c'est son droit, maintenant c'est à nous de choisir comment utiliser notre temps à présent. Moi j'ai l'intention d'aller retrouver les membres de ma famille et les hobbits, vous êtes seuls maitres de votre destiné les gars leur fit-il remarquer.

_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour te lâcher d'un pouce Peter ! Répliqua Susan. Nous irons les sauver ensemble tous les deux, qu'importe la distance et les dangers que nous aurons en face de nous lui promit-elle tout en lui rendant son bâton et son épée qu'il le lui reprit, tout en lui souriant.

_ Et vous comptez nous laissez derrière ? Leur demanda Boromir en les regardant tous les deux.

_ Pas tant que nous resterons loyaux les uns envers les autres approuva Aragorn. Nous ne laisserons pas Merry et Pippin autant que Lucy et Edmund à une mort atroce. Pas temps qu'il nous restera des forces leur promit-il tandis que Legolas comme Gimli hochèrent de la tête, d'accord avec ces dires.

_ Je savais bien que tu dirais quelque chose dans ce genre s'amusa le Cœur de Feu en regardant le rôdeur.

_ Les hobbits sont sous notre responsabilité, comme chacun d'entre nous vous doit la vie avoua Boromir. Nous avons une dette envers vous tous, nous les ramènerons tous à la maison ajouta-t'il.

_ Laissons tous ce qui n'est pas nécessaire prévena Aragorn au reste du groupe. Voyageons léger. Allons chasser de l'orque leur proposa-t'il en prenant ce dont il avait besoin, pour ensuite laisser le reste derrière lui et de se mettre à courrir, sans plus attendre sur la trace des orques.

Les autres se regardèrent un bref instant, tout en se souriant avant que Susan ne s'empresse de courir sur les traces d'Aragorn. Alors que Gimli poussa son cri de victoire, appréciant d'avance de pouvoir affronter d'autres orques, très vite rejoins par Legolas et Boromir qui accoururent derrière eux, tout en ayant pris l'initiative de prendre ce dont ils auraient besoin dans cette chasse.

Attrapant ces sacs ainsi que celui d'Edmund, tandis que Susan avait déjà attrapé celui de Lucy avec elle, Peter mit ces affaires sur son dos et empoigna son bouclier, après avoir rangé son épée dans son étui. Et portant un dernier regard vers l'Est, regardant Frodon et Sam disparaitre à travers la fôret sur l'autre rive, continuant leur quête.

Le Cœur de Lion regarda pendant un bref instant le soleil au dessus de sa tête, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de s'élancer à son tour sur les traces des autres. Se lançant sur les pas de ceux qui leur avaient arrachés les membres de sa famille.

Il ignorait complètement ou cette route allait le mener lui et les autres, mais Peter savait une chose évidente. Tant qu'ils resteraient tous ensembles, rien de mal ne leur arriverait à chacun et ils finiraient par retrouver tous leurs amis à la fin, quand toute cette histoire sera bel et bien finis.

* * *

**Voila les amis**

**j'en ais finis avec la partie sur la Communauté de l'Anneau =D**

**les prochains chapitres seront sur "les Deux Tours" ;)**

**a bientôt et big bis =D**

**Sabrinabella**


End file.
